


Married And Bored, But With Jobs

by Princess_Peregrine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Punk, Rock Stars, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 96,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Peregrine/pseuds/Princess_Peregrine
Summary: Catra and Adora are happily married, and that's all. There is no malevolent force behind the veil, no sinister plan to destroy all they know. Catra and Adora are married, have jobs, and live in a small apartment. Living the dream. Nothing can go wrong, all they have to deal with is their own friends and maybe try to adopt a kid. Catra wants a kid. They'll probably talk about it.





	1. Meet The Married Couple

“Catra, I love you, you know that right?” Adora asked the half sleeping cat. The sun was just starting to come up and both of them still felt like they could sleep for a few more hours. Catra had only barely been moving, at most flexing her fingers and yawning. 

“Yeah.” Catra said through a yawn. She didn't really know what had brought on what Adora said. Catra started considering reasons she might have to get out of bed, none of them seemed good enough so far.

“Good.” Adora said with a smirk before cutting the cheese.

“Gross Adora.” Catra said as she quickly moved off of Adora and almost fell off the bed.

“Not sorry.” Adora said. Adora sluggishly sat up and moved herself until she was sitting on the side of the bed. She rubbed her eyes trying to get used to the lack of light in the room. “What day is it?”

“Uh,” Catra forced out a yawn and stretched before moving over to Adora. Catra tried hugging Adora and quickly found she couldn't from that angle and decided to just rest her head against Adora's butt. “Thursday, I think.”

“I have to work today.” Adora groaned. “I wish I could stay in pajama's all day.” 

“I don't, I'd rather-” Catra started.

“I know, Catra.” Adora said before standing up and stretching. “Do you want to have breakfast together?”

“No, not today.” Catra said before rolling back over and curling up. “Love you though, have a good day at work.” 

“Love you too.” Adora said as she walked over to their rooms door. “And we have Perfuma and Bow coming over, can you clean the place up a little?”

“Don't forget Glimmer.” Catra said with a groan.

“Bow didn't say anything about Glimmer coming over.” Adora said, grabbing the shirt hanging on the door.

“If Bow's coming then that means Glimmer is coming too, even when married that girl is attached to his hip.” Catra said rolling over again to look at Adora. “And it's like six, you have another hour, come back to bed.”

“Oh,”Adora said as she started back towards the bed, carrying the shirt in her hands. “I'd love to come back to bed Catra, but I have to go in early today, remember? I told you this yesterday.” Adora sat on the edge of the bed and took off her pajama shirt. 

“Fine, are you sure Bow and Perfuma are coming over today?” Catra asked again.

“Yes, Could you help me with my hair?” Adora asked grabbing a brush and a band from a nearby stand and handing them to Catra. Catra grabbed the brush and band with a groan and sat up reluctantly.

“I just don't want Bow coming over here so often.” Catra said as she grabbed Adora's hair and started brushing. “Bow is cool and all, but where he goes Glimmer goes.”

“I know you don't like Glimmer but could you at least pretend if she comes over, she is my boss after all.” Adora said with a sigh, rolling her shoulder until she heard a pop.

“Your boss that also happens to have a huge thing for you. I think me not liking her is completely justified.” Catra said with another yawn making her more awake. “I think I will have breakfast with you.”

“So she has a thing for me, I told her it wasn't going to happen unless you said it was okay and that was that. She hasn't bugged me about it.” Adora said, rolling her other shoulder. 

“Doesn't mean I have to like her, I just have to be nice to her.” Catra mumbled. “Why do you have to go to work early again?” Catra asked, grabbing Adora's long hair trying to put it through the small band. “Not that I wasn't getting lost in your eyes last night and didn't hear a word you said, but that's what happened.”

Adora groaned before answering. “Some parents want to set up a table for a fund raiser their kids are having at school. Which means I have to get there early so I can finish the work I would have had done in a normal day so that I can deal with them.” Adora said slipping her sweatpants off as she sat. “Best part is I probably will have to tell them to leave for some reason or another and I'll have to deal with that mess.”

“Done.” Catra said. “You need to get your hair cut.”

Adora, in response, lifted her hand to feel the sides of her head. “I guess you're right.”

“I'm not talking about the first and third part of your empty skull, I mean your long hair, the undercut is fine.” Catra said shuffling until she was sitting next to Adora. “Come on pants-less stranger, can't you call into work sick or something?”

“Catra, people call into me sick, I can't call myself. Where are my work pants?” Adora asked standing up. 

“In the dirty bin.” Catra said with a sigh.

“Aren't they supposed to be clean?” Adora asked as she opened the door next to the foot of the bed and knelt down.

“I was going to do laundry today, yesterday was busy for me.” Catra said looking at Adora sifting through dirty clothes. Catra was focusing on how Adora's ponytail almost hit the floor. “You really should get your hair cut.”

“I'm not doing that.” Adora said as she pulled out the pair of pants she was looking for. “Unless you shave.”

“Adora, sweetheart, person that I love with all my heart, I'm a cat, I shed, I'm not shaving.” Catra said as she stood up from the bed. All Catra needed right now was a big shirt, which luckily for her, was Adora's entire wardrobe. Catra didn't actually have to be awake for a few hours.

“Fine. Aren't you cold though? You're just wearing underwear, you didn't even sleep under the blanket.” Adora asked as she put on her pants.

“I don't get cold because I'm hot.” 

“Catra, it's too early for jokes like that.” Adora said with a slight groan.

“Fine, when are Perfuma and them coming?” Catra asked as she grabbed the large t-shirt that Adora had been wearing off the floor.

“Sometime around three, before I get home.” Adora said. “And could you also clean up around here before you start working? I don't want them to think that we're messy.”

“But we are messy, and most of this mess is yours.” Catra said, receiving a glare from Adora as a response. “Yeah I'll clean. Why are they even coming over anyway?”

“They just want to come over and hang out. You know, like what Sea Hawk and Mermista did last month?” Adora said as she opened the door and walked out into the living room. It was nice having a small three roomed apartment. “Only difference is this time we won't be babysitting their kids.”

Catra followed Adora out the door, giving Adora a light tap on the ass as she passed. “That's because Bow and Perfuma don't have kids. I'm making ramen, you want some?”

“Thanks, sure.” Adora answered. “What if that's why they wanted to come over?”

“I doubt that Adora, bow is too much of a worrywart to have a kid without doing loads of research on it first. He'd probably have a kid with Entrapta as a test run first.”

“Catra.” Adora said in a shocked voice. “Bow would never cheat.” Adora went back to her normal voice. “Entrapta would totally be down for that though.”

“Yep.” Catra said as she started boiling some water. Adora watched and felt the need to speak up.

“Just put the ramen in now.” Adora said.

“No, the instructions say to put the ramen in when the water is boiling.” Catra said holding up a package of ramen.

“But you could just put them in now and it wouldn't change anything.” Adora said pleading.

“It's just ramen Adora, it's not the end of the world if I just follow the instructions on the package.” 

“Fine.” Adora said before sitting on the couch. “A watched pot never boils you know.”

“That is a bold faced lie.” Catra said, continuing to watch the pot of water.

They stayed like that for a while. Catra watching the water and Adora sitting on the couch, so comfortable she wasn't sure if she hadn't actually been floating in space for the last two minutes.

“Hey Adora?” Catra called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah Catra?”

“I think we should talk about something.” 

Clffhanger hanging from a cliff. I mean it sucks, but so does slow burn never getting to the point. So now they're married. You're welcome. Next chapter will at least be more than 2K words.


	2. Wait For Adora To Come Back

If you thought this was gonna get angsty, I like happy fluff okay? Get used to a lack of angst and a lot of of happy times.

“Hey Adora?” Catra called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah Catra?”

“I think we should talk about something.” Catra said as she reached for the package of ramen.

“Is this one of those serious kinds of talks that ends in one of us feeling bad? I don't think my frail lesbian heart can take that this morning.” Adora asked, lifting her legs to prepare to stand up.

“No, your 'frail lesbian heart' is safe for now. I wanted to talk about what we should do for a vacation this year. I was thinking the beach.” Catra said as she broke the noodles and dropped them into the boiling water.

Adora stood up and started walking towards her wife until she was standing next to her in their small kitchen. The room could barely hold the both of them. “But you hate the water, last time we went to the beach you barely got within a foot of the water.” Adora said wrapping her arm around Catra while her other arm reached up to the cabinets above the stove for bowls for the two of them.

“Well you like it, and so does Mermista, and Sea Hawk just loves doing pretty much anything. I was thinking that we could go with all our friends. Unless you wanted to do something else? Catra asked.

“Well, as nice as that is. I was thinking that instead of going on a vacation that we could get a TV, or maybe phones. I saw this ad on a window for these flip phones that have these new headphone things.” Adora said.

“Well you know if you let me I could buy us like five flat screens. And some of those new phones that slide out instead of flip.” Catra said with a scoff.

“Which is why I'm in charge of the money, you binge and waste your entire bank account.” Adora said shaking Catra a little. “What do you call those kinds of phones anyway?”

“Not sure, slide phones?” Catra said staring intently at the ramen as it started to toss and turn in the boiling water.

“That doesn't sound right though, flip phones roll off the tongue, they can't just call them slide phones. That's kind of hard to say.” Adora said with her last yawn of the morning that she had in her. “Is that done yet?”

“Give it another minute.” Catra said, focusing on the white bubbles that blocked out the view of the noodles. “So I need to clean up, anything else I need to do today?”

“Other than what you normally do, no, not really. Maybe you could schedule another day to babysit Mermista's kids? You seemed to really like them last time.” Adora said as she walked away one foot behind Catra where their small table was positioned. It was a small white table that jutted out from the wall just big enough to put plates and a napkin holder on. Or it would if they had one.

“They just turned five, that's the proper age to start them on the path of being punk. Gotta make sure they hate the government at a young age. When they turn six that's when you tell them about Canada.” Catra said with a joking smile, even if Adora couldn't see it.

“That doesn't even make sense.” Adora said with a laugh. “Is it done yet?” Adora asked turning to look at Catra. She was mainly focusing on Catra's hair, and how she was such a hypocrite. Adora's hair was long but at least she kept it looking nice. Catra's hair went halfway down her back and was never combed. Although Adora could imagine the amount of pain that combing the mess that Catra called hair would cause.

“Yeah.” Catra said as she lifted the pot and started scooping the ramen into two bowls.

They ate in silence. Although Catra kept thinking of things that they should talk about. But with all the small sounds of their forks hitting the bowls mixed with Adora wiping her nose every five seconds because of the steam they decided not to talk.

Breakfast really sped things along in the small apartment for the two of them. The moment Adora finished eating she was out the door with an, “Bye, I love you.” and a small comment about how she was going to need a longer jacket, and a comment from Catra about small trench coats. 

Catra was once again alone in the silent apartment. She wouldn't have to be out of her domain for a few more hours. The only thing she'd probably have to clean would be the living room. And that was already clean enough. The most that ever actually made the room messy was the few times that Adora would decided to get drunk. 

Catra's head fell onto her shoulders to look into the other room. All that was there was a couch, a chair, two lamps, and a weight machine that Catra hadn't learned the name of. She knew the name of it at one point, which would be when she bought it. She bought it for Adora's birthday last year and Catra was happy that it got used so much and that Adora really liked the gift. She just wished she knew how loud it was. She was glad that they lived on the ground floor or else the noise would be a bigger problem.

Catra groaned, stood up, and got to the brief amount of work that would only take around ten or twenty minutes depending on how fast she worked. Given that the worst mess of the room was the dust, Catra was confident that she didn't have to hurry. At least she didn't have to clean her work room or her bedroom, which were the only other two rooms beside the bathroom. The bathroom. Catra groaned as she remembered that she would have to clean in there too. If she had to clean her room she might have just collapsed. Her and Adora's room was terrible, clothes were hanging everywhere. Which oddly enough, was Adora's fault.

Catra didn't go back to sleep. Instead she decided that she could brainstorm on her own. She was going to do that later today anyway, it was what she did. She wrote songs, and then made albums that would receive moderate praise and then sell in massive numbers. Technically, she had a job, but she hated saying that she had a job. She just happened be a huge star, to a group of what she assumed were kids and young adults around her age. That also happened to be states away, because she never got recognized.

The only reason that she didn't go around doing drugs and buying houses is because of Adora. Adora makes up about ninety percent of her impulse control. That was also the reason why they lived off of Adora's paychecks and kept everything Catra made in savings. Which Catra didn't really like, but what was she going to do with a big house? Put five empty different sized boxes in every room? Probably.

Right now Catra was working on her solo album. She decided that she was going to go acoustic for this one because she had no clue how to edit sounds. And maybe she might ask Adora to stand in the background and sing for a few songs.

The day was really flying by. Catra felt like she was still asleep to be honest. She didn't feel that tired but nothing of note happened. She met up with Kyle around ten and got to work. She stayed in his garage for around two hours like usual just shooting the shit and managed to make an entire song. Although things were mundane until Rogelio showed up, he didn't exactly help, he actually slowed them down, but at least he knew how to entertain. Unlike Kyle, who was a little fun, but over time only got more boring.

Kyle didn't make up her entire band, he was just the drummer. There was also Scorpia who played bass. And then there was the kid of the band, literally. Her normal backup singer and also keyboard player was an seventeen year old punk. The first time she met Frosta was when she was eleven. She thought the kid was joking when she said she wanted to be in the band. She was actually just going for a walk, heard Catra and Kyle playing and said she wanted to play. She brought her keyboard across the block put it in Kyle's garage and that was that. And by that was that she meant that she literally couldn't get the kid to leave for the first few months and just accepted that she was there to stay by the time their second album came out.

Now all Catra had to do was wait two more hours or so for people to show up. Such fun. She could sleep, which honestly sounded really good to Catra right now. There was a pun that went with that but she couldn't think of it. Which meant that she could not be getting a lick of sleep this afternoon. She really had nothing to do for the rest of the day other than wait for Perfuma and bow to show up. And shortly after them, Adora.

Catra ended up exercising. Which was an option she always forgot about. The only way she ever remembers that that is an option is when she happens to fall onto the floor, at which point she remembers what a push up is. Catra gets a lot of exercising in this way, sadly this means she falls on her face a lot. 

The knocks at the door got her attention. She got up from the floor and went to the door, casually putting a shirt on as she made her way over. Just a casual black short sleeved shirt that happened to have a hood and showed her midriff just barely stopping above her bellybutton. What was even the point of the hood?

Catra opened the door and was instantly assaulted by a mass of light green and blue. “Catra, it's so good to see you! You've grown so tall!” Perfuma said as she rushed forward to embrace Catra.

“I literally haven't grown at all, can you stop treating me like, like a cat?” Catra asked reluctantly giving Perfuma a pat on the back instead of hugging back.

“Well you are a cat.” Bow said as he took a step inside.

“Stop treating you like a cat? Well then I guess you can't have any of this.” Perfuma said, pulling out a bag of very thick looking grass strands. Seeing this made Catra's eyes dilate.

“Never mind, I'm fine. Meow and all that.” Catra said grabbing the bag away from Perfuma and pocketing it herself. “Thanks.”

“It's no problem, really. It's just catnip, you could buy it from a catalog for next to nothing.” Perfuma said with a smile. “It's not like I'm giving you what I use.”

“Yeah, not a whole fan of weed. Sorry if I'm a little tired, I just got done exercising.” Catra said turning and with a wave invited them in.

“Sounds like you could use a Catnap.” Bow said with a chuckle.

“Fucking finally!” Catra groaned loudly. “Do you know how long I've been trying to remember that? It's been bugging me all day.”

“You're, welcome?” Bow said as he sat down next to Perfuma on the couch where Perfuma made her claim.

“Yeah, thank. You guys hungry?” Catra asked walking into the kitchen.

“Not really.” Bow said.

“You have no idea how much I want a bag of chips right now.” Perfuma said tossing her legs onto Bow's lap.

“I thought you might say that.” Catra said opening a cabinet and grabbing a half empty bag of plain chips. “Do you want barbecue flavour?” 

“I'm not in the mood for barbecue.” Perfuma said with a bubbly voice. “Barbecue doesn't harmonize well with me.”

“Good, cause we don't have any.” Catra said tossing the bag of chips onto Perfuma's chest. “Adora wont be home for about another half hour.”

“Neat.” Perfuma said popping a chip into her mouth whole.

Almost a minute passed of them being quiet while listening to the crunch of chips before a question came up in Catra's mind.

“So Bow,” Catra started. “where exactly is your friend shimmer?”

“She should be coming in any moment actually. She might still be coughing.” Bow said, mindlessly rubbing Perfuma's knees. 

“Coughing?”

“Well, she still isn't used to Perfuma's car.” Bow said.

“I smoke in there a ton and I don't clean it.” Perfuma said popping another chip into her mouth. “Speaking of which,” Perfuma said through the crunch. “when are you going to get a car? You could totally afford it.”

“Yeah, but I don't really like driving. Me and Adora both have bikes so I don't really see the point.” Catra said.

“Why not get an RV? It's like an apartment, but on wheels! They're so cool!” Bow said with a sparkle in his eye. “Plus they have those big ones that probably as big as this one you guys have now.”

“Bow, you aren't going to convince me to sell my house by trying to convince our friend.” Perfuma said seriously.

“But it's an apartment, on wheels!” 

“No.” Perfuma stated.

“I'll convince her one of these days.” Bow said turning to Catra.

“No he wont.”

“I don't think Adora is going to like any large purchases anytime soon.” Catra said as a knock on the door was made. “I'm guessing that's your friend.” Catra said as she stood up and took four steps across the room for the door.

Catra opened the door and saw the short girl that irritated her. Quite a lot. “Hey there pipsqueak. How's things?” Catra said leaning against the door frame, looking the girl up and down. She was wearing khaki jeans and a blue shirt. A blue shirt that just happened to have the art of one her albums on it. “Apparently not fashion.” Catra said before Glimmer could answer. “At least bubbles over here looks like what she does.”

“Really?” Perfuma asked from the couch. 

“You're wearing green bell bottoms sweetie.” Bow answered her.

“Oh.”

Glimmer cleared her throat and offered her hand. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Glimmer. I hope we can get to know each other better.” Glimmer said like she was introducing herself to a kid, or probably a new employee. 

“The last time we met I ended up cursing you out for making passes at my wife in front of me.” Catra stated.

Glimmers hand shook but didn't fall. “That was a misunderstanding, I'm very sorry about that.”

“Sorry for making passes or sorry that I was there to see you doing it?” Catra asked.

“Sorry about all of it, can we make up now? My arm is getting tired.” Glimmer said with a whine.

Catra shook Glimmers hand with a roll of her eyes. “How did someone like you even get to own a business?” Catra asked as she stepped aside, allowing Glimmer to walk inside.

“Nepotism.” Glimmer answered.

“Of course.” This was going to be a long evening.

Hey everyone, tell me what you think of this so far. Give suggestions about what should happen. I want to update this on a bidaily basis. And in my stories Catra doesn't smoke, she just has catnip, Perfuma though, she hotboxes everywhere she goes.


	3. We Are So Happy For You

“It's a,” Glimmer started at she stepped into the middle of the small living room. “nice place you got here.” Glimmer said looking around, placing her hands on her hips as if she was memorizing the small space.

“Oh it's nothing, just the biggest place Adora decided we could stay living off her paycheck.” Catra said closing the door. Doing her best to try and stay on Glimmer's bad side. Catra was mentally groaning as she remembered that Adora wanted her to be nice to the runt.

“Speaking of which.” Glimmer said turning back to Catra with a smile.

“Oh boy.” Bow said, anticipating the future screw up that Glimmer was about to make right in front of his eyes.

“I was thinking about giving Adora a raise, would you like that?” Glimmer asked, sounding desperate for Catra to like her. “Considering you two don't have a whole lot of money coming in.”

Catra, however, being the total punk bitch that she was from time to time didn't take that as a good thing. “Let's put a pin in that, money is something that should be discussed with Adora. I'm not in charge of the money around here.”

“Fine, that's totally fine. Perfuma, can you move your legs?” Glimmer asked turning to the two on the couch.

“Oh, sure.” Perfuma said, moving her legs off of Bow's lap so that Glimmer could sit down.

“Aw, the legs.” Bow said dejectedly as Glimmer sat down next to him. Catra decided to sit back down where she was in the chair between the bathroom and her work room doors.

“So Glimmer, I hope everything is going good with your business, what exactly do you guys do again?” Catra asked, trying her best to fill the air with Glimmers voice, simply so she could block it out.

“Oh, well, we make crafts products that are sold and shipped from our facility. Not a whole lot to it really.” Glimmer explained in a matter of fact fashion.

“Seriously?” Catra groaned. “This is going to be so boring until Adora gets here.”

“So, can I get the tour?” Glimmer asked.

Once again Catra groaned and was prompted to stand up. Catra decided to walk to the middle of the room to begin the tour. “In this corner is where Adora keeps her exercise equipment.” Catra looked at Glimmer and once again was angry with the look on her face. “Hey, no, stop!” 

“What? What did I do?” Glimmer asked suddenly meek in her defensiveness. 

“I saw the look you were giving that machine. Don't go fantasizing about my wife and her abs.” Catra scolded the grown woman sitting in her apartment.

“I wasn't thinking about her abs! I promise.”

“But you were thinking about her?” Catra asked pointing an accusing finger at Glimmer. Glimmer's only response was to nod. “That's what I thought. Moving along, we have the kitchen. You can imagine all the kinds of steamy antics that happen in there.”

“Okay, that one was on purpose.” Glimmer said with a blush.

“Yes it was. And over here we have the married couples suite. Where Adora never cleans up after herself and her clothes are just hanging from the bed.” Catra then turned pointing at her work room, skipping over the bathroom. “And this is the room that I work in. you are not allowed in any of these rooms.” Bow raised his hand at this. “Yes Bow what is it?”

“Can I use the bathroom?” Bow asked as meekly as Glimmer looked.

“Bow, of course you can use the bathroom, you are a grown adult.” Catra said rubbing the bridge of her nose. “If you weren't so innocent you would be so annoying.”

Bow, in response, stood up and went to the bathroom.

“You didn't mention the bathroom in the tour.” Glimmer pointed out.

“Because we don't have one.” Catra said with a smirk as she sat back down in her chair.

“But, Bow just, ugh.” Glimmer said as she realized that Catra wasn't going to start being nice to her, at least until Adora got home.

“Catra, have you thought about kids?” Perfuma asked out of nowhere, trying to make the air of the room less dense. Or more dense depending on how hard she breathed.

“I mean,” Catra wasn't prepared for the question, it wasn't like she hadn't thought very heavily on the matter before, she just hadn't even brought it up with Adora. Or even less knew if Adora ever thought about kids. “I've thought about them, yeah. Why?”

“Well it's just, you and Adora have been married for a long time now.” Perfuma started.

“Very happily married.” Catra added, louder to make sure Glimmer was listening.

“Yes, and I was wondering if you two were ever going to have kids.” 

“Well Perfuma, it's not like kids are that easy to make, me and Adora are girls after all.” Catra said in a joking tone.

“Oh, is that the problem? I'm sure Bow would be glad to help.” Perfuma said with a smile.

“WHAT?!” Catra yelled in shock of what Perfuma said. Catra could swear she heard an echo from the room behind her and a thud. Bow probably was as shocked as she was and probably hit his head on something. “Perfuma, just no.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, slip of the tongue.” Perfuma apologized. “It was just the first thing that came to mind.”

“Yeah, me and Adora are perfectly happy not having a guy involved.” Catra said shaking the thought from her mind. “But, I'm not sure I would want a kid though.”

“Really?” Perfuma asked, her eyes growing bigger as if a lot hinged on this topic.

“Um, really, and why are you so interested in if I want a kid or not?” Catra asked, leaning onto the arm of the couch to get comfortable looking at Perfuma.

“Oh, well me and Bow were actually discussing kids.” Perfuma said with a smile.

“Seriously?” Now it was Glimmer's turn to speak up. “Bow never mentioned anything to me about wanting kids.”

“Well he doesn't have to tell everything to you Glimmer.” Perfuma said sounding slightly irritated. Glimmer actually flinched at the sudden aggression. “Sorry, but I think if Bow is talking about having kids it should be with his fiancé, even if you are his friend.”

“Hold on, back up.” Catra said sitting more upright in her chair. She could hear the water running in the room behind her. And she may have heard an extremely funny, small 'ow' as well, but it was so quiet that she couldn't be sure. “Fiancé? When did that happen?” 

“Oh that's right!” Perfuma said happily turning back to Catra. “I haven't told you guys yet. Bow proposed to me last month.”

“Are you kidding, that's awesome! Where's the ring?” Catra asked excitedly.

“Oh he didn't get me a ring, the sweetheart, he got me a necklace.” Perfuma said, pulling a necklace out from under her shirt and scarf. The necklace was a flat sliver hoop with an intricate wood middle.

“Cool, what is it?” Catra asked.

“That is really pretty.” Glimmer said leaning in to get a better look at the necklace.

“Yeah what is it?” Adora asked as she stepped inside. Everyone else was so caught up with Perfuma they hadn't heard the door open.

“Adora! Look how tall you've grown!” Perfuma said with a beaming smile.

Catra stood up and walked over to where Adora was standing.

“Hey Adora.” Glimmer said with a smile and a wave.

“Welcome home honey.” Catra said wrapping her arms around Adora's neck and stretching to kiss Adora on the lips. Adora kissed back leaning down to make things easier for Catra making the kiss very deep. Adora tried pulling away but Catra made sure the kiss lasted a little too long, she made sure Glimmer knew what was up.

“Good to be home kitten.” Adora said with a smile towards Catra once she finally got her face back. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Bow proposed to Perfuma a month ago.” Catra summed up as she released her arms from Adora's neck.

“OMG, really?!” Adora said shocked.

Perfuma laughed and had such a huge smile on her face that she could barely start talking. “Yes!”

“Did she actually just say o m g?” Glimmer asked Catra, Catra ignored her for obvious reasons. She was too busy admiring how happy her wife looked for Perfuma. Adora being happy just warmed Catra's heart to the point she just had to smile.

“You have to tell me everything!” Adora said excitedly as she rushed and knelt down next to the couch corner where Perfuma was. Catra resigned herself back to the chair, but this time sat on the arm instead of the cushion. “Where is the ring?”

“No ring, I got her a necklace.” Bow said proudly as he closed the bathroom door behind him and made his way back to the couch. “Hey Adora, welcome home.”

“Hey Bow!” Adora greeted, only offering Bow a quick head turn, quickly going back to the bride to be. Adora lightly lifted the hoop of the necklace with her finger before asking, “Is this the necklace? It's so pretty!”

“Isn't it?! Bow knows just what I like.” Perfuma said laughter bubbling. Bow sat down between Glimmer and Perfuma and simply looked at Perfuma with a smile on his face not saying anything.

“What is it?” Adora asked, slightly confused on what she was looking at.

“Oh it's great. When he proposed, oh my goodness, there is a lot to talk about. When he proposed he told me that the wood in the necklace was supposed to be a mythical tree call Jaeger something.”

“Yggdrasil?” Catra asked, her knowledge of mythology surfacing after almost a decade of being uninterested. 

“That's the one! That's the one!” Perfuma repeated slightly jumping where she sat. “And it was just the sweetest thing.”

“Well I know how much you love tree's.” Bow said with a smug smile and wrapped an arm around Perfuma's shoulder for an embrace.

“Well anyone could have told you that.” Catra said sarcastically. “But how did he do it?” 

“Oh, I don't want to bore you with the details.” Perfuma said. “I've already talked so much just about the necklace.”

In response Adora grabbed Perfuma's wrist and looked into her eyes. “Please bore me, I really want to know.”

“Well, Okay!” Perfuma almost screeched her words. The happiness of this story very evident. “Okay, so we had been walking home after seeing a movie. And he apparently had an entire picnic set up, so we had dinner in the park.”

“Very romantic.” Catra commented, she had taken Adora on a few dates there.

“I know right? So we're eating dinner and Bow supposedly happened to have a ukulele hidden somewhere cause he just pulls this thing out of nowhere. And he serenades me in the park, I was so embarrassed.” 

“Embarrassed?” Glimmer asked.

“Well, as great a singer as Bow here is, all he knows how to sing are sea shanty's.” Perfuma said with a more light chuckle than she had been giving.

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with a sea shanty.” Bow defended.

“Oh honey,” Perfuma started, sympathetically laying a hand on his chest. “Yes there is. Anyway, he gets done serenading me and he just pulls out this necklace and asks me to be with him forever, and I just, how could I say no?”

“That sounds so romantic.” Adora says, a sparkle in her eye. Adora quickly stood up slightly and hugged Perfuma. “I am so happy for you.”

“Congrats you guys, good luck with the wedding.” Catra said with a smile from the arm of the chair. 

“Was that the reason you guys decided to come over tonight?” Adora asked as she released Perfuma from the hug.

“No actually, coming over was Glimmer's idea.” Bow said, gesturing towards the girl next to him.

“I just wanted to try and make it so that there wasn't any bad blood between me and Catra, I don't like it when people don't like me.” Glimmer said quickly, looking right at Catra while she said it.

“That's nice, I doubt that's going to be easy though.” Adora said with a chuckle. “Catra can be stubborn when it comes to things like that, she still doesn't like Lonnie all that much.

“Lonnie?” Bow and Glimmer asked at the same time. Perfuma was busy putting her necklace back underneath her shirt and scarf, which was proving difficult.

“Not important, she's kind of a bitch and that's all you need to know.” Catra said with a wave of her hand.

“What exactly happened with the two of you anyway?” Perfuma asked Catra. Glimmer happened to speak up before Catra could get her words out.

“A misunderstanding, that's all.” Glimmer gave her testimony, short and sweet, as if it wiped away anything that she had done wrong.

“It was a bit more than a misunderstanding.” Adora said sitting on the chair, allowing Catra to fall backwards and rest in Adora's lap.

“I'll say.” 

“Could we not get into that?” Bow pleaded quietly. Too quietly, no one heard him.

“You don't have the full story.” Glimmer said, directing her words at Catra. 

“I'm married to Adora, I was filled in.” Catra said looking at the ceiling and her wifes hair.

“Okay, can I just get like the clip notes version?” Perfuma asked.

Adora was the one who decided to answer. “Just Glimmer not understanding my situation. She didn't think I was married and so she kept giving me special privileges and some comments I wasn't exactly comfortable with.”

“I thought you were playing hard to get.” Glimmer said dejectedly, knowing that she was in the wrong.

“I said I was married, she didn't quite understand that I was being serious. Catra came in one day and Glimmer was making comments that she shouldn't have. She's stopped since then.”

“Oh.” Perfuma said understanding the story now. Turning to Glimmer Perfuma said, “Glimmer that's kind of fucked up.”

“I said I was sorry.” Glimmer said turning into an apathetic mess as she hung her head in shame.

“Okay so we got that out of the way, what exactly did you expect to do once you got here?” Catra asked.

Glimmer lifted her head, a smile replacing the blank expression from only seconds before. “Oh yeah, Adora said you were into music so I wanted to talk to you about a few bands I've been listening to.”

“Catra actually,” Adora started but was cut off by Catra.

“No, don't tell her. So Glimmer,” Catra started, sitting up in Adora's lap. “what's you're favourite band right now?”

“Oh well, recently I've been really into this band Noelle and the Ice Punks.” Glimmer said tugging at the bottom of her shirt. “This is actually one of their shirts I got from a rock catalog.”

Bow, Perfuma, Catra, and Adora all exchanged looks with a smile on their face. This was going to be fun.

If it wasn't obvious, because of course it wasn't. As a nod to the twelfth chapter in oneshots, where Catra is Damone, Noelle is the name of the lead singer and I think you get the rest. Noelle and the Ice Punks are Catra's band. Please review and tell me what you thought, or better yet, tell me what could happen in Catra and Adora's married life, I might just write it.


	4. Boring Friendly Banter

“I'm not the biggest fan of rock, but I do appreciate some songs.” Perfuma said. “I'm more a fan of smooth jazz, I just like the sound of saxophones and trumpets.”

“Bow what about you?” Adora asked, lifting her hand to start stroking Catra's hair.

“I don't listen to music all that much, but I love the harp.” Bow said turning to Glimmer. “What about you Glimmer?”

“Bow, I just said I was into this punk rock band.”

“Oh right.”

“What about you Adora?” Glimmer said turning to Adora. The first thing that caught Glimmer's eye was just how close Adora held Catra.

“I'll listen to just about anything if it's good. But I am a huge fan of my wifes music.” Adora said jostling Catra a little.

“Catra's music?” Glimmer asked.

“I play the bass and sing, it's not a big deal or anything.” Catra said with a smile, on the inside she was just waiting for the right time to give Glimmer the shock of her being her favourite artist. Catra once again understood why you shouldn't meet your idols.

“You play the bass? That is so cool.” Glimmer said, gripping the arm of the couch and leaning forward. “Do you have a band?”

“Sure do, just a few blocks down the street in my friends garage.”

Adora shifted and lightly lifted Catra back onto the arm of the chair. “Hey, sorry about the space, we don't usually have this many people over, is anyone hungry?” Adora asked as she stood up. “I usually eat the moment I get home.”

“It's no problem.” Bow said.

“It's fine, I finished a bag of chips before you got home.” Perfuma said.

“I just had lunch.” Glimmer said.

Adora stopped making her way to the kitchen and turned around. “Aw what? You ate the chips?”

“She was a little high when she got here, I thought she could have the chips.” Catra said as she sunk back into the chair, sitting up this time.

“That's fine, I can snack on something else then.” Adora said as she started making her way back into the kitchen again.

“So Catra, your band, who else is in it?” Glimmer asked. Perfuma and Bow retreated into their own conversation. Perfuma was worried that she was being rude for eating snacks first thing when they got there. Bow was assuring her that she was not indeed rude.

“Three others, although, you know Entrapta right?” Catra asked.

“Yeah I met up with her just last week, she's been pretty busy ever since she got a class the size of a building to teach.” Glimmer said, shaking her head, sorry for Entrapta. Entrapta however, was having the time of her life.

“She actually manages the band.” Catra said with a small, 'really?' as a response from Glimmer. “Yeah, she's really good at it too.”

“Okay, but what about the members besides you?” Glimmer asked, trying to get the topic back on track.

“Well there's me as lead singer, my sort of friend Kyle, and my other friend Scorpia on bass and background vocals.” Catra started listing, she was cut off however when Glimmer did a double take.

“Entrapta's wife plays bass?” Glimmer asked shocked. “I didn't even know Scorpia was in a band.”

“You know Scorpia?” Catra asked in disbelief. “Scorpia told me she only knew like five people.”

“Well, no. I've never met her before. But Entrapta never shuts up about her. Entrapta mentions her out of the blue and has pictures in her wallet she shows to everyone she meets. She's always like, Hello, my name is Entrapta and these are pictures of my amazing wife, isn't she fascinating?!” Glimmer said, mimicking Entrapta's voice.

Scorpia, almost a dozen miles away shivered. “I think someone just made fun of my wife.” Scorpia said shocked.

“That's Entrapta all right.” Catra said with a chuckle. “And we got this punk teen on keyboard.”

“A teen? How old is she?” Glimmer asked.

“Well she was eleven when she decided she was going to be a part of the band. But that was years ago. She's just never left.”

“You had a kid join your band?” Glimmer asked, slightly confused.

“No, I did not have her join, that was her. If it was up to any one else she wouldn't have joined the band. We just couldn't get her to leave.” Catra said, remembering when she first met Frosta with irritation on her face.

“Oh, who is she?”

“Her name is Frosta, she lives like a block away from where the garage we play in is.” Catra said remembering more terrible memories of a twerp named Frosta.  
“Frosta?! Seriously?” Glimmer exclaimed, shocking Catra a little.

“First of all, don't yell, there are people upstairs.” Catra said sternly. “Second of all, you are in my home, you do not yell in my face.”

“Sorry, but it's just, Frosta is in your band?” Glimmer said apologetically while avoiding the apology.

“What's so special about Frosta?”

“Her family is like super rich.” Glimmer started. “They throw the biggest parties every year, only the other super rich people can get it unless you have an invite.”

“Huh, maybe I can get in and take Adora to a fancy place for once.” Catra said to herself.

“I'm sorry, we were talking about your band, do you guys have a name for it?” Glimmer asked, the question making Catra grow a smile on her face so devious and shit eating that she wish she could have it painted.

“You guys are finally getting along, great!” Adora said as she walked back into the room.

“Hey Adora, did you eat anything?” Glimmer asked, she couldn't hear any banging of pans while Adora was in there.

“Yeah, I had a muffin.” Adora said as she tried to sit herself down next to Catra in the small chair. Catra was getting crushed a little, she didn't mind though.

“I didn't know we had muffins.” Catra commented.

“I had a secret stash.” Adora said with a smile.

“Not for long, I'm going to find it tomorrow.” Catra continued with a smile.

“I said had, it's gone now sweetie.” Adora said leaning over to kiss Catra on the forehead. Adora quickly regretted it as she leaned away sputtering. “Why don't I ever learn?” Adora asked herself as she tried to get rid of the feeling of hair on he tongue. The scene making Catra chuckle and made Glimmer feel slightly awkward. Glimmer would have said something to Bow but he was still busy talking to Perfuma about something. From what she could tell it had something to do with ferrets.

“Glimmer,” Adora started. “would you like one of Catra's albums, we have plenty just collecting dust.”

“Good idea.” Catra said standing up from the chair and simply turned to grab her rooms doorknob.

“Um, sure I guess. What kind of music do you guys make?” Glimmer asked.

“Oh, nothing special.” Catra said closing her door behind her. She actually found an album with the same cover as the shirt Glimmer was wearing almost the moment she opened the door. Catra walked over to Glimmer and handed her the case with a huge grin on her face.

Glimmer looked at the cover of the case for what felt like a long time. Long enough for Catra to sit down and start chuckling along with Adora who knew exactly what was going on. Glimmer stared at the cover for a long enough time for Bow and Perfuma to join in on the chuckling.

“You're kidding me right?” Was the first thing that Glimmer said when she finally looked up. Her comment only made everyone start laughing harder. “No. You have to be joking.”

“What's wrong Glimmer?” Catra said, talking through her laughs. “I thought you were really into my band?” Glimmer hung her head and groaned.

“This is the worst. Why didn't you tell me Bow?”

“Why would Bow have to tell you?” Perfuma asked.

“I gave her the album as a birthday gift. I didn't tell her where I got it from.” Bow explained. “Although now I'm glad I didn't, this is hilarious.”

“Bow you jerk.” Glimmer said punching Bow lightly. 

“Wow Bow, maybe you aren't as innocent as I thought.” Catra said.

“It's a little mean.” Adora said with a smile.

“Bow definitely isn't innocent.” Perfuma said with a smile. Quickly making Adora laugh and make Catra wince. “Oh, Catra I'm sorry, I keep forgetting you aren't comfortable with that kind of talk.”

Adora kept a smile on her face but stopped laughing. “What's she talking about Catra?”

“Oh, she just said something I wasn't exactly comfortable with earlier. It's no biggie.” 

“Oh, so Perfuma gets a pass?” Glimmer said lifting her head back up. 

“Perfuma wasn't hitting on my wife, there is a very huge difference.” Catra said, almost snapping at Glimmer again. “How long were you guys planning on staying? I hope you weren't planning on staying for dinner, I don't think we have enough plates for everyone.”

“You guys can stay as long as you guys want.” Adora said. “As long as Glimmer can stay off Catra's kill list.”

“That's nice and all but we do have to leave in a while, me and Perfuma have a reservation.” Bow said.

“Another movie?” Catra asked.

“Home owners association meeting actually.” Perfuma said, once again with a smile. “There was this issue with one of the houses on the blocks dog. Their dog almost mauled a kid and the law said it had to be put down, poor thing.”

“That sounds terrible, was the dog bad?” Adora asked, feeling very sad for the dead dog.

“Oh totally, the dog was actually very violent to most people that wasn't it's owner, plus it was big so it was definitely dangerous. And it was just a family dog too, not a service dog.” Perfuma said, keeping a grin but somehow sounder somber. “I'm pretty sure that the meeting is mainly about regulating the dogs in the neighborhood.”

“Which might cause some serious problems.” Bow spoke up. “Our neighbor happens to be a dog so I'm not sure if that's going to affect anything at the meeting.”

“Does anyone else find it weird that most animals have a human like counterpart but humans don't have an animal like counterpart? I just think that's a very strange duality of this world.” Catra said, causing everyone to look at her weird.

“Um, sweetheart?” Adora started, “You wouldn't happen to have eaten any catnip would you?”

“What? No, sorry. Bow was talking about their neighbor being a dog and it got me thinking.” Catra said, readjusting herself in the chair.

“Speaking of Bow.” Glimmer started. “Bow, do you remember what I told you in the ride over here?”

“Oh yeah, since we have to leave in a while we can just wait in the car for Glimmer.” Bow said standing up. “She made it very clear she wanted a few minutes to talk to you two alone.”

“I don't trust her though, probably another one of her half thought out plans or arguments.” Perfuma said grabbing onto Bow's arms to help her stand up. “It was great meeting with you guys again!” 

“You too!” Adora said standing up and hugging the shorter girl. “You should come over more often, maybe when we have more food though.”

Perfuma let go of Adora and leaned back with a blush spread across her face. “You really did get tall Adora.” 

“You too Bow, come here!” Adora said as she half crushed Bow in her hug.

“Best friend squad!” Bow said like it was the name of club that he was a part of in high school and never let go of. “I see the weights are getting used.”

“Bye guys, I'd get up put I'm not feeling too up to it right now.” Catra said with a smile and a wave.

“You sure?” Perfuma asked dejectedly. “I have plenty of hugs for you.”

“I think I'm going to stay sitting, I'll probably kick Glimmer out soon anyway.”

“It was really good to see you again.” Adora said opening the door for them as the two walked out the door. “Can't wait for the wedding.”

And like that, the door closed, and the space of the apartment, felt dramatically like the joy left with them. The change in mood affected everyone in the room. Glimmer felt the weight of nervousness weigh down on her as she was the reason the two had left. Adora's smile slightly faded, as if being happy around so many people at once, even if one was her wife, was taxing on her. And Catra was already in a bad mood. Catra had been irritated about even letting Glimmer into her apartment, and now she was hosting her. 

Catra loved Adora. There was nothing she wouldn't do for Adora. But in this moment, she blamed Adora for her being upset. Adora was the one making Catra even look in Glimmers direction without verbally assaulting her. All she had to do now was bear through whatever Glimmer had to say for Adora's sake. A few minutes was all, then the girl would leave.

“Glimmer?” Adora started, leaning against the door with a sigh. Looking as if she wanted Glimmer gone too if it meant not having to deal with anyone but Catra. “Is this something to do with work?”

“Um,” Glimmer cleared her throat nervously, the tension of the room grew every second that she was out the door. “It's actually just a question for Catra.”

“Then ask away. Then you can get out of here.” Catra said, her voice reflecting how upset she was.

“Catra.” Adora said shocked at Catra's tone. Catra only met Adora with a look of her eyes, a silent discussion happening under Glimmer's nose. Adora looked away and leaned back against the door, not realizing she had leaned forward in her reaction. “Fine.”

Glimmer took a deep breath before speaking. “Okay, woo.” She swallowed, and with a motion of her arms bracing herself and a hard shut of her eyes she was finally ready to ask her question. “Okay. Catra,” Glimmer started, looking dead into Catra's eyes. “I would like your permission, to date Adora.”

Okay, does this count as a cliffhanger? Listen, if you liked this story so far I would appreciate it if you comment, even if you think it adds nothing, you can comment anonymously too if you want. Also I plan to keep this story going for a while and I would like suggestions on what Catra and Adora should experience in their married lives. I know I'm going to write dates and just going to the store, mundane things like that, I'm just starting this out kind of heavy, you know? And don't ask for a back story chapter about Adora and Catra's wedding, that will not be happening unless they're telling it to someone. And also I'm not going to have them 'deal' with being gay, being gay is extremely mundane to any well adjusted person so it's not an 'issue'.


	5. The Audacity

Catra leaned back in her chair, trying to understand the words that were just spoken to her and the order that they were said in, and especially by who said them. Catra took in a deep breath, keeping herself calm, focused, and composed. She thought for a moment and took in the air of the room, which was waiting for what she had to say. All of these moments and long pauses only existed in her head of course, her reply came almost instantly.

“What?” Catra's voice held no anger, yet, so far it was perfectly honest. She wanted Glimmer to ask her the question again to make sure that she heard her correctly. After all, it was such a dumb question. “Could you, could you repeat the question?”

Glimmer swallowed again, bracing herself was easier this time and went much faster. “I would like your permission, to date Adora.” 

Catra looked to Adora to gauge her reaction. Adora was standing against the door with a look that screamed that she was not braced for this. She was comparable to a deer in headlights, her eyes wide and her mouth shut, not knowing what to say. Catra turned to Glimmer and decided to finally answer the invading girl.

“What the fuck makes you think that you can come into our home and ask that?” Catra said dryly, her voice rising as she spoke. “Are you trying to be a bitch?!” Catra started to scream.

Adora noticed the sudden shift and was pulled out of her trance hearing her wife start to yell. “Catra.” Adora said walking over the the chair to try and help Catra from ripping her boss in half.

“I was being nice this whole time trying to get you on my good side.” Glimmer said raising her voice defensively. She knew this wouldn't go well, she thought about how this would go down and she was sure it wasn't going to go pretty, but she always expected she'd come out with Catra saying yes somehow. She always got what she wanted.

“You think being nice would mean I'd let you come in and try and ruin my marriage?!” Catra screamed standing up. She could feel her claws expand from her fingers as she screamed.

“Glimmer.” Adora started loudly, doing her best to stay between Catra and Glimmer. “You need to leave.”

“Adora I'm trying,” Glimmer started standing up herself, ready to move for the door at any moment. 

“She said to get the fuck out!” Catra screamed, jerking her body forward.

“Catra! I'm really serious about,” Glimmer started again, trying her best to try and make it out of this the good guy. She had done it in her head plenty of times, never really anticipating what it would be like when she was the villain.

“I said Leave.” Adora said sternly, taking matters into her hands by grabbing Glimmer by the shoulder and guiding her outside. Adora opened the door and almost violently pushed Glimmer outside, stumbling. “Don't expect to be allowed back here.” Adora said as she shut the door, slamming it in Glimmer's face.

Catra couldn't believe that had happened. She knew she didn't like Glimmer from the start. But she didn't expect that this would happen based on what Adora had said about her. This morning Adora had even said there was nothing to be worried about. Catra remembered that and looked at Adora. She looked frustrated too, even if she wasn't as upset as Catra she still didn't like what had happened.

Adora took a deep breath as she walked over to Catra. She doubted Catra even knew she was hissing, or that the hair on Catra's arms stemmed straight out. Catra had to know that she was baring her fangs though, she did that plenty enough.

Adora walked over next to Catra and slouched over for her head to lay in Catra's neck. She reached her hand to grab Catra's arm and rub where the hair had shot up. “I'm sorry that happened.” Was the first thing Adora said. She knew she wasn't responsible for Glimmer asking that, but she felt like Catra might have needed to hear it. “I love you.”

Catra took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. It didn't work well, it only made her feel like all the anger she felt made her joints stiffen. “I love you too. Adora?” Catra started. She felt like she had some questions about when Adora told Glimmer that it was never going to happen. She wanted to know what Adora said, because if she said it like Catra thought she did Glimmer would never have bothered.

“Mm?” Adora offered her small hum as an invitation for questioning. She could feel this was going to happen in some sense. 

“When you told Glimmer,” Catra took a deep breath and tried to calm down again, feeling that she was nowhere near being calm. “that you two would never happen. What exactly did you tell her?” 

Adora thought for a moment, her own frustration still present if more than just distracting her at this point. She tried to remember what she had said and how it had happened. She could tell where Catra was going with this question, Catra felt that Adora probably might have said the wrong thing. 

Adora hugged Catra to her with one arm, trying to calm Catra down more as her free hand still rubbed Catra's hair down. “That was almost two months ago I think. I can barely remember it.” Adora said, her hand slowly moving down to Catra's hand. “Do you want to sit at the table for this?”

Catra gave it a thought, her mind still racing with what had happened. Catra took a deep breath in thought before answering. “Yeah, I think that would help.”

And then they were at the table, they moved without words until the small creaks caused by those in the apartments around them seemed to dull to no longer talk to each other.

“Do you remember what you said though?” Catra asked, laying her hand flat against the table.

“I think, I remember what I said wrong.” Adora said almost shamefully, almost yawning. “I think I know why Glimmer thought that she could ask that question. I think I made it seem like we were in an, open relationship.” 

Catra's ears perked up out of her hair in attention. Adora almost chuckled at how cute it was if it wasn't for how serious this discussion they were having was. “When I told Glimmer that it wasn't going to happen I think I might have said something along the lines of, it's not going to happen, unless me and you agree on it.”

Catra leaned back in her chair and almost face palmed, she could almost see her saying this to Glimmer. Catra almost smiled at how well she knew Adora. “Adora.” She groaned.

“I know, I know, I see how bad that was now. I should have just said no.” Adora groaned herself, allowing a smile onto her face.

“Yes you should have.” Catra said with a smile. “That is such a you thing.”

“Yeah.” Adora said, more to herself than to agree with Catra. There was another moment of silence. Unlike before when they were just waiting for Adora to answer Catra or When Glimmer was waiting for Catra's answer, this was a nice quiet. They enjoyed the silence around each other. Not being bored or irritated with having nothing to say, just happy that they could spend time together. 

“I still hate Glimmer.” Catra said, both serious and joking. 

“Oh yeah no, this time I get it.” Adora said leaning forward on the table until her hands hit the wall. “So earlier, when I got home, how did you guys get on the topic of Bow's proposal?” Adora asked, resting her head onto her arms.

“Um,” Catra hummed for a moment, closing her eyes before opening them and leaning forward. “Perfuma asked me about kids.”

“What about them? Oh you mean like Mermista's kids?” Adora asked.

“Not exactly.”

“Speaking of which,” Adora said quickly. “did you schedule anything with Mermista today?”

Catra threw her head back, almost banging her head against the chair if it weren't for her hair stopping her short. “No. I didn't think it was that important, if she needs a babysitter she'll call me.” 

“Aw, darn. So what did Perfuma ask then?” 

“You know.” Catra started, rubbing her arms not sure how Adora was going to handle this topic. Of all the things that they talked about together this was not one of them. She didn't know where Adora stood. “She just asked me if I was planning on adopting anytime soon. I told her the thought hadn't really crossed my mind and left it at a maybe. I think. I'm not too sure how I answered her now that I think about it.”

“I can see why Perfuma asked then, do you think she's going to adopt?” Adora asked, completely sidestepping around the topic of them having a kid. Catra noticed this, she didn't really mind, it wasn't that big of a thing to her and if Adora brought it up again they would talk about it.

“Probably, Perfuma seems like the person that would not want to go through being pregnant. With the drugs and all.” Catra tacked on.

“Oh yeah, that would affect her having a kid.” Adora said, nodding proving difficult as her chin rested on her arms. “I forgot about that. By the way was she high when she got here? Because I know you don't really mind but I'm not too sure how I feel about her being around here when she's high.” 

“I kind of do mind Adora, I feel the same way about that. But I don't think she was actually high, it was probably just from the drive over from the last time she got high. I mean maybe, I'm not sure how being high works exactly.” Catra explained. 

“Right, I remember when you tried to smoke.” Adora said with a chuckle. “You would not stop complaining.

“Well I almost choked so I think my complaining was deserved. Perfuma did bring me over some catnip though. Blessed be to that crazy hippie.” Catra said with a mock salute. 

Adora laughed at her wife's odd choice of expression. “How much did she bring?”

“Just a small bag, I'm not sure.” Catra said with a laugh of her own. 

The room was silent once again. With the sounds of cars and creaks filling the air. Catra however didn't take the time to enjoy it. “We're still going to talk about Glimmer later.” Catra said in a serious tone.

“Can it be after I make dinner though?” Adora asked, standing up.

“Totally, what are we having tonight?” 

“I'm thinking dirty rice.” 

This isn't 2k words but I think that's okay, I got far enough for now, given that this only took forty minutes to write and I have guests over at my house. Plus I have Christmas books to start reading. So you know, please review. Tell me what Adora and Catra should do in their married life, like, bed shopping, looking in catalogs for new clothes, Catra performing a show, pretty much anything. Please like and share then.


	6. It's Probably Nothing

Catra should really get rid of that lamp, or at least move it to the other side of the bed. It doesn't help her much when she doesn't have to be up this early. Unfortunately for her she was awake, and her mind was more so than her body. The clear tell of that is that she realized that she was at the foot of the bed and moving it to the other side would put it behind a wall. That issue took a backseat in her mind, her main issue that she was thinking about was that she was at the foot of the bed. And it was her choice to do so. She only wished that Adora hadn't brought it up or she would have to talk about it. She knew however, Adora was too nice and always noticed when Catra did something abnormal. Especially since this was the second night it a row she slept at the end of the bed, away from Adora.

Adora had been awake for a long time, she woke up before her alarm and couldn't fall back to sleep. She turned off her alarm to try and not wake Catra up. She was forgetful this early and forgot about the lamp that was on a timer. Adora didn't even have to wake up today, but here she was awake with Catra, and Adora knew something was wrong with Catra. Normally Catra would be laying somewhere on her, sometimes in very awkward positions but always having her weight press on her.

Catra had slept away from her the other night but then Adora could understand why. She didn't understand why she did it again. “Why are you all the way over there?” 

Catra sighed when she realized that she would have to talk about it. Problem was, she didn't know what her problem was. Her and Adora had already talked each other's ears off trying to figure out how to deal with the issue of Adora's boss. There was just something itching at her now, that she couldn't pin down. It just felt like something that was looming over her like when she had a large job coming up or when there was a long wait for something, she just didn't know what it was this time. 

“I,” Catra started, uncurling from the end of the bed and stretching, her back in the air as she gripped the bedpost. She let out a long yawn that she didn't feel coming on, she hadn't realized how tired she actually still was, she thought they went to bed early the night before. She could swear she heard Adora laugh at Catra's yawn. “I'm, did you just laugh?” 

Adora couldn't lie, when her wife wasn't looking beautiful she was looking adorable. “Yeah, your yawn sounded so cute.” Adora said, ending it with a yawn of her own. Earlier when she woke up she kept her mouth shut when she yawned, which only made her yawn more. It felt like a relief to finally yawn without keeping quiet.

“I could say the same to you.” Catra said, letting her body fall back onto the bed, only this time spread out instead of curled into herself. Adora sat up, scooting herself back until her head and back felt more against the wall than on her pillows. All the pillows on the bed belongs to Adora, simply because Catra never even touched them during the night. When Adora finally was sat up she moved her hand over to Catra's leg that Catra had spread out. Adora noted how they would need a new bed soon, and new blankets, Adora felt like her feet were practically unsupported and uncovered. 

“I'm not too sure why I slept over here last night.” Catra started, silently yawning as she spoke as to keep Adora from laughing at her, no matter how cute Adora thought she was.

“You only ever sleep over there when there's a problem,” Adora started, doing her best to not let herself get too tired. She was finally starting to fall asleep now that it was after when she was supposed to wake up, she hated how that worked. “there isn't a problem is there?”

“No.” Catra repeated as she slowly crawled up Adora, turning around in the long bed, until she had her hands on Adora's waist. “No, it's not you.”

“Is it cramps? You had those last week didn't you?” Adora asked as she pulled Catra up to a more comfortable hug by her shoulders.

“No, it's not that, thank goodness. I just don't know, I feel like somethings bothering me but I'm sure it's not you.” Catra explained.

Adora's expression changed to show concern even if Catra wasn't looking at her. “You aren't thinking about Shadow Weaver are you?” 

“Stop worrying Adora, it's nothing serious, no I haven't been thinking about her. I really don't know what's wrong.” Catra started. Catra tossed her legs onto Adora's noticing how nicely she tucked into Adora's large legs. “It's not Glimmer, I'm feeling much better after we talked, it's not the same thing. But I think it started around the same time though.”

“You'll tell me when you figure out what's bothering you though?” Adora asked. 

“Of course, I married you for a reason.” 

“Aw.”

They stayed like that for a while, slowly waking up. Rotate shoulder, shift their hips, accidentally pop their ankles while curling their toes, small leaning until they popped their backs, and most importantly, Catra stroking Adora's hair, doing what she could to comb it with her claws.

“Can you go shopping today? I think the super mart has a Sunday sale.” Adora asked, her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall with a smile.

“Yeah, do you plan on going with me? Or is this your stay at home day?” Catra asked, slowly slumping down, slightly pushing herself off the bed slowly. 

“You're going to hit your head.” Adora said with a smile as she watched Catra slowly slink down the side of the bed. She, of course, made first contact with the ground with her head. “I told you. I'd rather stay home today actually, I might go for a run, but I don't think I want to go shopping.”

“Well, you know I'm going to be gone longer than usual right?” Catra asked as she flipped her body over, making sure not to hit anything on the way down until her whole body was on the floor. “Me and the girls, plus Kyle, were planning on practicing for a long while. I'm pretty sure Kyle and Rogelio said we could stay for dinner if we ran that long.”

“Really?” Adora asked disappointed, her plans of being lazy being crushed by the fact that she had to go to the store for about an hour. If she took the only bike the ride would be made much quicker, around only ten minutes, but that meant she had responsibilities. “Ugh, I can go then.”

“Adora,” Catra said with a grunt as she stood up. “I could just get some groceries on my way home. It's not that bad, I've been doing practically nothing all week anyway.”

“No it's fine, I can take the bike, again.” Adora said as she threw her weight until her legs were off the bed and she was sitting up. “We're gonna need a lot of food anyway. Me and by long arms can hold any bags that don't fit in the bike.”

“You sure?” Catra asked extending her hand for Adora so she could help her wife up. Adora grabbed her hand and almost pulled Catra down trying to get up. “You really are getting heavy.” Catra said as Adora stood up. At the same time however the entire bed shifted with the change in weight and a loud springing sound could be heard from the bed.

“I think I'll go to the store early.” Adora started. “And then I'll look for a new bed.”

“Kyle, maybe go a little softer when the chorus comes in, you can barely hear Frosta play.” Catra said after she caught her breath from the last song they sang. Everything was going great for the most part, the new song hadn't sounded the best, probably cause she wrote it with Kyle in about an hour, but it was easy and catchy.

“Sorry, my hands a little sore today.” Kyle said. Kyle, was the poster child for a gear in the machine, if you had told Catra when she was younger that he would be in her band she would have thought that you were strange to say the least, but to keep talking. He didn't even look the part, he normally wore long sleeves with bright colours, he never actually wore dark clothes if it wasn't for a gig. And when he did have anything remotely punk on at shows it's always different. Kyle was always an enigma, possibly to never be fully understood, if you weren't his husband.

“Your hands hurting is kind of a big deal Kyle, you're kind of the only drummer we have. How did you hurt your hands?” Catra needed to know, her band her problems, some punk teenager made that very clear a long time ago. 

“I can make a few guesses.” Frosta said with a smirk and a single laugh, in that weird way teenagers hold back their cynical chuckles. Catra would one day master that laugh, she hadn't been able to do it without having a full on laughing fit in years. 

Frosta looked the part, almost too well, especially with what her family name was. Most of the time Frosta would show up to practice wearing the normal punk wardrobe of black wife beaters and black pants. Sometimes she would dress more eccentric, sometimes having makeup on or wearing jewelery that Catra wishes Adora would let her spend all their money on. On very rare occasions Frosta would show up in what she guesses her parents forced her into, which most of the time would be a suit, a dress, or simply something that didn't scream punk and instead whispered the tone of being a wallflower. Catra laughed at one occasion where Frosta's wardrobe differed from the norm, laundry day.

Frosta made it clear what her guess as to what she guessed was the reason to Kyle's hand hurting. She grasped at the air in front of her and jerked her hand up and down, making her guess very obvious.

“Frosta!” Scorpia said shocked. “That is vulgar young lady.” Frosta raised an eyebrow at this.

“Why are you talking like you're my mom?” Frosta said, in the tone Catra recognized from when it was pulled on her. It was Frosta's, I'm rebelling right now mother let me smoke weed in my expensive car, voice. She had no idea if Frosta smoked or not, she never smelled like it or mentioned it, it was just the tone that gave that impression.

“I'm not, the gesture is vulgar, you could have just said hand job.” And there it was, the normal jovial kind of almost innocent mentality that was Scorpia. Scorpia was always almost the kind of person you'd leave with a kid, she just never knew where the line was with certain things. 

Frosta chuckled at Scorpia's thought process on the subject. She had known Scorpia for years but Scorpia was never boring, always enjoyable to be around. A real delight to have standing next to you in most situations was how Catra had put it once.

“Guys.” Kyle groaned his embarrassment never ceasing to end, no matter how many times things like this were implied about him. Catra could, almost, feel bad for him. “That is not how I hurt my hand.”

“How did you hurt it then?” Frosta asked, leaning over clearly doing her best to make him feel uncomfortable. She would have used her feminine wiles, which Catra had no doubt she used at school all the time to get what she wanted, to try and make Kyle uncomfortable. The only reason she didn't bother with trying on Kyle is because she learned what Kyle being gay meant many years ago. Also she tried a lot before. Although Catra likes to credit herself to Frosta learning most of that stuff, because she explained most of it to Frosta. “Did you take up boxing or something?”

Kyle, in response, only hung his shame and groaned again, making Frosta laugh. “Don't tell me you actually started boxing did you?”

“Rogelio tried to get me into it the other day and I hurt myself when I fell down.” Kyle explained, frustratingly letting go of his drumsticks making a few thuds echo in the room with Frosta's laughs.

“Kyle,” Catra started, raising her hands to her face in frustration and to contain her own laughter. “you could have not told us you fell down. You could have left it at boxing.”

“I am so going to tell Entrapta when I get home.” Scorpia said with her own innocent laugh that only lasted two seconds at the longest.

“Okay, wrapping this up now.” Catra told everyone, taking charge of the room yet again. It was a feeling she loved, being the one to give orders, she felt like she was a captain. It made her feel almost as powerful as coming home to her wife who just happened to keep growing into an amazonian giant goddess. She would never tell anyone but Adora that she thinks that about her. After all, once three then the multitude. “Let's go over the song again, and this time go a little softer, or Frosta play a little louder, try and do both.”

“Ooh, can I come in during the parts that aren't the chorus?” Scorpia asked.

“No Scorpia, for the last time, neither of us are playing when it's not the chorus. That's Frosta and Kyle's time.” Catra said with a groan, readjusting her Bass.

“Okay yeah, but what if I came in like really low like right before the chorus, it would be super smooth. It'd be like, oh yeah, this is the start of the chorus, I think it would sound good.” 

Catra took in a deep breath as she started to explain the idea of a bass drop once again to Scorpia. Who probably just wanted her to explain it again cause she likes hearing Catra's voice. And although Catra was annoyed at this, and only a little flattered, she also had the mentality of, who doesn't.

I'm thinking I'm gonna bring up kids in the next chapter. Expect more fluff. I realize I may have gotten a tiny bit angsty in the entire Glimmer thing, I'm sorry. This is meant to be so much more fluff than anything else. I did think the Glimmer situation made for a good setting though. Like a jumping off point. I was able to get things established and now I can write whatever I want. Like Catra wanting to be a mom. Please review, tell me what you thought of this, and tell me what they should get up to as a married couple. Even if you're reading this late, or even if you feel you have nothing to say, even if it isn't good, please review.


	7. Bologna

Frosta and Catra ended up staying for dinner. Catra hadn't actually expected to stay, and she didn't really think about Frosta staying, that was a very minor thing to Catra. Rogelio had ended up making pizza from scratch, which surprised Catra. She can't even remember if she ever had homemade pizza, she normally just walked a few blocks and bought some. Instead of steal, which she was glad she didn't have to do again.

Adora had called Rogelio from a pay phone letting them know that Catra should stay for dinner. She was supposedly rearranging their entire room, she managed to get a new mattress and new bed frame. Catra would have gone home to help if it wasn't for Adora insisting that she was going to be having fun. Supposedly Adora figured out that she didn't want a lazy day and instead wanted a personal project, their bed provided that activity.

“I haven't made pizza in a while, I'm pretty sure I burnt it.” Rogelio said, grabbing plates from off the small round table in his and Kyle's kitchen. Catra was kind of jealous of their kitchen, being able to fit more than two people. Catra had brought this up with Adora and Adora assured her that they'd eventually be able to have a larger apartment, maybe even a small house. But Catra knew that would only be in another year or so.

“It tasted great.” Frosta said with a smile on her face, this time actually happy. Catra had the same kind of smile on her face, so did Kyle. 

“Frosta, do you have to be home soon? You didn't call your parents to ask if you could stay, shouldn't you at least tell them you're here?” Kyle asked, speaking like a concerned adult. 

“It's fine Kyle, my bedtime was moved to eight.” Frosta said with a laugh. Kyle wasn't sure how to respond, he seemed fine even if he didn't laugh at her joke. “But no, I'm not expected home for a while, I told my parents yesterday about dinner here. As long as I'm home by ten I'm fine.”

“Why? You trying to get rid of us Kyle?” Catra asked, her normal smirk on her face.

“Yes.” Kyle said almost instantly, shocking Catra and Frosta. Shock wasn't the right word, they just weren't expecting such a direct answer from Kyle. Although he immediately changed his tone and started explaining himself. “I'm sorry, not that I want to get rid of you, what I mean is,”

“What,” Rogelio interrupted. “my husband means to say is that we do have plans tonight and we can't start those plans until after you two leave.” Rogelio said, returning to the table with his hand on Kyle's shoulder. “So we'd appreciate it if you would leave soon.”

“Sounds good, see ya.” Frosta said standing up and grabbing a jacket from off the chair she was at. She walked through the kitchen and another room off to the side until she was out the front door.

“I'd leave with her but Kyle needs to catch me up on any shows that we're doing.” Catra said, pushing her plate to the side and leaning forward. 

Kyle lifted his hand to Rogelio's on his shoulder. “Honey, could you grab the calender off my desk for me? This wont take long.” 

Kyle was right, they only spent around five minutes on the schedule. They had two shows at bars this month so far and a few meetings with Entrapta to discuss money. All of them made around Frosta's schedule, because she was the one with the most restrictive schedule of the whole group, still being in school and all. Technically Scorpia was still in school since she lived with Entrapta but that didn't count. Catra had pulled on her jacket and started towards the door out of the house. She stopped moving when she walked into the living room and saw Frosta standing next to the front door.

“Um, kid? What're you still doing here?” Catra wasn't too worried but still made herself sound concerned. She knew Frosta was usually gone the moment they finished, her staying around wasn't a good sign. 

Frosta in response moved her arm away from the door and lifted some blinds, just enough to see outside. Catra, now actually worried, walked over to the window and peeked outside. 

Outside a lone red car was parked on the opposite side of street. “Do you, know them?” Catra said standing up as Frosta finished lifting the blinds.

“Not really, but yeah, I recognize the car.” Frosta said with a sigh. “God I hate to ask this, can you walk me home?”

Catra had never been asked that by Frosta, this was a first. She had only ever been asked things like that by Adora. And these two situations were very different, Adora asked just so she could spend time with Catra. Now, she was actually being asked out of concern.

“Yeah, of course kid.” Catra said as she opened the door and walked outside. Frosta followed Catra closely behind Catra, intentionally walking on the other side of Catra than the car.

Catra's worry quickly faded when they actually made it to the sidewalk. A lady who looked as if she had a face lift that was fading came out of the house and started walking towards the car. “Hey Frosta?”

“What?”

“Do you know that chick?” Catra gestured towards the girl causing Frosta to look over.

“Oh, guess I freaked out for nothing.” Frosta said as she stopped walking and watched the lady get into the red car and pull off.

By the time the car was started and down the road Catra was holding back a laugh. “You still want me to walk you home?”

“Thanks but no, see you in a few days.” Frosta said as she turned around and started walking down the road.

Catra wanted to talk about what just happened with Frosta. Unfortunately Frosta would have just kept walking anyway, she knew Frosta for a long enough time to know that much. She also knew that Frosta was obviously not having the easiest time. Her being in a band while still in high school was something out of a book, Catra had no idea what actually happened to Frosta while at school. Frosta never brought anything up for the most part and no one really asked. Although Catra knew that Frosta didn't need or probably even want Catra's help, it made her worry. 

Adora was, proud. That was the word to describe how she felt right now, looking over the almost finished job. In the span of a few hours Adora was able to get rid of her entire bed and replace it. Granted the old bed wasn't actually gone, Adora had just put the old on on the end of the street for someone to pick up. Now there was a brand new bed in it's place, with a new frame and all. Adora didn't like the price but thought it was worth the cost, since she did get the cheapest thing that could hold her. Now all she was doing was rearranging things around the bed, being things like dressers and baskets. Before their bed was centered with the door and the wall where the window would be if they had one. Now the bed was set against a corner for space. 

Adora was also having a lot of fun. It felt good for her doing chores like this. She never actually wanted to do these chores, but once started it made for a fun activity. Moving dressers around, moving around things on the dressers, but the thing Adora liked the most about it was when she would forget she was supposed to be cleaning. She got so wrapped up in what she was doing, that when she was actually done and about to start moving things around in the living room, Catra got home.

Adora already had a smile on her face in the form of a grin but it grew ear to ear when she saw her wife. She hadn't seen Catra for hours since Adora had gone shopping. Of course Adora left Catra every morning and eventually came home to Catra hours later. But that didn't stop her from being filled with joy whenever she saw her wife.

“Catra, you're home!” Adora said walking over to Catra about to hug her.

“It's good to be home Adora.” Catra said as she wrapped her hands around Adora's neck and pulled herself up for a kiss. Catra was more used to the sight of Adora. Adora could see Catra and instantly light up and the positivity would spread like a virus. Catra however only felt the need to be that happy if Adora was that happy. She had never felt comfortable showing it if Adora hadn't been doing okay. Today, Adora was very happy, and Catra felt it had something to do with Adora finally picking up her huge mess in their room. Adora's crap had basically ruined the apartment based on that room alone. “I take it there's a new bed in our room?”

Adora smirked and dipped Catra in their hug. “Why? Want to test it out?” Adora asked, trying to raise an eyebrow and failing. Instead resorting to raising both eyebrows quickly.

Catra saw this and, with all honesty and with all the good will that she had, did her best to not laugh. Adora looked so dumb. The only thing that could make her seem more stupid would be if she tried to meow at her. Which Adora had tried before, little hand claw and all. Catra didn't know whether to burst into tears or be offended. “Adora, as attractive as you acting like an idiot is, maybe later.”

“Aw,” Adora groaned, lifting Catra back up to standing and letting go. “I was hoping you wouldn't say that.”

“It can wait till after dinner.” Catra said, walking into the kitchen. Catra had a smile of her own still on her face, although the reasons a little different than they were a few moments ago.

Adora, a little confused leaned back against the wall as she turned to look at Catra. Adora also noticed how she could probably almost touch the ceiling with her head if she stood up straight. Scratch that, she might actually be taller than this room in a year. She cursed her genetics and her continued growth. “Wait, didn't you just eat dinner over at Kyle's?”

“Yeah, and?” Catra asked as she took down only one paper plate and opened the fridge.

“Why do we have to wait until after dinner if you already ate?”

“Adora,” Catra looked at her very often dumb wife. “did you eat anything for lunch or dinner? Or did you spend all day shopping and replacing the bed?” Adora didn't answer and instead looked down. Adora walked herself shamefully, outed for her lack of common sense, over to the small table. “I'm making a bologna sandwich, and you're going to eat it.”

Adora sighed. “Yes dear.” Adora said defeated. Catra was right Adora hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. However a memory of earlier that day when she was shopping came to her. “This one old lady gave me a small packet of crackers, that was my lunch. Also I hate the way you say that.”

“Hm? Say what?” Catra asked, knowing full well what Adora was talking about.

“Bologna, you say bologna weird. The g is supposed to be silent, but you say it like log, I don't know why.” Adora ranted.

“I say it because I think it's funny, I know how to say bologna right, see I just did it.” Catra said with a smile as she put the bread back in the fridge.

“No Catra, I can't see what you just did, I can't see words.” Adora said stretching her back in her chair, realizing just how long she's been working. “I can hear it though.”

“Technicalities, semantics, you know what I mean.” Catra said as she brought the plate over to the small table. “You can't see my words though?” Catra asked.

“What?”

“What?” Catra returned with making Adora look at Catra like she had gone insane. Catra couldn't keep the joke going however as she started laughing. “I'm sorry, that sounded so much better as a joke in my head. It doesn't exactly work in real life.”

“I mean, it was a little funny.” Adora said, a smile perching itself on her face. “Thanks for dinner sweetheart. So what did you do at work today?” Adora asked as she grabbed the sandwich. “Wait, you didn't put ketchup on this did you?” Adora asked seriously.

“What? No, why would I put ketchup on bologna?” Catra asked, a little shocked at the idea that Adora's question offered. Were there people that put ketchup on their bologna? Was that some kind of prank?

“Okay, so yeah, did anything happen at work today?” Adora asked finally biting into her sandwich.

Catra thought for a moment. Catra could tell Adora about how Rogelio was mowing the grass when she first got there so they couldn't practice for almost an hour. She could tell her about what's new with Catra. Her recollection continued until she finally landed on what she thought was the most important thing to tell Adora. “Actually something did happen today, I wanted to talk with you about it.”

“What is it?” Adora asked, barely even halfway done with the sandwich. She was trying to eat around the bologna so that she could eat it without the bread. But it was making her eat, really slowly.

“Something happened today with Frosta.” Catra started.

Man, I love writing this. This doesn't feel draining like Catradora Oneshots. And it doesn't feel as insulting as my other story But Would He Commit. This is fun. I love writing these two being married. Which really just makes me want to continue to write the second chapter of A Unique Beginning. Which I recommend. So anyway, review, tell me what you thought, recommend to me what Catra and Adora should do with their married lives. And, yeah.


	8. Getting The Kids

“Something happened today with Frosta, she wanted me to walk her home. There was a car parked out front that really worried her.” Catra said, explaining her day as she watched her wife eat a sandwich in the least efficient way possible. It brought a smile to her face to see Adora acting so dumb.

“You've always been protective of her, do you think it's someone from her school?” Adora asked while chewing. 

“I know it is, poor girl must already have plenty of problems from school.” Catra said with a grunt. Catra could remember how school used to be for her, the thought that that was happening to Frosta got her blood heated. Although, Catra didn't have the same advantages, such as money and being able to have clean clothes. “The car turned out to not be someone from her school though. The moment that was figured out she completely disregarded that I was helping her at all. I mean, Frosta is already so distant about pretty much everything. And I know sometimes she doesn't want to talk about what happens at school with Scorpia or Kyle, but it would be nice to know what's going on.”

“Catra.” Adora said putting her almost finished sandwich that was now mostly bologna down on her plate. “That's something for her parents to worry about, not you. You probably shouldn't get involved.”

“Yeah, I know it is. But funny thing is,” Catra said putting her elbow on the table and pointing at Adora. “I'm pretty sure I see her more than her parents do. She never talks about them directly, and whenever she does, it's like she doesn't even like them.”

“I'm sure she likes her parents, her privacy isn't up to you.” Adora said, lifting her food back up to her mouth and taking a bite. “Frosta probably only sees the band thing a job and you as her boss, I'm not sure being her friend is what she wants.”

“Adora.” Catra groaned as her body slumped. “You've never even met her, but your probably right. It's just, what happened earlier made me worry about her.”

“I know honey.” Adora said, about to pat Catra on the back before she stopped. “That was close, greasy crumby hand. I do have some news that might cheer you up.” 

Catra hearing this sat back up hopeful, her minor bad mood easily forgotten. “Is it a present?” The last time Adora had gotten her a present it was a whole turkey. It was the best meal she'd had in a long time.

“Kind of, this one has a little story behind it.” Adora started, popping the last of her sandwich into her mouth. Catra's anticipation grew as Adora finished chewing. “That was good, I really was hungry. So I happened to meet up with Mermista and Sea Hawk earlier today at the mattress store.”

“We're they looking for another bed for their kids? Is Mermista pregnant again?” Catra asked standing up and grabbing Adora's plate. Luckily she didn't have to go far, all she had to do was turn around and there was the sink.

“No Mermista isn't pregnant again, I'm not sure how they could afford another.” Adora said with a chuckle. A small scared look in her eyes as she imagined what it would be like to have another kid in Mermista's house. “They were looking for a bed for themselves actually, Mermista explained the situation really quickly.”

“Let me guess.” Catra said as she started cleaning off the plate. She hummed for a second before an answer coming to mind. “Are they, getting a bed so they can give the one they're using now to one of their kids?”

“Um, that's what they're going to do with their bed. But that's not why.” Adora said with a smile. “They were getting one that's more sturdy. The good news is that Sea Hawk said that you can babysit their kids in a few days.”

“Really? When?” Catra asked turning off the water. “It can't be Tuesday, I have a meeting with Entrapta that I'm sure will last a while.”

“Well it's Wednesday, you can babysit then right?” Adora asked as she stood up and scooted her and Catra's chairs into the small table.

“Yeah, that should work.”

Catra and Adora continued to exchange anecdotes from their days until Adora finally got Catra to bed. All in all it was a good day for Adora and an okay one for Catra. Although, something still felt off with her. She still didn't know what was the problem yet or if there even was one. It wasn't with Adora and it wasn't with her band so what was wrong with her? It was just this, nagging feeling telling her something was wrong, that something needed to change. 

The loud ringing in the room besides them was what woke Catra up on Wednesday morning. The falling on the floor when she jumped out of the bed as she was woken up was what woke up Adora. Adora, being the morning person she was almost instantly threw off her sheets to head into the other room and find out who was calling them at four thirty in the morning. As it turned out Adora was asked to come in early because of an error with shipments. Catra stayed awake long enough to make sure Adora didn't decide to fall back asleep. She helped comb Adora's hair and soon enough she was out the door.

When Catra woke up again it was much later in the day, and this time it was due to the knocking on the front door. Catra groaned and groggily stood up on her knees. The door seeming so far away from her bed. She managed to have the alertness to at least put on a shirt before heading out of her room. The knocks only growing louder as she made her way into the living room. Catra grabbed the doorknob and let out one last yawn before deciding it was too late to fall back asleep.

“Hello?” Catra asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she opened the door. The light streaming in almost blinding her. She made the mental note to start waking up earlier so this kind of thing doesn't happen.

“Catra, I can see you're doing well.” Mermista said with a small smile as she scanned Catra's shirt that had an image of a woman in a provocative pose. “I hope you're planning on changing soon, my kids don't have to see that.” Mermista said, her voice changing to have more edge.

“Mermista?” Catra said as her eyes finally adjusted. Mermista was dressed the same as Catra usually saw her. Her outfit somehow screaming professional business woman yet still seemed like it would work at a strip club. Catra had asked before where she could get those clothes in a different colour that wasn't sea foam, Mermista told her but it was far too expensive. “You're here early, aren't you supposed to bring the kids at around eight?” 

“It's eight now.” Mermista said, her voice returning to her normal bored monotone. “Did Adora tell you it was at night?”

“No, she just said at eight.” Catra said opening the door all the way and leaning against the door frame. “Hold on a sec, I just woke up.” Catra said as she rubbed her eyes again and stretched. With a yawn Catra started, “Um, how long am I gonna keep them?”

“Hopefully,” Mermista said slowly as she pulled out her flip phone to check her notes. She had written this down earlier so she wouldn't forget but here she was, holding out a syllable because she forgot. “Here it is, Hopefully until after six, you can feed them right?” Mermista asked as she clasped her phone making it close with a resounding clap.

“Yeah, I can feed the squirts. Who's picking them up?” Catra asked as she made a mental note of when they would be getting picked up. At the same time she had to raise her hands to her forehead because the sun just happened to stop hiding behind another house in the distance. 

“Both me and Sea Hawk should pick them up together. Can you change before I let them out of the car?” Mermista said poking the breast of the woman displayed on Catra's shirt. “I don't want them looking at that kind of stuff, and I don't want them learning any new swears either. I let one slip just the other week and now they wont stop saying it whenever they think I'm not listening.”

“Yeah I can change, thanks for letting me watch them again.” Catra said as she closed the door as Mermista started her walk back to her car to retrieve the five year old parasites. 

Catra walked back to her room and immediately went for he closet. Catra actually forgot she had this shirt, it was just one of the plenty that was in her clean basket of clothes that she hadn't put up yet. She had a wide variety of clothes to choose from, there were black clothes that had little or no designs on them, and she had red clothes that had little or no designs on them. Catra grabbed a sleeveless red tee from out of her closet and replaced the shirt she had on now. She tossed off the shorts that she was wearing and replaced them with some torn black jeans. And almost without noticing that she did it, she barely took off her headband and smoothed her hair behind it. 

Catra did it almost every day, and yet she still never even feels the thing on her head and no one ever acknowledges it. Catra hadn't even remembered how she got it. Or when, she was grateful she had it though, otherwise her hair would cover her like a canopy.

Catra tossed the thought aside and looked herself up and down. She deemed herself decent enough for children and left the beginnings of clutter that was her room. Although the room recently got a complete make over and was cleaned from head to toe, Catra could tell that Adora was not planning on keeping it clean, which was evident by the last few days clothes scattered at the side of the bed.

Catra opened her front door and stepped outside, being smarter this time and covering her eyes to block the sun. She looked around the parking lot for what looked like the most expensive car until her eyes landed on Mermista helping her kids out of their seat belts. And from what Catra could tell, Mermista's little boy had fallen asleep on the drive over. Mermista's little girl however couldn't look more excited.

“Aunt Catra!” Aqua screamed as she hopped out of the car the moment she got her seat belt unbuckled. The kids Short legs carrying her as fast as they could across the sidewalk leading up to Catra.

“Woah there, who said I was your aunt?” Catra asked as she bent down to catch the running kid. Catra lifted Aqua up in a hug as Aqua ran into her. “My goodness kid, you're getting big, I can barely hold you.” Catra lied.

“You saw me two weeks ago!” Aqua squealed into Catra's ear, almost making Catra drop the kid.

“How do you know that? You learn to count already?”

“I told them on the way over.” Mermista said as she walked up, holding her sons hand as he yawned. “Our little soldier here stayed up late watching a scary movie, because someone told their dad that he could handle it. So he's a little tired right now, you can probably let him sleep for another hour.”

“Noted.” Catra said as she bent down to put Aqua back on the ground lightly. “So did Leven here stay up all night because of the scary monsters?”

“Yeah.” Leven said as he hung his head in shame, owning up to the fact he was a little too young to be watching scary movies. 

“So what movie did the kid see?” Catra asked as she stood back up, popping her back from the change of holding a kid.

“Poltergeist, Sea Hawk wouldn't have let Leven watch it if it was rated R, but it wasn't. Leven here kept Mommy up, interrupting Mommy and Daddy's alone time.” Mermista said with an irritated monotone. Catra was impressed with how well Mermista could convey so many emotions clearly without changing more than two octaves. “So it's a good thing you don't have kids, otherwise you would have no fun with Adora.”

“Adora actually likes that kind of stuff more than me actually.” Catra said. Catra was going to keep talking to Mermista if it weren't for the small kid just out of her field of view pushing on Mermista's legs.

“You can go now mommy! I want to spend time with Catra!” Aqua said as she tried to push Mermista away by her thigh.

“Okay, I'll leave.” Mermista said shaking her kid off her legs. “Be good for aunt Catra, and that means no saying bad words.”

Catra waved and said bye to Mermista with the kids at her feet. With the closing of a car door and the car making it's way down the street Mermista was gone. Catra knelt down to hold onto the kids shoulders and lock eyes with both of them. “So, what's the bad word?”

This is very fun. Aqua is the daughter and Leven is the boy. Don't worry they wont be around long. This is just a progression plot of having Catra interact with the kids. Please review. Tell me what you think Adora and Catra should do together. Yes Catra and Adora are going to Adopt. Only one kid though.


	9. We Have To Clean

Rogelio was expecting somethings from today. Rogelio expected to wake up and work for a few hours before his husband had to start work with Catra. Rogelio didn't know exactly what their job consisted of but he didn't exactly care when it kept some money coming in on Kyle's end. In fact, Catra was supposed to be over any minute now. And as that thought came into his head, the knocks on the door came as well. In fact, there seemed to be too many knocks coming at the same time.

“I got it.” Kyle said as he made his way to the door. Done with what he was doing Rogelio decided to meet Catra at the front door this time, intrigued by why the knocks at the door came so rapidly.

“Kyle!” Catra said in a happy tone. Normally she wouldn't sound so excited to see him but this time she brought with her a surprise. She didn't really know how Kyle or Rogelio would react to Catra bringing over kids but that wasn't really a huge problem, it wasn't like they actually had anything big they were working on. “You remember Mermista's kids right?”

“Kyle knows us aunt Catra!” Aqua said as she rushed to hug Kyle's legs, almost knocking him over. Rogelio walked over to Kyle and was honestly a little irritated Catra didn't warn them about the kids. 

“I take it you want me to watch them while you two work?” Rogelio said as he knelt down to high five Leven.

“Not really, we don't have to work everyday.” Catra said as she stepped inside and took off her jacket. “If you don't want to watch them we could just hang out or I can leave.”

“Can we stay Kyle?” Aqua asked, a smile on her face.

“Rogelio, do you have any problem with them staying? I can watch them.” Kyle asked, a smile on his face, mimicking Aqua's.

“Well,” Rogelio started, rubbing the back of his scaly neck, he could feel himself start to shed. The scratching more distracting than it should have been. Rogelio looked at Kyle, then to Catra, and then to the little girl smiling up at him. “Where's Leven?”

“Sitting in the grass, he's really tired.” Catra said stepping to the side in front of the door, pushing it even more open. Catra lifted her hand to point to where the tired kid was. “Over there, poor thing, stayed up last night and really needs a nap.”

Kyle moved closer to Catra to see where Catra was pointing to. As Kyle did that Rogelio stepped outside to see where Leven was. Sure enough, Leven was just laying in the grass, his dark skin reflecting the sun. Rogelio walked over to the kid and put his hand out for him to grab onto.

“Come on inside, you can take a nap on the couch.” Rogelio waited a few seconds before the kid finally reached up to grab his hand and pull himself up. Leven rubbed his eyes as they made their way back inside the house. “Why hasn't he had a nap earlier?” Rogelio asked Catra.

“Because I thought he could take a nap here, make it easier on you.” Catra answered. “So are you gonna watch Aqua or are we gonna hang out today?”

Rogelio let out a deep sigh that Catra thought she could feel just from how low it was. “Fine, I can watch them, go get to work.” Rogelio said as he lifted Leven into his arms. “Just get some work done. I'm babysitting later by the way, this is extra work.”

“Who are you babysitting?” Catra asked as she lightly shoved Aqua over to Rogelio, she was talking to Kyle about, something. Catra wasn't too interested in what they were talking about, probably perfume, Kyle would totally talk to a kid about perfume. Catra laughed at the thought before about how Kyle was so feminine that she was surprised that they hadn't had a kid already. “Would I know this kid?”

“Probably, it's Adora's brother.” Rogelio said as he started walking towards the large living room. “Come on Aqua, you like ponies right?”

Aqua, following right behind mimicked her moms voice. “Ponies are so, lame. I like Batman.”

“Good taste kid. We'll watch TV until you're done.” Rogelio said as he turned the corner. Soon after they were out of sight the loud blip and low hum of a large TV could be heard being turned on.

“So you wanna head to the garage?” Kyle asked as he closed the front door, as Catra moved out of the way. She walked a few steps and opened the nearby door leading to the garage.

“Yeah, before we start, did he say Adora's brother? Adora doesn't have a brother.” Catra said as she walked into the large garage, walking around the keyboard and loose tools. “Why is everything moved around?”

“Oh,” Kyle said following close behind. “Rogelio needed flat ground so he could change the oil in our car. I moved everything around so the car could fit in here, I didn't break anything.” Kyle said quickly, afraid he might get yelled at if he didn't justify the safety of his actions.

“That's, good Kyle. Most of today is going to be spent moving things back and tuning now.” Catra said with a sigh, moving her hands to her head to rub her temples. “Sorry, not what I'm focusing on, Adora doesn't have a brother.”

“Yeah she does.” Kyle said, walking past Catra to start pushing his drums back into place. Although any brief observation would be able to tell that because of Kyle's lack of muscle that it would take a while. “Shadow Weaver had another kid, didn't Adora tell you?”

Catra took a sigh and moved to where the bases were placed on blankets. They were lined up as if they were dead soldiers, which would make Catra chuckle if she wasn't talking to Kyle about something more important. “No, I don't think Adora knows. Both of us kind of cut all ties with Shadow Weaver a while ago.” 

Catra reached down and grabbed her Bass from the floor and slipped in around her shoulder. She retracted her claws a small amount, just enough to be able to play and started strumming each cord one by one. She was immediately hit by the realization she needed to plug in her bass to tune it. She was too used to playing on her acoustic guitar back home that the muscle memory carried over. Catra pushed her speakers closer to the middle of the garage and plugged in her equipment. 

Catra thought back to the last time her and Adora spoke to Shadow Weaver in person. It wasn't pretty, Shadow Weaver never made anything pretty. After Shadow weaver had begun doing things that she used to do when Adora and Catra were younger Adora finally snapped out of whatever control Shadow Weaver had on her. When Adora finally put two and two together both of their lives improved greatly. Catra met Shadow Weaver once after that. And Catra was happy to say that she hoped that she never had to speak to the witch of Adora's mother ever again.

“Catra?” Kyle said, snapping her out of her trance. Catra hadn't even noticed she was on autopilot. It was so odd to find herself holding a different bass and Kyle's drums pushed back into place.

Catra shook her head and hit it for good measure, she had also noticed that her eyes grew a little wet as well. “Um, sorry. I kind of blacked out there, what?”

“You said you cut off Shadow Weaver and kind of stayed quiet for forty minutes. Are you okay?” Kyle asked Concern in his voice as he moved to pick up Frosta's keyboard. “You kind of stopped tuning the Bass and have just been strumming the same cord for a few minutes.” 

“Ugh, Sorry.” Catra said as she took off Scorpia's bass. “I've just been thinking about the last time I saw Shadow Weaver.” Catra, swallowed and changed her tone. “So, the hag managed to convince someone to fuck her? That's surprising.” Catra said with a laugh as she sat down. Her legs feeling much better now that they weren't standing.

“No one knows who the dad is.” Kyle said, trying his best to keep the conversation rolling. “But hey, you have a brother now, isn't that cool?” Kyle said, raising his voice, trying to sound excited. He was very quickly confused. “Does that make you his brother because you and Adora practically grew up like sisters or because he'd be your step brother?”

“Don't care.” Catra said as she grabbed the last bass. Normally this one was never used, but it was always there as a back up, and had to be tuned just like the rest. “So uh, what's his name?”

“His name is Adam, he just turned four.” Kyle said, struggling with the keyboard stand.

“Four, sounds about right.” Catra said.

“What?” Kyle said, his struggle to make the stand not collapse only growing more frustrating.

“Well, the last time I saw Shadow Weaver was six years ago. Oh crap.” Catra said, remembering something.

“I ask again, what?” Kyle said as the stand fell over, luckily nowhere near any other equipment. “How do you do this?” He said under his breath, frustrated at his own incompetence. He played drums, not the keyboard, and this was a good reason why.

“My eighth wedding anniversary is coming up in a few weeks.”

“Good for you.” Kyle said in a frustrated tone, still trying to figure out how the keyboard would even go on the stand. “I mean it, I'm just getting stressed with this thing.”

“Here, let me do it.” Catra said, hopping up from her spot on the floor and moved her way over to Kyle. “You just gotta do this.” Catra said as she grabbed the stand and in a few motions quickly set up the stand and locked it in place. “So, how old is this Adam?”

Kyle was still amazed and very upset, his frustration growing with himself on how he couldn't figure out how to set up the keyboard stand on his own. “He's, he's four I think.”

“Four? And you never told me?” Catra said in an offended tone, leaning against the empty stand, making Kyle even more frustrated.

“I thought you already knew, and you never asked.” Kyle took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. He wasn't going to get over this that easy. “We set everything up, we're done for today right? You can do whatever you need to do without me?” Kyle said, trying his best to escape this room, with even the walls reminding him of his keyboard failure. He made the mental note that he should redesign the walls.

“I have to tune the last bass, you can put the microphones in place though, think you can handle that?” Catra asked, pointing to the clumped together microphone stands. “And if you're up to it we can practice a song.”

Catra and Kyle worked quietly for a while. Kyle, because he was trying to calm down from his previous failure, which shouldn't have affected him considering his long line of failure or patheticness. And Catra, because she didn't want to have to deal with the version of Kyle that just starts to whine when he gets too upset. Catra has sat through that side of Kyle plenty of times and it always is so boring and exhausting to do damage control whenever she was around. 

Catra finished before Kyle and helped him finish. She managed to get him to cheer up when she said they could practice one of his songs. Catra hated it. Catra, really hated it, because Kyle was not a songwriter, and he always tried to make his songs serious. He made around five good songs in his entire life and everything else was depressingly bad. And the one they practiced happened to be one of those songs. 

“Catra!” Aqua said as Catra came into the living room, finally finished with her work. Aqua stood up from her spot on the carpet in front of the TV. “Are we going back to your place now?”

Catra walked up until she could reach down and pat the top of Aqua's head. She looked at the couch where Leven was still asleep. Rogelio was sat on the couch right next to Leven, resting his head on his fist, as if even watching TV with kids was irritating enough. 

“That's the plan kiddo. What did you guys watch?” Catra asked walking further into the room to be able to see the TV, an ad for toothpaste was playing.

“We watched MASH, apparently she watches it all the time with her dad. That and love boat.” Rogelio said with a groan. “We also watched a fishing documentary, which she watches all the time with her mom.” Rogelio said, somehow with the same groan.

“Rogelio hates documentaries.” Kyle said as he walked past Catra to the couch. Kyle, upon reaching the couch, knelt down and shook the shoulder of Leven. “Come on bud, time to go back with Catra.”

Leven groaned as he was shook but still sat up and stretched.

“Come on Leven, time to go.” Catra said, grabbing him by the hand and helping him off the couch. Catra walked him back towards the door and grabbed Aqua's hand as she walked past. “Say goodbye to Kyle and Rogelio.”

“Bye.” Both kids said, Leven ending his with a yawn as he woke up for the walk back to Catra's apartment.

Next chapter we get Adora and Catra watching the kids. Isn't this everything you wanted from a Catradora married AU? No? Well please review and tell me what you think, I don't care if you have nothing to say about the story. Tell me something that they could do together or even tell me as a guest about whether or not you sleep with socks on. Or if you eat cereal with or without water.


	10. Park Fun

Catra was thinking about what she could do with the kids. They were almost back to her apartment and couldn't think of anything to do yet. The thought had crossed her mind that she could let the kids mess around with the weights. She quickly decided that was a dumb idea, letting small kids play with weights. Surprisingly, her apartment wasn't the best place for kids. The saving grace was that Aqua and Leven loved board games, for now. Catra wasn't sure when the board games would stop being enough to entertain them, she didn't have much else past that.

If she was being honest she wasn't exactly thinking about Aqua or Leven. She was simply thinking about how she could entertain someone their age. The thought kept creeping in that she couldn't keep kids in her home. And the thought hurt her somehow. She loved her apartment. It was perfect for her and Adora. Sure it was a small home but it was large enough for what they needed. And it wasn't like Catra spent most of her time inside. She normally only spent the day inside when it was too hot or too cold, or when she was working. And besides that, it was the one Catra had chosen. Adora gave the options that she could afford and Catra was given the choice of where to live.

Even Shadow Weaver had a house that she owned to raise Adora and sometimes Catra. When that thought crossed Catra's mind it filled her with disappointment in herself. The thought that she couldn't even give Adora the home that Shadow Weaver had given her hurt. Catra felt something was wrong with that thought, she wasn't upset that she couldn't give that kind of home to Adora, it was something else.

“Can we take a break?” Aqua whined, walking slower making Catra's arm strained. Her small voice bringing Catra's spirits up again. The hold on the girls hand barely registering when she was lost in thought. 

Catra glanced around to take in how far they had gotten from Kyle's house. They were close to their destination but for kids whose legs were so small she could see how much of a challenge it could be to get there. They did take a break on the way to Kyle's house, so yeah, a break was fine.

“Sure, how are you kids doing down there?” Catra said with a smile as she squatted down to be closer to the kids. “I got to give it to you, you made it farther than on the way here.”

“My legs hurt.” Leven whined as he bent down to rub his shins. “When do we get there?”

“We're pretty close sport, how are you doing water girl?” Catra rubbed Aqua's hair messing up her dark hair. “You've been a lot more talkative than your brother here.”

“I'm fine, just need to rest.” Aqua said as she tried to push Catra's hand off her head. “Can we go to a playground later?”

“I want to go on the swings!” Leven piped up, suddenly much more excited.

“Woah kids, that's a long walk, and we still have to eat lunch.” Catra lied. They did still have to eat lunch, they always needed to eat, darn kids. But the walk to the closest park wasn't actually that far away, it was just outside the apartments, opposite where the entrance was. “If we go there now it's gonna be kinda rough and your mom will kill me if you don't eat lunch and dinner.”

“But I want to go to the park!” Leven screamed in Catra's face, surprising her at the sudden change. “I want to go to the damn park!” 

“Hey!” Catra snapped. She immediately felt bad about it. She didn't need to be yelling at the kids as if they were an adult. Catra took a deep breath to try and keep the situation under control. “Remember what your mom said? You aren't supposed to say bad words.”

Aqua, who was just next to Leven started laughing at her brother. In a very, you're in trouble, tone. 

“Listen, I don't have to take you to the park, but you aren't going to convince me by whining about it. If anything it's going to make sure that we don't go.” Catra said to Leven, who now looked guilty and afraid. After Catra had said this Aqua stopped laughing.

“So we can still go if we're good?” Aqua said, pleading with Catra.

“You can still go if you're good, after lunch.” Catra said pointing to both of them. “If you're good after lunch I'll take you to the park.” Catra gave herself a pat on the back. She couldn't tell but it felt like she was handling this situation well. She probably wasn't handling it the best but, she was a punk rocker babysitting a kid, not like she was going to handle it good. Lunch still counted if it was a little after one right? Didn't matter to Catra, the kids still had to eat. “Now come on, we're almost back to the apartment.”

Catra stood back up and held her hands out for both of them to hold onto. Catra tried turning around and had a quick laugh when she realized she should have waited until she was turned around to grab their hands.

They had walked back to the apartment in almost complete silence. The two kids at her sides began singing along to some song that was clearly childish that Catra hadn't heard before. Catra ignored it, if she bothered to pay attention she would probably get annoyed at simple tune. On the walk back Catra had tried to remember what was occupying her mind before they took a break, she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to remember the brief thought would not come back to her.

The stop at the apartment was short. The only thing that needed to really happen while they were there was to eat and it wasn't like the kids were picky eaters. Catra was glad about that, if they started getting upset about food she didn't think she would be as fond of them as she was. She made them some sandwiches and they ate them with no complaints. Catra had the same. Catra really liked the kids, whenever she saw them she always felt the need to be so much nicer than she was to other people. That could be said for pretty much any kid she met, not that she knew more than three. Frosta was a kid when she forcibly joined her band and only recently the image of Frosta as a kid started to fade. Even if Catra was only a babysitter she was glad that she got to watch these two kids grow up. If she told Mermista this she would probably be forced to babysit more often than she could handle.

They were on the road as soon as they finished eating and Catra was ready. Catra knew they couldn't just go to the park without being prepared slightly. Knowing this she donned a bag around her shoulder stuffed with water bottles for each of them and bandages just in case. Neither of the two kids noticed the length of the walk to the park, the moment the park was in view they let go of Catra's hand and rushed to the sets. Aqua specifically went to the equipment that Catra was also extremely fond of, a multicolored roundabout. Leven himself started climbing the small metal castle to reach the highest slide.

Catra decided to sit and leave them to their own devices. As long as she kept her eyes on them it should be fine. She didn't want to accidentally embarrass them by trying to play with them. Unsurprisingly there were more kids and what she assumed were their parent playing around the park as well. And unfortunately one such mom happened to sit across from her on the bench they chose. Catra looked around the area to take in just how many people were at the park with them. She found the normal group of teens which she could only guess were a few clouds too high that always hung around the pavilions set up around the park. A small family gathering in another, what she could clearly see as a birthday for an adult. The little ribbon on the case of beer made that clear. And the other kids and parents who she could tell didn't come from the apartments, the few cars sitting in the rocks making that clear.

Catra knew the group of kids well, and they knew her. Although Catra sometimes joined them simply because they offered her weed she didn't actually like hanging around them. Particularly because they couldn't get it through their heads that she didn't like weed, because catnip was better. Even if one of the kids was a cat that just never had catnip, so she couldn't compare. All he could talk about was weed.

“So which are yours?” A high pitch voice asked her. She hadn't expected to actually be talked to by whoever sat down, she thought there was a mutual agreement to not talk to each other. Clearly she had read the air of the woman wrong, now that she could get a second assessment the lady certainly gave off a parent with their kids pictures in their wallet vibe. “Mine,” The lady lifted her feathered hand to point to the swings. “are over there.” 

Catra decided that the situation was certainly positive. She couldn't think of a reason to actually ignore the woman without being the rude one so she went along. Catra looked towards the swings where a taller kid, who looked around ten, was being pushed by another man with antlers.

“So are both of them children?” Catra asked as a joke, the point came across and made the woman next to her chuckle. 

“Sometimes it feels that way, my little boy is eleven. How old are yours?” The lady scooted closer putting her own larger bag between them. Catra didn't say anything about it.

“I'm just babysitting, I don't have any kids of my own.” Catra said. “Where are you from? You don't look like you live around here.”

“Well what does someone who lives here look like?” The lady asked, a little less jovial than earlier.

“Well these apartments aren't exactly the best place to raise a kid.” Catra said, making the woman chuckle. Catra couldn't see how that one made the woman laugh but she didn't bother paying too much attention to that. 

“I guess you're right, we're only visiting the area on a family trip. Where are you from?” 

“I live here.” Catra started, about to continue talking to the lady. About to do her best to make the conversation hers so she doesn't get bored.

“Aunt Catra!” Aqua screamed from the spinning plate. “Help me push!” 

“That's me.” Catra said putting her bag back around her shoulder and walking over to Aqua. Catra looked around to find where Leven had gone to. By the time Catra stepped foot onto the broken chunks of tires she found him talking into a microphone attached to the metal tower.

“I want to go really fast!” Aqua said as she moved to the middle of the plate, grabbing hold of the bars to keep herself in place.

“Really fast? Are you sure? I'm pretty strong, you might get thrown off.” Catra said as she dropped her bag next to the roundabout.

“I can hold on.” Aqua justified, now hugging a bar. “Run with it.” Aqua instructed.

“Okay.” Catra said, grabbing the bars and swinging them back and forth slowly. “One,” Catra started, moving the circle around almost being pushed by it's natural spin when she pushed it. “Two,” Catra got pulled even farther as she stopped it moving in one direction to move it in the other. Catra leaned back as far as she could, lifting a foot off the ground, preparing to shoot off. “Three!” Catra said as she started running as fast as she could around the roundabout, starting slowly but quickly enough she soon got faster and faster as she moved around. She could hear Aqua scream to go faster and she complied. Catra kept running until she couldn't keep up with herself and was thrown off the roundabout. Settling for slapping the bars as they flung by. A thought flashed in Catra's head as she did this, hearing Aqua screaming for it to go faster. Catra wanted Adora to be there with her, just so she could share this fun she was having. 

Chapter ten, whoo, it got this far! Isn't this great?! It's like an achievement, not really. I really hope you enjoy this so far. Please review and leave suggestions for what you think should happen, I will try and write them into the story if I like the idea.


	11. Adora's In A Bad Mood

Adora wished she was better at some things. Particularly the way that when Catra felt the need she could find even the most esoteric words to describe herself. Esoteric being a word Adora hadn't even known existed until Catra told her about it. Adora wanted that now, because she knew how she was feeling, but not how to describe it. Of course, being angry summed up how she felt nicely in a small package with a bow, she felt more than that. 

This morning Adora was called into work early because of an error that had been made. Although the error was easily fixable and she could tell that Glimmer caused it. For a time that lasted longer than it should have Adora was forced to work closer to Glimmer than usual. She could tell the whole time that Glimmer had something she wanted to say, although if she had said something while Adora rushed through the issue there wouldn't be any kind words. The day besides that had been normal. She suppressed her problems to help new employees and even double checked everything that could possibly lead to another issue that she would have to come into work early for. 

Adora wished she wasn't upset. She really did. After the incident the other week and the talk Adora had with Glimmer, she was sure Glimmer would have stopped. Adora felt the need to be in a better mood, she didn't feel it was right to have the first face Catra saw when she got home to be that of Adora feeling bad. She knew how that made Catra feel and it only made Adora feel bad. 

The worst thought though, was that she was going to have to quit. Glimmer clearly wasn't about to stop trying to be with Adora, and she couldn't stay around that. She needed to leave, she could get another job plenty of places. Just, none of them that were that close to where she lived. 

As Adora rode her bike into the streets guarded by buildings similar to each other stacked on top of another she remembered that there would be more than just Catra when she got home. But also Mermista and Sea Hawks kids, making the apartment just as crowded as it was a few days prior. But also meaning that Catra would be busy. As much as the kids marveled at how tall Adora was and how bright her hair was, that was all the kids saw in Adora. All their interest lied with Catra, being much more interesting somehow to kids.

In addition to having to be at work early, she also left late. Which was evident as Adora pulled into the lot of her own building, dusk barely finishing changing the colour of the sky. Adora didn't know when the kids got picked up. She thought, as if looking to the sky reminded her of things that didn't matter as long as they happened soon. 

“Adora, you're home!” Catra said, standing up from the floor to greet her wife as she came through the front door. Adora's smile making Catra's own grow, justifying the kiss that Catra planted on Adora's lips as she barely stepped inside the small dimly lit apartment.

“Ew, kissing.” Aqua said in disgust, Leven agreeing with her making his own disgusted noise.

Catra pulled away, smiling from finally having a hold on her wife again after a long day. “Kissing is not gross, Adora's kisses are sweet.” Catra said, making the kids retch more. “We've been playing cards, I already have dinner on the stove.

“You aren't watching it?” Adora asked, noticing how she felt a light tickle on the top of her head when she stood up straight. Her towering form over Catra becoming apparent to her again as Catra let go of Adora and landed back on the floor. Catra being almost a small child shorter than Adora.

“I'm supposed to let it simmer. I'm making spaghetti, and don't worry, the stove is on low this time.” Catra said, alluding to her past failures in the kitchen. 

“Well that's good, when do the kids get picked up?” Adora asked, getting straight to the point. Adora liked the kids as much as any other person but for Adora it's been a long day. And she certainly didn't like kids as much as Catra seemed to. 

“They should get picked up sometime during dinner, Mermista said she would pick them up at six. But why are you home so late? Did something really bad happen at the store?” Catra asked, the question rising in her thoughts with concern.

“Something did happen, I'll tell you after the kids are picked up. So, what have you guys been doing all day?” 

Adora had tried to entertain the kids for a while, but eventually their voices and youth started to push Adora away from being cheery and took a spot in the kitchen, leaving the kids with Catra. She listened as Catra played cards with the kids and told them all about bad things the government had done. She was surprised that the first time Catra had told the kids about the very bad government they were invested. 

Dinner came and went, even if Leven didn't like the mushrooms Catra added. Adora was mostly quiet and mostly smiles. She couldn't keep the kids away from Catra, who seemed so happy to watch the kids.

“Are you two married?” Aqua asked, Adora and Catra weren't even sure if Aqua knew what married meant.

“Yes we are, and my wife is the most pretty wife of all.” Catra said with a smile and a laugh, doing her best to not confuse the kids.

“Does that make you the husband if she's your wife?” Leven asked innocently. Catra laughed a little harder at the insinuation. 

“No, I'm also Adora's wife. A husband is for a guy, and a wife is for a girl.” Catra added.

“So our mommy is a wife?” Aqua asked, only making the conversation go on longer. Catra had a feeling Aqua was the smarter of the two kids and already knew but still wanted to ask.

“Um,” Adora started, unsure if she should answer. Catra was about to answer but Adora's small noise stopped her. Adora didn't know if she should tell them that Sea Hawk and Mermista weren't married. She wasn't sure if Aqua or Leven would understand their situation. “yes.” Adora said.

The kids didn't stay long after dinner. Mermista and Sea Hawk soon came by to pick up their kids and leave the apartment the way it was used to being. Containing only two people that enjoyed each others presence whether there were others around or not.

Adora wasn't sure where to start when it came to what had happened that day. She had retired to the couch to let her feet hang off the arm of one side. And Catra had went to the kitchen to clean the small mess that came from using the stove and spices. Adora was lucky though, in that after the silence had made it clear it wasn't welcome, Catra was the first to start talking about her day.

Catra started with the visit to the park with a smile on her face. Catra recounted the events of how she had spun Aqua around and how she met a bird woman who had decided it was okay to talk to her. She recounted how proud she was of how far the kids walked without needed a break. And she told Adora about all the things that Aqua and Leven apparently watched with their parents. 

Adora loved this. Hearing Catra talk was already easy on the ears but when Catra was happy to talk it was almost as if she was singing. The smile on her face when she talked about the fun she had made Adora feel much more secure and additionally, much more tired. As much as Adora was doing her best to listen to her wife, she was also struggling against the drowsiness that came from working a long day. 

Adora's struggling felt worth it as she listened to Catra's voice start to lower, and the smile on her face slowly fade. Catra was now finished cleaning and was standing in the brief doorway between the kitchen and living room. Only a foot away from where Adora would soon sit herself simply out of routine.

“What is it?” Adora asked, noticing the change in tone from only a few moments before.

“Um,” Catra started, unsure if she should even tell Adora what she had been told. “when I left the kids with Rogelio, it turned out he was going to be babysitting tonight too.”

Adora sat up, noticing how important of a subject it was for Catra but not seeing how it could be important yet. Adora's expression urging Catra to continue.

“Well, it turns out that he's supposed to be babysitting your brother.” Catra wasn't sure how this news would come across. But by the look that Adora gave it was clear that she needed to explain more. Accurate to what Catra thought, neither one of them knew that Adora had a brother before today. But Catra wasn't sure how to continue. “I didn't know you had a brother either.” 

“So,” Adora started. Just like Catra, she didn't know how to continue this conversation. Adora wanted to know more, she knew Catra wouldn't joke about this. Adora wasn't even sure how to respond to this news. Was this good news? How was she supposed to feel about this? “um, what's his name?”

“Adam, that's what Kyle told me. I just thought that since I know it wouldn't be right for me to not tell you.” Catra said, moving from her place in between rooms to the couch next to Adora. “He's uh, I think Kyle told me that he's four years old. Are you okay?” 

Adora had brought up her hands while Catra was talking to massage her forehead. “I don't know Catra. I didn't exactly have the best day at work.” Adora started.

“Something happened at work?” Catra asked, more concerned. 

“Sort of, I've been in a bad mood all day.” Adora said, realizing what she said right after she said it. She turned to see her wifes face slightly contorted in pain, as if she was pained to hear that Adora was in a bad mood. “Oh honey, you had nothing to do with it.” Adora quickly said, trying to make Catra feel better.

“My news about you having a brother didn't help though. Why didn't you tell me you were in a bad mood?” Catra asked.

Adora wrapped an arm around Catra and pulled her into a hug. “You were having so much fun with the kids I didn't want to worry you. Besides, we're talking about it now aren't we?”

“Next time I want to be told, when you don't tell me at first it makes me feel bad.” Catra said, returning the hug. “So what happened?”

“I,” Adora wasn't sure where to start. She knew if she started with the fact that she kind of blamed Glimmer that Catra would become angry instead of listening. She would listen, Adora would just have to calm her down from being angry first. “I need to quit my job.”

Catra immediately pulled away, eyes wide. Adora loved her job, it was the best one she's ever had. “Is this because of, the talk we had earlier?” She asked, afraid that Catra's concerns had come true.

“It's not just that Catra. I just, don't feel safe working with Glimmer anymore.” Adora admitted. The words felt as if a heavy rock had been taken out of her mouth, allowing her to speak her mind more openly. “Ever since last week I haven't been comfortable being around Glimmer. It's like when I tell her something she doesn't like she actively tries to find a way around me. Sometimes I think that's literal. She keeps glancing at me, and today was terrible.”

“What? What did she do?!” Catra asked, her voice risen in tone and concern to show Adora that her concerns were valid. Catra knew how important it was to sound shocked to bad news, this was certainly bad news. And the thought that her wife wasn't feeling comfortable during the day while Catra was having a good time made her stomach turn.

“It was this morning, she called me into work early because of an error that wasn't even an issue. She had me work across from her on paperwork alone before the story opened. She didn't say anything but she kept looking at me. She kept making me,” Adora started to choke up, her worry and emotions finally coming to surface. “she kept making me feel small Catra, she keeps scaring me. And I can't even do anything about it other than tell her to stop, but she doesn't stop. I can't even do anything because she's my boss.”

“It's gonna be okay Adora.” Catra said pulling her wife into her on the small couch. Adora's face burying itself into Catra's neck. “You don't have to go in tomorrow. I'll go over there and tell her you quit. It's gonna be okay.”

Crap, as much as I love writing fluff, which I absolutely do, I couldn't resist just a little bit of angst. Also, I don't really like Glimmer that much, her attitude in the first two episodes really gave off the jerk vibe. And don't get me wrong, I really love Glimmadora. But I love Catradora more, no matter how soft and cute Glimmadora is. Please review, the next few chapters were written ahead already but you can still review on this chapter and tell me what you think so far. I really like reading reviews.


	12. Talking To Her Wife In Bed

Catra was tired. More exhausted than anything else. Catra had gone to Glimmer and quit for Adora. That was three days ago. Ever since then Adora had been home with Catra during the day. Which has been lovely. Being able to see her wife anytime during the day instead of waiting for her to come home was something that Catra's heart leap with joy. She was never going to get tired of that fact, but she was tired. These past days Adora had taken Catra around town gathering applications and sorting through paperwork to try and get a job. And even now they were doing that, even if they were in bed. The worst part was that at some point Catra had lost her security number and now they would have to go to city hall soon. Adora couldn't finish most applications without Catra's information. Catra hadn't used it in nearly a decade anyway.

“Ugh.” Adora groaned as she grabbed some paper from off the nightstand beside their bed. Catra was worried for Adora, three days of being home and she hadn't spent a day relaxing with her wife. Catra wished she could make a deal out of it, but she knew she was being selfish. Adora had an odd complex where she had to provide, she had to be the one to bring everything in. Catra knew very well how Adora felt, but she still thought Adora was dumb for it. Catra was almost a millionaire at this point and they didn't really have to worry about money as long As Catra kept working. But Adora still wanted to be the provider for the two.

Catra, at the moment, was under the covers at the moment. An upside to being under the covers was that Adora was able to not get distracted by Catra being cute and so Catra could hug Adora's legs. She receded under the covers when she realized that Adora was going to be spending more time with paperwork than with Catra. Catra didn't like being under the covers often, or at all really. She mainly went under to try and escape the sound of rustling papers. 

Adora groaned as she flipped more papers, prompting Catra's ears to perk in intrigue. She wished sometimes that that didn't happen, but she was a cat, what exactly was she supposed to do? She wormed her way to the edge of the bed where her head escaped the blanket. Catra's escape from under the surface caused Adora to put down her paperwork and look up at the odd sight. 

“Catra I did want to ask you about something, I just remembered it.” Adora said with a smile. “Earlier today you were about to tell me something about Frosta before I got a call, what was it?” 

“That?” Catra thought back as she crawled up the bed to be beside her wife. The size difference really making the trip on the bed feel like a task. Catra's mind went back through the day to try and remember what she was trying to tell Adora. “Oh right, I got to visit Frosta's parents today. I had to get them to agree to something with the band.”

“Don't they live in like a mansion or something?” Adora asked looking at her wife as she pushed herself into the spot next to her on the bed. Catra laid her head onto Adora's arm, almost making Adora squeal in delight at the small gesture. Even though Adora had been married to Catra for years now, even small things that Catra did still filled Adora with glee. “You're so cute.”

“Yeah I am. And they pretty much do live in a mansion, it's the largest house around for miles. Definitely the biggest one in the neighborhood.” Catra said making a gesture with her hands to try and show how big the house was with the short distance of her arms. Catra had tried to glance at the paper that was causing Adora stress but Adora had moved it back onto the nightstand with a chuckle at Catra.

“So why did you have to talk to them?” Adora asked, pushing herself up to sit up straighter. 

“We got another gig at Hordak's bar tomorrow.” Catra started.

“You guys played there before without meeting Frosta's parents, what changed?” 

“Here's the fun part, Hordak's bar, the horde, went under massive reconstruction. He bought out the buildings surrounding it and now it's three times as big.” Catra said, no longer gesturing with her arms as she tried to rest her head on Adora's arms since she recently changed positions. Catra's attempts failed and she settled for resting her head on Adora's chest. “So they have more space for people to drink and that's really working for him, and on top of that he added dancers to the club.”

“Strippers you mean?” Adora asked, intrigue in her voice.

“Yeah I mean,” Catra had looked up hearing the odd tone in her wifes voice. “hey, no, stop that.” Catra had propped herself up on an arm to get herself closer to Adora's face.

“Stop what?” Adora said with a chuckle. “Stop thinking about strippers?”

“Ugh, why are you like this Adora.” Catra groaned as she fell back into Adora's chest. “But yeah, strippers. So I had to take a waver made by Entrapta to her parents so she could go to the strip club. She's only going to be there to play and then she's right out though.” 

“And you go there tomorrow night?” Adora asked. “Does that mean you have the day off?”

“Yeah, do you want to do something tomorrow?” Catra asked, her mind already thinking of what they could do tomorrow. And as if Adora had pulled back and aimed with a bow, an idea firmly planted itself at the forefront of Catra's mind. She remembered something that had caught her eye yesterday when she was walking back home from Kyle's.

Adora at the question moved her hand under Catra and grabbed Catra's hip, pulling Catra in for a hug that was tighter than usual. Catra already knew what Adora had planned now. “Well I was thinking since we have all day and I haven't spent anytime with you yet that I could make it up to you.”

Adora and Catra had different interests, that was always going to be the case, and Catra could respect that. Something different between them had always been their approach to touch. Catra and Adora usually had a hold on the other whenever they were together, whether that be kissing or simply being next to another. Catra loved the small things like that. Adora had always preferred the more intense side of their physical relationship. Catra could understand, she had fun as well when it came to sex. But she didn't get the same amount of enjoyment that Adora did. Catra had thought that her preference of it might change after being married, that hadn't been the case. Catra did enjoy it, just not as often as Adora.

“I was thinking we could do something different instead?” Catra asked, moving over Adora until she was able to sit on her torso. Catra didn't have to worry about crushing Adora, Adora was ripped, Catra was like a grape to her. “I don't think I'm going to be in the mood during the day tomorrow, we could probably do that when I get home tomorrow night though.”

“But you'll be tired, and probably drunk. I don't want to do it with you if you're drunk, you vomited last time.” Adora made a face remembering the last time they had tried sex with Catra drunk. Adora was turned off from the idea even last time, but Catra had insisted. 

“I'm not going to be drunk tomorrow Adora, I have to make sure Frosta gets home safe. Her parents can't pick her up tomorrow so part of the deal was that I'll walk her home.”

“Right.” Adora started, thinking of tomorrow night. “Hey, when you guys are playing are there going to be strippers dancing? Is it really okay with Frosta being there?”

“As far as Hordak told me, the dancers get a long paid break while my band plays. So it should be fine, if they don't then I'm going to have to talk to Hordak.” Catra explained as she pushed up and down on Adora's stomach where she sat. Catra was putting a little pressure onto Adora's stomach but she was amazed at how strong Adora's abs were. “If I talk to him then he'll probably do something about it, he wouldn't want to lose a famous band playing at his bar.”

“Famous band huh?” Adora said, petting Catra's massive amount of hair, that was from her head. “I wish I was in one of those.”

“You can't be in my band Adora.” Catra said with a chuckle as she finally settled down. 

“I didn't say anything about that.” Adora said her smile turning into a yawn as she scooted herself lower to lay down in the bed. “What did you want to do tomorrow Kitten?”

“Don't call me Kitten, Babe.” Catra said in retaliation. “I was thinking we'd take a walk down over to Kyle's house together.” Catra said, eliciting for an explanation of why. Catra wasn't sure if she should actually tell Adora why. The reason being that Adora might not want to do what Catra wanted if she knew. If it was a surprise then Adora couldn't refuse because they would already be doing it. Catra hated that thought. “There's an open house near his house.”

“Like renting?” Adora inquired, her eyes still open even though yawning after every sentence. Her eyes only getting watery after every yawn, but still no closer to closing.

“Actually I think they're selling, and to be honest, I hope they are.” Catra said, adding the last bit on simply because she was tired and having trouble keeping in her thoughts at this point.

“Don't you like it here?” Adora asked, worry in her tone. “We don't have to downsize Catra, it's a cheap apartment and I'll have a job again in no time.”

“It's not that.” Catra said turning around on top of Adora. Catra slowly made her way up Adora as if she were climbing. She moved until she could see Adora's face over the sports bra Adora went to bed with. In the last few days Adora had figured out that she didn't need to dress up completely if she wasn't leaving the house much and hadn't changed for bed. “It's a bigger place.”

“I don't think,” Adora started, trying to think as clear as possible in her tired state. Catra's position didn't help, as harmless as she could lay on Adora's stomach, her ribs were another issue. In the sense that they were an issue, Catra's position didn't allow for comfortability on either end. “You're kind of hurting my ribs.”

“Oh, sorry.” Catra apologized and moved her hands off Adora and onto the bed until Catra was more on Adora's side than directly on top of her. 

“Catra, I don't think that I can afford to move us into a house.” Adora said, bringing her arm to hug Catra now that they were more comfortable. 

“I know that, I'm just thinking it might be fun. I liked when we were looking for apartments, it would make for a fun afternoon for me.” Catra justified, it was the truth. It was how she thought, she did enjoy looking around in empty buildings so an open house might be fun. But why did it feel like she was lying about the reason? “And I'm not worried about the money, I know we'll be okay, you're really good with money.”

“Did you say the same thing twice?” Adora asked with a smile. 

“I'm tired, I think if I did it's fine.” Catra laughed. 

“You convinced me, we've got nothing to do tomorrow so I guess we can check it out.” Adora said, finally closing her eyes.

“Doesn't it hurt laying down like that?” Catra asked, keeping Adora awake longer than she needed to. “Laying flat I mean, you've been doing that a lot more lately.”

“Oh yeah, no it doesn't hurt. It's kind of hard to fall asleep but laying on my side started to hurt.” Adora said.

Catra's ears perked once again at hearing this. “That doesn't sound okay, maybe we should go to the doctor to check that out?” 

“No, it's probably just because I'm so tall, curse my genes.” Adora said with a chuckle.

Adora and Catra fell asleep pretty quickly after that. The silence of the fan and mild creaks of other rooms soothing them to sleep as it had done for almost two years. Catra took a little longer than Adora to fall asleep. There was just a feeling that she couldn't shake. That in the apartment they loved, which was small and cluttered, she felt it was a little empty.

Please review what you thought of this chapter. I wrote this one very quickly because I hadn't worked on a chapter in nearly two days. I tried writing this chapter and ended up writing a badly made dialogue of Catra quitting for Adora, trust me, it sucked. I deleted that and didn't write for a while. I'm debating on whether or not to actually put a lemon or smut in this. I could put an orange in this. This story is rated teen and I'm not sure I should add anything like that, no matter how soft or how non explicit it is.


	13. She Finallly Gets It

This was a nice day so far for Catra. Adora managed to finish looking through her applications early in the morning when she woke up and they've been having a nice time just being together. They didn't have anything really planned for the day, but even having the one plan helped to not feel sluggish. And now that plan had come up and they were out the door.

The walk from their home to Kyle's wouldn't take long, luckily their location came before they got close to his house. 

“I think I see it.” Adora said, as they turned onto the street Catra was leading them down. Adora preferred to walk next to Catra, even if that meant one of them had to walk on the grass. The hight difference didn't make it feel right for her to be ahead of or behind Catra. “We're just here to look, window shopping.”

“I still don't know why they call it window shopping, you can't really see windows in a window store, they're too clean.” Catra said, walking a little fast to keep up with Adora's long legs. Catra did know why it was called window shopping, it was just another thing Catra thought was funny.

“I think it's called window shopping because of store windows.” Adora said with a smile. She knew Catra knew what window shopping meant, but Catra liked hearing Adora's voice so Adora couldn't get annoyed with her. 

Catra decided to try and make Adora laugh, she could work with this. “Yeah, like I said, window stores.” Catra sounded so dumb to herself, it worked though. Adora let out a small chuckle and Catra couldn't keep one of her own contained.

Catra and Adora crossed the street and made their way up the sidewalk to the sign outside the small house. Sure enough there was an open house walk through with an on site Realtor. Catra hadn't even read the sign before, she just assumed that it was an open house because she had heard those were popular. 

“Do we just walk up to the house and knock?” Adora asked, not remembering how this was done. She had done this before as a kid but she never paid attention to much back then.

“Well the door's open, so I think we just walk in.” Catra said, walking past the sign and up the driveway. Catra stopped and turned around to face Adora. “Check this out Adora, a driveway. These people are living the life of luxury.”

“You goof.” Adora said with a smile as she walked up to her wife, who now was walking towards the front door.

The front door of the small house was wide open, allowing Adora and Catra to admire the house from the outside. Both of them noticed the small mechanism attached to the doorknob that Catra hadn't seen before. Adora recognized it from her last job when the product trucks came by. There was a small bricked fan against the wall where the door ended, doing it's job and making the air as clear as possible for a house with it's door open.

“Do we just walk in?” Adora asked. Unfortunately for her hesitance, Catra had already stepped foot inside the seemingly empty building.

“Hello? Anyone here? We're here to look at the house!” Catra yelled as she made her way to the end of the small hall at the front door. Adora quickly followed behind, hoping that they wouldn't get in some kind of trouble from doing this. A loud clack came from nearby room and footsteps followed suit. “I'd take that as a yes.”

A man in a suit came into the opening hallway from what Catra assumed was either a living room or a kitchen. She had a feeling Realtors just sat in a kitchen doing paperwork, all the time, somehow never running out of paperwork. Adora had the same stigma but wouldn't say it even if she was asked about it.

“Imp?” Catra asked as she recognized who he was. A smile as her friend came in and returned a smile of his own.

“Catra.” Imp said with a hint of a smile. Even though Catra thought of Imp as a friend, they never talked. It was usually one word sentences as they passed with a smile. That, and Imp's dad happened to like Catra and her band and talked often about them. “And I assume this is Adora?” 

“Yeah, how do you know?” Adora asked, retreating behind Catra slightly. 

“Honey, you're the tallest girl in the state, people are bound to know you.” Catra said with a chuckle. “I thought you were a bouncer, what happened?”

“Second job, still am.” Imp said, looking down at a clipboard Catra hadn't noticed before. His small smile fading before looking back up. “Looking for a house to settle down?”

“Actually,” Adora said, trying to gain footing in the conversation now that it might involve her.

“Maybe,” Catra cut Adora off. “we want to know what this place looks like first. Then we'll think about it.” 

“Well it's a small home but leaves itself for great potential, let me show you around.” Imp said walking past them towards the front door. “As you can see, we have lovely wooden floor for the entrance.” Imp started, taking them around from room to room. Describing what already was there and what could be done with each room.

Adora was uncomfortable at first, walking around in the almost empty house that still had some remnants of living in it. Boxes stacked in one room and pictures unpacked in another. That feeling faded quickly after they had been given a small tour of the kitchen. Adora was amazed at being next to a stove and being able to take steps left and right. She felt much more free and happy with the ceilings in the building not being so close to her head. Sure she was tall but the ceilings at her old apartment didn't grow with her.

Catra was loving the tour so far. The house had so much more space than their small apartment. The fact that the living room couldn't be crossed in just three steps felt liberating. The house was small sure, very small for a house. But it was more than they had now. 

“And this is a three bedroom, two bathroom house.” Imp said as they made their way out of the living room to take a tour of the rooms. “This house may be small but it's interior design was taken from a villa, leaving rooms being large at the cost that the walls aren't very sound proof. Which can be fixed with a trip to a hardware store. It's not like it's designing on a dime.”

“Nice one.” Catra said, even if she didn't get the joke. She wanted to keep a positive relationship with Imp even if it was almost nothing.

“Oh so you watch renovation shows too?” Imp asked turning around before continuing to the rooms.

Catra thanked Adora as Adora covered for her. “We don't have TV, so we wouldn't know.” Adora said, causing Imp to take a breath of comprehension and continue with his job.

“Anyway, we don't think we really need three rooms.” Adora continued, completely off script from what Catra had already imagined in her head. “We already have a room for ourselves and a work room, what would we use the third room for?”

“Well normally,” Imp started to reply. Catra was a little lost now, Adora had stepped slightly ahead of her to talk to Imp and now she was lost from the conversation. It was an odd feeling Catra didn't usually get, the one that tells her to close her mouth and let things happen. The feeling was terrible, it made her feel as if nothing would get done. Or it made her feel like she ate really bad seafood. “when a married couple buys a house and settles down, they usually have a kids room. Do you think that's something you two would be interested in? There are other houses in the neighborhood that are being sold that are bigger if this one is too small.” Imp prattled on as if it were a script he had practice in telling a hundred times before.

Catra's itch, the one that kept scratching at her skull at all sides trying to tell her something was stronger than ever now. She swore if her little tiny mental urges were physical she would have a migraine. Ever since Perfuma mentioned it it had been gnawing at her, driving her mad trying to make her think about it. Thanks to what Imp said she finally figured out what's been bothering her. Why it was she was so attached to Mermista's kids. Why the apartment no longer felt big enough for the future. Unfortunately for Catra, this entire epiphany came silently into her head as Imp, Adora, and her walked into a bedroom. 

“Well I don't think we'll be needing a kids room anytime soon, maybe if you had smaller houses to show us?” Adora asked, hanging on the last word to make her point clearer.

“There are plenty of houses being sold that are smaller than this one, but I'm sure you'd like to finish seeing the rooms and the basement first?” Imp asked, a certain tone of frustration in his voice talking to Adora. 

“There's a basement?” Catra asked. “There wasn't a garage but there's a basement?” She continued, trying to not let on that something was bothering her. Catra was doing her best, but she wasn't as good as Adora when it came to hiding how she felt. Catra always put her emotions on blast to let people know how she felt, sometimes she'd even scream it into a microphone. Adora just had so much more practice than her. Catra blamed service jobs.

“Yes it does, it seems like a bad trade off but last I checked you didn't have a car. When it comes to bikes and putting things outside, there's plenty of space to put a shed next to the house.” Imp suggested as they finally made it into a large room. “Now here is the master bedroom, as you can see it can hold a queen size bed and more. The closet is a simple one, no walk in, but it makes it feel homey.”

“The bed would need to be longer.” Adora noted as she walked around the room. Catra walked around with her, getting a feel for just how large the bedroom was. When Catra found herself next to Adora, Adora nudged Catra with her elbow. “And sturdier, am I right?” Adora said with a wink.

Catra couldn't help but laugh.

The tour continued like that for the next room and the bathrooms. The second room was smaller but still fitting a bed with a larger closet. The smaller room had an entire wall as a closet as the doors slid, creating a wall made of two doors. Catra had fun pushing the doors open and closed until they finally left to the next room. The bathrooms were small, almost the size of the one back at their apartment. Catra completely dismissed the bathrooms, the fraction bigger they were didn't matter to her. The fraction bigger did matter to Adora however as she could finally sit down on the toilet and not hurt her legs when they hit a wall. Adora also gushed over the idea of putting in a custom bath that was tall enough for her to sit down in. 

Seeing Adora excited about the house really made Catra happy. Even if she knew that Adora wouldn't want to move based on a simple bathroom design change. Catra barely even took a bath or a shower and she always got complimented on her hygiene. Catra quickly remembered that she had fur and Adora was in a different boat with that entirely.

Catra had missed the door to the basement in the first tour around the house. They had to walk back into the kitchen to a door Catra thought was just another pantry. Which was something that she hadn't had the privilege of using in years. The basement was the most cluttered of all the rooms, simply due to how much bigger it was than any other room. Instead of having the basement separated like she had first thought, the basement was the entire size of the ground floor with no walls. The only walls that could be spoken of were the ones around the stairs.

Time flies though, and Catra's interest in the basement meant she didn't have enough time to enjoy the open space. Not to mention she was already thinking of things she could do with it.

“I'm thinking,” Catra started as she reached the top of the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. “that I could put all of the band equipment down there and then I can host band practice here.” 

“That does sound nice.” Adora said. “I wouldn't be a bother because I'd be out at work.” 

“Or, I could just make it like a lair, and just put a TV down there and not do anything else.” Catra continued. 

“I take it you would like to look at the buying papers?” Imp asked Catra. Imp had recognized the air of the married couple and noticed who was more into the house. Imp specifically asked Catra, making his body language make it clear he was asking Catra. 

“Sure, let's,” Catra started.

She was cut off by her wife quickly, almost as if she was responding to the question. “I don't think so.”

“Oh, was there something you didn't like about the house?” Imp asked, turning to Adora.

“No, the house was lovely, we're just not looking to buy right now.” Adora continued, raising her hand to Imp. Catra grabbed Adora's arm as it started to move. 

“I'd like to see the papers.” 

“What?” Adora said, shocked.

Man, aren't I great at not doing anything with this story. I just want to write Catra and Adora being married and being cute and I'm doing that. Sure I guess the whole kid thing is over arching, but that's a side story. The main story is, look at the married ladies, aren't the married ladies cute? Anyway, review. Tell me what you think. And leave suggestions for what Catra and Adora could do together as a married couple.


	14. Catra Wants A Kid, Catra

Catra was tense. Which she shouldn't be, she was with Adora. The problem was that Adora was what was making her tense. Adora couldn't do anything to make Catra upset and Catra wasn't somehow punishable in any way. She was tense because they just got home and Adora hadn't said anything on the walk home. And Catra knew they were about to talk, because if Adora didn't start talking Catra would. And Catra didn't fully understand what they needed to talk about.

Catra had only gotten a grip on what's been bothering her earlier, just over an hour ago. And even she wasn't sure how to approach the topic, even with herself. Adora wasn't the issue, and Catra wasn't the issue, the issue was the issue here. And a thread of that issue was that Adora didn't know the issue. 

“We should,” Adora said with a sigh as she stepped into the center of their living room. As Adora did, she felt suddenly aware of how the ceiling clipped at her pulled back hair. “Probably talk about what happened?” She said as if it were asking permission to talk.

The tone that Adora spoke with made Catra feel uneasy, it was unnatural. They were married, this attitude when it came to each other, hesitating to talk, should have been over and done with years ago. “We should, and could you not say it like that?” Catra said as she half fell onto their couch.

“How did I say it?” Adora asked, hands suddenly finding themselves in her pockets as she continued standing in place. Only sometimes shifting her weight to lean to the left or right.

“You said like it was an apology.” Catra said, throwing off phantom shoes before she remembered she didn't put any on.

“Well, I wont say it like that anymore then. I'm just not sure why you did what you did.” Adora said, her fingers scratching at her thigh through her pockets. “So can you tell me why you decided to do everything but buy the house?”

Adora left the air quiet waiting for an answer. Catra's eyes suddenly feeling the conversation and started struggling to stay fully open. Catra didn't know where to start. She knew she couldn't outright say that she felt like they should have a kid. That was a bombshell. Similar to how Catra found out, Catra would explain everything in a slow burn fashion. 

“It's a bit small here isn't it?” Catra asked. She didn't know why she started with that, but she hoped she said the right things. 

Adora in response looked around the room, from the kitchen, to Catra's room, to the small lamp in the corner and the couch Catra was sitting on, and behind her to the equipment Adora used. Adora turned back to Catra, only half understanding what Catra was getting at. She could understand that Catra might have been getting irritated at their situation without saying anything. Adora didn't understand why Catra wouldn't have brought this up sooner. “It's a little small, but we never have a space issue either, why?”

Catra groaned in her throat, she expected that kind of answer from Adora, she still had a more positive outlook for the apartment. “Adora, you can't even stand up straight in here.” Catra said, she could see Adora's protest arising, her hands pulling themselves out of her pockets and her leaning forward. “You're slouching, try to stand up straight.”

Adora halted her protest and clasped her lips shut. She did as her wife said and stood up straight. Including lifting her head, which she had gotten used to never doing as she was so much taller than everyone else. Her head was immediately greeted with the ceiling, causing Adora to wince and rub the back of her head. 

“See?” Catra said.

“Catra, I have to try to even hit the ceiling, Is the colour of the walls? We'd just have to redecorate, we don't need to move into a house for that.” Adora said, trying to figure out where the actual problem with the apartment Catra's feeling came from. She could tell the sized had nothing to do with it, even if it was considerate.

“It's not the apartment,” Catra blurted out, her mouth working faster than her brain as words started flying out of her mouth. “I love the apartment Adora, there isn't a problem. As long as me and you live together the apartment would be perfect.”

Adora wished she could listen better, again, like Catra. She had never been good at keeping her thoughts to herself unless it would bother others. Adora never could resist trying to stay a player in a conversation. And even she didn't understand her own comments sometimes, or even why she would say some things. “Catra, what do you mean as long as me and you live together it's fine?”

Catra was about to continue saying vague statements that couldn't get the idea across, but stopped when she heard her wifes voice. “No, no no no no.” Catra repeated like a mantra as she stood up and grabbed Adora's arms. “That isn't what I mean at all, I love you Adora. You know that.”

“Then could you just tell me the problem already? If you don't tell me I'm going to be in a bad mood and I do not want to be in a bad mood when you get home tonight.” Adora said, as a half warning. 

Even through this serious conversation, Catra couldn't help noticing all the small beautiful, cute, adorable things about her wife. Like how even though Adora was more explicit than Catra, her expressions portrayed her as someone saying something nasty on a playground. 

“Adora,” Catra started, wrapping her arms around her wife to help ease the situation. Catra found nothing but security in Adora's arms, it helped her thought straighten out as she tried to explain. “the apartments big enough for me and you. But I don't want it to just be me and you.”

Adora was letting Catra talk, her mouth finally shutting up and allowing her to listen uninterrupted. Adora could half understand what Catra was saying. The statement that she didn't want to be with just Adora brought her thoughts to Glimmer. She instantly knew that wasn't what Catra was talking about. Leaving Adora back to guessing until Catra finally said what she meant.

“It's just, that little feeling that's been bugging me? I've had that for a while.” Catra continued. “The other week when Perfuma and Bow came over made it worse. Perfuma said something I really wish she hadn't and it's just been eating away at me.”

Adora was about to ask what Perfuma said, the question already in her throat. She held back and kept to her own thoughts as she let Catra talk. What she said made her worry, Perfuma would never say something bad to Catra, the girl rarely even swore. What could Perfuma say that could bother Catra so much? Adora was so clung to that thought that she barely registered that Catra and lifted her legs to completely hug Adora without touching the ground.

“And all the times I've been babysitting Aqua and Leven, it's just,” Catra said, struggling to find the right words. “they're part of the problem. Or, the apartment's the problem. It doesn't feel right having them here, it doesn't feel right having anyone over here. If the kids have to spend the night what are we supposed to do? Have them sleep on the couch?”

Catra took a pause, longer than she needed to if she was going to continue. She was, she just needed time thinking of the right words. 

“Is the size the only problem?” Adora asked, words out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Catra sighed. “It's just, we shouldn't be living here. I shouldn't have let you talk me into getting a small place. You shouldn't have to live like this, I should be the one supporting us, I should be the one that's good with money. You deserve a better home.” Catra started outpouring her thoughts that weren't even related to the certain issue. Catra could feel it herself, stepping around her real problem cause she didn't even fully understand it. 

Adora however couldn't tell. Adora was trusting that her wife was telling her everything. But with that came the wrong intentions. Signals in Adora's mind started to go berserk as she reached her own conclusion. The thought bringing Adora into her own panic mode.

“Catra.” Adora started concern more evident than it had been. “We should move, we can move into the house we saw today if you'd like.” She said frantically. “If you'd like we could move out farther, we can get a car so you can get to Kyle's if we need to.”

“Adora?” Catra asked, sudden concern of her own. Adora's reaction had been completely out of left field for Catra. She hadn't expected Adora to actually sound worried over it either. “Sweetie, you need to slow down. Whatever it is that has you this worried isn't right.”

“But,” Adora repeated, as Catra tried to calm her down. “Fine, fine, I'm probably wrong anyway. I would probably have known by now anyway if I was right.” Adora said, her words still rushed from her short lived panic. “Just tell me already, I need you to tell me so I don't have to keep worrying.”

“Alright, I can do that.” Catra said. “We are going to talk about what just happened though.”

“Just tell me.” Adora demanded, more edge in her voice. 

Catra no longer had the option of thinking about it. She couldn't keep skirting around the issue biding time. She already tried that and somehow made her freak out on her. And that was scary, she didn't want that to happen again, she had to just state the issue and deal with it from there.

“I,” Catra started, her hug tightening as she braced herself for her own words. “I think I want a kid.” 

Catra had what she thought was an odd view of her life. Often, when she thought about her life, she would try to visualize her life. As if somehow, even though her life couldn't be summed up, it could be seen. She often saw her life as a road. A single straight road that she was consistently always moving forward on. But whenever an issue had arisen in her life, fog would appear and slow her down. And sometimes in her life it felt as if the fog was dense enough to feel like walking through molasses. And whenever the hard times were over, she felt like she had reached the end of a large space and flung out of whatever cloud slowed her down. 

Recently, for what felt like months, the fog in her life continuously grew denser over time. And would only grow worse when she thought she was almost finished. And now, as if saying what had been bugging her, she could breath again. Her body washed away of that irritating feeling. Her thoughts now no longer trapped within herself, ready to be worked on with someone she held close. 

Catra started crying. She wasn't a crier but she didn't care. She finally told Adora how she felt. The embrace suddenly felt more loving. Catra was so happy she no longer had this feeling attached to her. It felt as if there was a wall somehow placed between them that neither had noticed. Now that the wall was down they could appreciate the view even more. 

“I want a kid.” Catra said again. This time with a smile.

Adora simply watched as this happened in front of her. As her wife began to cry as she held herself close. Adora loved Catra so much. The fact that Catra hadn't brought this up before when the problem started bothered her. But she was happy it was over now and that they could talk more openly. 

Adora hugged Catra tight as she moved them to the chair a few steps away. Adora wasn't fully understanding of all of Catra's actions. But she could talk about them soon enough.

Adora was happy Catra was crying now. As much as it might have been a bad thing to say, Catra was a pretty crier. And it was a good thing she was crying now and not later. Not only because Adora had plans later, but because Catra had to leave to grab Frosta in half an hour.

Finally, I did it. I dropped the question. The thing promised in the summary. It's been a long time coming huh? Meh, you guys seem to like this story. I've been informed I should just say, hope you enjoyed it. Instead of saying please review. But what the heck, I really like reading reviews. A lot. So please review. Especially you, Pokelover619


	15. Frosta Is Rich And Can Do What She Wants

Catra had a great time that night. while she might not have been drinking, someone did bring in some catnip of their own. And for Catra, like most cats, the smell was all she needed. It really came across while she was playing as she could tell she was playing too fast at times. Catra couldn't remember every song they sang that night but she could remember with one song she was hopping around the stage, to one of Kyle's songs no less.

Catra's energy from the smell of catnip really showed. She was, sort of, walking Frosta home like she said she would. And instead of just walking with her, or even just running, Catra for some reason decided the best way to tire herself out was to literally run on all fours around Frosta as she walked. The sight was surreal to Frosta. The sight of what was basically her boss running around so quickly around her made her anxious. The only thing that could make the night worse was if someone from her school saw her. Sure she would be cool because she just played a live show for a full bar, but she had this cat lady running around her like a maniac. There was one upside to her night that this couldn't ruin though.

Earlier, when they had finished their show, Catra had to talk to Hordak about something. Scorpia was pounced upon by Entrapta the moment she finished putting away her bass. And Kyle rushed to the bathroom the moment they finished playing their last song, he didn't even stay for Catra to say thanks to the crowd. Which left Frosta all alone for a few minutes, alone with all the money she decided to bring in her jacket. 

Sure she was in trouble a bit with Catra when she was found with an older woman dancing on top of her. Which made sense, Frosta, not even eighteen paying for a lap dance didn't exactly sit well with most people. It didn't even sit well with the stripper when she found out Frosta lied about her age.

Frosta knew that if Catra could still remember that, she might actually finally be in trouble with her parents. Fortunately, she knew Catra had a soft spot for her. Frosta had already made sure Catra was okay before. The question of Catra's well being came up a long time ago while they were walking.

“I did some pretty bad stuff when I was your age, but paying for a lap dance? That is not acceptable.” Catra prattled off. She had been simply talking to herself before, not addressing Frosta before now. 

Frosta, being the cold person she came across as, responded in kind, “Oh?” Almost pushing Catra to a challenge, to tell her what she got up to when she was younger. 

“Heck yeah, you should be able to flirt your way into a lap dance. Whoa boy, catnip gets to me, do you know how hard it is to have a tail? It gets so frustrating sometimes.” Catra rambled, the effects of the catnip starting to come down as she slowed her rotation around Frosta, starting to stand up as she ran.

“Is there literally anything else you'd like to tell me about?” Frosta asked, thankful Catra was no longer on all fours. “You've been talking about catnip since we left the bar.” Frosta groaned, wishing she was back home already and not four blocks away.

“Yes.” Catra said. Catra then preceded to leave Frosta in silence as she started jogging around Frosta. 

“Are you going to tell me?” Frosta asked, put off by the silence Catra was giving her.

“Probably not.” Catra said, her pace slowing down. “You're too young.” Catra said, letting out another holler about catnip leave her. 

“Too young?” Frosta asked, slightly irritated by the comment. Catra wasn't one to tell Frosta that, Catra had always treated her with more respect than that. Frosta took in a deep breath and attributed it to the catnip. That didn't take away the sting though. Frosta decided she was going to not say anything for the rest of the walk home. Catra ran her mouth the whole time. Fortunately for Frosta when they reached Frosta's house Catra happened to leave out anything that could have gotten Frosta in trouble. 

Catra decided since she was already pumped that she should run home. Catra sometimes forgot how fast she was, especially on all fours. She was going to remember this tomorrow, and also feel pretty bad tomorrow. Her tail already starting to feel numb as she got halfway home. She would have to leave her tail out tomorrow, which normally wouldn't be an issue. But it was now that Adora was home all day, Adora loved playing with Catra's tail. 

Catra made it home much quicker than she thought she would. Sure some of the time might seem faster because of the catnip but who cared about that? Catra was happy to be home. 

Catra almost flung the door open and with no regard for any neighbors yelled, “Honey, I'm home!” Catra had come down enough to instantly cover her mouth. She still wore a smile, but she still didn't want any neighbors to start complaining about them making noise. And if Catra knew her wife then Adora had planned on making lots of noise tonight. 

Which is why when Adora didn't say anything after a few seconds of Catra being home Catra was slightly worried. Her worry didn't last long as she started looking around for her wife. Catra quickly found a piece of paper on the couch with large sharpie words. Adora clearly made the words stand out just in case Catra didn't notice. 

Catra read the note and ease washed over her. The letter was simply explaining that Adora had to step out for a while because she was called in for an interview. There was a second half to the letter that made Catra laugh. Adora had also laid out clothes that she wanted Catra to be wearing when she got home. Catra made her way to her room and found the clothes on their bed.

Normally Adora would have gone all out with what she chose, which wasn't the case this time. Catra was thankful, she might have been hyper but she didn't have the energy to completely changer her entire outfit. Instead, this time there was just an over sized shirt and underwear. Catra understood she probably didn't want Catra to be wearing anything under the shirt or over the pants. And it wasn't like she would have to be going out anytime tonight so that was fine with her.

Catra didn't know how long Adora had been out before she got home. The thought did make her worry a little as she started to fully come down from her energy boost. Adora could have left an hour before she got there or minutes. Those thoughts didn't help ease her so she tried to think of something else.

After she had changed she decided to go to her room to work for a little. She had an idea from when she was walking Frosta home that she felt she had to write down. Her focus kept leaving her as she'd start to freeze for seconds before continuing. Catra scribbled some words down and tried strumming what she thought could fit. She could only do that for too long before she became too tired. Sure the song she wrote wasn't great, or even the genre they usually stuck to. But for every one of her albums was a pop song that always managed to be somewhere in the top tens. She had a feeling this one was going to be it, unless Scorpia pulled something amazing out of a hat.

By the time Catra finished with her work she could barely stand up straight. She was just pacing around their living room trying to stay awake until Adora got home. Catra couldn't make herself any coffee because neither of them really thought having the apartment smell like coffee would be a good idea. Catra didn't bother going to their room to wait on the bed, she would have fallen asleep the moment her head hit the fabric lining their bed.

Catra was taking a bite out of an apple when the front door opened and in came the tall goddess Catra was married to. For a moment Catra was thinking if it was possible to cheat on her wife with her wife. Adora turned to see Catra in the kitchen and threw off the bag she was carrying. 

“Wow.” Catra said, still amazed by Adora's looks. Catra set down the half eaten apple on the counter so that she wouldn't drop it later. As Catra predicted, Adora quickly came into the kitchen and swept Catra into a deep kiss. 

Adora pulled away quickly, a huge grin on her face. Catra was sure she had one of her own. “You okay with this?” Adora asked. Catra's tired self felt so flattered that Adora was even speaking to her, and that she cared enough to ask her that.

“Yes.”

“Dear, I fear, we're facing a problem.” Catra said into her Mic, not even paying attention to what was happening around her. Almost breathing the words. Her eyes felt heavy as she looked half at the ground and half at nothing. 

“Catra?” Scorpia spoke up. The room had been quiet after they had all stopped playing when Catra didn't continue. “Are you okay? You just stopped.”

“She's been tired all week since the bar.” Kyle said, piping in. 

Kyle was right, she had been tired all week. The night that they played at the bar Adora supposedly didn't get back home until very late in the night. And even when Adora got home Catra couldn't sleep for a long time. The small event really threw her entire sleep schedule off. That, and there was something else.

In the past few days Adora had let Catra buy the house with a pained smile. Adora didn't really want to buy the house but she recognized Catra did and let her buy it. Which was great, it really was. Catra was really happy that she could buy the house and that Adora and her could live in a place better than an apartment made for ants. The only real problem is that they haven't talked about why Catra wanted the house since she told Adora. Catra had tried bringing the issue up with Adora so they could talk about it, but whenever Catra was about to, it seemed like Adora didn't at all.

“I'm fine, it's just this song, it's too happy.” Catra said with a groan, supporting herself on her Mic stand. 

“You wrote it.” Kyle said. His short lived sarcasm quickly went away when a smile came onto his face. “Maybe we can practice one of my songs?”

“Or one of mine?” Frosta said quickly. “Kyle's songs always suck.”

“I helped him with a few of his songs so they don't suck as bad as usual.” Catra said as she went to one of the work benches Rogelio had set up in his corner of the garage. “And how are your songs any better?”

“My songs are at least happy.” Frosta said. Kyle stuck his tongue out at Frosta like a child.

“We can practice one of Kyle's songs.” Catra said with a sigh, not only was she not feeling great, she had to watch these two overgrown children. 

“What if we took a break?” Scorpia asked, after all, they had only started twenty minutes ago. So make that three children.

“We aren't taking a break when we just started. Kyle we're practicing broken glass.” Catra said, eliciting a happy squeal from the blond fool. “Frosta, you just sit back, there isn't a keyboard for this song. Kyle, I'll be doing vocals.” Catra moved to put some paper in front of Scorpia so she had a guide for what she should do. They wouldn't sound good, but Catra needed something to take her mind off, Adora of all things.

Catra stepped up to her Mic and started to scream the lyrics. “All we are is broken glass, thrown to the floor we were never made to last!”

Next chapter? Maybe them trying to move into their house, maybe them trying to talk about having a kid. Maybe, Shadow Weaver shows up. Maybe, Adora is just like Shadow Weaver. Which is spoilers I guess but I haven't written the next chapter yet. Please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Good News About The House

The house was in great condition. The only real problem that was found was that a door wasn't installed properly. Which was pretty cheap to fix and if she was to trust the handy man that looked at the house, the most common problem in houses. All the outlets worked so that was a plus. And the stove was there to stay, the previous owners decided to leave it. So far buying the house seemed like a great decision. They could start moving their stuff in at any moment now. Catra just wished Adora came with her to look at the house while the guy was going through it. 

Catra loved the idea of living together with Adora in a house. Not the small crevice in a building that they were living in now, but someplace that Catra could put a nail in the wall and hang a cheesy phrase. Catra could see it now, something like, home is where the heart it. Catra normally would gag on the thought of actually putting something like that up on a wall. She wasn't going to do that, she just loved the idea that they finally had that option. 

Catra couldn't wait until they were both living there and could actually move around the house. Sure the size might make them feel more alone and separated from each other, that was actually something Adora brought up when she was trying to get Catra to look for something else. However, that wasn't a problem at all, Catra would just follow Adora around just like when they were kids. She didn't use those words, she left out the part about when they were kids. 

Adora didn't really like thinking about when they were kids, she had a hard time even remembering anything from back then. Sometimes it worried Catra, the way Adora would hit her head trying to remember something that should have been a standout moment from when they were younger. She remembered the important things, which was good. Catra didn't want to remind Adora of their childhood if she couldn't remember, Catra could guess why Adora didn't remember, Catra could remember why.

“I was told during a walk through of the house that the walls weren't very soundproof, is there anything I could do to make them more soundproof?” Catra asked as the handyman finished explaining what was wrong with the door. He had been on his knees pointing to one of the hinges, explaining what was wrong with it, Catra hadn't been paying too much attention.

“Yes, but that is more expensive than a simple door fix.” He said as he stood up from the ground. “These walls are very close together and thin, if you wanted to make them more soundproof you'd have to replace a wall and put more insulation behind it. That is unless you'd rather just replace all the drywall in the rooms.”

“I like the walls, is there another option? Can I just put up some acoustic foam up and be done with it?” Catra asked. Kyle at one point thought about getting them a studio somewhere and bought a large supply of acoustic foam that had never been used. All the studios were out of reach for both Frosta and herself to make it to. It wasn't a total waste on his part, it wasn't like his bank account was hurt from it.

“That is an option, yes.” The handyman said as he started talking at length about wire fixtures and pipes in the walls, Catra had almost tuned him completely out. As important as this stuff might have been, it was too boring for her. 

She had the important stuff memorized already. She could do whatever she wanted with the basement, the kitchen was up to date, and the living room was big enough for a large TV. Catra hadn't had a TV in years, not to say she actually had one, but Shadow Weaver had one and she lived there.

“That should be the whole house, oh.” He said as he turned around and pulled a card out from his shirt pocket and handed it to Catra. She took it, but groaned as she did.

“Didn't I already use one of these to call you over?” Catra asked as she inspected the card. Sure enough, it was the same one that she had used before. 

“It's just a policy that I give customers one after every meeting. Although, you do have to pay me.” The guy said with a little less of a smile, he still wore one, but his voice didn't portray it.

Catra and him walked over to the kitchen, specifically where Catra just learned was called an island. She pulled out an empty check she had stuffed into her pocket before heading to the house. It was a warm day and she was not going to go out with a jacket. If she did she might have been able to take her checkbook, but that didn't happen. “How much?”

“Seventy.” The man said. Catra thought it was a bit expensive just for a simple house tour for him to comment on some things, but didn't say anything. It didn't really matter to her. She probably could have gotten him to lower the price but she wasn't feeling up to it. She signed the mans check, he gave her a list of some things that should be either fixed or replaced and left. 

Now the house was empty with only her inside. And she noticed that it was quiet. Not the same quiet that she heard from her apartment with the muffled foot falls of neighbors, constant shifting of floorboards, the loud clicks of the breaker every minute from outside their bedroom wall, and the buzz of electricity through the walls telling when someone plugged in a hair dryer. The house was actually quiet, she couldn't even hear any cars rush down the street. There was no group of kids who stayed up late getting drunk or getting high having a great time. Catra loved the peace that it gave. Catra couldn't wait for Adora to hear this. 

In contrast, Adora didn't want to move, she was going to now that Catra bought the house. But she was perfectly happy living in the small apartment. Which was part of the reason Catra wasn't having the best week. Adora was letting Catra handle all the payments on the house and all the paperwork involved. Which involved a lot of reading and re reading to make sure she wasn't signing the wrong thing. Catra didn't know how Adora did paperwork monthly on their apartment so easily. Sure it wasn't like Adora kept re buying the apartment every month. They bought their apartments a year at a time. Adora just did extra work to make sure the actual person who owned the apartment liked them, and so he wouldn't try and weasel extra money out of them.

All the extra work was doing a number on her. The work load got to her yesterday when she kept blacking out during practice. She's even had to get help from Rogelio with the house. Sort of, he didn't exactly help so much as just read out some paperwork with her and explaining what some of the words meant.

Now all she had to do was replace the water heater, get a plumber to check the sink pipes, and have a few doors reinstalled or replaced. Catra hated to say it, but this was the least work she was given all week. All she had to do now was actually talk to Adora about when they should move in. 

Catra held her face in her hands as that thought came to her. Recently all the conversations she's had with Adora had been heavier and more intense for some reason. Catra could tell it wasn't the biggest problem, it was just a patch that her and Adora were going to get over soon. But until then it would be rough. Along with asking Adora when she wanted to move in was also asking Adora to talk to about wanting kids. Catra had mentioned it while she was crying and Adora hadn't said a word of it since. It made Catra question whether or not Adora could understand her when she said it, or if she even said it at all. The worst thing was that it seemed like Adora was avoiding the subject entirely.

Adora was avoiding the subject entirely. It was just too much for her right now, and it came too fast as well. What Adora forgot was that Catra can't read her mind and didn't know that's why she was doing it. 

Normally Adora would be out. She'd be going place to place, getting applications from just about anywhere she was able. Now she was just reading a magazine while she leaned against the wall next to the phone. Not only did she already visit half of the stores in town, she already returned them. Now all she had to do was wait for a call to either tell her she was hired or that she needed to go in for an interview. Which she had already been to plenty already. Some of the jobs she applied for actually had to turn her down when she went in for an interview. Not only was she too tall to work in some places that didn't want a worker whose health might be liability, but also because she had long hair. Surprisingly to her her hair was a much bigger deal breaker than her height. If she was to guess a reason that her hair might get her fired she thought it would have been that she had an undercut and it made her look like a punk. Nope, it was just too long for some places.

Adora didn't think that she should really worry about Catra wanting kids at the moment. She felt that if she brought it up it would only add on top of the stress of buying a house. Catra was already frustrated as is. Adora needed to deal with one thing at a time, and right now, that was getting a job. And when she had a job and they were settled into their new home, then Catra and her could talk about kids. 

Adora didn't even know how she felt about kids. She didn't even want to think about it until she could deal with the idea. Not only that, she was supposed to be packing right now. But she was being lazy, the excuse of waiting on a call didn't exactly work in her favour when she could be doing literally anything else.

What better way to spend the time than to feel bad about herself. She had felt bad about the way Catra must feel doing all the work alone, especially when it was her fault that Catra had been so tired this past week. She hadn't exactly been considerate when she took Catra to bed. Catra was already on the verge of falling asleep when Adora got home and she kept Catra up for hours, messing up Catra's sleeping all week. Adora regretted not letting Catra sleep. She should have asked more questions before like, are you awake enough? Are you sure you want to stay up so late? Or maybe even a, do you want to go to bed? Adora had just felt so deprived that on the walk home she kept hyping herself up for the fun time she was going to have. 

Adora looked at the phone, it's green plastic jutting out of the wall like a pimple. Sure enough, Adora hadn't gained any magic phone ringing powers in the past hour. Adora looked towards the small clock that she hung next to the window. She couldn't see it directly, only able to steal a side view that gave her enough information as to how long she had done nothing. 

Finally, Adora dropped her arms to her side and slumped down the wall. She was so bored and she didn't feel up to packing, which was a lie, she was up to just about anything, she just didn't want to pack. She could however use the machine that was only about two feet from her. Before getting up Adora stared for a while at the machine, thinking over whether or not to use it and get some exercising in. the prospect of exercising beat out packing, she'd rather have fun than pack. Sure, once she started packing she'd make a day out of it, having fun organizing everything. Similar to when she bought the bed. But starting seemed so grueling.

Adora had only started working out for half an hour before Catra got home. Catra entered the apartment with a smile when she saw Adora like usual. Although Adora could tell Catra wasn't wearing a smile on her way home. Catra's eyes felt heavy and she was slouching lower than usual. Adora couldn't help but feel guilty that she might have caused that.

“Did you do any packing today?” Catra asked when she settled in with a quick hug and a kiss, finally ending with sitting down of the couch. 

“No, I've just been working out and waiting for someone to call me about a job.” Adora said, returning to the floor. “I did get some news about a job though, there's an orientation that I'm going to next week.”

“So you have the job?” Catra asked. “I thought getting an orientation meant that you had the job.”

“Kinda, It's more like a job fair sort of deal.” Adora started explaining. “They'll be doing drug tests, physicals, walk through, and then some testing to see who they want to hire. It's kind of a public thing.” 

“That's nice, not too sure how that works but okay.” Catra said hurriedly. “Adora, we should probably talk about something.”

With that Adora let herself fall back to the ground, resting her head on her crossed arms. “Is this another one about me packing? Cause I can do that tomorrow, just give me a date and I'll panic.”

“It's not that.” Catra said, scooting herself off the couch and onto the ground so that she was looking at the ceiling. “It's about moving.”

Listen, hear me out on this, spoiler for what I am most certainly going to do by the way. So review before reading this I guess. Review anything really, I just like reading reviews. Here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to make Shadow Weaver and Angella date.


	17. Packing Is Boring

“It's about moving.” Catra said, looking up at the ceiling. This wasn't going to be that hard for her to get out. It wasn't like the other heavy conversations, this was a normal one. Just something mundane they had to talk about. Which is why Catra was thrown off guard by the sudden change in the air. As if Catra had opened a can of worms by accident. Which prompted her to keep talking, just to alleviate the feeling of unease. “It's not a problem I just want to know when you think we should start.”

“Oh.” Adora commented, unaware of the change Catra felt. She was perfectly fine with talking about it. If it helped move the process along it was worth it. She hadn't been very supportive or happy about the change but Catra already knew that. And her being happy wasn't reliant on the apartment, it was just the change as a whole that they would experience. Moving into any new place wasn't easy for Adora, for all the two times she's done it. 

Adora might be a little distracted from the conversation, but if it was as simple as Catra said then it shouldn't be a problem. “I'm not sure when, that's up to you.” Adora answered. She had let Catra take care of the matters of the house so far, this should apply as well. 

“Well if it were up to me we'd have moved in the day I bought the place.” Catra threw her arms up as a gesture of frustration. Even if it weren't to show anyone else how she felt, it was nice for herself. “And you recommended we get the place checked out, and now I figure out that I might have to change the water heater.” 

“Water heater? What's wrong with it?” Adora asked, shifting around until she was ready to focus on a different exercise. 

“Apparently the last owners didn't exactly clean it out before leaving, and if I don't get it cleaned, or maybe replace an element or something, then in a few months we wont have hot water.” Catra groaned. “And if I let it get that bad it might affect the breaker. I'm not a mechanic, I don't know.”

“You'll figure it out.” Adora said, continuing with what she was doing, not even breaking a sweat as she moved. Taking up almost the entire floor except for the space Catra occupied and the small space in front of the door leading outside. 

“I have. There's nothing that needs to be fixed before we can move in. we can start moving in tomorrow if you'd like.” Catra said, causing Adora to lose focus on her activity and shift her attention on the conversation she was having with her wife. 

“Really?” Adora started as she let herself slowly fall to the ground and push herself until she was sitting. “So soon?” Adora hurt herself as she said those words. Catra clearly wanted to move into the house with her and she could almost feel the insult in what she said. Even if it was a good question, even if Catra hadn't heard the small venom, Adora regretted asking like that. Truth is, she was attached to their apartment, even if she could leave at any time. It was an apartment for crying out loud, she didn't expect to live there her whole life. And she probably wouldn't even spend more than a decade in the house they were moving into.

“Yeah.” Catra answered, not hearing what Adora heard. Catra sat up as she spoke, facing Adora as she kept talking. Catra talking intently and directly, she knew what she wanted to say, but that didn't stop her from earnestly memorizing Adora's features for the hundredth time. “I'd like to move in soon, sometime before next week. We don't have a lot of stuff, and Rogelio said he'd help us move with his truck. If we just box up most stuff and take it over, drop it in the living room, and come back for more it shouldn't take too long. It might only take three trips, if we take the bed.” Catra continued looking over Adora as she spoke. Catra would never say aloud how much Adora's beauty really took her aback. Adora's already bright blond hair was stunning against her skin, waving down her, Adora not even Acknowledging it unless in front of her. And every detail, right down to the way Adora always held a shadow over her small nose constantly made Catra glad she married her.

“We're taking the bed.” Adora said, a small smile finding it's way to her face at the small statement, as if she were making a joke. “That was expensive.”

“I thought you bought a cheap one?” Catra said, confused that Adora would buy anything expensive.

“It's a bed Catra, none of them are cheap.” 

Adora let out a sigh, finally catching her breath from earlier. The two sat on the floor a while. Neither saying a word as Adora caught her breath. 

“I love you.” Catra said. Catra normally barely noticed that she said it. But after a few hard weeks and every, I love you, taking longer and longer to finally come out, it felt different. It wasn't a nice feeling. She loved Adora, and she loved telling her, there shouldn't be something keeping her from saying it all the time. 

Adora moved herself across the floor until she was almost completely next to Catra. “I love you too.” And gave Catra a quick kiss, as a supplement to her statement. She hadn't ever felt the unease around the phrase that Catra would have. Words meant much more to Catra. Adora attributed that to the fact that she was a songwriter and words meant something, even if Catra didn't care about what she wrote. “Oh, there's a job fair happening later this week.”

“Oh?” Catra asked, shrugging off what she was thinking about to focus on her wife. 

“Yeah, kinda. They're going to be doing physicals and drug tests on site. I already went in for an interview. I guess they're just calling people they want to hire for a last test before they get hired.” Adora prattled off, she didn't care about what she was really talking about. She was focused on the fact that she might have a job soon. 

“What place?” Catra asked. Surely Adora already knew what she was going in for if she already went in for an interview.

Adora knew she shouldn't, but a devious grin was forming inside of her. She already knew that Catra would react in a certain way. And while she should respect her reaction, she would most certainly find it funny. “The Horde.” Adora said, although intentionally phrasing the words like a question, if only to get a rise out of Catra. 

Catra's response was to groan as she allowed herself to fall into Adora, her chest barely being within arms length, leaving Catra to rest her head on Adora's knee. “Adora, I'm tired, no jokes right now. If I laugh it might hurt. My cramps haven't started yet but I don't need you kick starting it.” Catra's groan slowly turning into a yawn as she spoke.

“Well I'm sorry, but the place really is the horde. They called and told me about the job fair yesterday.” Adora said, brushing the top of Catra's head, unsure if Catra could even feel her through the mane that Catra called hair. 

“So, Barista? I thought you didn't like the idea of working with beer.” Catra said with a wave of her hand. 

“I didn't apply for the position behind the bar.” Adora said slightly hinting closer to what she wanted Catra to guess on her own. 

Catra's retaliation to this however was to wrap her arms around Adora's leg and pretend to sleep. At least, Adora thought Catra was pretending until only a few moments after Catra did this, her breathing fell into a smooth quiet pattern. Catra's breathing very quickly turned into a low purr. And with as cut as she found Catra to be in that moment, it caused Adora to let out a groan of her own.

Rogelio was a god send, being a jack of all trades on his end really helped Catra out. He was going to be out of town tomorrow and decided to drop off about a dozen folded boxes for Catra to fill. It really helped her out having all the boxes at the ready. She already finished packing two boxes of her own stuff from her work room. The boxes mostly being filled with excess merchandise and notebooks filled with either drawings or poetry she had written years ago, is what Catra would say if she was asked about it. She never wanted to admit to anyone that she still wrote poetry in her spare time. It was something she even kept from Adora, she needed some kind of saving grace from being what she considered a wimp. 

Adora had been out all day at a job fair that she had talked about a few days prior. So Catra planned to finish packing everything in her room and then move to her own clothes. She'd leave Adora's stuff alone, Catra knew how Adora felt about her stuff. Catra had tried pranking Adora once with her stuff and it did not end well for Catra. Adora's reaction killed the prank, she sometimes reacted to certain things that Catra wouldn't expect. Catra never asks about it, but she avoids doing whatever caused it again.

Catra had been working in silence for around an hour, constantly taking breaks more than she should have been. She didn't understand how Adora got into a groove of doing this kind of thing. Supposedly it should have taken a few minutes and then she'd be over in no time, as if time would just fly by for Catra like that. The moment she felt like she was about to start moving on autopilot, placing things in boxes like and arcade game, her thoughts got to her. 

The itch was back. The irritating feeling was back almost as strong as it was before it left. And this time Catra knew why it was there. Catra still hadn't brought up the topic of kids since the night she played at the bar. Catra knew why Adora hadn't brought it up, she was indeed avoiding it like she thought. Catra could understand why Adora would want to avoid talking about it for a while, just until their situation was better. So for Adora's ease of mind, Catra was waiting to bring it up. Catra knew she shouldn't, she knew she wasn't being nice to Adora by keeping it to herself. But if Adora wasn't prepared to talk about it, then neither was she. 

Catra couldn't remember if they ever talked about kids before getting married. She knew it probably did, there was no way they couldn't have talked about it. But none of those conversations decided to be important enough for her to remember. And it wasn't like Adora never thought about it, she probably knew about it before Catra realized what was wrong with her. Those two events most certainly didn't happen at the same time. But Adora always did encourage Catra to babysit Mermista's kids. Which could have meant nothing, but as Catra knelt on the floor finishing packing the third box, her mind placed completely random pieces together. The worst part was that she wasn't even tired enough to take a nap. She was able to make up for lost sleep these past days, starting with when Catra fell asleep on Adora in the living room, something Adora said she didn't mind, but it was clear she wanted to have done something with her time rather than be stuck on the floor for the rest of the evening, skipping dinner. 

Catra's thoughts ebbed at her skull for the few hours that Catra spent finishing her packing. She eventually finished her entire workroom with only five boxes. It was more than Catra thought she would need. While she was packing her clothes from her closet she realized she packed something she shouldn't have and emptied an entire box at once. 

It was an obvious thing to say that all the packing had gotten Catra frustrated. And it was easy to say that Catra needed to relax, or at least have some time for herself. And Adora hadn't gotten home yet. All of these things culminated when she had to empty the box. 

Cliffhanger? No you know where I'm going with this, Catra is a Cat for goodness sake. Please tell me what you think so far. You should know all these chapters are already written but it doesn't mean I don't want reviews, tell me about a funny picture of a crab you saw, I don't care. I'm begging here. Also I'm going to start publishing this story on AO3 soon enough, this is still going to be the main posting site for the story.


	18. So That's What She Applied For

New cover art from tumblr user, huntress-in-wonderland

This scene, this image before Adora, was so rarely seen. This was something she hadn't seen many times before. Catra sitting in a box was a special occasion. Too bad she couldn't enjoy it. 

Adora didn't get the job. Of all the places she applied to this was the highest paying and she didn't get it. She wasn't exactly angry, or even that upset. She felt rejected, rejected specifically based on what she was applying for. 

“How did the job fair go?” Catra asked as she stood up straight and stepped out of her box. Deciding not to focus on the fact that she could be embarrassed from being caught in her position. Catra could tell that Adora wasn't very happy with how things went. She could tell because Adora normally came into their apartment beaming, this time Adora came home with a frown. 

Adora's first response to Catra was to groan loudly and fall onto the nearest piece of furniture they had. The second part of her plan was halted when she saw that their couch was covered in boxes. “Catra, do you think I work out too much?” Adora asked as she settled for slouching. 

“What?” Catra hadn't expected the question. “Of course not, what job needs you to not exercise?” 

“You don't remember?” Adora asked, moving one step over to lean against the wall. “I told you the other day.” 

“When I fell asleep?” 

Adora was almost hit with the memory as she mouthed the words, oh right. “Yeah, I forgot. The job fair was at the Horde.” Adora started. “And apparently I'm, and I quote, too beefy to be a stripper.”

“You applied as a stripper?!” Catra yelled, shocked by this news. “When were you going to tell me you did that?”

“I hadn't planned on telling you until I got the job.” Adora said, brushing off Catra's reaction. “Too beefy, can you believe it? I would have thought that my height would have affected it more but,”

“Adora!” Catra cut her off. “Focus, what do you mean you weren't planning on telling me?”

“Is that what you're focusing on here?” Adora said suddenly pulled into the intensity of the conversation, she hadn't realized from Catra's reaction that it was actually an important detail. She assumed Catra was being humorous, as in a, you applied as a stripper? How funny, kind of sense. “Is that actually a problem? That I applied for a lot of places and I wasn't going to tell you what job I got until I got it?” 

“That isn't what I'm focusing on here, I'm focusing on the fact that you applied to be a stripper.” Catra said, her body finally catching up with her voice, almost cracking as it made the shift from relaxed to upset. 

“Yeah, and I'm focusing on the fact they rejected me. What's wrong with me applying to be a stripper?” Adora asked, her confusion clearly coming out instead of the same upset feeling that Catra held. 

Catra, upon hearing the confusion in Adora's voice, instantly held her breath, unsure of how to answer. Adora didn't understand why Catra was upset. Catra knew Adora understood that she was upset in general these past few days. And if Adora couldn't see what was wrong then Catra must be blowing things out of proportion in her mind.

“Just,” Catra started, shutting herself down. “you know what? Never mind, can you start packing your clothes?”

“Catra, if there's a problem,” Adora started as she moved to stand up after leaning against the wall. Unfortunately when she did that she hit her head against the ceiling. “Ow.”

“Are you okay?” Catra asked as she almost jumped as she moved to her wife. 

“Yeah.” Adora said as she slouched and rubbed the top of her head. She had to admit it hurt quite a bit, she hadn't expected to hit the ceiling at all. She didn't even think she'd ever grow tall enough to ever touch the ceiling. Although now that she thought about it, she should have expected this considering who her mother was. 

“This is one of the reasons we're moving.” Catra said, feeling justified. Adora didn't say anything. “Please start packing, Rogelio is going to come help a day from now.”

And so she did. There wasn't much for Adora to pack, considering most of what she had was clothes. It was very easy to say that neither of them bought things just to have them. The most useless thing they had was a small collection of stuffed bears Catra bought. Adora was nearly finished packing by the time one of them spoke up. It hadn't been quiet, far from it. Catra had been humming one of her own songs the whole time.

Catra was very upset, of course she would be. She had been keeping so many things inside that kept bouncing off the walls of her head, and Adora's news hadn't helped. And the worst part is that Adora really didn't know why Catra had been upset. It felt terrible, but Catra knew that this was only temporary. Soon they would be done moving, Adora would have a job, and they could talk freely and completely again without issue. And even then, there might still be issues. Catra could tell that Adora also had something on her mind besides the move and work. If Catra had to guess, it was probably Glimmer.

Catra was the one to quit for Adora in the first place. And even though Adora made it clear she didn't want to be the one to have to do it, but still wanted it done, Adora being out of a job wasn't the full issue. Adora still liked Glimmer, as a friend. Catra couldn't understand it. Adora was like this her whole life, even when they left Shadow Weaver, after all that Adora realized was being done to her, she still saw Shadow Weaver as a mother for a long time. Catra assumed that it was the same with Glimmer, even though she didn't feel safe being around her, she still had some sort of relationship that she didn't want to go away. 

The only problem that kept Catra from talking about it with Adora was that this was all guessing. And now that they had time, alone together, she didn't have to guess. Which is why she stopped humming and opened her mouth to ask her wife. “Got anything on your mind?”

“I'm still wondering why they rejected me.” Adora said flatly, almost aggressively folding her own laundry. Adora wasn't used to doing her own laundry, it had been almost a year since she had done it herself. That job was normally given to Catra considering which one of them had more free time. She was very upset about not getting the job. And not only that, she was upset for making Catra upset. She could see why Catra was upset now that she was able to think about it. Catra wasn't Adora, they had different tolerances. Adora came to the conclusion that it was their different proclivities that made Catra upset, and why Adora hadn't seen anything wrong with what she had done. They hadn't had a talk about that in a while, and Adora felt it was needed. Adora felt one was needed especially after these past weeks, where she felt her lack of communication might have actually hurt Catra.

“Adora?” Catra spoke up.

“What?” Adora responded, putting her hands on the ground to ease herself after her very basic chore. 

“I meant, besides from that. Is there anything you've been thinking about for a while? Is anything bothering you?”

“Oh, yeah I guess.” Adora paused for a moment after answering. Getting her thoughts in order, she didn't think this was the correct setting to talk about their sex life. But there had been something on her mind that she thought was equally as important. It was her brother, or at least, her possible brother. After Catra had sprung that information onto her it had been in the backlog of important details she needed to bring up. “You said I have a brother right? What was his name again?”

Catra hadn't expected that, the fact that they now had a brother almost slipped her mind completely. “Yeah, Adam, that's what Kyle says at least.”

“It's just, aren't you a little worried about him?” Adora asked, not so much concern in her voice as she was curious. “You remember how bad Shadow Weaver was to the two of us, aren't you a little concerned that he's going to grow up the same way?” 

“I don't think so.” Catra said. She might not have thought about this as much as Adora, but she still felt like she knew what she was talking about. After all, growing up Catra was the one that received most antagonizing from Shadow Weaver. Not only that, but she did remember more after all the years. “She's a bitch but she isn't stupid. She's probably going to raise Adam much better than either of us.”

“You're probably right.” Adora said.

Catra waited for Adora to keep talking but that never came. They instead kept working independently. At least, Adora did. Catra had finished packing long before Adora and instead opted to rest on the couch and wait for Adora to finish. Which took a while. Adora finished packing her clothes, except for the ones she would wear tomorrow. But their room was more of Adora's room where Catra happened to also sleep, which had stayed the same all through their lives. Adora, being the half of them that cared much more about appearances, was packing brushed and gels and make up Catra wasn't sure they even had. All the while Adora stopping and letting out a comment about how she forgot they had something or that she had been looking for a brush that she was holding. 

It was these small findings that slowed Adora down to the point that when she finally finished packing they were late for dinner. They again settled on eating ramen, of which they had two boxes of. After Adora had quit her job she panicked and for the last few weeks they had non perishables covering every surface in their kitchen that wasn't the stove.

Catra had just burned her tongue when a thought came to mind. “Did they have you dance?”

“What?” Adora asked, blowing on her bowl, leaned over like a giant at their small table. “Oh, yeah.”

“That's probably why you didn't get hired.” Catra said with a chuckle. “You're a terrible dancer.”

Adora, almost dropping her fork, gaped at the accusation. “No I'm not.”

“Yes you are Adora, you suck at dancing.” 

“You must have amnesia.” Adora said, returning to her bowl. “I was a great dancer back in school.”

“That was me Adora, whenever you danced I was the lead. Even back in high school when you were almost seven and a half feet tall, I was the lead.” Catra chuckled as she remembered something. “You remember when you tried to make me jealous by dancing with Lonnie?” 

“That was sabotage, she tripped me.” Adora defended. 

“You leaned forward and crushed her.” Catra said, allowing herself to laugh. Adora however decided to ignore Catra and return to eating. 

“Your ramen is going to get cold.”

“It's still steaming!” Catra said. 

“They said I was too beefy, they didn't say anything about my dancing.” Adora said. “They used that word, beefy.”

“Cowards.” Catra said as she finally started eating. “How is this still so hot?”

“I might have boiled it for too long, it tastes weird. I'm sorry.” Adora apologized.

“It's fine, you don't have to be sorry.” 

This was how things usually were, and they continued like that until they fell asleep. They had boxes scattered everywhere so they decided they weren't going to stay inside tomorrow. They were going to go into town and window shop for furniture. It was Adora's idea. Catra would rather relax all day but even for her that wasn't an option. And when it came time to go to Kyle's Adora would just watch TV while Catra worked. All of this was just pillow talk, Catra was just happy to fall asleep with her wife.

I don't have any news this time, except, I got a job! Isn't this great! This also means that I might have to change the schedule of how fast these come out. So far they've been every two days, I might have to change that to every three days. And I have a plan, every nine chapters will be a hiatus and after a week of writing more chapter they'll come out regularly again. That's my plan at least, have I mention I love reading reviews? Please review.


	19. Angella Arrives

No one was having fun. Not Bow, not Rogelio, not Kyle, and certainly not the movers. Adora and Catra were having the worst time. It was hot out, but not hot enough to not wear a light jacket, everyone was sweating. And Catra really underestimated how long this was going to take. It was supposed to have been done with by lunch, but here they were. Almost three and only just finishing moving their furniture. Rogelio was really frustrated because he was already supposed to be back home and do some work in his basement. Bow wasn't upset, but he wasn't particularly in a good mood. Bow just appreciated that he was included. And kyle, kyle could barely lift any box and got help from Bow the whole day.

Adora and Catra were fine when it came to the lifting, the only issue was getting the boxes through the doors that slowed them down. Adora had to bend down while carrying boxes just to walk through doors. And Catra's back started hurting earlier in the day. But luckily, they were done. All they had to do was help Rogelio get their bed set up and everything would be fine. They'd all go home, Adora and Catra would have a nice relaxing evening together in their new home, and tomorrow they'd wake up and start unpacking. 

“How did we get it out at the other house?” Adora asked as her and Rogelio set down the couch at the front door. They had been trying to get their couch in for almost a minute, both of them very frustrated. 

“I think we had the feet of it pointing up? Let's try that.” Rogelio said as he started to pick the couch up once again.

“So Bow, how did you say Perfuma's new business was going?” Kyle asked, trying to start a conversation with someone he saw as a friend. 

“I didn't.” Bow didn't exactly like Kyle, but he didn't not like him either. He'd just rather not talk to him, ever.

“Got It!” Adora yelled as she started walking backwards quickly, the couch finally coming through the door. 

Catra was just laying on the grass, taking a break. She was just thinking about what kind of TV she should get now that they had enough room for one. That, and what she should do with the basement. She could probably turn it into a lair, or she could make it a room for Adora. The idea of making the basement for Adora hadn't crossed her mind until earlier that day, when they moved the large weight machine downstairs. 

Catra was lost in that thought when she heard a car pull up and stop beside their house. Which was odd because Rogelio brought them over in his truck, and Perfuma's car was already here. She wasn't expecting anyone else. Catra assumed it was one of their neighbors, ready to welcome them into the neighborhood. She turned her head to find a bright pastel pink and white car pulled up on the curb.

Catra had never seen this car before, and it looked too expensive for this neighborhood. Catra was even more concerned when someone actually stepped out of the car and started walking up the driveway. The lady was tall, not as tall as Adora, but enough that it was noteworthy. 

Catra stood up when she noticed the woman was indeed walking up to her house. 

“Bow!” The woman yelled. “Is that you?”

Bow turned around and a smile replaced his bored expression. “Angella, what are you doing here?” He said as he walked up to give Angella a hug.

“I saw Perfuma's car earlier when I drove by and when I saw you out here I just had to stop and say hi. It's been a while since your last visit.” Angella said.

“Yeah, I haven't visited in a while. Me and Glimmer are having a bit of a fight right now.”

“Excuse me,” Catra butted in as she made her way over to the two on the driveway. “do you want to introduce me.”

“Catra!” Angella yelled as she turned to see Catra. “It's so great to finally meet you.” Angella said excitedly.

“I take it you're a fan?” Catra said, instantly already irritated. She didn't mind having fans, just as long as they stayed away from her.

“Heavens no, I think your music is ghastly. My daughter however is a huge fan.” Angella continued. “Although she's just half the people that talk my ear off about you and Adora.”

“So then you know I'm not the biggest fan of your daughter.” Catra started. She knew it was a bit contentious to start their conversation with her feelings towards Glimmer but if Angella didn't know then she should.

“Oh yes, and I am deeply sorry for her behavior. I really hope Adora wasn't hurt by Glimmer in any way.” Angella said, lifting a hand to her chest. “Although if I could apologize to Adora that would be lovely, is she around?” 

Catra took a second to think it over, whether or not she should let this lady talk to Adora. With a sigh she started moving for the front door. “Follow me.”

“Hey Catra, I'm gonna head out.” Bow said as he started walking back towards Perfuma's car. Catra's only reply was a wave she gave without looking back.

Catra, followed closely by Angella, took a step into their new house. “Adora! Someone's here to see you!”

“Coming honey!” Adora yelled back from a nearby room. From where her voice came from Catra guessed she was already helping Rogelio with the bed. Another thing she heard was the pause of footsteps behind her. Catra turned to see the woman stopped only a few feet from the front door. “You can come in you know?”

“Sorry,” Angella started. “It's nothing. So Adora is helping you move in?” There was a clear confusion in her voice. Which Catra merely chocked up to Glimmer not telling Angella the full story. Which would be what she expected. Because of course Glimmer would leave out the fact that Adora and Catra were married to save face.

“Well I'd hope my wife moves in with me. Glimmer didn't tell you that Adora's my wife?” Catra asked as the woman took a few more steps into the house. Just enough to walk past the small hall that extended past the front door. 

“No, neither of them did.” Angella said hesitantly.

“Neither?” Catra asked, turning around.

Adora walked quickly down the hall until she arrived where her wife was standing with a taller lady that was only a head shorter than her. Adora recognized the lady almost immediately. Although her name did escape her. “Oh hey, you're Glimmers mom right?”

“Um,” Angella took a moment Adora was all to familiar with. Angella took in a breath to take in just how tall Adora was. “Yes, the name's Angella. Although I hope you know more than about me.” Angella said.

“Not really to be honest.” Adora said moving to stand next to Catra, embracing her in a hug from the side. “But I'm Adora, and this is my wife Catra.” She said extending her hand for a handshake.

“It's, my pleasure.” Angella struggled to get out. “I wasn't told you two were married.”

“I figured.” Catra remarked.

“I do want to apologize for my daughter's behavior.” Angella quickly said, distracting herself. “She's always doing things she shouldn't. And she felt terrible about it after I explained to her the situation she'd created.” 

“Yeah how did you find out about what she did anyway?” Catra asked. “I doubt Glimmer told you.”

“Bow told me, he's such a lovely boy. Perfuma is lucky to have him.” Angella said.

“So we've been told.” Adora said. “Sorry, are you here to visit?” 

“Oh, I wont be long. Although it's great to finally meet both of you.” Angella started. “Although, you two being married, is something I wasn't told about. Aren't you two sisters?”

Those words were a sound for sore ears. Or at least Catra thought so. She hadn't heard that question since they were in college, she didn't think anyone would ever ask about that again. The main reason being that not many people knew them enough from when they were younger to even know they were sisters.

“No, why?” Adora asked perplexed. Quickly shaking her head in confusion and instantly getting a little upset. Adora had been moving all day and it had been stressful enough with trying to get the couch in the house. She normally wouldn't be this upset but her patience was drawing thin. “Actually, who told you we were sisters?”

“Well I just assumed from what I've heard.” Angella said.

“Listen,” Catra started, walking forward and turning Angella back towards the door. “I'm sure it would be lovely to have you visit another time but we're busy right now. Why are you so excited to see us if you aren't a fan anyway?”

“We'd appreciate it if you left.” Adora said, walking behind Catra as they walked towards the door. 

“Before I leave I do have something for you.” Angella said, pulling her purse from behind her and grabbing her wallet from the bag. They were now stood in front of the door as Angella opened her wallet. “You know Adam really wants to meet you.” She said as she opened her wallet to reveal a picture of a young boy. “He hates that he's an only child.”

Both Adora and Catra were floored. Both of them confused until they saw the picture, the name meant nothing to them until then. Catra wasn't sure how to react. First this woman that she never met before asks if they were sisters and then has a picture of what was supposedly Adora's younger brother. Which made the situation more confusing.

“Why were you so happy to meet us again?” Catra asked. Adora still staring at the picture of the young boy with blond hair as bright as hers. 

“I was happy to finally meet my stepdaughters. When I told Glimmer that Adora was her stepsister she went mad. It's why I didn't expect you two to be married. Shadow Weaver never told me that much.” Angella said, finally closing her wallet and putting it back in her purse. 

“Stepdaughters?” Adora said, now feeling somewhere trapped between confusing and understanding. If she had time to think she'd understand, but right now her thoughts were jumbled. The events of the day messing with her thought process. “So that means you're our mom?”

Catra decided she'd had enough. She was done hearing this woman and had enough things already on her mind. “It's time for you to go.” Catra said, turning the woman around once more and walking her the few steps needed to step outside. “Try not to come back.” Catra said as she closed the door, blocking anything that Angella might have said.

Unfortunately, the situation was made a little awkward when Rogelio pushed past Catra to open the door. “I need something from my truck.” Was all he said as he closed the door behind him.

Catra was having trouble of her own processing everything that happened in the past minutes. Although she didn't see herself as a priority. Catra immediately turned around to hug Adora who had been frozen in place. Catra could tell Adora was having trouble of her own. Adora was slouched over, mouth open, and her eyes looking at nothing. Catra started to rock Adora in place, which she thought was nice even if it didn't help.

“It's just,” Adora started, her voice quiet. “a lot, right now.” She said as she raised a hand to rub her eyes.

“After Rogelio leaves we can have a long talk. I've been meaning to talk to you about something anyway.” Catra said, slowing her rocking until they were still.

“Me too, I've been putting off talking to you for a while.” Adora said, standing up. 

Rogelio opened the front door to find Catra hugging Adora, her head barely halfway past Adora's chest. “I just needed an Alan wrench. I didn't hear what you guys were talking about, did something happen with Angella?” 

“No.” Adora said, her face wiped clean of any issues before, ready to help Rogelio with the bed again. “Does she drop Adam off by the way?” She asked as she lead her scaled friend back to the bedroom.

Catra began making a list in her head. There were so many things piling on top of each other it was hard to keep count of everything. Although, a bit of light humor that Catra found in their situation was that Glimmer didn't know she and Adora were stepsisters. The humor in it quickly faded when she realized how similar Catra's situation used to be. 

I know, I said a schedule. But this is my first week of working at my new job. 3:30 to midnight. My sleeping has been messed up bad because of this, and almost all of my writing is done when I'm tired, and usually I can spit out about 2-3k words in thirty minutes. But when I get home I can't write and all I want to do is sleep. It'll get better. I'm sure you noticed the quality shift after Angella left in this chapter, that's because everything after that I wrote at night, the first half I wrote when I woke up. The hiatus thing still stands though. So the hiatus will last two weeks. I'll put the hiatus warning up on Sunday and take it down after two weeks so I can write chapters. So please review. There wont be any new content for a while so I'm sorry. But I need sleep. And I'd like to have a schedule when I get used to sleeping so late.


	20. Chapter 20

“First night.” Adora said to herself. She was standing in their new room. The sun had set a few hours ago and everyone was gone. The only people still there were her and her wife. The way it was supposed to be. The living room had their couch and chair and boxes of their stuff that they'd unpack tomorrow. 

Now that she was there, she didn't know how to feel, she had been used to their room being so small before. Now their bed fit in their room and left so much room for them to walk around it on all sides. The change wasn't sudden, she had been expecting it for weeks now. But now that she was there, standing in an open space, their bed feet away from her, the change seemed massive. It wasn't just the size of the room. Now they had blinds, a view to the outside anytime they want. They'd be able to actually wake up when the sun comes up. 

Adora walked out of her room to walk around the house once again. Getting her bearing around the halls and rooms. Their room was the last door in a hall that held most of the main rooms and a bathroom. There was their room, and two other rooms that were smaller but still larger than what they had at the apartment. Adora wasn't too hot on the extra rooms but what she loved was the bathroom. It was finally large enough for her to sit down without being uncomfortable. Over at the apartment she barely could sit down. Sure she was still a bit tall for the room, but it was still larger and that was nice. 

Catra was outside doing something in their new backyard. Adora did wonder what she was doing, but it didn't matter much. The door to the backyard was in the living room, which Adora thought could have been placed better but she didn't know much about architecture. The living room was massive, and if it wasn't already big enough, it was connected to their kitchen. A small island all that separated the living room and kitchen. Adora didn't understand why. Sure that was the case at the apartment, but surely there was enough space to make them different rooms. 

There were closets around the house that Adora didn't pay too much attention to. It wasn't like she was going to be using them. She had been living just fine with only one closet for a long time, she didn't need to fill them all. Catra might find a use for them, maybe putting her guitar in one of them. Catra had more than one but the ones she didn't use stayed at Kyle's. Maybe Catra would keep all of her stuff there now. 

Then there was the garage. Adora didn't feel like going in there. She didn't have a car, and she wasn't planning on getting one. Sure she put their bikes in there earlier but the concrete floor was something she didn't want to walk on with bare feet. The basement was the same, albeit warmer and much larger. Rogelio and Catra helped her move her weights downstairs earlier, which was the hardest thing to bring in the house that wasn't the couch. The couch brought so much unexpected trouble. 

Adora headed back into the living room. The nicest thing about the house so far was that the ceiling was much higher in every room. The house didn't have an upstairs so that's what she assumed was the reason for the high ceilings. She could finally stand up straight and not hit her head on something. The only time she had to slouch or duck was when she came in through the garage or needed to wash her hands. The house must have been built with taller people in mind. Being eight four wasn't easy for her. 

Back when Adora was younger being the tallest was cool, it was awesome. People would constantly be amazed. But she kept that status of being the tallest the entire time she was in school. And being the tallest woman in the city did give her somewhat of a reputation. 

The door to the backyard opened with a creak as Catra came inside looking rather messy. There wasn't any dirt or skid marks on her clothes, but they were very wrinkled and her hair looked disheveled. “I'm done.” 

“What were you doing out there anyway? You look like a mess.” Adora said, giving Catra a once over. Trying to figure out on her own what she was doing before she answered. 

“I was making sure the yard was clean of animals. There was a groundhog but I got rid of it.” Catra said with a triumphant smile on her face as she stretched. “What about you?”

“Just, walking around. I'm still getting used to the ceiling.” Adora said looking up. “I did have an idea.”

“Shoot.” Catra said, walking along the wall around the boxes until she could fall into the couch. 

“There are a lot of closets, maybe you could put your guitar in one of them.” Adora said, walking around the couch until she was able to kneel down behind it and rest on the back of the couch.

“I had that idea too, I'm thinking I could just put it in my work room once I get that set up.” Catra said, taking off her shirt. It was so much warmer in the house than back at the apartment and that didn't mix well with her fur. It wasn't too bad, but the stuffy feeling made it irritating.

Adora made a grunt of agreement. She hadn't really thought about what would go where when they moved in but Catra had. Catra had thought about what to do with most of the rooms already. She was the one who knew the size of the rooms and what would fit when they went shopping yesterday. Catra had been the one to tell Adora what wouldn't fit through the doors and what could go where in their rooms. Adora had been so used to being the one to do that it made her proud to see Catra so in charge. 

A thought came to Adora when Catra mentioned her work room. There were two other rooms. That still left a smaller bedroom earlier in the hall of the house. And if Catra had put so much thought into what would go where she just had to ask. 

“So,” Adora started, almost nervous to start talking about it after avoiding it for so long. “do you have any plans for the other room?” Adora watched Catra's reaction as she went from laying relaxed to stiff. Catra pushed herself slightly with her legs, no longer flat but instead at an angle with the arm of the couch. “The guy that led us through the open house, ink?”

“Imp.” Catra said, not moving much but still angling herself to pay attention to Adora.

“Right, Imp.” Adora said remembering the bat man that led them through the house. “I think he said that was meant to be a kids room.” Adora swallowed before continuing. “Did you plan to keep it a kids room?”

Catra had planned to talk about this. Problem was she didn't know how to approach the subject, and here was Adora doing it for her. She loved her wife. “I was hoping to.” Catra said, pushing herself up so that she could be eye to eye with Adora. “Have we, ever actually talked about kids?” Catra asked, almost wincing as she asked.

“We had to at some point right?” Adora asked back.

“I feel like we had to have talked about it sometime. I'm sure we talked about it before we got married but I can't remember if we did or not.” Catra said, throwing an arm around the back of the couch. “And if we did I don't remember what your thoughts on it were.” 

“Same here.” Adora said with a groan. “It must not have been important at the time.” She said, as she hit her head in frustration. She opened her eyes wide as she remembered something. “Oh crap!” 

“What?”

“We have to get a phone in here tomorrow. The applications I filled out gave the apartment phone number.” Adora said, slouching into the back of the couch deeper than before, her arms crossed on a cushion. 

“I can do that tomorrow, but can we focus for a second.” Catra asked, receiving a nod from Adora. Catra let out a sigh, gathering her thoughts. This had been consuming her mind for weeks now and she had a better grasp on how she felt. But there was only so much she could figure out in her own head. She needed to talk to Adora about this but she hasn't been able. “Adora, I think I want a kid. You know that right?”

Adora stared at Catra out of the corner of her eyes. Taking her in, hearing her, figuring out what her discoloureds eyes told her. She nodded and answered with a single word of affirmation. Allowing Catra to continue with her thoughts. This was a heavy subject for Catra and her and her little distraction didn't help. But hearing Catra finally tell her for the second time that she wanted a kid cemented itself as an issue in their relationship. 

“It doesn't have to be now, it doesn't have to be this year.” Catra continued. “But I want you to know that at some point I do want a kid. But I need to know how you feel about kids.” 

Unlike Catra, Adora hadn't been thinking about this. She wasn't prepared for this question. She knew she should have thought about it but the idea just never came up as an important factor to her. She felt bad about that fact. She felt bad that something that was so important to Catra was something she thought could wait. 

“I,” Adora started, her voice dry after the long day. “I'm not sure. I, haven't thought about kids. I need time to think about it. I've been more concerned about getting a job than your problems, I'm sorry. I should have brought it up before but I didn't.”

“Hey, I know that. I know that's just how you think, but I do want you to talk to me about this.” Catra said, moving a hand to rest on Adora's elbow. “I just want you to realize this is something big for me, and that I do want it to happen at some point.” 

“I get that, trust me I do.” Adora said, moving her hand to rest on top of Catra's. 

This was a serious moment. But Catra often couldn't take even this seriously as she burst into a smile at Adora's hand holding hers. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Adora said as she got off of her knees to lean over the couch to kiss her wife. 

It was a nice moment for both of them. Catra finally was able to tell Adora how she felt, even if it didn't get all of her thoughts across. They could talk about it more in depth when Adora got her thoughts on the matter together. But for what they were able to say it was nice. 

“I wanted to talk about something too.” Adora said as she stood up. 

“Is it about Adam?” Catra asked, moving so she could sit up. 

“Oh right.” That was something that actually slipped her mind. She had forgotten mostly about the fiasco with Angella that happened earlier. She didn't actually forget, but she certainly wasn't going to be thinking about it unless it was brought up. “No, I wanted to talk about something different.” Adora said as she walked around the couch to sit next to Catra. “It's about sex.”

Catra wasn't expecting Adora to want to talk about that. And even though Adora was more physical she still blushed when she said sex. It was the small things about Adora that really reminded Catra why she married her. “Um, what about?” 

“It's just, I know you aren't really too into it, and I'm the one who makes it happen most of the time. But, I feel like it doesn't happen enough.” Adora started, making hand gestures to help her convey how she felt. “And even when it does happen, you don't tell me when it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Well yeah, it's mostly for you anyway.” Catra said. Even this far into their marriage they still haven't worked out all the kinks in their sex life. Mainly because Adora was squeamish when talking about it and Catra never brought it up. “Are you saying you just want it to happen more?”

“It's not just that, I want you to tell me when you want to do it more. It's nice to know that I'm doing it because you want to do it too. The sex part isn't the most important part about the sex. I mean, take last time.”

“Last time?” Catra said to herself. “Um, that was when we went looking at the house right?”

“It was at midnight, and you were tired.” Adora said with a groan. “I asked you if you wanted to do it and you said yes but I should have made sure. We went on for too long and I completely ruined your week. And you should have told me if you didn't want to really do it.” 

“Adora, honey.” Catra said, scooting over to lean against Adora. “Sex is your thing, and as long as you have fun I don't really mind.”

Adora groaned and leaned back when Catra said this. She covered her face in frustration as she spoke. “If it was just the sex then I could have it with anyone. How do I explain this in a way you'd understand.” Adora said, rubbing her temples as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. “It's like, you remember that song you wrote a few years ago?” Catra was about to retort with a witty comment but Adora kept talking. “The one with the line, um, your snow doesn't put you in December?”

“Oh yeah, I remember, that was a long time ago.” Catra said as she recalled recording the song, Kyle accidentally called someone a midget that day.

“Well it's kinda like that, I think. Listen, it's not just the sex that matters to me, what matters to me is that I'm having sex with my wife, who wants to do it too. I want you to feel good when we do it. But I do want it to happen more often.” 

“Wow Adora,” Catra said, a smirk on her face. “you actually managed to say sex a few times without laughing, this is a new record.”

Adora, with the most serious face she could muster while it grew as red as a peach, said, “Once we're done talking I'm going to burst into laughter. You have no idea how hard it is to not laugh right now.”

“Okay, I get it. I'll talk to you more when we have sex. Let you know if I'm still liking it. But it's not happening tonight, I'm tired.” Catra said, sinking farther into the couch.

“That's what I like to hear.” Adora said as she relaxed into the couch. A slow chuckle escaping her. 

“We're done talking about it, you can laugh now.” Catra said as she watched her wife slowly let out chuckle after chuckle until she was having a full blown laughing fit. It's what they needed after a long day.

Still trying to get used to my schedule. I know their conversation should have been longer and they should have talked more about their issue but I just want to get back to writing fluff. And I want to get to the issue with Adam, Shadow Weaver, and Angella. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	21. At Entrapta's Place

Catra was done being in charge. They had moved in, got everything set up, and finally let Adora know what's been on her mind. It was the most emotionally exhausting thing ever. But luckily she wasn't in charge when it came to her band. Sure she was the lead and she wrote most of the songs, but she didn't manage it. That pleasure was left up to Entrapta.

Entrapta, just like her wife Scorpia was always bubbly and excited to help. And years ago when she brought up managing her band, Entrapta was all over it like a new scientific discovery. It was a good thing that Scorpia married Entrapta too, because if she didn't, Catra would probably have never met Entrapta outside of a classroom. 

Catra met Scorpia when she was young, she was only around nine at the time. Scorpia was ten years older and taking up a cat watching job. Shadow Weaver knew what she was doing when she sent Catra to be watched by Scorpia. Scorpia didn't expect to watch over someone like Catra but for her it was a welcome surprise.

And Catra met Entrapta because Adora took a science class and Entrapta sat next to her and Bow. One day Catra found out that her old babysitter was dating the science chick Adora told her about. The only issue is that Scorpia didn't mention it when they were practicing to be a band. 

But one thing led to another and here she was. At Scorpia's house with Entrapta looking over papers. They had signed a deal with some news company to make a music video. They had specifically asked for one of their less popular songs to be played in the morning. The way Entrapta explained it, after finally telling Catra in a way she could understand, is that their songs had their own sort of stock and companies would buy the ones with the least value to advertise with. Stocks was something Catra knew about, she took a class in college. 

“So that means we have three music videos to make, two of them are already requested and another will be paid for.” Entrapta said with a smile, her hair bringing her cup of coffee to her lips. “Which means you can make a music video for a song of your choice.”

“I think I told Frosta we'd let her choose the next music video.” Catra said, honestly bored of the conversation. She wished Scorpia could have handled this since she came home to Entrapta everyday but that just wasn't the case. Since Catra was the lead and the one who signed off on the papers the responsibility fell to her. “I could call her and ask.”

“Sure!” Entrapta yelled out. Catra liked Entrapta fine, but she was always more excitable than Scorpia and also louder. “Do you want to use my phone? I made it custom, I'm going to present it to another tech firm to see if they like the patent.” That was normal for Entrapta. She was extremely smart, probably the smartest person in the nation. Learning and creating was all she ever did. 

“How did you make your phone custom?” Catra had to ask. Entrapta might have been smart but phones seemed state of the art to Catra, even if she only felt that way because she didn't have one. 

“I removed the buttons, it's just the screen.” Entrapta said with a grin, once again confusing Catra.

Luckily Scorpia explained what she meant, all the way from the kitchen. “She means the buttons are on the screen!” 

“Here!” Entrapta said, her hair bringing something out from under her chair. What she pulled out scared Catra. It was the size of an encyclopedia but not nearly as thick. It was only as thick as a kids book that she could pick up from the library. “It's slower than a normal phone but works the same. When it gets picked up I'm sure it'll be much faster and smaller. It's heavy.”

“That's,” Catra stared at the plate that Entrapta's hair was handing over, she wasn't normally scared, but she didn't trust what Entrapta created. “but I think I'll call later and get back to you.”

“That's fine.” Entrapta said, a little dejected that Catra didn't want to use her new invention but it didn't matter much. “There are only two more things to go over before we can hang out and have dinner.”

“Sweet, what's Scorpia making?” Catra asked, glad that Entrapta was putting away what she saw as a ticking time bomb.

“I'm making meatloaf! And cupcakes!” Scorpia yelled from the other room. Entrapta's house was something she had been expecting when they went to look at their house. There was a door separating the kitchen and living room. It didn't lock and it didn't actually close and didn't have a door handle. If anything it was a door from a saloon in one of the old cowboy movies Catra used to see when she was younger.

“Thank you!” Entrapta yelled back, Scorpia yelled back her appreciation and continued working. “So all we have to go over is concerts and the album you have to record next week.”

“There's another thing.” Catra mentioned. She had been waiting for this the whole time she'd been here. “I wanted to release an acoustic album I've been working on.”

“Acoustic?” Entrapta questioned, Scorpia echoed the same sentiment but quickly panicked from something happening in the kitchen. “I don't think that it would be accepted by the record labels for a major release without advertising it, is it country?”

“Heck no,” Catra was disgusted by the accusation. She didn't hate country, she didn't even dislike it, but the insinuation that she would make it was rather insulting. “well, one song is, but the rest is your normal indie acoustic songs. There was one one there I wrote for the band as a heavy song but I think it works better as acoustic.” 

“Well you'd have to wait another year before recording it with the rest of the band if you want a major release. How many songs do you have for it?” Entrapta asked, sifting through some papers that she had long since put aside. 

“I already wrote around twenty five songs for it.” Catra said casually.

“Let me stop you write there.” Entrapta said loudly, halting the conversation and moving her hands back to herself. “No record label is going to allow that many songs.”

“I was actually thinking of making it independently, still using the name Noelle.” Catra said, doing her best to try and make Entrapta want to help her. 

“Oh in that case totally, it's just not going to make even a quarter of the income as your other albums. These kinds of albums are usually the ones that litter the bargain bin section in a mall though.” Entrapta explained. “As long as you understand you can't use any of the songs from any of the main bands albums and can't make one of your acoustic songs into one for the band without legal trouble with copyright. Why did you write so many songs for this?”

“Well first of all I know about the copyright issue.” It was true, she had to learn about that the hard way when she first started their band. Before Frosta even joined they were still and up and coming band and Catra wanted to cover a song for fun. It lead to a lot of problems with money. They might have won the case but the money for a lawyer in the court they attended really set their band back. “And my anniversary with Adora is next week. I wanted to make an album for her.”

Entrapta almost squealed at Catra's reason. Sure she was more composed than Scorpia but more composed didn't mean less excitable. Entrapta was practically bouncing from her seat, her purple hair curling around and exploding in some areas. Scorpia had what Catra assumed was a similar reaction, if the squeal wasn't enough to get that across. Although Scorpia's cursing fit when she dropped something quickly ended the cute moment.

“Yeah,” Catra continued. “around two years ago I wrote two songs just for Adora and she loved them. I decided I might as well make an entire album for her. It's nothing special, it's a bunch of simple cords with me just describing how much I love her, no big deal.” 

“I think it's a big deal that you wrote so many songs for her, it's over an hour of music dedicated to her!” Entrapta's hair went out in all directions as she yelled.

“It's the sweetest thing I ever heard!” Scorpia exclaimed from the other room. 

“Yeah, yeah, so it's doable?” Catra asked. “Because our anniversary is next Friday and I'd like to have it done by then.”

“Of course it's doable!” Entrapta squealed, quickly calming down. “Sorry, but yeah. You'll just have to show up at the recording studio on Monday and Tuesday, and probably be there all day. You do know you'll be working Friday though right? That's the last day that we have the studio rented out.”

“Yeah I can do it by then.” Catra said with a smile. She worked really hard on this gift for Adora. At first it wasn't even meant for her but every song just ended up being a love song and related to her wife. The opportunity was too good to pass up. 

“How many years is it?” Entrapta asked. 

“Eight, I think. Adora's birthday is also in a month. She'll be turning twenty nine.” Catra said leaning back and rubbing her face. Having listened to Entrapta ramble through the fine print of their contract was boring enough. 

“Married for eight years already? Congratulations.” Entrapta said grabbing another sheet of paper from one of the few piles. “It will be me and Scorpia's fourth anniversary later this year. We still have to go over the concerts and the album. Let's start with the album.”

“Fine, if it's easier to go over.” Catra groaned, she wasn't built for this kind of work. If Entrapta could have done this all on her own she would totally let her. If she didn't have to be there at all that would be great. If Catra could just go to the library and have the details faxed to her it would be perfect. She wanted to be the farthest from any paperwork at all times, that wasn't the case though. “When will the food be done?!” Catra yelled.

“In about five minutes, the meatloaf still has to finish cooking and cool off!” Scorpia yelled back.

“Thank you!” Entrapta yelled back. “Okay the album.” Oh boy here it comes, some complication that would need Catra's sign off after it was explained to her. “legally not much has changed from the last one you released so I was able to transfer signatures from the last time.” Catra mentally punched the air, she understood what that meant and it made her life easier. “So all you have to sign off on is the budget for advertisements, posters, post show ads, billboards, the whole deal.”

“That's it?” Catra asked as Entrapta slid the paper across the table.

“That's it.” Entrapta said as Catra signed the paper. “And on the topic of concerts, we don't have as many requests as last year but there are a few within the range you set for the band.”

“Which I remind you,” Catra started, “once Frosta turns eighteen will be extended.” Entrapta met this with a small comment of understanding and a nod of the head. “How much will we be making this year anyway? I know I'm almost a millionaire but how much are we talking?” It didn't really matter to Catra how much money she made. She didn't exactly spend it in the first place. Adora wasn't for the spending lifestyle and neither was Catra. Catra however was one for the owning a lot of money life style. 

“I would need to look over the patterns again but I'm pretty sure are the rate of steadily increasing albums sales since The One That Got Away, you'll probably make more money this year than any other. So I'd say around six hundred.” Entrapta answered casually. Entrapta wasn't big on her reaction to getting a lot of money anyway, since she had more than enough to start with. It really did pay to be a college professor, a band agent, talent, and manager, and even an inventor of many revolutionary patents. Even if Catra and her band got more and more popular they wouldn't be anywhere close to Entrapta's massive fortune. And unlike Catra and Adora, Entrapta did have a few houses that she didn't use.

“Thanks, what places want us to perform this year?” Catra asked, a small smile of victory on her face from hearing how much she'd make. Adora would flip if Catra told her. Their first year that they sold an actual album and how much they made from it made Adora freak out. Ever since then she just uses vague terms to describe her bank account. Catra's favourite example was, they have enough. 

“Meat loaf's done!” Scorpia yelled, bursting through the door with hot pads on her pincers and a steaming pan in her claws. 

Entrapta and Catra finished up the rest of their work quickly, just going over who wanted her to play where. The meatloaf was pretty good, she hadn't had it much but it tasted good from what she could tell.

“Yeah,” Catra started the conversation, feeling awkward such a quiet meal. “so at my new place there isn't a wall or door separating the kitchen and the living room.”

“Oh, that sounds great.” Scorpia said in between bites. “I'd like to get rid of our kitchen door.”

“Oh I just remembered something.” Entrapta said, one of her odd hair tentacles lowering her fork into ketchup. “Scorpia said you were having trouble with Adora, was that because of the house?”

“Um,” Catra wasn't sure how to answer that question. Sure the problem was almost over now, but she didn't really know if she should tell them. Although the thought occurred that if Perfuma had asked she would have told. “yeah, no it wasn't about the house. It was about,” Catra chewed and cleared her throat before continuing. “us having kids.”

“Well,” Scorpia started, in her cheery tone like usual but a bit louder this time. The loudness didn't continue through the rest of what she said however. “I think you'd be a lovely mom.”

“Seconded, after I became a mom I feel like I'm doing such a good job.” Entrapta said, making Scorpia cringe a little.

“Scorpia,” Catra turned to face the woman in question. “you didn't tell me you had a kid.”

Scorpia, with a groan and a hung head said, “We don't, we have Emily.” 

“She's still in her prototype stages but she's running excellent.” Entrapta said, followed by a yell of, “Emily, come here please!” 

What happened next scared Catra. From another room in came rolling a large metal brick on wheels. It was a solid brick shape that moved close to the table first slow as it turned and changed to moved quickly when it adjusted itself. The contraption that Entrapta must have built was just that, a brick on wheels.

“This is Emily, a prototype for now. The learning intelligence that I made at work had been doing great.” Entrapta explained, patting her creation on the head, or what would be the head. “She's even learned to reciprocate positively to positive reinforcement. Watch.” Entrapta turned in her seat to face the robot. “Emily, you are amazing.” Which caused high pitched beeps to happen in rapid succession for a second as it moved forward and backwards in place. 

“Yep that's Emily.” Scorpia said, hesitantly taking a bite of meatloaf.

Catra knew one thing. She had a new fear, robots. 

Longer chapter than usual I know, and nothing really happened in this one did it? Don't worry, this was just to move everything forward slightly, because I couldn't think of anything else to write all day while I was at work. The whole Emily thing is something I wanted to do for a while. Imagine Emily like this, a brick, on one of those lego wheel things. And a speaker somewhere on it. Also it's not the size of a brick, it's large, it comes up to Catra's bellybutton. That's all. Please review, tell me what you thought, and leave suggestions.


	22. Water Under The Bridge

Adora was finally ready to face Glimmer again. The only reason she was even at the store was because of Angella. No doubt Glimmer felt bad about it and she certainly felt worse when she learned they were now sisters. Adora knew Catra would never forgive Glimmer, and she might actually be right in not forgiving her. In most situations Catra was right about most things, but Glimmer was still her friend in her eyes. She wished she could have just completely blocked Glimmer out of her life and just forget about it, but it wasn't easy for Adora. 

Sure all of that was motivation enough to try and make up with Glimmer. But she was smarter than to do that just because she wanted to. She hadn't been able to get a job and she knew if she just asked she'd get her old position back. And if not, Glimmer would still hire her on the spot for something. 

Adora needed a job. She absolutely hated the past few weeks of staying home and doing nothing for most of the day. Sure being with her wife all day was nice but it was frustrating not having anything to do. She needed some actual structure in her life that a job brought. That, and she was selfish. She liked being the one to bring money in the house and being the one to pay for things. And even if she didn't get hired back, she had the excellent excuse of having moved. 

And luckily for her, or unlucky depending on her mood, she stood far taller than the rows of merchandise. Which meant that Glimmer saw her practically the moment she walked in, and it only took Adora a quick once over of the store to find Glimmer. 

Glimmer made quick work of the person she was helping as Adora made her way over. The person only wanted to know where the yarn was so all she had to do was point and tell her what isle. And just like that the customer was gone and Adora was there, standing over her like a giant. 

“Hey,” Adora started, unsure of how to start their brand new relationship after everything else happened. She decided it might as well be best to just go all in. “sister.” 

Adora knew that probably made Glimmer super uncomfortable, for the girl she was lusting after to call her sister. At least, Adora hoped it made Glimmer uncomfortable, she knew it made her uncomfortable to say it. 

Glimmer stuttered with saying anything before getting any real words out. Adora could see that she was uncomfortable and it honestly made Adora feel better that she didn't like their situation either. Glimmer's eyes going back and forth from the the space around Adora to her, as if Adora was hard to look at. Adora felt similar, she hadn't even looked Glimmer in the eyes since she stepped in. “Adora, it's good to see you again.” Was what Glimmer settled on after getting over that yes, Adora was there. “I really want to say sorry for everything.” Was rushed out. 

Adora had been expecting this. She could only assume that when Catra quit for her that Glimmer was bombarded with vile from Catra. And no doubt the actual reason she quit came up in between the swears. Not only that, Angella did say that she talked to Glimmer about it. Glimmer might have been dense but surely after getting told that what she did was wrong a few times she would have gotten the point. Adora was prepared for the apology that Glimmer would give her. 

“I was way out of line and I acted like a creep.” Glimmer continued. “I shouldn't have tried what I did after you said we weren't going to be together the first time. And I certainly shouldn't have tried after what happened at your apartment.” 

“Speaking of which,” She did it, she was working on this in her mind, and it worked so smoothly. “I moved, Catra and I are living in a real house now.” Adora was hoping to be able to change topics like this. She didn't want to actually get to the end of Glimmers apology because she wasn't going to forgive Glimmer at all. And she didn't want that to be where they ended up. That would have been terrible, for Adora to show up, make Glimmer feel bad and then walk away. “We moved a week ago.”

“I heard, my mom told me about it.” Glimmer said with an embarrassed chuckle, her arm scratching the back of her head. “I'm sorry about my mom by the way.”

“Oh that's fine, she seemed nice.” Adora said with a chuckle of her own, she could forgive something as small as that. “Although I guess it's our mom now.”

“I just wish she told me three years ago, it would have saved us both a lot of trouble.” Glimmer said, her laugh a little louder to hide the embarrassment. “You didn't know did you?”

“Not at all.” Adora said, her own laugh dying down as Glimmer's grew louder. “Hey at least now you can say you tried to date your sister.” 

“Only when I'm drunk.” 

This was so much more awkward than Adora had expected. Sure she thought it might be awkward for her to walk into the store without a wallet or a purse just to window shop but that would have been easy. Instead she was talking to her brand new sister and they were cracking forced jokes about dating each other. 

“So,” Adora started slowly, drawing out her word so that both of them could get used to the air around them. “three years?”

“Yeah, apparently, I just met our brother last week. My mom likes to check up on me but she never tells me anything about her.” Glimmer said, placing her hands on her hips, weaving her fingers behind her blue apron with fake paint splatter. 

“You've met Adam?” 

“Yeah,” Glimmer continued. “he's really cute, although he was disappointed I wasn't you. Shadow Weaver must have told him he had a sister coming over because he was expecting someone else, whether that be you or Catra I don't know.”

“I doubt Shadow Weaver would tell him about Catra.” Adora said, distracting herself with a small itch on her arm. “But he's okay?” 

“Um, yeah he's fine. He's really strong too, he's an impressive little guy.” Glimmer said, looking around, trying to think of something else to talk about or a way to get back to work.

“Just like me then.” Adora said more to herself as a confirmation that he really was her little brother. “But hey, I didn't come here just to catch up.” Which elicited a small breathy word for Adora to continue. “I need a job, I haven't been able to get one anywhere else.”

“Are you sure?” Glimmer asked wincing, she knew that was probably a bad idea after what happened last time, that and she was afraid of Catra. “Does Catra know you're here? I'm sure she wouldn't like you working here.”

“Yes Catra knows, we had a little spat about it yesterday. But it's not like she has me on a leash.” Adora made a small backlog in her mind about leashes. “Can a get an application?”

“Don't worry about it,” Glimmer said with a smile. “i just need your phone number and then you can probably start on your old schedule in a week.”

“My phone number?” Adora had a short second of her mind being completely blank before slapping herself in the forehead. “I don't have it memorized yet.” Adora made a quick stomp in frustration. She was really glad the floor wasn't real tile and was just plastic because she heard the crunch from under her. “Sorry, sorry.” She said stepping away from the spot of broken floor.

Glimmer was almost impressed, if she hadn't seen this before. Adora's massive size and more strength than she needed was made clear whenever Adora had a small little burst of fury. Since Adora started working with her the first time she had to replace two desks before she finally decided to get one made for minotaurs. “It's fine. Didn't you apply for a warehouse? You'd be able to lift everything easy.”

“Ugh, my back.” Adora said slouching. “They don't want to hire me because I would have to bend way to far and that's a health risk on pretty much every site. Listen, I can come back on Saturday with the phone number and give it to you then, would that work? Because we just got a new one installed and I still haven't learned it yet.”

“Sure, that's fine. When are you going to get a pocket phone?” Glimmer asked, taking a notepad out for a few scribbles before making it vanish.

“I'm not, we got a TV, that's all the big payments I'm making for a while.”

“And you'd rather get a job,” Glimmer started, confused. “than stay at home watching TV on your millionaire wife's salary?”

“Yes.”

“Five, five, five, two,” This was hurting Adora's head to do. Their old phone number was simple, there was only two fives to keep track of. “six?” Already she couldn't keep track of the numbers.

It was a seven, she learned as she turned back around to face the newly installed phone. Adora let out a groan of frustration and walked out of the kitchen. It shouldn't have been this hard to remember a stinking phone number. Back when she was working she needed to be able to recall sets of numbers off the top of her head after reading it twice, maybe three times. The few weeks she's been home doing nothing made her brain weak. 

Catra wasn't going to be home for another few hours. Adora felt bad for Catra, she knew Catra got antsy and extremely bored whenever she did the same thing for too long. Not only that, she had been working nonstop for the past few days and today. And the worst part is while tomorrow was the last day she had to work, it was their anniversary, which they had to push back to Saturday to celebrate, and Adora told Glimmer she'd give her number to her that day as well. And Catra was going to have a similar time next week as well. As Catra explained it anyway. Next week she'd be busy for three days filming a music video and that was her schedule for the next three weeks. 

Adora had already figured out what she wanted to do with the basement. She actually made a discovery about the basement when she was down there using her weight machine. There was another bathroom down there, granted it was just the toilet and a sink but it was there. She was going to make that their exercise room. Maybe she could get some mats and start doing yoga, Perfuma and Bow recommended it, said it was good for stress. 

Bow and Perfuma still hadn't actually figured out when they want to have the wedding. When Bow helped Adora move he told her all about it, and what Perfuma had said to Catra when they visited the other month. Supposedly Perfuma offered Bow up to help one of them have a kid. Which, Adora had to admit, does sound a lot like something Perfuma would do. Sure if Catra was up to it Adora wouldn't see anything wrong with it, but she was not going to have a kid inside of her. It would be more, recreational, in Adora's eyes than anything else. 

Luckily for Adora, tomorrow was their anniversary, and Catra mentioned celebrating on Saturday wouldn't actually be an issue. Sure Adora felt bad it couldn't happen on the day it actually happened but what was she to do about it? Catra actually said that Catra working would help Adora enjoy her gift, which did make Adora's mind wander. She knew for a fact Catra would have been too uncomfortable to go into an adult shop for Adora so that was out of the question. And she knew Catra wouldn't have gone overboard on spending, mainly because of the last time Catra did that and Adora freaked out. Adora did feel bad about freaking out over a lovely gesture in hindsight. It could have been a coupon to a spa, Adora did mention something about going to a spa when they were at the library. Catra's memory did latch to tiny things like that. And it wasn't going to be a TV, since they just got one. 

Adora could hardly wait for her wife to come home. Even if she would feel bad about making Catra tired tomorrow. 

Gonna be honest, after I had Adora say “Yes.” I thought I had enough words to be past 2k, boy was I wrong. But anyway, please review. Tell me what you thought. Tell me what you think I should do. Please. I'm running out of short term ideas, all I have are long term ideas with no ideas for an outlet.


	23. And Now That That's Done, Let's Go Home

“That's it, congrats guys, another album finished.” The voice almost hissed from the intercom. It might have, Catra didn't know if the person behind the glass was replaced after the few hours of being in the booth. For all she knew it might have been a real hiss. 

“Finally.” Kyle said as he slid dramatically off of his chair and onto the floor. “I'm so tired. My arms, they ache.” He complained, mostly to himself, he knew he wouldn't actually get sympathy for it. 

“I'm just glad we wont have to be in here anymore.” Frosta groaned, Catra didn't understand why though, she got a full three days off school which should have been great. “It stinks worse than Fred's RV in here.” There it was, Catra didn't know who Fred was but his RV must be bad to compare it to how the room smelled.

Although, Catra thought rather irritated at Frosta, maybe it wouldn't have smelled so bad if Frosta had decided to wear a shirt that had sleeves. Normally Frosta wearing casual clothes would be fine, because most of their interactions were casual. But Frosta has been coming in for three days straight wearing the same black t-shirt intentionally hugging her curves. That Irritated Catra a little too, not only was it her fault for making the room stink with her armpit sweat, she was actually dressing like she was trying to get a date in a place that they wouldn't even be for very long. Catra knew she was sounding like an old bat, which was why she kept all of this in her head. And only allowed a passing comment of, looking good kid, to Frosta. Which had been the right thing to say, Frosta wasn't her kid. 

“Is Fred the deer kid?” Scorpia asked, setting her bass aside. If Scorpia had any complaints she wouldn't voice them, she always had an air of joy around her. “If he is I think I know his dad.”

“He's not the deer, he's the skunk. And by that I mean he's human, he just stinks.” Frosta said, lightly joking.

“Well I'm just glad we got one week of work over.” Catra said, finally allowing herself to stretch with her hand above her head. When she was younger she used to worry that if she pulled her arms too far up that they might fall off. “We start filming the videos next week.”

“But we wont be in here, so it's a win.” Frosta said, her smile quickly turning into a blank face as she spoke. “We are filming Telephone right?” Frosta asked, reminding Catra of their deal. “Because if we can't I want Ennui Romance.”

“Yes Frosta, we're filming Telephone.” Catra groaned, that had been the fifth time she had asked that question.

“You sure you don't want to get a ride?” Scorpia asked Kyle, looking over him with a pincer on her cheek. Catra wasn't surprised Scorpia was actually giving Kyle pity, he was over reacting and both of them knew it. 

“I'm good, Rogelio is probably already in the parking lot. I could use a hand getting up though.” He said as he raised a hand into the air. Entirely forgetting what he had done as his hand was crushed down the middle.

“All I have are claws.” Scorpia said with a chuckle as she pulled him up all the way off the floor so he was dangling in the air for a brief second before falling back to the ground. “Oh, happy anniversary Catra.” Scorpia said almost surprising Catra. She had almost forgotten that today was her anniversary after singing for hours on end. This enlisted Kyle and Frosta into an odd ceremony of congratulations.

“How many years have you and Adora been married?” Frosta asked, not fully aware of the conversation she had started as she twisted to remove knots from her back. A resounding POP! echoed through the room on her second twist. 

“Eight years, I got her an album.” Catra said as she set down her bass into it's case.

“What album? Did you get her the new Eyes Set To Death album?” Frosta asked, Catra knew if she answered yes that Frosta would ask if she could borrow it. And as much as Catra knew that was the case she wondered why Frosta didn't just buy it herself. She was already rich enough to never do a days work even without the band. 

“No, Adora's not really that into music, or music at all really.” Catra said, lifting her case strap over her head, noticing Scorpia still hadn't bothered to finish up packing her stuff. “Scorpia, can you start cleaning up? I don't want to rush you but I want to be home soon and you're my ride.” Catra said almost immediately having Scorpia put her bass where it belonged before she could finish. “Same to you Frosta.”

“Fine, but can I get a few minutes to get the guys number I was talking to earlier?” Frosta asked as she slid off her own seat, not falling off pathetically like Kyle did earlier. 

“Nope.” Catra said, looking away. What she really wanted to say was much longer than that though. She wanted to say upset was, no way, he's like twenty five. Not only that, it was just made clear that today was her anniversary and she wanted to be home soon. “I'm going to sit out in the van now, meet me there as soon as possible.” Catra said walking out of the recording booth. 

Scorpia, following after said, “If you aren't there in five minutes I'm leaving.” Although she mostly said it for Catra. The moment the door closed in front of Scorpia she turned back to Frosta. “I'm not going to leave you, but please hurry, I don't want Catra clawing at the seats.” 

The van was larger than Catra thought it would be the first time she saw it. Now it seemed like sitting in an egg, sure she was used to it, but it still felt like an egg with too much space. She preferred the van that Scorpia had before using this one. She was sure Scorpia or Entrapta still had the old van around, but Scorpia decided to use this one because they had their equipment. 

Before her van had been a simple dark blue with an odd wood looking streak across the center. Now it was a brighter blue, but with no streak or design. It was boring, but it did it's job. If anything the newer one made her feel nostalgic of when she first sat in Scorpia's van. She was still young and she was getting picked up every weekend for Scorpia to watch her. Sure Catra used to question why someone that was still a teenager needed to have a babysitting job, but real life crept up on her within weeks. After Catra had bothered asking why her babysitter needed a job at the dinner table she was quickly given one. At the ripe age of nine Shadow Weaver started making Catra work for her breakfasts. She wasn't going to deprive her of dinner, and she got lunch from school. And that feeling of nostalgia wasn't exactly a positive one, as she remembered the first few times she couldn't finish the work Shadow Weaver gave her and went hungry in the morning and had to share with Adora. She remembered how she worked harder and faster for her food, which did lead to her learning how to use her claws for food. 

“What are you thinking about?” Frosta asked, breaking the silence of their drive. They had already been driving for ten minutes and still had half an hour to go, they were driving through a dead area, where it was mostly fields and forests. Only every few minutes would they get passed to remind them they weren't alone on the roads.

“I'm thinking I'm going to have to stop for some gas.” Scorpia said. “I haven't gotten any in two days.”

“I was talking about Catra, Scorpia.” Frosta groaned, closing her phone with a resounding slap. Catra had no doubt she managed to get the number out of the guy from earlier. And even if she didn't, Frosta had plenty of other numbers from boys and girls to text. “She was growling.” Was she? Catra hadn't noticed, she was too focused on the birds outside littering the side of the road. Masses of pheasants and ducks littered the fields of dead corn. 

“Just lost in thought.” Catra said, currently that was true. She was considering all the birds outside. It had been a long time since Catra had been able to cook something for real. Ever since they moved into an apartment the kitchen has never been big enough for Catra to make a full meal for either of them. And even longer since she had made Adora something fresh. “Just considering what I should make for dinner tonight.”

“Oh anniversary dinners are great.” Scorpia started. “You know the other year both Entrapta and me made something and neither of ours turned out good. Mine was burnt and hers wasn't even edible for me, she forgot about a very tiny allergy of mine. It was great.”

“Oh,” Frosta said, placing her phone beside her. “you never told me what album you got Adora.”

“Just a collection of love songs I wrote.” Catra said, “I made it acoustic, it was a nice change of pace.” She was still staring at the birds outside. The didn't just tease Catra, they offered themselves up. 

“Nice.” Frosta said, almost leaning back before leaning forward again. “So I can make an album of my own?”

“How is that what you got out of that?” Scorpia said with a laugh. Scorpia continued, nudging Catra on the shoulder to get her attention, “Did you listen to it with her?”

“Yeah, it was sweet.” Catra's gaze being pulled away from her side to the other where surprisingly hardly any birds landed. “I sang it to her actually, it was really sweet.”

“Can we get a sample?” Frosta asked.

“No, it's all really cheesy.” Catra said, almost as instinct, which made Scorpia chuckle again.

“I bet, all of Catra's acoustic songs are cheesy. Oh, there was this one time when she went to prom, or some kind of sock hop event back when she was in high school,” Scorpia said. Catra made a faint attempt to stop her but it was too late, Scorpia was already in her gossip mode. “she actually serenaded Adora.” Which drew the response of, really? from Frosta. “Yeah, well, no. The song wasn't about Adora, but it was meant to embarrass her.” Frosta continued egging her on for more details, which unlike a high Catra, worked. “Yeah, so I was there as a chaperon for Catra, and I was dating one of the teachers at the time. And we're all in this dark gym, all the lights are blue, and people are dressed up with really big dresses and all the guys have on these bow ties. Bow ties were in then, I'm glad they went out of style, didn't like them very much. But anyway, I'm there and then apparently Catra had managed to grab the microphone from the principle or something. And she gets on stage and starts singing this song, not for Adora, but for,” Scorpia started rapidly squeezing the steering wheel. “but for, Catra help me out here?”

Catra groaned as she answered, it was bad enough she had to relive it thanks to Scorpia, but she had to be even more involved. “Her name was Lonnie. And if I was allowed I totally wouldn't have sang to her like that, I would have been calling her the biggest bitch at the adoption center.”

“Who's Lonnie?” Frosta asked, feeling left out now.

“Well,” Scorpia continued. “that's what the song was about. She just kept describing Lonnie and for some reason it worked on Adora.”

“That's sweet I guess, in a way.” Frosta said. “Care to give a sample of that one?” 

Before Catra could decline the offer Scorpia piped up. “Could you Catra? Just a sample? I remember really liking that song, do you remember it?”

“Fine,” Catra said seeing the opportunity. “but you'll have to do something for me.” Scorpia agreed with a shake of her head and a hum of acceptance. “I think I remember how it goes, give me a second. Lonnie, Lonnie, Lonnie, Lonnie!” Catra said, holding each name higher and louder than the last. “I'm begging you please don't take my girl. Lonnie,” Catra repeated same as before. “Please don't take my girl just because you can. Your ebony skin, long locks of hair, your deep brown eyes are my despair.”

“Country?” Frosta interrupted. “Didn't expect that.” 

“Yeah well I didn't expect to have to sing it today either.” Catra said, sitting up straight, moving her hand to rest on the handle. “Now Scorpia, that thing I wanted you to do?”

“Yeah, what?” Scorpia said eyes locked on the road, but a nervous feeling looming over her as she heard Catra ask.

“Can you pull over for a moment?”

It was not the first day that Scorpia had seen Catra maul the large birds aside the road. It had happened plenty of times when Catra was younger. Although the few years of not seeing it had pushed the memory away. Frosta however was not prepared for seeing Catra run out onto the field on all fours and pounce upon three unsuspecting birds. Frosta was also not prepared to see the scene last as long as it did. Catra couldn't find one the right size for a few minutes.

Frosta kept quiet for the rest of the trip back, not wanting the smell of the dead duck Catra held in her lap traveling into her mouth

Hey guys. These are being written one at time at once every night. That sure is great for my sleeping schedule when it's like 2 in the morning. Now you might be going, wow, this seems unrealistic for Catra to have such a variety of popular songs and this cast of wacky characters in her band, especially entrapta who you're saying made touchscreens? And I remind you that this is still a fantasy world, there is still magic, Adora is eight four. So review, tell me what you thought, please, the validation that people comment on my chapters is what keeps me up at night, literally


	24. Happy Anniversary

“Just turn right up here.” Catra said, directing Scorpia on the way home. They had dropped Frosta off first, her house was closer when they came back into town. “It's the white and blue one, it's a little bigger than the others.” She pointed out. To be honest she couldn't really see the blue and the white separately, the sun going down made her house look like a soft grey if anything. 

“Before you get out I do want to get a picture of you and Adora.” Scorpia said as she slowed down, looking at all the houses as they made their way to Catra's house.

“Why do you want a picture of us?” Catra asked. To be honest she didn't have to ask, Scorpia did this every year, even if it wasn't on the right day. Scorpia liked having photo's of her friends, scrap booking was a hobby for her. And in a box that Adora and Catra hadn't cleaned out yet were three framed pictures of Adora and Catra. Over the years they lost a few due to accidents but Scorpia had spares. 

“I wanna make a framed photo of you two as a gift, it'll be nice.” Scorpia said, no longer awake enough to laugh. Catra knew even though Scorpia was Scorpia, she got tired after speaking so upbeat for so long. And Catra didn't like to keep Scorpia away from Entrapta for so long. It was clear in Scorpia's eyes that she missed Entrapta after a few hours, Catra wondered if she had the same look in her eyes. With the need to see her wife every moment she was away, the urge to try and be the best for her wife at all times, did she carry that look with her? “And I have something for Adora.” Scorpia said, breaking Catra from her trance as they pulled to a stop. “Could you grab the camera? It's under your seat.” 

Catra mumbled with compliance as she reached and pulled the large camera from under her and handing it to Scorpia. Catra opened her door and stepped outside, ready for the next few days of ease before heading back to work. She made her way up her driveway and across the sidewalk with Scorpia following closely behind. 

Catra was about to open the door when a thought came to mind, making her turn around. “You should probably wait outside for that photo, I'll get Adora.” Catra said as she opened the door. And even if Scorpia wasn't about to protest she added, “I want the house in the shot.”

Catra was right, even if reality was more mundane. Adora had sprawled herself out on their couch, which was turned around and facing the front door. There hadn't been any candles or flowers, but Adora made up for that with her natural radiance. The light seemingly coming from nowhere around Adora. She was wearing a large shirt, that was still small on Adora, that she had taken from Catra's merchandise. And she was wearing nothing but underwear below her waist. And if that wasn't enough, the album she had given Adora that morning was playing. 

Adora and Catra talked about this before she left for work that day. Catra specifically saying that they would not start any bedroom activities until it was late enough. Catra still had things she wanted to do with Adora before then. One of those activities included cooking the duck Catra held by it's neck off to her side. 

Catra appreciated the view, and Adora was proud of herself, her pride evident on her face. Upon closer inspection, the light was just Adora trying really hard with her magic. Which was sweet to Catra, that Adora would try so hard for their anniversary. But Catra being the realist in the situation, and also not feeling up to whatever Adora was up for, said dryly, “Scorpia wants to take anniversary pictures.”

Adora groaned as she got up, the light around her instantly fading. “Fine, fine. She wants one every year, just let me get pants on.” Adora said as she trudged down the hall to their room. While Catra waited for Adora, Catra decided to head to the kitchen for a second. She pulled out a large sheet of tin foil to set the duck on while she waited. 

Catra stepped outside with the new pants wearing Adora for Scorpia to take their photo. Scorpia finished, getting a few shots she said she liked and handed Adora her gift. It was a small vase as a house warming gift. Something to start decorating with, she said. With a wave and a smile she was gone. 

“-Skipped a beat today, reminding me of those lost days and,” Catra turned off the radio with a click. 

“I take it you like the album?” Catra asked smugly, leaning against the wall near the radio. 

“Like?” Adora said sarcastically as she made her way back to the couch. “I love it, it's great, thank you so much.” Adora had never had her way with words, if she did she'd write an entire album just to let Catra know how much she loved her back. And unfortunately, with the way with words she did have, she kept talking. “I really love the first song, can you sing it for me again later?”

“Maybe later, I need to cook dinner first.” Catra said as she started walking over to the kitchen where the fowl was. 

“About that, are we having duck?” Adora asked. “Did you get it from the road?”

“No.” Catra almost laughed at the accusation. “It's not roadkill, I caught this one myself.”

“That's better, I guess.” Adora said, thinking over her words as she considered what Catra said. “Did anything happen at work today?” 

“Ugh, yes.” Catra said as she took out her claws and started skinning and plucking feathers. “Frosta was dressed the same as she was this whole week, and she still complained about the smell.” Adora made a grunt to let Catra know she was listening. “Yeah, but that's not all. She was still trying to hit on that guy who I'm sure is almost a decade older than her. And Kyle complained about his arms hurting like usual, but he's done this before plenty of times, he should be over it by now. And it's fine that he complains, but sometimes he gets into a mood where he just wants pity and it's like, no way. What about you?”

“Well I got a call today.” Adora said.

“Cool, from who?”

“From Hordak actually. He wanted to offer me a position behind the bar instead of on stage.” Adora said.

“Well that sounds better to me.” Catra said with a chuckle. “Wait, how did he get our number?”

“I'm pretty sure he called Entrapta first, she might have said something to him. And I was just thinking about whether or not I should take the job at the bar or back over with Glimmer.”

“Well,” Catra started, flipping the half skinned bird with a resounding thud. “I'd prefer if you took the job at the bar. Even if I don't like the idea of you working there I prefer it over you working with Glimmer again.”

“I thought you would say that.” Adora said as she took off the sweats she threw on only moments ago. “So I told him I'd come in tomorrow after I tell Glimmer.”

“Crap!” Catra said dropping the duck onto the counter and heading to the sink. “I forgot to wash my claws.”

“Does that ruin the duck?” Adora asked, sitting up, not really concerned all that much with missing out on Catra's catch. 

“No, I just have to wash it, I should have washed them before I started.” Catra said, irritated with herself. “But anyway, I figure you did more than just get a call and listen to the album. What else did you do?”

“The usual,” Adora said, bored with waiting for dinner. Adora had planned to have more noodles like usual, only this time she was going to add carrots and celery to make it more of a meal. “I exercised and went for a run. I came across one of the neighbors actually.” Adora said, perking up a little. “Don't like them.” 

“What did they say?”

“Well they seemed nice, but they thought my figure was too, and I quote, risqué for kids.” Adora said, making air quotes with her hand as she spoke. “And so I said that I couldn't just transform into a version of me that was less me, although not in that way.” Adora said, she wasn't that bad with words when it came time to actually say something. “But you know what I mean. So they kept walking by and I swear I heard the lady scoff at me as she walked away.”

“Ooh,” Catra said as she worked. “they're on our bitch list, did you catch their names?”

“No, but they live in the brick house to the left, almost at the end of the road.” Adora said, thinking Catra was just asking to make conversation.

Little did Adora know, Catra had memorized what Adora had said. She had a list mentally prepared every year. And every year the local stoner's would come around sometimes and egg a house or two. It's always just cracked up to teens being teens, and usually it is, but Catra had connections to make pranks happen to certain people. She didn't tell Adora this, mainly because Adora would approve either way. And even if she didn't, some local teens are still gonna prank someplace. 

Almost two hours had passed since Catra put the duck in the oven. The sun had gone down a while ago and it was a late enough time that young kids were being put to bed. Catra and Adora however were not kids, and Catra knew how to play guitar. Which is what led to her position atop Adora who was laying sprawled out on their bed. Catra's acoustic guitar hadn't been used much since Adora started staying home longer. Which meant Catra had less down time when she wasn't there, working on her album. 

Adora adored her wife, her voice that could go from honey to a broken rose within seconds. Her soft short fur that kept her from shaving even her armpits. Her claws that she used for hunting as she did earlier and for playing without a pick. The way she was excitable even just from Adora cracking her voice just a little. Her teeth which were so clean she even wrote a song about them back in grade school. And all the way to her large mass of hair that Adora had insisted she cut or at least let her curls come back with even just a little conditioner. These were a few of the things that she loved about her on the outside, on the inside, the little things that couldn't be seen, there were too many to list. And one of the things she loved was that Catra was more emotional, and smarter than her sometimes. 

“You're a part time lover and a full time friend, the monkey on your back is the latest trend, I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you.” Catra sang, strumming lightly on her guitar. 

Adora had heard the song almost five times that day listening to the album her wife made for her. There was a second line after that one that Catra had sung on the album more off key. She was recently informed that she was supposed to sing the next line and that's why Catra didn't sound right during it. Catra had made it to be a duet but couldn't do that without spoiling her gift. 

“I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train, kiss you all starry eyed my body swinging from side to side, I don't see what see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you.” Adora sang back, her singing voice far scratchier than Catra's. Her voice didn't matter though, they were having a fun time with each other, if anything it didn't matter if either of them sounded good at all, the song was good. 

“Here is the church and here is the steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly people, I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.” Catra sang back, slowing her strumming down to match her voice. It was the first song on the album Catra made, it was also the same one Catra had sang to her this morning. Adora didn't know how Catra decided what songs go where, of if it was even up to her, but she was glad this song was first, it was the best one. 

“Pebbles forgive me, uh.” Adora started humming, she forgot the next line, she didn't have the greatest memory either. “Mm, don't see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.” She finished, making Catra stop and laugh at Adora. 

“I thought tree's would have been easier to remember than pebbles.” Catra laughed. 

“What? Pebbles are so much easier to remember than tree's, they're everywhere.” Adora said, smile on her face left from singing. 

“No way, I think rocks, I don't look at the ground and go: oh, there's a pebble, I think: oh, a rock. I never forget what trees are.” Catra said, sliding herself off of Adora's stomach, setting her guitar aside. 

“Well,” Adora scoffed, “yeah but,” Adora took a second to try and think of a response to that, she sighed when she couldn't. “you're right.”

Both of them were interrupted by a quiet blaring from the kitchen, the sound barely even making it's way down the halls, seemingly loosing strength checking the rooms for the married couple. Catra made a comment about how the duck must be done and headed off. The sound barely even registered to Adora, but to Catra it had almost pulled her away. Sometimes it came up in Adora's mind that she was glad to not be a cat, this was one of those moments. 

The duck had been cooked to perfection. After Catra's many years of cooking actual food instead of what they ate on a regular basis, knowing what she was doing did help. Adora had still been wary to take any of the meat at first. As confident as she was that Catra knew exactly what she was doing, as she had done it many times before, the thought that it came from the side of the road haunted her with every bite she took.

Although the meal lasted a while, and sitting around looking at each other did as well, Adora still hadn't actually given Catra her anniversary present. Or rather, told her about it. Sure she had been ready as a present earlier, but that was for the spectacle, she knew for certain that Catra wouldn't have take her up on the offer as early as she presented it. But rather than herself as the present, she did have news Catra was sure to like. 

Adora was washing the plates when the thought was the loudest in her head that she should tell Catra. At the time Catra was cleaning around the sink, making sure the fowl didn't leave feathers or anything else around the kitchen, she was thorough enough to clean the oven for grease splatters. 

“I'm telling you, gremlins are green not grey.” Catra said, responding to something Adora had said seconds before. “And the leader was the one with the mo-hawk, not the one with the eyebrows.”

“Fine, whatever.” Adora said, waving Catra's comment off. “I just forgot, it's not that big of a deal.” Adora swallowed, finally preparing to tell Catra the good news. “There's actually something more important I want to tell you about that doesn't involve movies we saw last year.”

“Oh?” Catra said, worrying it might have been something with the dinner she cooked. It did taste a little off to her, maybe she had missed a step? It had been years since she cooked something like that. It was years to her since she managed to forget helping Rogelio make one not even five months ago. 

Adora set down the last of the three plates, two for them and one larger one for the duck. It hit the bottom of the sink with clanking and all manners of noise that made the air more tense now than if they had kept talking about cheesy kids movies. “I was thinking it over,” She mentally congratulated herself on not messing up the delivery. There had been times before when all it took was a bad start to her thoughts had lead to misunderstandings on both their ends, sometimes even making Adora change what she previously thought. “and, on the subject of kids.”

Catra now was standing straight up behind her wife, staring at the movement of her back as she spoke. Adora's shoulders rising every breath and sometimes between words. Catra couldn't say anything, not that she didn't have plenty to say, she was just recovering from the sudden shift in conversation. 

“I know you said it doesn't have to be soon, and I hope it isn't,” Adora continued, her breathing seeming to increasingly be harder with every word and the farther she got in thought. Adora was smiling, she knew Catra was too, it had taken Adora a while to even think straight for so long, to be focused on the idea that it felt like it might have been too long. Adora knew that her thoughts being scrambled and unfocused cause some sort of pressure on Catra, who had probably been waiting for this conversation for ages. “but when you do feel like we're ready to have kids, if ever. When you finally feel ready, we can do it.” Adora didn't get to continue her words as a tight hug came from behind. Adora rested her hands on Catra's arms around her waist, slowly rocking as she felt Catra nuzzle deeper into Adora's back.

“I love you.” 

This one took two nights to make. Please review, tell me what you thought. Please?


	25. A Trip To The Library

Adora working at the bar was what she had decided to go with. For her this was just a decision to make, for Catra it meant that her wife would be at a place where most of the girls had their tops off. The thought was only a little upsetting, it was no where near her feeling on Adora's other choice. She didn't like her wife working at a strip club, but she most certainly didn't want Adora working with Glimmer again. Even the revelation that they were now sisters didn't help Catra's feelings about Glimmer. The one thing that Catra kept telling herself was that at least Adora wasn't the one stripping. 

Adora had left Catra at their house upwards of three hours ago, the sun only starting to seem to lower itself. It was something Catra was grateful for, that Adora worked the early shifts. The horde was closed in the morning, and opened right after noon which happened to be when Adora's shift started. She would be coming home in just a few more hours on her bike and then they could talk about how her first day went.

Adora had been to the orientation just the last two days while Catra was busy with the band. It had been two weeks since their anniversary. And Catra was getting bored of the TV waiting for Adora. She had half the mind to pick up the phone and call Hordak just to see how Adora was doing. Hordak had always liked Catra, she could pick up and he'd talk to her even if he was in a meeting. It would be no problem just to check up on Adora, except for the fact it would make her obsessed. 

Catra had considered getting games, but she never had fun playing any. She had considered working out, again, but there were only so many times she could do the same things over and over again until they started seeming tedious just to keep herself entertained. Before they moved Catra could just get to work or doze off and before she knew it Adora would be home. But Catra had just finished working on her projects for work and was burnt out. And she couldn't just fall asleep, her schedule had been messed with so much ever since she started the move. She had been given so much more things to keep her awake and now she was forced awake by her job. 

But Catra had the phone in her hand, ready to call someone, she hadn't been this bored in a long while. Originally she made it up to Call Hordak, but she had stopped when she picked up the phone. Adora was her wife but she didn't want to seem clingy. But she needed something to do. 

Catra started pressing the buttons to call Entrapta. She could have called Scorpia or Kyle and actually done something. She didn't even know what she was going to talk to Entrapta about, or even ask her. 

The phone barely made it past the first ring before Entrapta picked up. “Hello?” Her high pitched voice screamed through the speaker of the phone. Catra was forced to hold the phone away from her head, it's curling wire not prepared to be stretched the way it was.

“Hey Entrapta, it's Catra.” She started, bringing the phone closer to her face. “You busy?”

“I'm teaching.” Entrapta said. Through the phone Catra could hear Entrapta shifting and the phone being shook around in the air. “Class, say hi to Catra!”

Catra heard the monotonous hum of people murmur or yell greetings, Catra could have sworn she heard at least two shocked voices screaming the name, Noelle? 

“Right, sorry, forgot you're a teacher.” Catra said, not exactly feeling emotional enough to actually be sorry. “When will you be free?” 

“Twenty minutes.” Entrapta said over the line, quieter than before. “I'm meeting Bow in two hours though, we're going to make some improvements to Emily at the library later. Do you want to come?” She asked, genuinely wanting Catra to come. 

Catra leaned against the kitchen wall with a groan. She wanted to do something, anything really. And she did want to go to the library for more magazines. Which meant she had two options, get out of the house now, and ride up to the college and catch Entrapta as she left. Or she could meet up with Entrapta and Bow at the library in two hours. The biggest downside of option two was that she would have to wait two hours, being bored the whole time. 

The library wasn't as stocked as usual. Due to the amount of kids that came from around the state just to get the exclusive lectures from Entrapta all the libraries around have had an influx of traffic. With the amount of more people coming and going from the library, she actually got recognized more than usual. She even managed to find a news magazine of her and Frosta on the cover near the fashion section where she was hanging out at. She had a few run ins with fans before so she knew how to handle them. Give them a smile, let them take a photo with their disposable camera's, watch a few people realize they hadn't gotten any new film for their camera's, and send them away fast. Catra liked her fans but did not want to actually be around them. 

Catra was actually a little frustrated at the library. Well, not them, but their stock. Her normal magazines that she would get normally featured baggy pants and shirts with long sleeves that looked like there was a short sleeve shirt over them. Now it seemed like all the fashion catalogs were filled with dresses and blouses and skirts. Catra had her tastes in clothes and none of the newer stuff was matching with her interests. She didn't want to eventually have to walk the red carpet in a dress that showed her cleavage, she wanted the good clothes that had over sized shoes for no reason. At least she wasn't bored. 

Catra didn't exactly get the time Entrapta said, she just said two hours, and Catra was vaguely early in that time frame. But she expected both Entrapta and Bow to arrive separately, or already have a place they normally meet at around the library. And it wasn't like Entrapta was going to be easy to miss, with her hair being twice the size of her. And Bow already was friendly with practically everybody, people would just greet him as they pass making him easy to find when he shows up. And Catra already had her own detection system of being famous. She hated to think that, she knew how it would make her sound if she said it out loud, it wasn't the image she liked for herself. Which ironically, was someone that didn't care about what people thought about them.

Bow did show up before Entrapta, but only by minutes. Him and Catra barely had enough time to find each other and exchange greetings before Entrapta joining the group. And very quickly Catra wished she just stayed at home or met up with Entrapta earlier. Bow and Entrapta were very similar in a way that Catra wasn't, tech smart. Catra would never say she wasn't smart, but she was nowhere near Bow and Entrapta, who were smart enough to actually build stuff. And Bow being the one of the two that was better at actually making things, was showing some plans for Emily's next form. Ultimately it was a large amount of information Catra couldn't understand. Although Entrapta seemed very enthused about everything Bow was saying. All Catra could think about was the radio ads she had heard listening to talk radio. She just remembered the people talking about a robot from the future that went around killing people and just couldn't get into the ideas of robots since. 

Catra got up halfway through listening to the two talk. They were on the second floor of the library, somewhere Catra had never really been before. She had been there once when she was younger but hasn't ever since. Records and history books weren't exactly her thing. Supposedly somewhere there was a section of books for lonely middle aged women somewhere but she wasn't going to go search for it. Catra had just started wandering the isles aimlessly, not really focusing on the books that she passed. That was, until she walked by a title that had something to do about cats. 

Lo and behold, Catra had found herself in the guide book area, the book was on all the steps to take to tame your evil cat. Catra laughed at the title and kept moving. She was surprised to find so many books about money. She had picked one up just to skim it but was disappointed when on just about every page was a motivational statement. She kept wandering the few isles of guide books, hoping there was something that would catch her eye like the cat book. There were a few, the guide to sexy, the way to manage a garden, and one book made by Entrapta on how to modernize your house. Catra hadn't taken Entrapta to be the book making type unless it was filled with math problems. 

Catra was just walking out of the section into the area full of large books about law and police records when a book caught her eye. It was on the lower end of the shelf and was shaped differently enough for Catra to take interest. The book wasn't a hardback and it's spine was an odd plastic circle. Catra grabbed the outlying book and read the cover. It had been a book listing one hundred baby names, no doubt only padded out for so long with a baby and a name for each page. Catra hadn't been a fan of babies as much as kids so she put the book back with a disappointed scoff. 

A thought came to Catra's mind as she turned the corner. If that was a book on babies, and the books are sorted by category, then what else do they have? Catra was in no rush to return to Bow and Entrapta or roam the history section. She kept turning until she had reached the other side. She was greeted with books with bold titles named, How To Deal With A Rebellious Teenager, Giving Your Kid The Right Advice, Your Son And Space, How To Deal With Puberty As A Parent. 

Catra wasn't shocked to find the books, or taken aback. But she did feel out of breath as she read the titles. She did want to read one, her hands hovering over the books, unsure of which one to grab. She kept looking at the books, finding more of similar titles. She was getting irritated at the titles, which she didn't expect, but none of them applied to her. All the books applied to people already raising kids, people that needed the advice in the moment. She kept looking up and down for the books with titles like, when to have a kid, should you have a kid, what to look forward to in parenthood, things to do before having a kid. But she found none. The only thing she found as she looked higher up was more books on making money and inspirational quotes. 

Catra slumped back into her seat with Bow and Entrapta still talking about Emily. Entrapta must have brought up something about light because she was turning a flashlight on and off in some sort of demonstration. 

Catra wanted to talk about it with Entrapta, at least she already knew about her wanting kids. And when it came to Bow, Perfuma ruined any talk with him about kids from the start. She'd get the chance, she'd just have to wait through the science talk before she could get to it. 

Catra wasn't exactly sure what she would get out of the books that she hoped to find that she wouldn't already be able to do from just common sense. But there had to be something to help her, she could think about her emotions all day and still not find the right answer. And although the thought never actually crossed her mind before, no matter how many times she had thought about it. Suddenly adoption came into her mind, sparking more thoughts around it like running water on the pavement. She had only been deliberating on her emotions about kids before. On whether or not she wanted them. Now was the first time she was actually thinking about how to have one. 

You know the drill, please review, schedule, yadda yadda. This story is getting pretty long now huh?


	26. The Shadows Of The Past Are Fading

Her back was starting to hurt her again. It was always the worst in the mornings when she had to get up, her tall form barely able to lay easily on the bed. The pain didn't necessarily go away during the day, she would ignore it, and sometimes it would flare up or sting worse than usual. If anything it was annoying at worst. Especially with everything she had to do during the day. Although having her wife around did make things easier on her, if she was able to stay home that day which she wasn't. She was going to have to take care of everything on her own. Not only that, she had planned for them to go to the zoo later that week, but she didn't know if she would be able to do that if her back kept hurting her. She still had to wake up her son and she already was done with the day. 

Shadow Weaver braced herself on Angella as she moved her legs off the bed. Waking her wife up in the process so she could get ready for work, and so Shadow Weaver had company. Shadow Weaver sat up slowly, doing her best not to hurt herself. She had stopped laying on her side years ago, laying flat being the least painful position these days. She knew people had back problems in their old age, but when you lived two hundred years on a planet you weren't built for it just made things worse. She tried not to think about her age too much, it never helped her feel better. 

Shadow Weaver tried to remember if she had anything planned for the day besides her normal routine. She sighed with relief when she realized she didn't have to do anything more that day. Angella groaned behind her as she woke up. A sigh of Angella's own following after she opened her eyes. The dark walls making it easy for her to wake up without straining herself as she sat up. Shadow Weaver watched as Angella's wings fluttered behind her, as if stretching for her whole body. 

Angella didn't quite like Shadow Weaver's place, it was small and unwelcoming, and in some areas needing repair. She had her own house, much larger than Shadow Weaver's that Angella insisted that they go to live in. But it had been an agreement they had before they got married, Shadow Weaver wasn't going to move, the house meant too much to her. Angella understood the significance, after Shadow Weaver explained why. It was similar to when she changed her name years after she arrived. Shadow would be ready to leave the house behind once it was unlivable, or she couldn't raise Adam in it anymore. Angella could wait for that, she had an eternity to, she just wondered if her wife did. 

Shadow weaver reached for her mask on the small table beside the bed. She wouldn't have worn it if it hadn't been for Adam. She was ashamed of her face, and when it came to kids it seemed she was right to be. She had tried a few times when Adam was younger to go without the mask, each time without fail he would be frightened. She was ashamed of her scars as easily as he was afraid, it wasn't an issue for her to wear the mask, if anything, she preferred it. When she was alone with Angella it was different, Angella knew her before the scars, Angella preferred the mask to be off. In almost all the cases when Shadow Weaver had shown Adam her face it was because of Angella thinking he might be brave enough to see it. She hadn't done that before with her last kids. There were a lot of things she was doing differently.

Shadow Weaver was forcing herself up off the bed when a small knocking came from their bedroom door. “Adam? You're up early.” Shadow Weaver said, glad that she no longer had to wake him up and force him out of bed. “Are you dressed?” She asked, receiving a small 'no' from the other side of the door, followed quickly by her own order for him to get dressed. Shadow Weaver listened as Adam's footsteps led to his room beside their own and the sound of his wooden dresser sliding open. 

Shadow Weaver and Angella got dressed quickly, exchanging their morning greetings as they did so. Shadow Weaver with her normal question of if Angella slept well, and being asked the same soon after. She muttered something along the lines of, not so well, as she finished getting dressed. Her outfits had remained the same ever since she had arrived on Etheria, only little changes here and there. The form of her clothes hadn't changed much but the colour scheme had. When she had raised her first two kids she had gone with a large robe look, she kept that, but now something that hugged her arms. Her long skinny arms looked odd when compared to the rest of the outfit that trailed down normally. Angella's outfit was a simple suit, she had a meeting today with someone important. If Shadow Weaver was remembering right it was some legal team about her daughter owning a store. Some sort of scandal was something she remembered it as.

Adam had had trouble putting on the shirt he had picked out, a red button up. He had misplaced one of the buttons and Shadow Weaver had helped him fix it. It was something that she didn't used to do. In the past with her last daughters she had  
(I'm getting better, I'm not going to make the same mistakes as last time.)  
yelled at them to figure it out themselves. It hadn't been easy the first time, and it wasn't easy then, but raising Adam was much Easier. 

They ate breakfast together at a table that covered a fourth of their small kitchen. Adam had gotten his favourite brand of cereal just the other day from the store, picked it out himself, and has had it every morning since. Shadow Weaver made herself the same bowl as Adam and Angella had a sandwich she made, bologna. Breakfast went smoothly and soon after Angella had to leave. Adam was still getting used to calling Angella mom, even if he did call her that or some variation. He had only known her two years, which was half his life, but she still seemed like she had been missing for a long time to him. 

After Angella left Shadow Weaver, like clockwork, walked into the living room to a small table cupboard hybrid she had bought a long time ago. She had forgotten the name of the thing that held Adam's work but it didn't matter much. She pulled out a stack of books, paper, and other tools in a box three inches tall. Shadow Weaver worked faster with Adam than she had before. She would have done the same thing she was doing now back then if she had gotten the chance. 

She started out with something Adam liked to do, use markers. She had gotten markers and a dry erase board for Adam to work with. Adam was to work with it because on the board was his name, shadowed out with broken lines. He was to write over and connect the lines to help him learn to write his name. Shadow Weaver was thankful she had gotten it too, because he often like to continue using the board to draw, something he wasn't supposed to do while writing his name. 

Within the box were more things Shadow Weaver had gotten specifically to help Adam learn. Children's books, toddler activities, developmental advice, everything Shadow Weaver wished she had decades ago. Under where she had pulled the box from were memento's of her own, some good some bad. There were more bad memories that came with the items than good, but they were important to Shadow Weaver nonetheless. Whether they be small drawings or little notes written to her, or papers from a school, each thing brought back something special to her. 

Adam had finished writing his name fifty times faster and faster each day, slowly realizing what the lines actually read as he got smarter. Adam could already read well for his age, Shadow Weaver wanted that trend to continue. She wanted him to be the best reader in his class when he finally went to school. She wanted him to be  
(He isn't her, you're doing better.)  
the strongest and the smartest, something worthy to brag about when approached. She realized that those dreams were too selfish years ago. Something that actively ruined her, and finally hurt her terribly. There was no doubt that Adam was going to be the smartest and the strongest, it was literally in his blood to be those things. But Shadow Weaver's expectations ruined that in the past. 

Through the day Adam had done the things Shadow Weaver had him do daily, write his name, do a puzzle, count to twenty and higher if he could, and read with her. Shadow Weaver had four books she read with Adam throughout the day. One about a fish with shining scales, meant to teach him about sharing. One about a mom singing and rocking her son, another about a boy with a flute that made a giant disappear, and finally one about a mouse in a barn. Shadow Weaver wasn't fond of the books, but did find them amusing and helpful. Her amusement mostly stemming from hearing Adam slowly say every word, but getting faster and faster ever day. She wasn't sure if he was really getting better at reading or if he was just memorizing the words in the books.

She had made sure to have more books just for if he wanted to read them. Mainly game books where the fun came from sitting alone with them and doing things it said. Often times she was called by him to help find something in a book. She had gotten him plenty of books where you had to search for things on the page, and almost always Adam needed help finding the last thing. 

By the time they ate lunch Adam would already be done with just about everything, even having enough time to watch TV for an hour or two. Shadow Weaver didn't like having him watch TV, but it gave her a break. 

After lunch was when they cleaned. Shadow Weaver set a timer and helped Adam clean his room, even if it was already cleaned. He often talked back to her during this time, not wanting to make his bed. Not wanting to fold his clothes. He had trouble with following  
(You will do as I say!)  
orders, it had never been an issue however, she just had to ask him again and he'd do it, albeit with a frown. She really was getting better, she thought, she no longer had to raise her voice, and it even seemed that Adam enjoyed learning. Although, getting him to clean wasn't something she figured out on her own after her first time around. That had been advice given to her by Angella, before she had started yelling. Whether her being better was because of Angella or from her experience she didn't care. 

Hours had passed and the sun fell lower in the sky and Angella came back home from work, later than usual. She had stopped by her own place for some papers that she would need tomorrow, feeling it easier to get them on the way home than by leaving earlier in the morning. When Angella came home it meant Shadow could get some rest, sure Adam was easier to raise but it was tiring, and loud. Her pain in her back sometimes flaring throughout the day because she needed to relax teasing her until she could lay down again. 

She didn't use her magic as much as before either. At one point she had been the most magically talented person from out of this world as the headlines put it, decades upon decades ago. Now all she had were mirages, the same thing the best humans could do, just to a larger scale. When she had raised her last daughters she had used it all the time as intimidation a way to show she was in charge. Sometimes covering whole rooms in darkness. Now she could barely get an entire wall shrouded in shadows. Her first kid and Adam were gifted with her skills, although the way she was before the change. Now it was something that Adam found entertaining, sometimes asking her to turn a rock black or even make something hover off the ground. 

Something she did differently was let Adam play outside less. She was afraid, now, of him going out and something happening far more than she had been before. He would play in the front yard with some friends of his, but only allowed a house away. She had him play in the backyard more often than the front, being careful so something doesn't happen. She didn't even know what would happen. She was just used to everything being different with Adam that she had changed the way she felt out him going outside for no real reason.

Eventually dinner came and went. Dinners were fun, Shadow Weaver could admit that much. Adam loved making stories and writing them down as best he could. Although his spelling and handwriting was terrible, she was glad he was trying. At dinner he would regale her and Angella with that days or weeks tale. Sometimes about a lion from space, sometimes about a guy with a magic sword, it was always cute the ideas he would come up with. He had found out about his sisters because of one of his stories. He had been telling the married couple about a dream he had where he had a brother and he was upset that he was an only child, Shadow Weaver made the mistake of telling him he had sisters. Not only did it bring back memories that she had to internally step over, but now he begged to meet his sister. On days like today he completely forgot that he had any. Some days, occasionally, it would be the only thing he talked about.

Eventually the evening rolled around and Adam had been entertaining himself with a box of magnets Angella had gotten him. Angella was big on giving Adam toys to play with, although she had an odd aversion to stuffed animals. Adam had gotten tinker toys and Lincoln logs and more from Angella just because she thought he would like them. 

Shadow Weaver had tuned into the news for a while after Angella got her turn watching an episode of a home renovation show. There had been nothing going on in the news, the largest story she had heard was that some store set a record for bankruptcy or something. Shadow Weaver didn't particularly like the news, but she thought it was nice to know what was happening in the world, that and she thought that if Adam heard it he might learn something. From the top of the TV stand the phone started  
(Probably the school asking about Adam, do they call half a year before? When was I supposed to register him? That probably isn't for a while.)  
ringing, prompting Angella to get off the couch and reach for the phone. She had to block Shadow Weaver's view of the TV to reach it which didn't bother Shadow Weaver any, it did bother Adam as she stepped over the magnets. 

“Unknown caller, should I answer?” Angella asked, holding the phone in front of her with both hands. 

“If it says it's a collect call hang up.” Was all Shadow Weaver said. It had been the first words that she had said in a while and it came across dry and tired. Mainly because she was in pain and tired, but she didn't like trying to speak over the TV while Angella was watching it meaning she hadn't spoken anything but little answers to Adam's childish questions for the better part of an hour. 

Angella pressed the large green plastic button with a beep and walked past Adam to the back of the room. She asked the normal question about who called and shocked Shadow Weaver when she kept listening. Shadow Weaver turned around to see Angella with a forced smile she would normally give when talking to someone in person. An odd chuckle came across as she answered questions from the other line. 

“I don't know.” Angella answered. “Where? Couldn't have gotten a job somewhere else?” Now Shadow Weaver was engaged, the mystery caller was someone that could just start having a normal conversation instead of trying to sell stuff was intriguing. “Oh, what? Are you sure? That's not up to me. You'd have to ask her yourself.” Shadow Weavers first solid guess was the dad of her kids. It seemed reasonable to assume. He sometimes visited, wanting to catch up with her, she had been careful to keep him away from her kids however. Her thoughts were interrupted as Angella started walking back over to Shadow Weaver, holding out the phone. “It's for you.”

Shadow Weaver hesitated, and skeptically grabbed the phone and held it to her head. She had expected to hear the gruff voice of the father on the other end of the line. Or perhaps someone she worked with at some point. She held it there for a while, expecting the caller to say the first word. Seconds had past and the only indication that someone was there was the static sound of someone clearing their throat. “Who Is this?” Shadow Weaver asked, making the first move.

The voice on the coughed and started awkwardly, “Hey, its uh, it's me.” 

“You're an unknown caller, do I know you?” Shadow Weaver asked, Angella sitting beside her. 

“It's, Catra.”

Bet you guys didn't expect a Shadow Weaver chapter did you? Well you have one. Please review, tell me what you thought. Literally, reviews are the motivation. And to that one commenter from Mexico, I'm not sick, I am perfectly healthy, and even if I was sick I wouldn't know.


	27. Here's Adam

“Do you think I could get drunk just from the smell of beer?” Adora asked, genuinely not knowing the answer. She feels like she was told about it at some point when she drank back in college but can't remember. She felt Catra would know more on the subject, she drank more often than Adora, which still wasn't a lot but Catra did go to the bar more often. “Because I come home smelling like it and I can't tell, it's been ages since I was drunk last.”

“I'm pretty sure you'd have to be an alcoholic, but I don't know. I think if you're addicted it might be strong, you'd have to ask a drunk.” Catra answered, eying the door over Adora's slumped shoulders. They had been waiting for almost twenty minutes and Adora had already reached the end of what happened at work and was now asking the dumbest of questions. She wouldn't mind if the questions were a tad bit funnier, but these had just been boring. It would have been even better if Catra wasn't already at that point as well. “Is there like a name for the end of a shoelace string?”

“That little plastic piece?” Adora asked, scrunching her thumb and index finger together, leaving a small space. Catra nodded, still looking over Adora's shoulder. “I don't know, I feel like I heard it in a song somewhere though.” Adora had started saying duh over and over under her breath in a tune Catra didn't recognize. 

Catra was nervous, she hadn't really talked with Adora about this, it was a surprise. Normally she wouldn't be nervous about surprising Adora, there wasn't really any confusion as to how Adora would react. But right now was different, she didn't know if Adora would be happy, upset, or even indifferent about the surprise at all. And it wasn't exactly very thought out either. She had just picked up the phone and dialed the number she had drilled into her since birth. And the conversation wasn't easy either, the only thing Catra had prepared was the question. She should have known better to have called in the first place, she should have known better to even pick up the phone. There were of course questions and rules that were set in place for the little surprise. And even rules that Catra was bold enough to set in place.

“Are you okay?” Adora asked, she had stopped humming when she had noticed the constant strained face of her wife. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried you wont like what I got you.” Catra said, a nervous chuckle escaping her throat as the glass doors to the restaurant opened. She couldn't see who it was yet, she could only see the frame of the door moving into view.

“Is it an early birthday gift?” Adora asked, small smile on her face. “Because I do have some things I want.”

“You actually want something this year?” Catra said, forcing herself to look away from the door and focus on her wife. She had never asked for anything the last few years when they were living in their apartment. The only thing she ever actually wanted was a vacation, only sometimes to travel. Catra at one point had a small visit over seas for an interview and had brought Adora along. Although Adora said she didn't like it, that it looked the same as where they were from anyway. The only big change about that trip was that they stayed in a larger apartment. “Because I'd really appreciate a list.”

“I think I can make one,” Adora said leaning in, lowering her eyes in a way Catra knew Adora was trying to be seductive but failing miserably. She still pretended like it worked, she wouldn't want to have Adora try so hard for nothing. “or I could just circle what I want in my magazines.” And there it was, the thing Adora thought she could make sexy. Ever since they had moved in to their new home Adora had signed up for a magazine subscription. One that Catra had taken a few quick glances at now and then. It wasn't quite what Catra had expected to start showing up in their mail every month, but she wasn't too shocked when it came to Adora. And from what she had just said, she probably wanted something in the back catalog from her booby magazine. 

Catra noticed the large figure at the front of the restaurant, saving her from the hilarious gaze of Adora. “Sure, you could do that.” She said with a wave of her hand. “Quick question, you remember Angella right?” 

“Um, yeah.” Adora answered hesitantly, sitting back up. “I'm sorry, I thought we were having a moment.”

“No, no, we were.” Catra said, getting up from the booth and walking around to Adora's side, resting her hand on the table as she leaned. “It's just that this is part of your surprise.”

“Angella?” Adora asked, turning around herself in the small booth. “What does Angella have to do with, oh my god!” 

Adora had nearly broken the table she was sitting down in when she turned around, physically taken aback by what she saw. She saw Angella, which was already surprising, fulfilling whatever Catra wanted to give her. She was dressed as casual as she could be as a woman who was usually so busy and so high up in whatever it was she did. And then there was what really shocked her, standing far behind her. Nearly at the front door of the restaurant, was Shadow Weaver. Her natural swirling darkness around her capturing Adora's attention. The only thing keeping Adora from getting up and running or doing whatever she would have done if she had stood up was the fact she wasn't moving from so far away, and Catra was in the way. Finally what she noticed was the bright light that came from next to Angella. Her gaze had gone down and finally saw the small child with glowing golden hair. 

Adora wasn't able to recognize any more features of the small boy, his hair glowing and almost drawing her vision like a magnet, but able to tell who he was simply from who he was with and the distinct feature. She wondered for a split second if that was how people felt when they looked at her for the first time. 

Catra hadn't noticed Shadow Weaver at first, she hadn't expected her to come inside. She had expected Shadow Weaver to have waited in the car and for Adora to not see her at all. But she had made a deal with her over the phone that she was going to have to do first if Adora, if she wanted to visit with Adam. 

Angella held up her Polaroid with a heavy smile. “We should get this out of the way, it's my understanding that you don't want her here.”

“Catra what's going on?” Adora finally managed to ask as the normal murmur of the restaurant started up again. She hadn't even noticed it had stopped the first time. 

“Shadow Weaver,” Catra started, sliding into the seat next to Adora, “wants a family photo first.” 

Angella slid into the booth across from Adora and Catra, Adam followed behind her doing his best to hop into the seat. Angella put her hands where his were on the seat and told him to go to the other side. He made a small protest but it only lasted a second before Adam hobbled his way over to the other side and looked up at Catra. 

“I'm not supposed to sit with strangers,” He said, holding out his hand to Catra. “I'm Adam.”

Catra thought Adam was being as cute as a button, even if she didn't show it with more than a toothless smile. She had scared kids his age before just from smiling and having her fangs showing. She extended her hand out to Adam, only three fingers out so that he could wrap his small hands around hers. “Hi Adam,” She started, feeling suddenly a lot of pressure on her. “I'm Catra.”

Catra then hoisted Adam up between her and a very stiff and nervous Adora, who still wasn't sure what was going on. Angella told them to smile, with a huge one of her own on her face. Catra and Adam managed to smile while Adora struggled to understand the command, still managing to smile by the time that Angella took the photo. The picture fell slowly out of the camera with it's black brick not hinting at what it really was. Adam had almost shot over the table, while repeatedly asking if he could see. Mentioning something about his eyes being closed. 

Angella hushed him as she put the camera down and stared at the picture. As it revealed the final product she gave a soft smile. Adora still wasn't sure what was going on, Catra really had meant a surprise. Adora knew that there was something that Angella said to herself, loud enough that she should have heard it, but suddenly the chatter around them picked up at a louder volume. 

Catra picked Adam back up and set him back on the ground beside the table. He was just as confused as Adora was, but he quickly regained focus when Angella stepped out of the seat herself and walked back down the isle towards Shadow Weaver. He followed quickly behind leaving Adora and Catra alone again. 

“Catra,” Adora grabbed her wifes arm careful not to put any amount of pressure on it that she felt over the rest of her rigid body. “please tell me what's going on.”

Catra knew how she felt, she felt bad about this. She should have given warning to Adora, she should have asked if this was even something she wanted to do. And she wouldn't have felt this bad if it weren't for Shadow Weaver being at the door. Adora wasn't even supposed to see Shadow Weaver at all. Catra had no doubt that Adora was going through something terrible internally, surely memories were being brought up that she didn't want brought up. She had just wanted to do something nice for Adora and have it be a real surprise. Adora had been mentioning Adam every now and then, sometimes twice a day. Asking what Catra thought about Adam, and she had asked with real concern, with real intrigue. She had never had a sibling before, not a real one. Not someone that some people would call her sister. It was Adora's first time ever feeling like she was part of a family that extended past just her and her wife, and it clearly bothered her knowing nothing about Adam but his name. 

“I, set up a visit with Adam.” Catra said clearly. She quickly turned to Adora with a long face ready apologize until the cows came home. “Listen, I didn't know Shadow Weaver was going to be here. That wasn't part of the deal, I should have mentioned it.”

“There was a deal?” Adora said, slightly scolding but clearly irritated. “When was there a deal? Don't you think you should have told me?” Adora asked, her voice slightly getting louder, trying not to yell but attempting to overshadow the mutterings of other patrons.

“Can we talk about this later? After the visit?” Catra asked, desperate to not feel terrible when they were meeting their little brother for the first time. 

Adora was about to keep talking when the bell on the door to the restaurant rang, signifying that someone left, and given by the glance she took to see Angella walking back, she knew who left. “Fine, we're talking about this when we get home.” Adora almost hissed. “I think I'm getting a headache.” She said beginning to rub her temples. “First I get hit on and get beer splashed on me.”

“Wait, hit? Who hit on you?” Catra asked concerned.

“Well,” Angella said, scooting back into the booth for a second time, helping Adam get into the seat next to her. “now that that's out of the way, I think introductions are in order. Adam, would you like to introduce yourself?”

“Are they more friends from work?” Adam asked, as if he had had this happen before plenty of times. 

“No, these are just normal friends, and I think you're really going to like them.” Angella said, scooting forward, almost closing the space between herself and the table. She had almost hurt her wings leaning to far back so close to the seat. 

Adam looked up at the two strange ladies across from him, the lady with the long flowing hair who was taller than both his moms caught his eye. “Hi.” Angella whispered to him to tell them both his name. “I'm Adam.” He said, almost not pronouncing the second a in his name. Angella once again leaned over to whisper to him. “And I'm four.” He said, holding up his fingers proudly. 

Adora was in awe at the small boy with the bowl cut in front of her. This was really her brother? She was once as small as him? They both came from the same mother who spewed nothing but sadness and misery when she was younger. And it was impressive to her how well he spoke, at that age Adora didn't even know how to read and here he was. Adora exchanged a small glance with Catra, who motioned for Adora to go ahead and introduce herself.

“Hi Adam,” Adora almost choked out, she hadn't noticed how dry her throat was. “I'm Adora, your big sister.”

Check, check, check, oh boy, not a whole lot more before I get to the adoption part. We're getting there, just a little longer to go. Yep. It's not like this is a slow burn or anything right? We're only like twenty six chapters in. it's not like we're only a few dozen more chapters before they get a kid right? Please review, tell me what you thought. Or tell me anything really, tell me about that one Catra and Shadow Weaver fanart that had the caption, the scenes with Catra and Shadow Weaver gave me weird vibes. That picture slapped me across the face when I saw it, I'm not going that far so don't worry about that. Please review, I'll do anything for reviews.


	28. Getting To Know Each Other

Adam had made a small ruckus about finally meeting his sister after Adora said that. He went on about how he always wanted a sister, and how happy he was to meet her. It was adorable, the way that he smiled and bounced around in the booth. Angella made quick work to tell him to quiet down, that they were in a public place and needed to use his inside voice. The waitress came by and finally took their order, unsurprisingly, Adam had gotten a burger. That was what Adora had gotten too, but she had gotten two of their largest ones. Angella wasn't a big eater and just ordered a soup and salad, while Catra ordered almost an entire chicken. She planned for them to stay and visit for a while, and ordering food to last a long time seemed reasonable. 

“Have you met the other sister?” Adam asked as the waitress left. “Mommy said I have two sisters.” Adora wasn't expecting this visit but she had expected a question like this, Angella did say he wanted to meet his sister. Surely at some point it must have come up that Catra was involved too.

“That'd be me, sport.” Catra said, lazily raising a hand as she spoke. “Other big sis Catra, reporting for duty.” She laughed. 

“Cool!” Adam said, and then asked a question that Catra hadn't been expecting. In hindsight she felt like it was a question she could have prepared for. “Why are you a cat?” Angella met his question with a light slap on the shoulder. She had leaned down to whisper to him about how that wasn't an appropriate question to ask people. He looked immediately ashamed and locked eyes with Catra. “I'm sorry.”

“It's cool kid.” Catra actually didn't know if it was cool or not, she had never been asked that question before. She assumed the kid must not get out of the house much.

“So Adam,” Adora started, Catra could see a slight gleam in her wifes eyes as she looked at their brother. She could recognize it from a mile away after Entrapta had given most new things that same look. And even then, Entrapta had that same look whenever she looked at Scorpia. “can you read yet?” 

“Yes!” He answered, bright smile on his face. Catra could swear he wasn't just naturally that bright or shiny, he was clearly using magic to make him seem more charming or something. It didn't look like he was doing it, or that Angella was doing it. There was just no way that the kid could actually just have naturally glowing hair. She was skeptical on this, until she saw small flickers of his hair turning to a normal bright blond like Adora's and back to glowing again. The kid was actually trying to leave an impression. “Mommy says I read at a, first grade, level.” He said slowly, doing his best to remember and say the words correctly.

“He's been doing really well with learning, he goes to school later this year I think.” Angella said, continuing for Adam. “He's had a lot of time to study since there aren't any kids on the street that are his age.”

Adora felt as if she was looking at a puppy, she was so proud of this smaller version of herself. She hadn't learned to read until she had started kindergarten, the same went with Catra. Back when they were Adam's age they didn't study, they spent almost all of their time outside of the house, because if they were inside it meant they were in trouble. 

“Mommy Angella must be doing a good time teaching you.” Adora said, leaning on the table, careful not to flip it by accident. 

“Oh I'm not,”

“Momma Angie doesn't teach me.” Adam interrupted, still slightly bouncing up and down in the booth. He was doing his best to, not embarrass Angella, but he was filled with so much excitement that he could barely contain himself. “Mommy does, she's really proud of me.”

“So I'm momma Angie today.” Angella said mainly to herself. “Sometimes he calls me mom, sometimes he calls me Angie, and sometimes it's both. My name's a little hard for him to say right.”

“Right.” Catra said, just nodding along. She might have been paying attention but she was paying attention to Adam, not at the tall lady who was their apparent step mom. “So Adam, do you like music?” Catra asked, trying to see if he would be enticed by having a superstar as a sister. 

Angella opened her mouth to speak for him but decided against it. “Mommy doesn't let me listen to the radio, she says it has bad words that she doesn't like.” Catra was disappointed but not surprised to hear that, although back when she was a kid they didn't have a radio at all so that might have also been the case with Adam. “But Mommy is teaching me this cool song, wanna hear?”

Catra internally groaned, sure she had arranged this, sure he was her brother, but sometimes she couldn't stand kids. And one of the traits she didn't like about kids was that none of them could sing, but they all loved to, she couldn't fault them for that, but their voices were grading. And the worst part was that they were all loud when they sang or mumbling the words so much that they couldn't understand themselves. 

Adora, however, did not gain mind reading powers to understand that no one around, even the one other kid in the booth near theirs who was eavesdropping did not want Adam to sing. “Sure, go ahead.” 

Catra at first was in hell, but that quickly changed when Adam started. It wasn't that he was good, far from it, his voice like Adora's was an entire box of nails on a chalk board. The saving grace that let Catra take any joy from hearing Adam sing, was that he was rapping. It was the cutest thing to her, hearing this little boy in the middle of a restaurant start rapping. And it wasn't a normal rap either, it was educational and he probably didn't even know it. She could see the mental picture in her head now, Shadow Weaver teaching him the words and beat boxing along with him. The image was absolutely ridiculous, although it made her jealous, she was ready to burst with laughter. Not only that, most of the words were too hard for him to say and he spoke super slowly at times. 

Adora was the same, but not to the same extent. She was ready to laugh, but she hadn't been affected as much as Catra. But more from the reaction it got out of Angella, who held her head in her hands as if she was embarrassed to still exist just to hear Adam rap. And she swore she saw a few stolen glances from other tables and parents. 

“the, Cy-to-plasm,” Adam struggled to say the word, doing his best to sound good for his sisters. 

“That's enough Adam.” Angella said, giving him a pat on the back. “He's very hyper right now.”

“I bet.” Adora said, stifling a laugh. “So Adam, who do you like more? Angella or Shadow Weaver?” 

Catra couldn't put her finger on it, but she could put her entire forearm on it. That question had sent warning bells off like crazy in her mind, the persistent notion that Adora had just completely messed something up for herself. 

“I like Mommy more, Angie is always working too.” Adam answered, not seeing anything wrong with the question. “Who do you like more?”

“So Adam,” Catra interjected, taking the conversation away from the subject of Shadow Weaver. “Do you watch TV? Me and Adora just got a TV?”

Unfortunately, the thing Adam decided to listen to was not the fact that she had asked him If he watched TV. “You and her?” 

Catra cursed under her breath about how smart he was. Or just how dumb all kids were to focus on dumb things like that. She had promised not to swear in front of Adam, it was part of the deal. “Uh, yeah, me and her.” Catra answered, Adora mumbled something about, her and I, but Catra brushed it off. “We live together.”

“Do siblings do that when they grow up?” Adam asked, then turning up to Angella to ask another question. “When I grow up do I have to live with them?”

Angella met his question with an awkward chuckle as she realized she would have to explain the situation to Adam. She had never had to talk down to him so he should get it pretty quickly, he was a smart kid after all. Although hopefully he wouldn't take something poorly like most kids. “No, it's, you know how I live with you and mommy?”

“But you don't live with us.” Adam said. “Sometimes you spend the night at your other house.” Adam then turned back to Adora and Catra. “She has a big house, I was there once, it's like a castle.” He was about to explain more about Angella's house when she continued with her answer. 

“Well, I technically do live with you and mommy. And that's because me and mommy are married. Your sister Adora and Catra here are married, so they live together.” Angella explained. 

“So,” Adam thought hard for a second before turning back to Catra and yelling, “what's your name?” Catra told him and he turned back to Adora to ask the same question. He had ended up not even saying their names. “So my cat sister is a step sister?” He asked. “Like how you're my, step mom?” He said the words like they were foreign, somehow meaning something negative. 

“Well,” Angella looked around, she had never had to talk down to Adam but he was too young to understand most things. “not really, but we can talk about that later, with mommy, okay?” 

Catra felt bad for the poor kid, he was trying so hard to understand and just not getting it. She couldn't blame him though, when she was younger the situation seemed confusing even to her. She technically wasn't adopted by Shadow Weaver but Shadow Weaver was still her legal guardian and it wasn't like she was Catra's mom. Shadow Weaver had tried explaining it to her, and while she understood the situation now, it was still like navigating a muddy map. 

“Where is the ring?” Adam asked, putting his hands back on the table turning to the married interspecies couple. It actually caught Catra a little off guard, that had never really been a question anyone ever asked them. Sure she was prepared to answer when she first got married but after a while of no one ever asking she just forgot what she was going to say. 

“I didn't want one.” Adora said in place of Catra, as if she could tell Catra had no answer.

“Angie has a ring.” He turned to Angella. “Show them your ring, show them.” He continued. 

Angella sighed and held out her left hand across the table, lifting her fingers just above the table as if it was a flower. It was a simple thing, clearly not something that had as much thought put into it that Bow had gotten Perfuma. “Isn't it lovely?” Angella asked. 

Catra held back a small chortle. As nice as the small rock was, Catra knew her rings, and Angella had an extremely cheap ring. She couldn't help learning about jewelery, whenever she went to the mall, the jewelry stores seemed to beckon her. She literally couldn't help it, it was always so tempting to look at the shiny rings and necklaces. Although she managed to keep her honest opinion to herself as she gave a fake smile as she said, “It looks great.”

“It is lovely.” Adora said, although with much more admiration and sincerity than Catra had given Angella. 

The food soon arrived and Adora and Adam continued to talk. There were times when Adam would ask a question to either Catra or Angella but he seemed to focus on Adora more, and that made Catra worry a little. Adora wasn't fond of kids that young, she wasn't even fond of Aqua and Leven whenever they were around, even for a few hours. And Catra couldn't tell if that same slow building tension that seemed to make Adora's jaw tense was coming from talking to Adam. Sure he was her brother and she wanted to talk to him, know more about him, but he was still too young for Adora to talk to comfortably. Slowly during their conversation Adora had started asking less questions to Adam or Angella and let Adam talk more on his own. And it seemed with every question Adora asked or story she told there was a longer pause between them each time. It had unsettled Catra slightly, she knew Adora was having a good time there, but it seemed that her emotions kept slowly boiling to the top. She knew Adora wouldn't do or say anything about it, until they had ridden their bikes home and she could get her frustration out with her exercise equipment. Catra felt something else too, something she didn't want to admit. It had seemed natural for Adam to focus on Adora, she was more closely related by a far margin than Catra, genes did hold a part in it she supposed. It was when Adam had asked Adora if she was any good with magic the way he was, that Catra realized her other issue with the situation. Adam had very much liked magic, and Shadow Weaver was encouraging him. For most people magic was completely useless in just about every situation. And for the very few people who actually could use it well, magic had been just about as useless as getting up in the middle of the night for a snack. For Shadow Weaver and Adora, they weren't exactly people that belonged on the planet, and were much more naturally gifted at it than anyone else. Even Adora's trick on their anniversary, making it look like she was radiating light, was impossible for just about everyone else. But that wasn't where Catra's feelings lied. They lied in the fact that Adam hadn't bothered to ask Catra that question. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous of her wife. And for something so minor too, talking to their four year old brother. She knew what it was, and she was ashamed of it. The feelings of having their house be empty for so long even with them in it, with no kid, was translating over to Adam. This was a visit, not an adoption interview with a kid at the orphanage. And Adora didn't even want the attention anymore, it was clear to Catra that she was over talking to Adam and just wanted to learn more about him through Angella, his voice starting to strain her ears. 

She wouldn't talk about it, not today at least. She would talk about it when she made dinner tomorrow night. But Adora would be working then and it wouldn't work, if she waited for dinner then she might never get it done. She could always bring it up later, in bed or while Adora was working out. Maybe she could tell Adora about how she felt when they were talking about Adam later anyway, she knew they were going to talk about it, it was the only special thing to happen all day. 

Dinner came and went, Adam being sad when he left and Adora letting out a sigh. Catra paid the bill as they started out the building. Adora had been quiet both when they left and when they biked back home. There wasn't any jokes, any comments on Adam, or even a thank you for setting this up or a why did you do this without telling me? Like Catra had thought. She did know one thing for certain about the way Adora felt about Adam. She thought he was a good kid for one. That he was smart and is going to make something of himself one day. But there was that negative part that nagged her. It was earlier, when Adora had asked him about which mother he liked. Catra, didn't care about the answer to that question. She really didn't care about Shadow Weaver at all, even as a kid. She had never had that idea that Shadow Weaver raised them the right way, never had the notion that she was a good mom. But for Adora that did matter. Adora as a kid was afraid of Shadow Weaver, she didn't like her or the way she was treated. But Adora did love Shadow Weaver, in the twisted love she had for a mother. Adora only realized that the terrible treatment, the fear that she had wasn't normal when she started college. When Adora and Catra were finally truly alone together in their first room away from home. At the time Adora seemed like she was going mad, the slow realization that nothing was okay almost hitting her like a train. And only up to six years ago did Adora finally get rid of the issue, by shutting Shadow Weaver completely out of her life. It hadn't happened all at once, but over the progression of time it seemed like dragging a piece of chalk across the sidewalk until it broke. Adora had wanted to hear Adam say he liked Angella better, he had wanted to say something bad about Shadow Weaver, something to let her know that she was still a terrible person. That thought reminded Catra of Adora's problems that occurred with Glimmer. Glimmer was also someone that Adora should have cut out in Catra's opinion. But Adora couldn't, she felt too close with Glimmer. Yet Adora had lived most of her life feeling close with Shadow Weaver. It made Catra think that Adora hadn't really cut their mom out of her life in the way that mattered. That the yelling and the one sided fighting still haunted Adora, the way that Catra's feeling about having a kid did when it pounded at her skull. 

When they made it back to their house Catra arrived with far more concerns than when she left the restaurant. Although Catra, for the first time in over a decade was genuinely afraid to bring it up when they made it home. If she was right and Adora was upset because of Adam saying good things about Shadow Weaver, she didn't know how Adora would react. Adora was never physical with her frustration, not in the way Shadow Weaver had sometimes been. But Adora had expressed her frustration that way before on different things. Back before they were married, and Catra and Adora both had separate issues with Lonnie, Adora had punched the schools five hundred pound punching bag through a wall. And even though Catra knew Adora would never lay a hurtful finger on her, she didn't want that fate coming to any part of their new house. But Catra could tell that Adora wasn't in the mood to talk about it, and while Catra thought that was the best time to talk about things even if she never took her own advice, Adora needed a better outlet than just going to the basement and doing push ups for a few hours. When Catra had finally gotten her thoughts straight and decided on what she should do, she felt almost selfish for not thinking of it sooner. Of course it wouldn't have been the first thing she would have thought of, she rarely if ever actually wanted to do it. But it was something Adora would have thought to do. And although she still felt wary and almost scared by the prospect, she thought her wife would enjoy it, and that was all she needed. 

“Hey Adora?” Catra said, following behind Adora into the kitchen from the garage. Catra could tell Adora was prepared to turn right and open the door to the basement, she wanted to catch her before she did that. Adora said something that sounded almost like a whimper about not being in the mood to talk. “I know you aren't, and neither am I. I was wondering if we could have sex before you go exercise? If you're in the mood for it.”

Adora turned around a small smile on her face, her muscles still contorted in a way that would let anyone know she was stressed. But that small smile gave Catra the reassurance that she needed that this would help Adora. “You sure you're in the mood?” Adora asked.

Catra almost hesitated, a small crack in her voice being the only indication that she wasn't really comfortable. “Yes,  
(No, I just don't want you to be upset.)  
and I know we haven't done it in a while. Maybe you could even show me what you want from that magazine you have?” 

The way Adora smiled at Catra made her worry a little. She could tell from the way that the poor grey glaze over Adora's eyes changed to that of bright and sunny expectations that she was not going to have an easy time. She'd get through it fine, she'd be alive by the end of it, but Adora wasn't one to make things quick. Hopefully she would remember the way Catra was when she kept her up to late in the morning and quit before it got too late.

This chapter took like four days to write, and almost all of it was written on the last day, because my thoughts weren't together by then. Please review, tell me what you thought of Adam. And don't worry, they will, in a few dozen chapters, finally go looking into adoption. Although I have an idea for the next chapter where they talk about it that I want to write, tomorrow. And I really hope you appreciate the longer chapter. I especially want a review from pokelover619, she always leaves well thought out reviews.


	29. What Did You Think About Him?

Catra had a dire need to talk to Adora, even if she didn't want to talk, but they had to talk before she left for work. If she let Adora leave without talking then she might never get around to it. This time it wasn't about having a kid, this time it wasn't because Adora went to ask for her job with Glimmer back or that she took the job at the bar. It was about Shadow Weaver, and it hurt Catra to think about it. That she needed to talk to her wife about something that bothered them both terribly, about something that seemed almost dangerous to bring up around Adora. 

The morning light slid it's way around their blinds as Catra still lay in bed, almost curling. Adora had gotten up a while ago, always the morning person, even after an exhausting night. And Catra was exhausted, and tired, which was why she was panicking somewhat about what little time she had before Adora went to work. She wouldn't get the chance when Adora got home, she came home too late for Catra to stay awake without straining herself. It was the first time in a long while that they lived in a place where the sun could come in and help rouse Catra from her sleep. Adora had kept her up for a long time, not nearly long enough to be harmful but still well past the sun went down. Her joints ached, her eyelids were heavy, and she didn't want to even move until she had to head over to Kyle's place to work. The only thing keeping her awake was the sense that there was something that needed to be done. 

It wasn't easy, getting up when sleep seemed like the escape from all her troubles. But she managed, and stepped off the bed and to the bathroom. Her reflection stared back at her, the same tired eyes she had when she first got married to Adora. It was nice to know she was still the same as back then, loving her wife as much or even more. She thought Adora might have been right though, maybe she should do something with her hair. They had plenty of conditioner, but Catra wasn't sure if she was ready to have curly hair again. And after all, it had taken a long time of not caring about her hair to get it into it's spiked shape. Her odd mask was still there. Catra raised a claw and dragged it down the mask from top to bottom, she still couldn't remember how she got it, or why it seemed to not really ever be there. No one ever questions it, and even she doesn't know it's there almost all the time, the only time she ever noticed it was times like this, when she looked at herself. 

Adora was in the basement, which meant that once she was done Catra could talk to her right after she came upstairs. Catra sat down on the couch and waited, not turning on the TV, she wasn't in the mood to see anything. There wouldn't be any new episodes for the practice for a while and she didn't really have any other show she cared to keep up with. She sat there just thinking about what she was going to say. Of course she would say the same thing she always said whenever they had something serious to talk about, that they needed to talk. 

It hadn't taken long for Adora to finish what she was doing downstairs and come up, only wearing sweats and a bra she had picked up after she decided they were done last night. Catra's immediate thought was that she wanted nothing more to go hug Adora, and tell her how beautiful she looked. But she was still worried about Adora after yesterday. 

Catra settled for, “Good morning gorgeous.” as she turned herself around on the couch. She didn't say anything after that, simply admiring the way her wife looked.

“You're up early, is something wrong?” Adora had already put the pieces together for Catra. And Catra had never gotten up early unless she was woken up by the alarm or Adora, and she certainly never got up early after one of Adora's escapades. 

“Kinda,” Catra started, “I'm just a little worried about you.” Catra was actually relieved she was drowsy for this conversation. She always found it easier to talk straight without trying to joke and divert the conversation when she was tired, unlike her normal awake self. “You didn't say anything after the visit with Adam, you didn't even say if you liked him or not.” That wasn't the real issue Catra wanted to talk about, but she couldn't just jump into it.

“Well, yeah. I liked him, he's a good kid.” Adora said, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a plastic cup. “But you didn't talk much either, I was worried about you. What about you, what do you think of Adam?” 

“I think the kid needs some friends.” Catra said, a joke escaping her even though she was trying to be serious. “But you were worried about me? That's so sweet.”

“Well, you set the whole thing up, I figured you'd have the most to say.” Adora said. “But you're okay?”

“Yeah I was okay.” Catra wasn't, but she wasn't going to admit her jealousy that Adora happened to get the most attention. It wasn't something that should be brought up. Jealousy was something that hurt them both in the past and Catra did her best to have no part in that emotion. “But,” Catra didn't know how to approach this next part. She was worried she might hurt Adora by asking, or build some sort of wall that would keep Adora from talking to her. Catra knew these weren't valid fears, that they had gotten married for a reason and they trusted each other. If she hadn't asked this then she might have actually disappointed Adora, and that was something she didn't want. “are you jealous of Adam?”

“What?” Adora had looked up from her now full glass of water to Catra. Catra expected this, Adora probably was trying to not think about it, at least she hoped. If she was wrong and Adora hadn't actually thought about this then she might make things worse. “Jealous, how?”

Catra held a lump in her throat, she could have dismissed the comment with a hand wave and Adora might have thought nothing of it. But Catra could feel the seconds on the clock ticking by as she waited longer and longer to ask. “Well, I'm a little jealous of Adam.  
(Not you.)  
He seems to be really happy.” 

“Yeah, he's a kid, they tend to be happy a lot.”

Catra nearly  
(She knows, she knows and she's avoiding it. Should I avoid it too? I really don't like leaving things like this alone.)  
swore, the reaction not reflecting how she felt, just how tired she was. The night with restless sleep was getting to her, making her irritated. “I mean with Shadow Weaver.” As the name left her lips Adora finally let her body slacken. Her understanding that Catra wanted to talk about his sinking in enough for her to give a sigh as Catra talked. “He seems to like her, and he said that she was helping him read. And he said she was helping him with magic. Aren't you jealous?”

there wasn't silence after Catra asked that question, but she wished that she had gotten silence instead of the clunk of the plastic cup hitting the counter. It seemed to echo, making Catra stiffen with every reverberation that came from the simple act. It was like gunfire to a race in reverse. Every thought that Catra had about talking being a good idea seemed to be washed away by the sound. Catra was worried now that Adora was going to yell, no, that wasn't it. That was the fear that she had from thinking about Shadow Weaver, that her past might have caught up with her again. No, this wasn't Shadow Weaver, this was Adora, and she was afraid that she was going to cry. Catra hated to see Adora cry, it was the most beautifully haunting things she had ever seen. And Catra didn't want to be the catalyst for that happening.

All of Catra's thoughts and worries seemed to stop after the mere second after the cup was set down and Adora took in a deep breath. “No, I'm not jealous of Adam Catra. I'm just,” Adora breathed again, thinking her words over as she finally put her thoughts to words. She was close to being jealous, she was close to being furious with Adam. By the fact that Adam got to have the good mom, the good childhood that Adora and Catra deserved. But that line of thinking couldn't continue when she was thinking about it. She was in the loving embrace of her wife for most of the night, keeping her from being jealous or upset. Adora struggled for a second on how Catra could be jealous when Adora was with her all night. She had forgotten again for a moment that Catra hadn't taken security in sex, that she wasn't someone that even liked it for the most part. She had realized that Catra had sacrificed that time so that Adora wouldn't fell negatively. She couldn't express that the same way she realized it, the words weren't there, but it was something that made Adora love Catra just a little more. That Catra would be willing to do that for her. Although she was disappointed that Catra would think she was jealous. “A few weeks ago I asked you how you thought he was doing, living with her. And you told me that Shadow Weaver was probably raising him better than either of us. And it turns out you were right, and I'm happy for him. He, gets, to have a good mother, two good mothers that care for him, and are making sure he's smart. That's a good thing. I'm just upset that Shadow Weaver had to go through us before she learned how to be a parent.”

Catra could almost hear the phantom words  
(Why are you jealous? Aren't you happy for him?)  
play in her head, Adora hadn't asked them though. But Catra had thought of them on her own, and she realized how wrong she was in her questioning. She had wanted Adora to be upset in some way. To express herself so Catra could express herself vicariously through her wife. Catra was jealous, she wanted to throw a childish tantrum, whining and crying about Shadow Weaver. Catra wanted to cry, she wanted to yell, she was jealous of Adam having the good parent. “I am too.” Was all she offered. Unfortunately she couldn't keep her serious demeanor for long as she tacked on the line, “I wish knew how to read when I was his age.”

“I could have been one of those book nerds.” Adora said, quickly shifting gears with Catra. Catra knew Adora was still thinking about their conversation, she was just keeping up with Catra.

Adora had walked all the way around the living room and sat down on the couch next to Catra, drink in one hand, and a plate of chips in the other. Adora set the chips on her lap and turned on the TV. They still weren't used to the TV yet. There was around fifty channels and most of them didn't come in right, some with their static on screen and some with the noise of static as a constant in the background.

The phone rang and Catra decided to be the one to get up and answer it, she didn't have a plate of chips in her lap anyway. Catra almost missed the call, picking the phone up on it's last ring. “Hello?” Getting a phone call was weird for Adora and Catra. It could only be so many people, Hordak, Entrapta, anyone from her band, and maybe, just maybe, Glimmer. Catra wasn't sure if Adora ever ended up giving Glimmer their new number, but she was pretty sure Adora did.

“Long time no talk girlfriend, when were you going to tell me you made an album full of love songs and didn't let me do the photo shoot?” Catra groaned and pinched the ridge of her nose, it was Lonnie. 

I am very tired, please review.


	30. Shopping

“We're going to get the fish and you'll just have to not eat it.” Catra said as she started into the store, the shopping cart grinding over the small speed bump with a metallic crash. 

“You're just getting it because Lonnie doesn't like it.” Adora said with a groan as she slouched under the door frame to follow her wife. “You do this every time she wants to come over, you know it doesn't annoy her.” 

“Exactly, I'm not going to make something that she likes just because she comes into our house. She's a visitor, not a guest.” Catra said, imagining Lonnie slowly picking the fish apart piece by piece with a look of disgust on her face. “She's just going to try and hook up with us again, I don't want to give her a good time about it.”

“You've caved on that before.” Adora said under her breath, remembering when they had been with Lonnie. Their relationship was, complicated. It wasn't like Glimmer where she just kept pestering and pestering and never taking a hint. Lonnie pestered sure, but she could take a hint, and not talk about it again, for a few months. After a few months Lonnie would come back and see if they were still sure. And they did have some history when Lonnie was a third addition to their relationship. Although all of the times Lonnie was involved was before Catra and Adora got married. Ever since then it had been rejection upon rejection. Lonnie did it now just to tease Catra and to have an excuse to catch up. Adora knew even if they said yes then she would shut it down herself, she already had a relationship with someone, and last Adora heard, they were pretty happy. 

The first time either of them got involved with Lonnie was before Adora and Catra officially dated for the first time. It was an odd experience to live with and sleep in the same bed with Catra when they both knew they liked each other. But for some reason Catra had decided to date Lonnie and then Catra and Adora started dating each other afterwards. Then there was the time Adora dated Lonnie simply out of spite for something that Catra had done. And then as if time were stuck on a loop, Adora and Catra dated again, and then Lonnie got involved with both of them. There were only two more times that Lonnie was involved before Adora married Catra, she had just been there like a third wheel just deciding for a few months to visit for an intimate while. 

Catra was fine with Lonnie, even if she called her a bitch. She was nowhere near how bad Glimmer was, but she still called Lonnie a bitch as a sort of nickname when talking about her to other people. 

“Grab the chips, we only have half a bag left.” Catra said as she rested her arms on the handle of the shopping cart and slouched, pushing the cart more with body weight than her arms. 

“Wavy or barbecue?” Adora asked as she walked a little ahead in the isle. There wasn't many people in the store so her loud voice made a few heads turn. A few people were shocked to see Adora being so tall, but not many. Most of the people just made a hum of acknowledgement that it was just Adora and continued with their normal shopping. 

“Get wavy and potato chip.” Catra said as she half heartedly pulled a box of tea from the wall opposite the chips. “I'm in the mood for some cheese dip anyway. “

Adora grabbed the chips and dumped them in the cart when something came to mind. “You got the checkbook?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Catra threw a thumb behind her. She was wondering if she should get more rice mix, they needed more spaghetti sauce. She couldn't see herself wanting any bologna later that week, she considered if she would even make a sandwich in the first place. “back pocket.” 

Without warning Catra jolted forward at the slap that Adora gave her backside. It was more shocking than it did hurt. She should have expected it, Adora did things like that. And not only that, Adora had a giddy smile on her face that looked as if she was about to have a giggle fit in the first isle of the grocery mart. “Just checking.” Was all she had to say for herself before she asked what else they needed in that isle. Catra rubbed her butt to help ease the sting, Adora didn't slap her hard but she was still strong enough that it hurt a little. It wasn't like Catra was poking Adora with her claws in public. 

“I should have made a list.” Catra groaned as she relaxed back into her slouched position. “Just grab whatever you think we're short on.” Catra was grateful that the one thing Adora let slide completely when it came to money was the food. The only reason she grabbed so much ramen when she lost her job is because she didn't expect to have any free time to go shopping. And in her panic she forgot Catra had all the time in the world to go shopping. 

“We should probably get a freezer.” Catra said as they walked down the frozen food isle. Adora had already loaded the cart with health food, and then some junk food just to balance it out. She was putting the meat she decided on in the cart as Catra said that. “Then we can have like, some storage of frozen food.”

Adora scoffed a little before she commented. “Are you going to want an underground bunker too?”

“No, it's just, Rogelio was telling me that he gets ground hamburger and puts it in baggies. That way when he wanted something like spaghetti or rice he can just take it out and then cook it.” Catra said, recalling the conversation she had the other day when she walked into Kyle's kitchen. She had made the off hand comment that Rogelio should get a steady job with a laugh, she hadn't been serious. But that didn't stop Rogelio from taking it seriously and explaining why he did small odd jobs instead. 

“I mean that sounds nice, but those are expensive, and the store is all the way across the city.” Adora said. 

“That reminds me, you need to go to the doctor.” Catra said with a point, she no longer was slouching the way she was when she entered the store, but her posture wasn't perfect. 

“What for?” 

“You mentioned your back hurt when you sleep on your side, that sounds like a reason to go to the doctor to me.” Catra said, not having a double standard. If she had somehow broken her arm she wouldn't see a reason to go to a hospital, she'd just wait it out. And sure she healed much faster than most people, but Catra would never go to the hospital for herself. And even though Adora was practically a goddess compared to a normal cat person, she still felt Adora should go, just in case. 

“I told you, it's just cause I'm so tall, I'm fine. Did you want ice cream?” Adora asked. 

“Grab the fish Adora, we're getting the darn fish.” Catra said sternly, making Adora groan and grab the best fish that the store had. 

“You know you could just curse right? You could just say damn fish.” Adora said, her childish blush returning to her face. Catra noticed and grew a soft smile as she saw her wife's face still act like a child found watching something on TV they shouldn't have. 

Catra however, smile and all, couldn't help but be embarrassed herself. “I would,” Catra started, more stern than earlier. “but we're in a store.” Catra slowly waved an arm around her to indicate their surroundings. “And there are kids.”

Adora noticed the situation and her blush vanished, now replaced by Adora being bored. “Fine.” 

Catra and Adora finished walking around and bought their things. They were outside at the shopping cart rack removing their bags when a thought came to Catra. “Did you put the baskets on our bike?” 

Adora looked up for the bike rack and spotted their bikes. Adora's bike was a worn yellow that needed to be replaced, she had used the same bike for years now going to and from work. Catra's bike was in better shape, the red paint not even dulled or aged by the sun. “Yeah, I remembered.” And with that they started back to the bikes. 

“So I called Entrapta yesterday when you were at work.” Catra said, doing her best to ignore the sharp pain she felt as she walked over a rock. She regretted not wearing her normal shoes, but for some reason she didn't want to wear them that day. Instead she decided just to wear her normal socks, which for her species didn't include any cloth for the heel. She understood why there wasn't any at the front, because of claws and everything, but the heel part escaped her. Luckily she was wearing a shirt so she was still let in the store. 

Adora had gone for plain denim jeans and an orange and white stripped top. The shirt was perfectly fine but it was the pants that made Catra dislike Adora's outfit. She didn't know why but Denim had always put her off, even if it went really well with the shirt. “Oh? Was it something for work?” 

“Nope.” Catra answered as made it to her bike and started loading the the groceries into the basket. Hers didn't carry much but Adora's bike was the main transportation for the food. Her bike had been much bigger and the same went with the basket. “I just felt like calling her. You know how I went to the library the other week because I had nothing to do.”

“Yep.” Adora said, just to let Catra know that she was following along as she dumped all of her bags into her basket. Putting her weight on the bike so that it didn't tip over. They unlatched the chains to their bikes as they talked.

“Well I called her and we talked for a while, apparently Emily now has a face thanks to Bow.” Catra continued with her story. 

“I have to meet this Emily girl.” Adora said more to herself. 

“It's just a robot, it's pretty scary if you ask me. I was afraid it was going to run into me by accident and tear my skin off by my fur.” Catra laughed at her own stupid fear, she knew it couldn't happen but she still didn't want to get close to the robot. “But we were talking and she asked me how the whole kid thing was going.” Adora made a small questioning noise, she was still fiddling with her lock. Adora had gotten a different kind of lock from Hordak and was still having some trouble with twisting to the right numbers. “And I told her what we talked about, and then I told her about Adam. She had something to say about him actually.” Catra said with a smile and a single chuckle. 

“Yeah? What was it?” Adora said, finally done fiddling with her lock and throwing her legs over her bike. She slowly started turning around and making her way for the road.

Catra decided to walk with her bike until they were out of the parking lot instead of getting on it right away. “She mentioned something about his name sounding weird. Apparently she thought his name would end with an a or something. Like yours and mine, and Frosta, and Scorpia, and Angella, and Glimmer.”

“Glimmer's name doesn't end with an a.” Adora piped up, talking louder now that they were closer to the road and the cars were louder now that they registered as a noise. 

“You've heard the way her mom says her name, it might as well end with an a.” Catra said, almost yelling as a truck passed. 

“I've never noticed, but yeah, a lot of our friends names end with an a don't they?” Adora said.

“Yeah.” They waited for a while, Catra decided not to mention the other things that Entrapta had talked about when they were on the subject of kids. That could wait for a while, and the parking lot didn't seem like the best place to talk about it anyway. “Okay, right here.” Catra said pointing out the break in the road that was coming up, there was more than enough space for them to cross the street with. 

“Nope.” Adora said, pointing out the car that was waiting to turn into the parking lot, they both mentally noted that they should have been on the other side of the entrance. They were going to be there for a few minutes.

I am very tired. And why have I not been getting reviews lately? Is begging for reviews not working? The Shadow Weaver chapter is going up the night I write this so I hope to see at least a few reviews on that chapter.


	31. So There Is An Issue

“So then Mrs. Witch starts playing the what if game, what if the band fails, what if my parents cut me off, what if the stock market crashes. And so I'm like, if any of those happen I'm not screwed, I got plenty in savings for myself, the only thing I buy are clothes and albums.” Frosta said, complaining about her day at school. Her literature teacher was getting on her nerves from what Catra could pick up from barely listening. 

Scorpia however, the people person that she is even if she didn't have that many friends interrupted. “Mrs. Witch? You mean Double Passe?”

“That's her pseudonym, her name is Doughty Witch, why?” Frosta asked, twiddling with knobs on her keyboard. 

“Oh I think I have one of her books.” Scorpia said, holding a pincer to her chin. 

“Yeah, she brags about having a best seller a lot. It's called What If, I think. Supposedly it's a really good fiction novel but I haven't read it.” Frosta said. “She's not the only teacher I have that's written a book. This other teacher for another grade is constantly writing sad love stories, she had a best seller the other year. It's called Skinny Love, and the only reason I know is because it's all the book nerds could talk about.”

“I just look at pictures.” Catra said, lying through her teeth. She actually read quite a lot, especially when it came to legal papers dealing with their band. Although the only fiction books she ever read when she decided to read were books about vampires, so she didn't consider herself someone who read. But she was waiting for the library in their neighborhood to get Interview With A Vampire, because some kids she met at the library said they were waiting for it. She hadn't heard about it before then and instantly put in an order for the book “Mainly fashion catalogs.”

Frosta scoffed hearing this. “Yeah, I can totally see you going down the red carpet wearing a solid red dress that goes five feet behind you.”

“I haven't worn a dress since the fifth grade.” Catra said, slightly offended at the idea of her in a dress.

“I love dresses.” Scorpia said blissfully. “I just like dressing up either way. But I think I look amazing in dresses.”

“You did play the last concert in a black dress.” Frosta commented.

“Who wants water?” Kyle said as he walked into the garage with a plate with four glasses of water atop it. He went around and handed each of them their glass. 

Catra raised her glass to her mouth and drank most of the glass almost instantly, she was more parched than she thought. Which wasn't exactly a good sign but she brushed it off as just being thirsty. The ice didn't do much to distract from the obvious taste of tap water but it did help that it was cold. She had been feeling warmer sooner than she expected. The weather was supposed to get warmer in nearly a month, she was grateful that the heat was growing, she was starting to get bored and irritated at her jackets. Her fur didn't help much when it was cold but still offered little protection. Her fur wasn't thick enough to actually be useful. 

“Catra, how's the kid thing going?” Scorpia asked. Catra would have spit out her drink if she already hadn't finished her glass almost seconds ago. This didn't stop Catra from coughing slightly in surprise. Having kids wasn't something she discussed around Frosta and Kyle, furthermore, it wasn't their business. 

“Can we, wait until after we're done practicing?” Catra asked, standing up and positioning her bass. Catra wanted them to learn the new song her and Kyle made before anything else. The only reason that they had been talking casually is because Rogelio needed some help from Kyle. Scorpia only made a small noise in response as a form of acceptance. Luckily, Frosta and Kyle didn't bother on the issue. 

“See you tomorrow guys.” Frosta said as she dropped the garage door in front of her. Leaving Kyle in the garage, and Catra and Scorpia in the driveway. Frosta was already down the driveway and on her way home when Scorpia's van pulled up. 

“Oh, do you want a ride home?” Scorpia asked. 

“Um.” Catra deliberated on the idea for a moment. It was getting a little hard to focus with her jacket making her hotter. She cursed the sun for getting so hot so fast. She could have gotten a ride home and gotten there quicker but she wasn't sure she wanted that. If she got home early then she would have to start dinner early, and she didn't want to have to work on that sooner than she had too. “Actually, could I talk to Entrapta out here for a sec?”

“You sure?” Scorpia asked, cocking her head to the side. Catra gave a nod as her response and started fidgeting with the collar of her jacket. “I'll get her.”

And like that Scorpia was in the van with a rocking of it on it's wheels. The door closed on her side and soon enough the door on the other side opened. Entrapta came around the van walking on her feet, her hair high above her as if intentionally avoiding the ground. She was jogging with a small smile on her face. Catra thought the small smile was better than a frown, but Entrapta didn't usually have such a small one. Normally she wore a much bigger smile, Catra noted that teaching today must have gotten to her somehow.

“Hey Entrapta.” Catra took her hands away from her jacket and put them on her sides. “I was wanting to ask about the whole adoption thing, do you have time?” 

“Yeah, but I have bad news.” Entrapta said, her smile still seeming forced. Catra understood that the smile was just to make Catra feel better, not that Entrapta had a bad day. “I was looking through the legality of you being able to adopt and I found your name in the orphanage history.”

Catra groaned, she had forgotten that that was somewhere she used to be. “That's just because before Shadow Weaver found Scorpia, I was dropped off there, which she wasn't supposed to do.”

“That's where the trouble comes in.” Entrapta said, waiting to see in Catra decided to comment. Catra decided that she should probably just listen while Entrapta talked, she knew more than Catra anyway. “I kept looking at your documented history, and being in the orphanage listing was already a problem. Your name is in a lot of police records because of Shadow Weaver, which complicates things a lot more. It would have been easy for you to adopt with your social status and income, but having records like that makes things very difficult.”

“Can't I just pay off those records so we can act like they don't exist? I'm sure politicians do that all the time.” Catra asked.

“That is much more expensive than you can afford.” Entrapta said, shutting Catra up. “If you do want to adopt, there are a lot of hoops to jump through. First a psych evaluation. And then a jury meeting, and then there is a lot of meetings before you can bring a kid home. And after that you'll have someone checking up on the kid every month to see how they're doing.” Entrapta waited a few seconds for Catra's response that never came. “I'm done now.”

“Yeah, OK.” Catra said and raised her left hand to her forehead. She relaxed her body and took a step forward and a step backward as she breathed. “That's, a lot. Um,” Catra thought of questions to ask Entrapta. “and how long would that take?”

“If everything goes well, somewhere around five months to a few weeks. There have been people that have tried for almost a year to get a kid through adoption. For lucky people they don't have to go through the entire process and can just get a kid in a week.”

“I'd rather not hear about the lucky people.” Catra said, was her shirt always this tight? “Is that just for, like, good orphanages? Surely it's easier for the one Lonnie and me went to, right? That place was practically a crack house, you could just go in and pick up a kid.”

“Places like that aren't exactly legal Catra.” Entrapta said. “Those places don't show up when I'm researching places that are government owned. The only reason the orphanage you visited was because of police records. But if you found a place like that, then adoption would be much easier. Not sure about just walking in and getting one but it'd be much faster.” 

“Well that's uplifting.” Catra said, feeling relieved. She was confused as to why she was hearing good news but felt so off, maybe she was just getting sick. 

Scorpia had rolled her window down with the twisting lever on her side. She had her right claw dangle out the side as she tried to help. “Doesn't Perfuma own one of those places along with her weed store?”

Catra actively ignored Scorpia so that she could focus. But when Entrapta turned around she started to get too uncomfortable with being outside. “Thanks Entrapta, I'm gonna start heading home now.” She said with a wave as she walked away.

“Oh, okay. I'll call you later if I find anything new.” Entrapta yelled after Catra. 

She wasn't as far from home as she used to be, she'd be there in no time at all. But it did give her time to think things over. She had been viewing kids as something she wanted for what felt like a long time now. But now that she was considering the methods of getting one it suddenly felt so much different. Like it didn't matter as much as just wanting a kid. It felt wrong to not feel enthused about getting a kid to her, but the prospect wasn't something that brought her joy. When she thought about her life with a kid, or when she envisioned her new house with a kid running around, calling her mom, she felt like crying. It made her so happy to think of kids that she could raise, teach, and watch grow up. But the idea somehow lost it's luster and gleam as she thought about getting one. 

There weren't any books in the library about adoption, she had checked. She wasn't sure if this was normal to feel or if she was displaying signs of someone that shouldn't have a kid. It frustrated her to no end that there wasn't some sort of reference around to compare herself to. She didn't have any friends that adopted and she didn't know anyone casually that did. It seemed like adoption was so foreign to where she lived even if there had been orphanages around. It was sad for her to think that with an orphanage still running that those kids might never get to have a home to live in during their youth. For a while Catra knew what that was like, it was hell. The only thing that got her through that time was that she knew she would be taken back to Shadow Weaver, she always was. The laws about mutants forced Catra into that home. She didn't have to be away without the knowledge that it was only temporary. 

But now it seemed like Adoption was going to be a bigger problem than she thought. Was this why she didn't know anyone that adopted? Because it was so difficult? She couldn't know, there weren't any books.

Catra had made it onto her street and only a few houses away from her own before a thought came to her head. 'Oh, is that the problem? I'm sure Bow would be glad to help.' It had just been a comment that Perfuma had made without thinking about it. But it did make Catra question something, did she really want to adopt a kid? Or did she actually want to have the experience of being pregnant? She had never envied the women she met that talked about how much they enjoyed being pregnant, it always sounded like they were lying. And Mermista said she hated being pregnant. Catra could imagine Mermista had it worse with having twins, pushing out two definitely seemed harder than just one to her. But Catra had never given it much thought. It was like she expunged the idea from her mind simply on the basis that she was married to Adora, and they couldn't have one. 

'I'm sure Bow would be glad to help.' Catra knew there was a word for that, for someone who helped but wasn't involved. Catra felt she knew that she didn't want to be pregnant. The experience seemed hellish to her. Not just the bloating, but the things other women said made pregnancy more fun. Almost every time without fail, if there wasn't a guy around, they'd talk about their sex. It was in college when she heard most of the conversations about it, she was almost never involved in the conversations, people would just talk loud. But sometimes Catra was involved and she did remember the girls talking about how sex was better and everything. Catra was kind of repulsed by the idea that she would want sex more, or that it was better. Aside from just bloating like a balloon and her breasts growing and stretching, sex in that situation seemed terrible. And she already didn't appreciate sex, if what she was told was true then she would just do something she didn't even like more often. She could see Adora being happy about it though.

Catra grabbed the knob of the front door as that thought came to her. Would she be willing to be pregnant if it was what Adora wanted? Catra already did most things to please Adora, but she didn't think that she would be able to go through that just so Adora could get her rocks off every two days. Catra had the thought, would Adora be willing to be pregnant? 

Catra shook her head furiously as she opened the front door and stepped inside her house. Her house, it felt so nice to her to finally be able to think that. She took a few steps inside the house until she passed the tiny entrance corridor. 

“I put the fish in the sink to thaw.” Adora said from the couch. And there was Catra's wife, in her house. Catra couldn't contain a huge smile from breaking out on her face as she walked over and planted a kiss on Adora's cheek. Adora turned her head after the peck and kissed Catra back. After the bad news Entrapta had given her, this was exactly what Catra needed. She loved Adora, and as if they were still kids, Adora's kiss still sent lightning bolts through Catra, making her tail wave and curl. 

“Thanks, Love you.” Catra said as she threw off her jacket, which was a great relief, she felt like her joints were about to kill her if she kept it on for another minute. Throwing away the jacket helped a little. But Catra still felt warm and stiff.

“Love you too.” Adora replied, smiling like a dork. This was just what Catra needed.

Please review! Have I mentioned I like fluff and not angst? I would read Skinny Love, or What If, but I'm not a fan of angst. That's why I'm writing this, I want to be the provider of fluff for the she ra fandom. Plus, it turns out my story is one of the longest ones there, so that's pretty cool. And doublepasse said that they write 4-5k words a day compared to my 2k. Btw, I have a tumblr. It's screw-you-what-do-you-want, that's not a joke, that's literally my name. I'm thinking about changing all my social media names to friendofanastasia, since it's my oldest name and it's always been my ff.net name.


	32. The First Half

“So how was practice today?” Adora asked from the couch. She had just turned on the TV and started the first thing that caught her eye, a show about people at a bar. She could kind of relate to it, sorta. She had been working in the Horde for a few weeks and she was recognizing some people. It was some sitcom, she was barely paying attention to it really. It was just on as background noise. 

“It went fine, not a whole lot got done though. Rogelio needed help with something and Kyle was away for a while.” Catra said as she grabbed the fish out of the sink. It was still frozen, but not as solid as ice. She reached under their stove and pulled out a baking pan. She noted that they needed to buy new cooking utensils. She had seen some glass pans that she thought would look really nice. They wouldn't just be for looks, she'd have to use it too. But she was starting to feel slightly ashamed of having such dull things in the kitchen. Whether it be that she was just trying to make the house seem nicer or if it was because they were having a guest over, Catra felt they needed some new stuff. “Frosta got into an argument with her teacher apparently. We should probably get new plates.” 

“New plates?” Adora sat up from the couch and walked over to the TV. She turned the knob and the sound was half of what it was. “Why.”

“Well the next time we have guests, I don't want to have to serve them food on plastic. I'd rather start eating of glass plates, you know?” Catra said, starting the oven and letting it heat up. “When was Lonnie supposed to be over again? I can just microwave some broccoli when she gets here.”

“She's supposed to be by in about forty minutes from now.” Adora said, falling back onto the couch. 

“Forty? You don't actually know what time?” Catra said with a laugh. 

“Well earlier when the last episode I was watching finished, I checked the time and there was an hour left. Isn't four a little early anyway?” Adora asked. 

“I don't want her here any longer than she needs to be, so I'm getting dinner out of the way first. And four isn't early for dinner.” 

“Isn't it?” 

“No, Adora.” Catra said with a groan. It wasn't that she was getting annoyed with Adora, it was just that she was feeling so stiff.

“What's wrong? You don't sound too well.” Adora asked. 

“Nothing, probably just need to crack a few bones.” Catra was worried that she might be getting sick, it didn't feel like that though.

“Is it cramps?”

“No, not that. Just a little under the weather I guess. What are you watching?” Catra asked as she waited by the oven for it to finish heating up. 

“Okay if you say so. So it's this show about people in a bar.” Adora said, not bothering to go back to the TV to turn the volume up. 

“Don't you get enough of that at work already?” Catra asked, finding the idea of Adora watching a show about her job a little silly. 

“Well, it's a comedy, I think.” Adora said, trying to justify why she was watching it. “I just turned on the TV and started watching.”

“I remember Rogelio told me about a show he started watching. I think it was called blue dwarf? He said that was a good comedy.” Catra thought for a moment. “But I kind of don't want to watch it, he said it was also science fiction.”

“Oh.” Adora said, and with that they fell into an odd silence where the muted noise and static of the TV became the background. It wasn't something Catra was used to. Since getting the TV this kind of silence had only happened about two times. Normally they'd turn the TV off if there wasn't anything to watch. Adora had actually watched a lot more TV than Catra, which wasn't what Catra had expected. She thought that since wanted a TV more, and had much more free time that she would end up in front of the screen more often. “Do you know how long Lonnie has been back for?”

“She's been back for about two weeks. She actually went and had dinner with Scorpia.” Catra answered.

“And Entrapta right?” Adora commented.

“No, she was at work when Lonnie visited, but that's when she got our number.” Catra rested against the oven, noticing how nice the heat felt. She almost relaxed into the warm feeling when she remembered that she had to put the fish in the oven. 

Catra opened the oven prompting a, “Use oven gloves.” From Adora.

“The pan is still cold, I don't need gloves.” Was Catra's response. 

Catra didn't sit down the entire time she waited on their food and Lonnie. She just, didn't feel up to it. She kept getting close to sitting down, but couldn't get herself to sit down. She just walked around. The weird sick feeling and her joints being stiff went away quickly but she still didn't want to be still. 

The knock at the door came, making Catra groan. She had been preparing for this, for their guest for the next meal. The fish wasn't ready yet and she already knew what would happen first. Adora and Catra would greet Lonnie with a smile and hug. They'd lead her around the house on a little tour that Adora would rather not happen. Catra would be the tour leader, she loved the house. The feeling of showing it off as a guide made her proud. 

Catra got to the front door and looked herself over. She wasn't dressed up, and neither was Adora. Catra actually had the thought earlier to change into a dress just for the fun of it as a joke. She quickly remembered that she didn't have a dress and that she hated them. Adora was just wearing a blue button up and jeans. Adora had gotten a lot of those when she started working at the horde, Hordak was really anal about dress code for those that actually wore clothes. Catra was again wearing a red sleeveless shirt and orange pants. That had actually been a change she made since she got home. From black to orange, her own decisions didn't make any sense to her. She thought she could have done better. They hadn't seen this friend of theirs in a few months. This last separation was probably the longest they haven't spoken or seen each other and they hadn't bothered to dress like they cared. True Catra would be glad when Lonnie finally left, but she was still a friend. And sure Lonnie's job made it so she couldn't force a visit in for months at a time but still. Catra brushed off her thoughts about how she looked and opened the door. Catra couldn't help, and didn't stop, the thought that Lonnie was a bitch so it didn't matter anyway. 

“Lonnie Bela Fisher, been a few months.” Catra said, leaning against the door. She was trying to look casual as she rested her arm on the side of the door above her head. She gave Lonnie a once over. Catra was a little disappointed that Lonnie was dressed nicely, at least to Catra. She looked fine, just fine. A few years ago she would have thought Lonnie's clothes were awesome, but Lonnie never kept up with trends. She just wore jeans and a blue shirt, Catra honestly didn't know what she expected.

“Catra Catherine Weaver, why are we saying full names?” Lonnie asked, faking the same forced casual tone that Catra was using. She went so far as to lean against nothing just to imitate Catra. 

“I don't know, just did. Where did you go?” Catra asked, shifting her weight to be more casual so that she wasn't hurting her hips. 

“Dattak Grahan, great place, food's okay.” Lonnie answered, saying the name of the place like it was something she'd rather forget. “I was forced to stay there because I couldn't get the right pictures the company wanted.”

“Weather?” Catra asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yep, it rained a lot over there. Are you going to invite me in?” Lonnie asked.

“Maybe.” Catra said, her tone sarcastic as she held a smile afterwards. She couldn't keep it up longer than a few seconds as she stepped back and finally invited Lonnie inside.

“Weren't you guys living in an apartment the last time I visited?” Lonnie asked. Catra was focusing on Lonnie's hair. When they were younger Lonnie kept her hair in dreads all around. She didn't know if it was a new style she hadn't heard of or something from Dattak Grahan but half of Lonnie's head was let loose. She let half her curly hair fall over her and the other half styled and in dreads. It looked nice, Catra considered finally cleaning her hair and letting her curls come out if they would look as good as that. 

“Lonnie!” Adora said as she came from the living room and to the front door. Adora swept Lonnie up in a hug, slightly lifting her up off the ground. 

“Adora! You have to stop growing!” Lonnie said, small laughs coming out as she was raised. 

“Adora forgot all about you.” Catra said walking behind the two so she was deeper into the house. “Why didn't you call?”

“They didn't have international calling where I was. And the pay phone operators would have charged me like ten bucks a minute if I tried calling that far.” Lonnie explained. “But hey. This place is new, care to give me a tour?”

Catra concealed a small smile that almost made it's way to her face when Lonnie asked that. “Yes actually.”

“Sweet. Well Adora, can't wait to see your house.” Lonnie said. 

“I'll stay in the kitchen actually, it's Catra's tour.” Adora said, pointing over her shoulder.

“Come on, I'll show you around.” Catra said, almost grabbing Lonnie's wrist to drag her. 

Lonnie turned the first corner and went down the long hallway that only had two rooms to the right and two rooms to the left. The first one Catra showed Lonnie was the bathroom to the right. Lonnie wasn't particularly impressed but was amused when Adora shouted down how she could fit into the bathroom. The next room to the right was Catra and Adora's bedroom, the door hugging the end of the hall. 

“So this is where the fires start.” Lonnie said with a chuckle as she was toured around the bed. Catra had brought her around to Show Lonnie the small walk in closet they had next to their bed. It wasn't really much of a walk in, Catra noted. She had been to Entrapta's place, where the walk in closets were something you could actually walk around in. Catra's, and Adora's, walk in closet was more of a walk in walk out. The clothes rack was only on the side away from the outside wall and to the side. Catra, under normal circumstances, wouldn't feel much of anything opening her closet. But it filled her with such an odd feeling walking around her house and saying, this is mine, about the rooms. 

“And this is the hall closet. We just keep towels in here for now.” Catra said, opening the door at the end of the hall. It was squished between the two doors that led to their bedroom and her work room. Lonnie made an almost bored hum at the closet. Just some form of acknowledgement that the closet existed. Catra could tell Lonnie was getting slightly bored of the tour and was focusing more on Catra's tail. Catra never minded her tail much, it never got in the way unless she somehow managed to get in a compromising position but it had been something others focused on on rare occasions. Unfortunately she knew why Lonnie was focusing on her tail. It was always something that Lonnie had done, she'd focus on Catra's tail for a while, building up courage. And then eventually at some point Lonnie would decide to pet it and make some comment to Catra that was supposed to be flirtatious. 

“And this, is my work room.” Catra said, only opening the door to her room and not stepping in. she stood slightly between the door frame and Lonnie so that she wouldn't go in. The room wasn't messy, yet. She hadn't had everything set up in the room for long enough for things to start going out of place. The worst mess she had was a few scattered pieces of paper on her desk and a calender than was on her chair. 

“I take it I can't go in?” Lonnie asked. 

“Not much to see, it's not as big as my room and it doesn't have a closet.” Catra said as she closed the door. 

“Can't be worth showing off if it doesn't have a closet I guess.” Lonnie said as a joke to herself. Catra had a secondary feeling of joy beside her home owning pride. She was taking a lot of fun in the fact that Lonnie wasn't enjoying this. Friend or no she still wanted Lonnie to be uncomfortable as some kind of petty prank. 

Catra continued down the hall, and almost made it past the last door without saying anything. Neither her or Adora had gone in the room much at all since they moved in. it was completely bare save for some supplies that Catra had moved into the room, intending to make it more suitable for someone that wasn't them. There was a roll of plastic, some tape, and some paint colour samples she had gotten from a hardware store. She had yet to actually get the paint yet, she was still deciding on what colour to use on the walls. “And that's the kids room.” Catra said almost without thinking. She was thinking, just not about the room. She was thinking about the living room and the basement. What she was going to say about those rooms when she finally to them as they were the main attraction. 

“Kids room? You have a kid?” Lonnie asked, now stopped in the hall and opening the door. Catra turned around to see the slight look of disappointment fall on Lonnie's face as she realized that the kids room was just a title. 

“No, no kid. But sometimes we do babysit Mermista's kids.” Catra said, taking a few steps back down the hall and opening the door wider as Lonnie stepped inside. 

Lonnie stepped to the middle of the room, her eyes falling on the outlets and the vent on the hardwood floor. This room, the bathroom, and Catra's work room were the only ones with hardwood floor. It was something Catra had considered changing when she had been at the hardwood store. The main problem was that she felt a little overwhelmed just by the amount of carpet when she had looked. She had bailed when she didn't understand any of the words used to describe the carpets. 

Lonnie's face lit up with a mocking happiness as she turned and said, “Hey, this one has a closet. That makes it worth looking at.” 

Catra walked into the room and headed straight for the closet. It was something she really liked during the walk through. And she was also a little jealous that the closet was bigger than the one in her room. The sliding doors really made a satisfying sound as it slid and had been the best thing about the bare room. The closet doors still needed to be repainted though, but Catra decided she'd keep the white colour of the doors instead of changing it like the walls. She really didn't like the colour yellow for the walls in that room, it almost gave her a migraine to look at for too long. 

“What colour are you going to paint the walls?” Lonnie asked, echoing the sentiment without voicing it. 

“I was thinking of maybe a blue, my room is a red so I think it would work well.” Catra said, knowing exactly what she said. While Catra might just call the walls in the kids room yellow, Lonnie had already identified the specific colour and hue and any other specific Catra could care less about. And she could already see Lonnie's mouth moving to correct her that her room was not a red, but something else entirely. Adora might have worked in a crafts store but even she couldn't tell colours apart like Lonnie, nor did she care. The only reason Lonnie knew is because it was part of her job. Catra didn't get being a photographer, why were the specific colours so important if the picture looked nice?

“It was a bright violet if anything.” Lonnie said, keeping it brief. She too, knew what Catra had done. And didn't want to give Catra the satisfaction. 

Hey hey, yo yo, Lonnie is here. You know the drill. Please review, I guess it's called commenting on AO3, but I'm not a fan of AO3's system. A friend told me I could put this stuff in the authors notes. But this is formatted for Fanfiction.net. I'm just copy and pasting from over here to over there. But yeah, please comment, or review. Or tell me about a really cute lizard. Or even tell me about that one weird bus story you have from when you were younger. Future me, i wrote another she ra story. it's smut, i repeat, i wrote catradora smut. the story is called, anything for the camera, and i hope you enjoy it.


	33. The Rest Of The Tour

Lonnie took two steps towards the closet and slid the front door to the left. The door scrapped against the wheels holding it off the ground making Lonnie almost wince at how loud it was. It wasn't particularly loud, it was just not what she had been expecting. “This is a nice closet.” Lonnie said as she looked inside. It was certainly bigger than the one in Catra's room. Not only did the actual hangar space extend to the length of two doors, Lonnie felt like she could also stand inside the closet and close it. 

“Yeah I know. I'm a little disappointed that Adora's and I's closet isn't that big.” Catra said, walking closer to the closet as Lonnie poked her head in the gauge the size of it. 

The room had nothing else to offer and Lonnie and Catra were back in the hall. Catra noticed when they were leaving the kids room just how loud Lonnie's shoes had been on the floor. She should have noticed sooner, the hall from the front door to the hall they were in now having hardwood floor's. They walked down the hall and when they came to the end of the hall and where the living room began Catra had a thought come to her. “You can take your shoes off.” Catra was a little ashamed that she had said that out loud. When she was younger she had always heard that and internally insulted the adults that said it. Lonnie complied however and put her shoes at the corner wall of the living room, where the carpet began. Shoes weren't something that Catra was picky about. But she had said it, this is who she was now. She and Adora always kept their shoes in their room, it felt weird having Lonnie walking around with them on. With her steps making so much noise.

“Living room could use some decorations. It still looks like it's trying to be sold.” Lonnie commented, noticing the blandness of the walls and floor. The biggest things to indicate that it was even lived in at all was the television and a small table next to the couch facing the TV. 

“We haven't been here very long.” Adora said, taking down the plastic plates from the cabinets. “Dinner's done.”

Catra had guided Lonnie to the kitchen while Adora set up the table. Catra wasn't a kitchen person, and neither was Adora, but Lonnie was. When they had walked by Lonnie stopped for a full ten seconds just admiring the island. It was just wood painted white, Catra pointed out, that it wasn't marble or anything. But Lonnie still looked around the kitchen as if it were made of marble. Unlike the island the counter was some kind of plastic that Catra didn't know. She had been told during the walk through of the house but she wasn't paying attention much then. She had been a little distracted. Catra commented that they could look at the garage and basement after they had eaten dinner and the two went to the table. 

“The house is nice.” Lonnie said as she sat down at their table. 

“Thanks.” Was Adora's comment as she stabbed the fish on her plate and started eating. “It's all Catra's house.”

“Really?” Lonnie said, almost shocked. “I thought Catra wasn't allowed to buy anything more expensive than a bag of chips.”

“Well we're here now. So how was graham cracker, or wherever you visited?” Catra asked. 

And so Catra started the tirade of information and anecdotes that she was expecting. Being a photographer, Lonnie always was traveling and visiting all the time at any time. So of course she would have stories to tell every time she visited. And it had turned out that the trip had been a disaster for her, not for her pictures, she still got those. But near the beginning of the trip she had dumped her boyfriend who she found out was a gold digger. Near the start of the trip he kept staying out later and she found him using her money for booze. An alcoholic she said, just wanted to get buzzed and stay buzzed. As much as it was a sad little tale it did get Adora talking about her job. Catra hung back in the conversation, she wasn't as big a snob of booze as she used to be. Back in college, when she had drank more than she does now, she probably would have been able to weigh in. Being around other people drinking was more up Adora's alley these days. 

Eventually Lonnie got to talking about the food she had. Which had always been the highlight of every trip Lonnie had taken. She especially loved lording it above others about how she had gone somewhere and the fast food was so much better. Catra didn't believe that, she just believed it was the gimmick that made it seem better. Although this time the fast food was the main attraction. The more local food, and even the store produce as described by Lonnie, was all soaked through some kind of sweetener that made the food taste worse. 

“So does Adora have a bun in the oven or something?” The question had come from seemingly nowhere. And the half second of stunned silence prompted Lonnie to explain quickly. “It's just that she's part alien and I don't know how she would make a kid. And you do have a kids room.”

“I'm pretty sure I make kids normally.” Adora said, through a small choke of her clearing her throat. All of their plates had been clear for a while now and they were all finishing their glasses of water. “At least I think I do, I am half alien.”

Adora said the last part more to herself as Catra spoke over her. “She's not pregnant.” Catra said, a small chuckle coming from the funny way the question had come up. 

“So what, are you guys just making a room for Mermista's kids?” Lonnie had asked. “Seems a bit creepy to make a room for kids that aren't yours.” That line had made Catra shiver a little and sit up in her seat. At the same time her knees came closer together and were less than a few inches from touching. 

Adora however didn't see much wrong with the question and didn't notice the tenseness of her wife. “Actually, Catra wants kids.”

“Catra does, does she?” Lonnie inquired. 

“Yeah, but we haven't even looked into adoption or anything so it's not happening soon.” Adora said trying to wave of the conversation. 

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about.” Catra groaned, forgetting her sudden uneasiness. “later, later.” Catra said to herself. In an attempt to escape the table, Catra stood up and grabbed the plates from the table and dropped them into the sink. Lonnie had begun talking again about her photos while Catra came back to the table. She had been telling Adora about an absolute mess when she was apparently taking pictures of a monument from somewhere she shouldn't have been. It was some religious grounds that she wasn't supposed to be standing on and was fined for taking pictures there. The paper that she worked for covered the cost though. 

“Yeah, Imp is a Realtor. He showed us around the place.” Catra said, the conversation having shifted again. Catra didn't know how long they had been sat at the table. If she had to guess she would say some time over half an hour. She assumed that Lonnie didn't have anywhere to be any time soon and she might end up staying until it got too dark to drive. Although that might not happen for a while, spring was coming to the end and days were long now. 

“And Catra bought the house after the one tour.” Adora said, sounding sarcastic in her enthusiasm. “Sight on seen.” 

“You mean sight unseen?” Lonnie asked. 

“Yeah, sight on seen, that's what I said.” Adora said, questioning what she was getting wrong. “Catra bought the house when she saw it. So she bought it, sight on seen.” She justified. Adora felt the sense that she was looking like a bit of a fool as she heard the stifled laugh of her wife next to her. She felt like a fool, but an attractive one. She wouldn't let her ignorance drag her down, it was a charming trait for her. It was something she had to tell herself every time something like this happened, if she was wrong. It happened more often than she would like to admit. At work just the other day she was corrected about granted and granite. She always thought she was taking people for granite, because they were as useful as rocks. It made sense to her. 

“No,” Lonnie started. “it's sight unseen. It means someone bought something without seeing it. Like if Catra were to buy a box and not know what was inside.” 

“Oh.” Escaped Adora as she raised her glass to her face again. Her lips were met with the cold glass as she realized that it was empty. “I'm gonna get some more water.” She said as she stood up, causing the chair under her to screech against the floor.

“Oh Catra.” Lonnie shifted her legs over to look more towards Catra's half of the table. “I got your new album, it's pretty good.” Catra made a small comment of thanks between Lonnie's words. “And on the same day I bought it, guess what I find? An album with you on the cover with an acoustic guitar. And it's full of love songs no less, I think it's actually better than the band album.”

“It's really not that great.” Catra said, trying to be humble as she relished in the fact that validation on her songs came from someone that wasn't Adora. Although she got that from outside forces it was nice knowing Lonnie thought it was good too. “But I do have a spot on the radio next week to talk about it. I'm gonna have to hitch a ride with Entrapta to get up in the city.”

“You know I've only met that girl two times.” Lonnie said. “I met her once at her house and a second time for a book cover.”

“Oh yeah, I saw that.” Catra said, remembering the book that Entrapta made from the library. “Do they put the person who made the cover somewhere in the book?”

“Oh no, usually just the company the cover was commissioned from, and even then it's just small text.”

“Entrapta wrote a book?” Adora asked as she sat back down at the table. 

“Yeah, I can't remember what it was about though.” Catra answered, leaning back. “But I do remember picking it up at the library when I went with her and Bow.” 

“Are you guys gonna get those new fridges? They have little buttons on them for ice and water.” Lonnie brought up. “I was thinking about getting one so I don't have to get out a trey every time I want ice. I end up making a mess sometimes and ice goes everywhere.

“I don't think so.” Adora said, taking a sip of her water.

“You know what, Frosta can just make ice.” Catra brought up, a sound of, no, coming from Lonnie. And a small comment from Adora about how her name did imply what she could do. “Yeah, the other week she made like two ice cubes. They were small and she was exhausted but she can do it.”

“That's impressive. Do you think it's her genes or just her name?” Lonnie said with a chuckle. “Like, if she was named Chara would she be able to make charcoal?”

“I really think it's genes, her whole house has the ice theme going on.” Catra said.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted their conversation, adding yet another groan to Catra's growing record. She was going for a high score, if things kept up they way they were she might make it. Catra was about to get up when Adora asked Lonnie to answer the door. Catra found it odd but didn't question it. When Lonnie left Adora turned her body fully around in her chair to face Catra. 

“What was it you wanted to tell me about?” Adora asked. So that was her game, get this out of the way as soon as possible so they wouldn't have to have a long hard talk later. Catra was glad Adora had thought of it, or at least made that the case. If it happened later it would have just felt like another talk they would have and feel awkward about. It was a terrible feeling, being awkward around her wife. 

“Oh right, adoption. I actually have been checking about that.” Catra started, talking fast so they could get this out of the way before Lonnie got back from the door that she just opened. And judging by the fact Lonnie hadn't called them to the door then she must be fine on her own. No one especially there for either her or Adora. “I've had Entrapta look over the legality of us getting a kid and it turns out it's pretty difficult.”

“You've been looking into this and haven't told me? And what do you mean it's pretty difficult legally?” Adora asked, her voice hushed and almost a whisper. Catra however spoke normally. They were far enough away from the front door and it was her own home, she could talk as loud as she wanted to. 

“The police records of me at the orphanage, remember? It turns out that's a stain that's kind of hard to get rid of. And being famous actually doesn't help.”

“So we can't adopt?” Adora asked. The smallest sliver of joy coming across in her voice, it was something Catra didn't catch.

“No, we can still adopt. I'm thinking that the orphanage that Lonnie and I were at is probably still around. And since it's off the legal record we can probably get a kid that way pretty easily.” Catra said, quieting down as Lonnie walked back around the corner. She was holding a brown box with a large postal stamp on one side. She held the box at her lower ribs and it came up to her chin, making her walk around with her nose pointed up.

“So this came for you.” Lonnie said as she looked down at the address. “Says it's from play girl magazines.” 

“Oh shit, that came today?” Adora said getting up from her seat and grabbing the box from Lonnie. It was a nostalgic feeling, leaning down like that to grab something from someone. She hadn't had to do that in a while. Well, that wasn't the truth, she had done that plenty of times at work when she was helping unload, but that didn't count. This was far more casual that being dressed up for the occasion. “I thought it was going to come with next months magazine.” 

Adora's face was beet red, signaling to Lonnie what was most certainly in the box. Catra's face was stoic, almost bored, but she was freaking out on the inside. Adora, looking as embarrassed as she seemed, was probably perfectly willing to start opening the box and showing Lonnie what they had bought right then and there. Catra wasn't sure about it, but if Adora did something that dumb she might just die from either embarrassment or from how much she loved her dumb wife. 

“So are things not going great in the bedroom?” Lonnie said, holding her hand up to keep from laughing. “If you need a third wheel you can always give me a call.”

“We don't have your number.” Adora said as she moved the box over to the couch to set it down. Feeling perfectly content to leave the box out in the open. 

“Things are fine in the bedroom.” Catra said covering her face with a hand, fingers sprawled out as she dragged her skin down. For some reason she got hung up when her finger curled her lip, it was weird. If she was alone she would have done that ten times over trying to find a word for the sensation. It felt familiar and, for some reason, really good. 

Adora continued. “Oh yeah things are fine. I thought we had some issues but those were worked out.” She said as she and Lonnie headed back for the table. Lonnie opted to standing up and leaning against her chair while Adora decided to go back to how she was earlier. “So we've actually been having sex more frequently, so that's a good change.” Adora somehow said, her voice coming across normally as her face did everything to hide it's skin tone and destroy what look of calmness she had. 

Lonnie looked at her for a second before shaking her head and laughing. “Adora you are so weird.” She said before standing up and leaning back to pop her back. “So am I gonna get the rest of that tour?” She asked.

“Oh sure.” Catra said, rocking herself out of her chair, glad to be away from Adora for a few seconds while she calmed down.

Catra walked around the table and past the kitchen where the garage door and the basement door were. She opened the one straight down the barely existing hall and made her way into the garage. It had a smooth concrete floor that Catra nearly slipped on as she stepped down from the tiny stairs that led into the house. It was practically empty save for the two bikes and a table with a bag of essential tools on it. Well, Rogelio insisted they were essential, even though she knew he failed to sell it at his last garage sale and wanted to get rid of it somehow. 

“Why didn't you use this room for work?” Lonnie asked, punctuating her question with an echo just to test if she could make one. 

“Well, you know. Weather and everything.” Catra lied. She just didn't want to be that person on the block that played loud music from their garage. She was perfectly fine if it was Kyle's house though. The answer seemed to tide Lonnie over as she made a hum of acknowledgement as she stepped back inside the house. Lonnie had some idea of how the house worked and wordlessly pointed at the door next to the one she came in through. Receiving a nod from Catra Lonnie opened the door and made her way down the stairs. 

There wasn't much to show off downstairs. There was a roll out mat on the floor that Adora got for some exercise, Catra wasn't sure. Adora could be doing yoga for all she knew. There was a small widow near the ceiling that poured light in from the side of the house. And there was the small bathroom down in the corner, so that was something to show off she guessed. Lonnie did take a notice to the exercise machine Catra still hadn't learned the name of yet. 

She really should have seen it coming. She really should have, she had been waiting for it from Lonnie since she got there. Although Catra couldn't help but snort and laugh as Lonnie tapped the seat of the machine and said, “So this is where Adora likes to get hot and sweaty?”

End of the chapter. Please review. Do whatever. I don't really care at this point. I'm behind schedule. I just got over the flu so I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things you hear me? If I write a chapter a night until Sunday I'll have around 7 chapters ready for posting that I will not proof read. I never proof read. I type, I type enough, and then I move on to the next one. And don't mind the fact Adora was a little happy to hear they might not have kids. I'm lazy so I might not do anything with it.


	34. Frustrated Bed Talks

Lonnie didn't stay for too long, she left before it got too dark outside. Adora enjoyed talking to Lonnie much more than Catra did, and for good reason. Adora found it enjoyable, but Catra didn't appreciate the small flirting that Lonnie would do with both of them. Lonnie gave the two her number, and drove off. 

Catra had already cleaned up the kitchen and didn't have anything to do now that Lonnie was gone. She was content with the house tour. It felt nice to be a guide around her new place. And she wasn't going to say she didn't enjoy Lonnie's visit. Although she would say that Lonnie was still a bitch. 

Both her and Adora were getting ready for bed when Catra felt her uneasiness come back. Adora was already in bed when Catra finished getting their laundry into a basket for tomorrow. She would have to go into town with a few bucks and hope she didn't get recognized at the laundromat. She decided that she would go to the library and get something to read, or at least to look at, while she waited. She could probably sit under the counter, the girl that worked there was cool. 

Adora was sitting on her knees on top of the covers, looking into the box of stuff they had ordered. Catra had made a protest about opening it on the bed but it was too late for that. Adora made an effortless motion of her arms and the top was ripped open. “Everything looks like it's here.” Adora said as she shuffled things around, the bubble wrap making a noise that irritated Catra as it moved. “Do you want to try them tonight?” 

“No, I'm tired.” Catra answered, telling a half lie. She was tired, and really didn't even want any of the, toys, to be used on her. But besides that, she wasn't feeling well. At least she didn't think she did. She had felt really stiff when she first got home and then her joints just felt weird for the rest of the day. Halfway through showing Lonnie the house, about when she reached the garage, the feeling went away. She didn't know if she was sick or not, but she didn't want Adora to get whatever bug she had. And if she was sick she should let Adora know. “Plus I think I might be sick soon, I'm not sure.”

“What's wrong?” Adora said, concern in her voice as she took her hands out of the box and closed it. “You weren't feeling good earlier either, do we have to go to a hospital?” 

“No, no hospital.” Catra said, saying it as if she was above a hospital. “Besides, if I do get sick, you can just wave your arms, have a light show, and I'll be better.” Catra said, standing up from her crouched position at her laundry basket.

“I did that for cuts and bruises. I'm pretty sure I don't actually fix being sick.” Adora said, wearing a smirk as she remembered that she had magic. 

“Potato potato.” Catra raised her arms above her head to stretch before she got ready for bed. She still had to put the shirt she was wearing in the basket, and so did Adora.

“You said it the same way twice.” Adora said with a scoff.

“Yeah, potato potato.” Catra said a smile growing on her face. 

“You're supposed to say the second one differently.”

“Nobody says potato.” Catra said, lowering her voice for comedic effect. It worked as Adora lowered her head and held back a laugh. 

“Okay fine. We wont do anything tonight. But how do you feel?” Adora asked. 

“Toss me your shirt. I'm feeling fine right now.” Adora threw her shirt at Catra who didn't catch it. She just let it hit her hand and then let it fall into the basket. Catra did the same and dropped her shirt into the basket. She made a mental notice that the inside of her shirt made it look like she was shedding a little more than usual. “I just don't want to do anything if I am sick.”

“That's fair.” Adora said as she scooted backwards until her back was against the wall and pushed herself under the covers. “I don't think I've worked long enough to have sick days yet.”

“What do you mean you don't have sick days yet?” Catra asked as she walked around the bed and got onto her side, away from Adora. 

“New work policy I guess, I have to work for like five weeks before I get sick days. And considering I'm on week four, no sick days yet. I'll probably get them next week.” Adora explained.

“So, what about vacation days?” Catra asked, hopping onto the bed, making it shake slightly.

“I don't know. We went over it but I don't remember. I can remember the sick days thing but not the vacation days. I swear sometimes I hate what I forget.” Adora complained. “Oh, speaking of forgetting things, Perfuma wants to talk to you.”

“What about Bow?” Catra asked, usually it was Perfuma and Bow all the time. And she thought it would be that way permanently now that they were engaged. The two hadn't even set up a date for the wedding. She knew they were having issues with the wedding, Bow had said as much. The biggest problem with their wedding the last time she asked was that he was very strict about the not being high for the ceremony thing. Perfuma, however, really liked the idea of being super high during the wedding. She thought it would make everything feel more aligned, and more harmonious. Or something like that, Catra couldn't remember the fine details. Catra wasn't into being a hippie, or whatever Perfuma was. Perfuma once mentioned rituals and something about rocks and ever since then Catra was a little to afraid to ask. 

“She didn't say, she just wanted to meet with you sometime. She says she's free whenever, she got an assistant manager at her store.” Adora said.

“That place is so small though. She has like three workers, you'd think she'd have one sooner.” Catra scoffed. “Did she say what she wants to talk about?” 

“No, but I'm assuming it's about her wedding. She probably wants some advice.” Adora said with a wave of her hand.

“I'm not going to sing at her wedding.” Catra said instantly. “Um, yeah okay. When I head out tomorrow you can call and tell her I'll be at the laundromat. She can come talk to me while I'm there.” 

Catra fell to her side onto the bed and tried to curl up like she normally did. She couldn't, her back refused to curl like it usually did. It wasn't painful, it just refused to bend. Catra sat up realizing why she had been feeling like crud for a while.

“What's wrong?” Adora asked, already laid down flat to go to sleep. 

“I um,” Catra started. She hated this, she always hated this. “I know why I feel like I'm going to be sick.” Adora only offered an inquisitive hum as a reply. “I'm about to go into heat.”

Adora feigned concern as she sat up and put a hand on her wifes shoulder. “Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry.” Adora actually loved Catra being in heat, for personal reasons. It took a bit of her to keep from just saying awesome a response to Catra's supposed bad news. 

Catra however, saw being in heat as being in hell. She was forced for a week to feel something she didn't like feeling. Being in heat forced her to, want, her wife more than usual. And it wasn't like it made anything better. If anything, the sex while she was in heat was a much worse experience.

But Catra couldn't focus on that at the moment. She was angry. She had plans, she had hopes for that week. And she most definitely couldn't do most plans when she was in heat. 

“Damn it!” Catra yelled, causing Adora to recoil slightly at her wifes outburst. “I had things I wanted to do this week, fuck!” And suddenly Catra was on her feet, pacing the side of the bed. 

“Catra?” Adora said. She didn't whisper, but she didn't yell either, the situation didn't need any of that, she just wanted Catra's attention. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Catra said, still pacing. “I'm going to have to call Kyle, Frosta, and Scorpia tomorrow morning and tell them not to go to practice.” Catra aggressively listed off. “And then I'm going to have to call Entrapta and tell her to cancel the meeting we had planned.”

“You had a meeting with Entrapta?”

“I'm going to have to call Perfuma and tell her we can't talk for a while. I don't know, maybe I'll be fine tomorrow. If I'm fine tomorrow I can still do the laundry and get Perfuma out of the way then.” Catra continued. “And I'll have to go to the pharmacy and get some pills, I freaking hate pills.” 

“How important was the meeting with Entrapta?” Adora asked, focusing on that as it seemed to be the only unusual thing in Catra's list. 

“Pretty important, it was,” Catra stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I was going to talk to her about my adoption situation. We talked earlier today about it, but she only told me a little bit.” Adora yawned, making the air less tense and making Catra less frustrated. “I can deal with it. It's just a week. I'm probably just over reacting.”

“No.” Adora said as Catra sat back down on the bed. “If it's an issue then I understand. I can do the laundry tomorrow if you want.” 

“I can do the laundry. You should stay home and rest, you have to go back to work tomorrow.” Catra said falling onto her side. “It's just a good thing I didn't realize when Lonnie was here.”

“Yeah,” Adora chuckled. “if she knew she wouldn't let it go. And hey, it only happens every two years. Maybe that's a bright side.”

“I'd rather it didn't happen at all Adora.” Catra said, shuffling onto her own back as Adora leaned back down. “And before we fall asleep, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Just, are you sure you're ready to have a kid?” Catra asked, changing gears. She wanted to talk about this briefly, to not make this a talk. Just a simple yes or no question, it would make things so much easier. 

“What do you mean?” Adora asked after a pause. 

Of course Adora would ask that, she never could read minds. “Well, it's not like you brought the topic up, ever. It's always been me talking about it, and I feel like every I want to talk about it, I have to force you. And I'm talking with Entrapta, trying to figure out how to get a kid, and I want to know if you're ready or not.”

“We, we talked about this already didn't we? I said when you were ready, we can have a kid. I wouldn't have agreed to have a kid if I didn't think I was ready. What about you?” Adora asked.

“I, think I'm ready for a kid. But a thought did occur to me earlier today.”

“Yeah?” Adora asked, closing her eyes.

“I'm not sure how to phrase this actually. But do you want to get a kid through adoption?” Catra asked. Adora made a confused hum and Catra continued. “Okay, so, would you rather have a kid, yourself?”

“Hell no.” Adora said with a laugh. “I'm not getting pregnant just because you want a kid.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Catra said with a relieved sigh. 

“Why would you even ask that?” Adora said, still laughing but not as hard.

“I don't know I was thinking about it earlier today.” Catra yawned and put her head down on a pillow. 

“Just go to sleep.” Adora said as she stopped laughing and the room went silent.

“Night, love you.” Catra said as she fell asleep.

Adora didn't fall asleep for a few hours. She just lay in bed looking at the ceiling before getting up to use the bathroom. The midnight hours were weird when she was the only one awake. Everything was too quiet for it's own good to her. She looked at herself in the mirror after washing her hands. Before she decided to head back to bed and fall asleep for real this time, she lied to herself. “I'm ready to be a mother. I'm ready.” Before she left the bathroom she saw herself in the mirror. She didn't know if she was imagining things or if she was too tired and wasn't seeing things right. But for a moment, she thought she saw herself with pale skin. 

Gonna be honest. I didn't have an idea at all for these last few chapters. I still like writing them, but I feel I'm gonna have to wrap things up soon, I can feel the enthusiasm slipping from me. So please review, tell me what you thought. This chapter was entirely pointless and the heat thing was totally random for me too, it would have made more sense just to make Catra a little sick instead. 

PS, the update is late because of a death in the family. The story probably wont be updated for a while, considering my room is going to be used by relatives. And that's where my laptop is.


	35. Talking To Flowers

The pills went down hard, they were large and yellow and didn't quite taste good. Catra practically had to shove them down her mouth to take them. Even if they were small they would still be a pain, she had to take eight a day. Four in the morning, four at night, just to keep her jitters down while she slept. The only saving grace was that it was over, she still had to take the pills though, something about chemicals and negative reactions. Her, impulses had stopped around mid day yesterday and it was a relief. It was worse than it had been the few times before, heat had never been enjoyable for her though. What she did have was her cramps which were normal, if those could only happen once every two years she'd take it. She also had a small stomach ache from the pills, but all in all was manageable.

“So yeah Scorpia, I didn't get much writing done, we do start practice again in a few days. I already called Frosta and Kyle so they know.” Catra said into her phone in the kitchen, putting a jacket on as she spoke. 

“Well that's good to hear.” Scorpia's voice said over the phone, or at least what sounded similar over the static. “Oh, I ended up cleaning and found some stuff I want to bring the next time we practice.”

“That sounds fine Scorpia, can you put Entrapta on the phone I want to talk to her.” Catra said, not really focusing on caring about Scorpia. She was under so much right now, especially after the week she had, that she just wanted to get things done. She couldn't just snuggle up to Adora and sleep this off even though that's what she wanted to do. But Adora was out shopping and Catra already had plans that got postponed. The phone made a static spiking sound and Catra could hear Scorpia calling for Entrapta. Soon enough some rustling was heard and Entrapta had the phone.

“Hello Feline friend.” Entrapta said happily into the phone. “How are you?”

“I'm fine, like I told Scorpia. Listen, I just want to make sure we're still on for going to the orphanage tomorrow?” Catra asked. She had already talked to Entrapta over the phone during the week, Entrapta was the one talking the most for their calls. The things they talked about weren't all important to Catra. The important part that Catra actually wanted to get to, was that she could adopt a kid. Entrapta had done more research for Catra on the orphanage that Lonnie had been to and found that it was very easy to get a kid from there. It was something to do with the city or state just not wanting to deal with kids that didn't come from rich families. Entrapta had put Catra on a three way call with a media manager, that Catra completely forgot they had, and basically told them nothing. By the time their call was done with them Entrapta had said, I could have told you that. 

“Totally. Speaking of kids, Emily has gone through a major upgrade.” Entrapta said, going off on her invention. Catra made a small groan but didn't interrupt Entrapta, she knew how the girl loved talking about her stuff. “Bow Finished the order I made for him and Emily has a whole new body now. I did away with the old design, Emily kept falling over. Instead, I've made her a sphere with retractable legs, she's almost half as big as she was before. Unfortunately I haven't been able to make improvements to her AI yet, I've been too focused on how she moves and programming that. She falls over a lot, but the good thing about an AI is that it learns.”

“How many?” Catra asked, hanging on to one thing Entrapta said. “How many legs did you give her?” 

“Four why?” Entrapta said, not missing a beat. 

“I was just imagining that you made a robot spider, which would have been terrifying.” Catra said with a chuckle. She remembers sneaking into a drive in theater with Adora when they were little and seeing an old black and white movie about a giant spider, Catra didn't like spiders. “I just wanted to make sure we were still on for that. I have to go meet up with Perfuma, she's wanted to talk to me all week.”

“Then you better get going. Oh, why didn't you tell me you used to really be into country music? Scorpia was just telling me about,” Entrapta was cut off by Catra.

“I really mean I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow.” Entrapta said her goodbye and Catra hung her phone back up on the wall. She started towards the front door. Double checking that she did take her heat pills during lunch. Adora had her lunch early and left to go shopping, so that was another thing Catra didn't get to share with her wife. 

Perfuma and Catra had planned out where they would meet up at over the phone yesterday after Catra was sure her heat was over. Perfuma sounded really happy to finally meet with Catra, more so than usual. Catra had an idea of what Perfuma wanted to talk to Catra about, their wedding was her first guess. It had been a few months and there hadn't been any update on when their wedding would happen, only that it hadn't been given a date. Perfuma and Bow were good friends, even if they didn't always have chances to talk. They were more Adora's friends than Catra's, but they were still friends, so the wedding being postponed did concern Catra. She wanted to see them happy together, they deserved it. Catra felt confident in thinking that it wasn't a problem with each other. She had been married for eight years, after a few of them most issues became really easy to deal with, until recently. But Catra was sure that Bow and Perfuma wouldn't be having the same problems so soon, especially with the odd circumstance that was Catra and Adora's relationship. 

Catra's mind mulled over the possibilities while continuing to get distracted as she rode her bike to Perfuma's store. Her body was back from heat but her mind was still having some issues. And considering what she had done while in heat, she might be able to blame any brain damage on Adora. 

There wasn't a bike rack outside Perfuma's store. Her store was squished into it's space like all the others surrounding it. It lay smack dab in the middle of around maybe twenty stores from what Catra could tell, every one of them sharing the same side wall. She rode her bike around the long stretch of buildings and parked behind it in the parking lot. There were quite a few stores to pass as she walked back up to Perfuma's store. The stores ranging from a barbershop to a wedding parlor. Perfuma hadn't mentioned anything about a wedding parlor so she assumed Perfuma wasn't interested. She didn't take Perfuma to be the kind to even want a wedding dress. 

Catra stepped into the small dimly lit store filled with plants. Luckily Perfuma didn't grow any catnip in her store. Catra was grateful for that, she didn't know how she would react if there was catnip. She hadn't had any in a while so she would totally ask about some at some point. The first person she ran into was a teenage girl that looked about Frosta's age. She had an apron on but Catra could tell that she was wearing casual clothes. There was another girl working but she was doing something with seeds. The first girl muttered something about going to get Perfuma and walked off to a back room. Catra didn't know if it was the medicine or the heat, but she didn't like the way the girl did that. Her voice was stuck at a low monotone and she didn't speak up at all. Catra ignored the irritation, knowing that it didn't matter. She was supposed to be the image of not caring after all, it would really help her if she could stop caring these days. Not caring used to come so easily, was this a sign that she was getting old?

“Catra!” Perfuma burst through the back door, arms already open wide for an embrace. Catra didn't bother to stop the hug, it wasn't like Perfuma was as strong as Scorpia was, at least enough to hurt her. Catra lazily through her hands to her side, leaving her wide open for Perfuma's hug. “I've been wanting to talk to you for so long, I'm so glad you could finally make it.” Perfuma said as she released the hug and started to drag Catra by her hand into the back room. Thinking about the situation made her a little uneasy. Memories that she remembered earlier that day about scary movies rearing it's head once again. You weren't usually supposed to head to a back room. 

“Well I'm here now.” Catra said as Perfuma closed the door behind her. Perfuma's back room was a mess. But in a neat way somehow. Papers were scattered everywhere but everything seemed so serene and peaceful among the chaos. Catra was intensely focused on observing the room before she noticed a little paper flower on Perfuma's desk. “Nice room you got going on here.” Catra said as she took a seat down at the front of the table. There was another seat next to her, Catra assumed it was that way because of two employees. 

Perfuma decided not to go around and sit behind the desk, she instead sat next to Catra in the uncomfortable chairs. The wall in front of them standing out the most now in the room. That was how it normally was, but usually there was a person. With the seat behind the desk empty, it only brought attention to the plain white wall behind it. “I'm thinking about painting the walls, but I'm not sure what to paint them yet. I want to give it a flower design, but I'm not sure about what colours to use yet.” 

“I'm about to paint a room blue.” Catra said, somehow following the topic. It hadn't struck Catra that Perfuma probably didn't want to ask Catra about her wall. “Adora's out shopping now, she should bring home the paint later.”

“Does she work tonight?” Perfuma asked.

“Yeah, but not tomorrow, which is nice.” Catra said. Of all the people Catra felt it was okay to tell about her and Adora's situation, Perfuma was among that small group. After all, Catra wanting a kid was kind of kick started by Perfuma anyway. “I'm actually going to ask her to go with me and Entrapta to the orphanage tomorrow.”

Catra felt a sudden shift of the atmosphere, in that there wasn't one. Perfuma didn't immediately gain a huge smile as she spoke like she would have. “Well that's good.” Perfuma said, curling her hair. “Finally decided to get kids?”

“Yeah.” Catra strained out, Perfuma's toned down sober reaction seeming very concerning. “I would have thought you'd be more excited. Are you okay?” 

“No.” Perfuma said placing a hand on her forehead. Catra was flabbergasted, Perfuma was always okay, better than okay, great. Normally things were always in harmony, so to speak. And people didn't usually say no when she asked, they normally said, yeah, but. She didn't know how to react to this. “Me and Bow are having some issues with the wedding.”

“I figured.” Catra said more to herself, not actually intending to elaborate.

“We have everything planned out though. When to have it, where to have it, the flowers, the food, everything is planned.” Perfuma said, lazily waving a hand back and forth as she listed things off. “And Bow is great, I love him so much. He's been helping plan, letting me choose almost everything, and making sure what I want can happen. It's just, I'm really terrible at this.” Perfuma lamented. “I can't keep up with everything. And I'm leaving almost all of it for Bow to do. The only thing I could keep up with was the flowers, but other things? They were far too complicated. I never even thought I would get married, I never planned for this.” Catra nodded along, letting Perfuma talk. She waited a week to, Catra might as well let her. “The first time he asked me what I wanted to do for the reception I said I wanted to get high. And that's like one of the two things that he does not want happening at the wedding. He doesn't drink either and he's going to let there be wine. And it's like, if people are drinking how is that any better than smoking? And he said he's worried about the neighbors complaining.”

“What's the other thing?” Catra asked. 

“That no one can be naked, and no orgies.” Perfume said, chuckling as she said it. Catra could totally see Perfuma suggesting that and almost choked on her first laugh. “I suggested it as a joke when we first got home when he proposed. He's just never forgot and keeps saying it, no orgies. It's funny, if not a little dejecting.” Perfuma calmed herself so she could keep talking. “But yeah, I'm just not prepared at all, for the wedding. I'm prepared to be married, I love Bow and he'll be great husband. It's just the ceremony part I'm struggling with. It's so expensive too, and Bow keeps saying he has enough and that he can pay for it. He wont let me pay for anything, I worry about his money most of the time. I keep trying to choose the cheaper things so It's not too much for him.” 

“So why did you want to talk to me?” Catra asked, saying it in the nicest way possible. 

“Well, we met at your wedding remember?” Perfuma asked, Catra just nodded along, actually forgetting how she met Perfuma for the first time. “And you said that you had planned everything.”

“Well my wedding was just in my backyard. It didn't require a lot of planning.” Catra was thankful for that, she was the only real planner for the wedding. “Where is your wedding going to be?”

“It's going to be in the park where he proposed, he was against it because weddings outside are bad. So we're going to make the wedding a casual dress one.” Perfuma explained. “No suits or dresses needed. It's going to be hot so I put in the invitations that people should probably wear shorts.”

“Good idea.” 

“Oh, I haven't even written my vows yet. And I'm sure Bow already has one ready to go. What did I do to make him propose?” Perfuma gushed happily to herself. “And I remember you had such a sweet vow.”

“I'm literally a song writer, I think a lot of my stuff has to be pretty good.” Catra said. 

“No, yours was really good.” Perfuma said again. “I was trying to think what it was the other day, but it's been years. I think Scorpia has a video tape of it, I remember her bringing a large camera.” 

“I do remember that.” 

I wonder what the next chapter could be? Fluff? More fluff? Even more fluff? Maybe angst? No, no angst. I'm not going to have any angst in my story, yet. What you can expect though, is a kid. It's going to happen soon, after this fluff chapter. Trust me, it'll be so happy and fluffy you might cry. Jk, I can't make you cry, I could never. I'm not that good, right? There isn't anyway I might make you cry near the end of this story. Maybe in six chapters. No way could I make you cry.


	36. Wedding Day

*The poem used was favorite by Shane Koyczan

The big day. The alpha, the omega, the beginning and the end, all that was and all that will ever be, this was it. This was Catra and Adora's wedding day. She practiced her vows to near perfection, her suit was free of wrinkles for the first time ever. And all of their friends were there. There were a lot of people Adora didn't know and a lot of people Catra didn't know either. All that really mattered was that she was finally getting married, after twenty years, she was going to be married to the most beautiful and kind person she had ever met. 

They were in the backyard of their first ever apartment. There was a kids plastic play set nearby the seats of the guests. It didn't really matter. The only ones dressed nicely were Catra, Adora, and the people that had to stand near the altar. One of those finely dressed people, unfortunately, was Shadow Weaver. She was with Adora inside the apartment, helping her get ready, even if she was reluctant. 

Shadow Weaver looked much the same as always, the only difference being how much more regal she seemed to look now. After all, being around for two hundred years did give her time to get something fancy. Adora was wearing a red sleeveless dress that Perfuma had helped her pick out. Perfuma was outside waiting for the ceremony to be over, even if she would like it. Bow was running late, he had met up with a childhood friend that he found out was attending the same college as them. Adora was just silently watching Perfuma and Bow, they hadn't started dating even though they both kept dropping hints that they liked each other. Shadow Weaver was actually upset with Adora. When Adora had went to visit home to show off her wedding dress they had a little bit of a heated argument. Most of it consisting of Shadow Weaver being upset she wasn't brought along to help choose the dress. She already didn't want Adora to marry Catra, she wanted some kind of control. 

“Your hair is very uncooperative today, maybe you shouldn't go out there. Your hair might stand up from the humidity.” Shadow Weaver said, absently brushing Adora's hair as they waited for the right time. Adora and Catra had never been to a wedding, they weren't sure what went on. What they did know was that there was a best man, a priest, and the bride walks up to the groom, and at some point they say vows. After that they assumed there was dinner, because most occasions have dinner. Catra was outside waiting, she had assumed the role of the husband simply because she thought she looked much nicer in a suit than a dress. Adora agreed and that was that. “I think I see a rip in the dress, you don't want to look like a slob do you?” Adora ignored Shadow Weaver, instead looking at herself in the mirror. She knew she was making the right choice. She was ready to marry Catra, there was no one else she ever felt this way for before. Sure there had been a thing with Lonnie just the other year, but she never felt anything with her, not the way she did with Catra. Adora believed in soul mates, even she thought the idea was stupid, but she felt it was the right thing to think. 

“Thank you for agreeing to walk me down the isle mom.” Adora said, feeling Shadow Weavers hands brush against her hair at the roots. She could tell Shadow Weaver was fuming, just the entire setting of the day being enough to set her off. Surprisingly to Adora, she was keeping herself composed. She didn't know if it was because of actual respect or because there were more people there today and didn't want to embarrass herself or do something that might actually damage her image. She actually felt it getting harder to call Shadow Weaver mom. When Adora announced that Catra proposed and she said yes, something changed in Shadow Weaver. Made her start treating Adora like a child again. “And my hair and dress are fine.”

Adora shivered at the touch of Shadow Weavers hand going to the side of her head. She had gotten a haircut the other week to look nice and to try out the style. “I wish you didn't cut your hair. You had such beautiful hair.” Shadow Weaver said, her touch lingering on the sides of Adora's head too long to be comfortable. Adora bent her neck to scratch her shoulder with her cheek, effectively moving Shadow Weaver's hands away. Unfortunately Shadow Weavers hands only found themselves resting on Adora's shoulders. “You know I don't approve.” Shadow Weaver said, reaffirming the statement for the hundredth time into Adora's skull. “You could walk away now and make me much happier. Don't you want to make your mother happy?” Shadow Weaver said, her words escaping with sweet venom laced around every word.

“Everything will be fine mom.” Adora said, shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to remove Shadow Weaver's hands. “I don't have any doubts, this is what I want.” Adora said, leaning in to look in the mirror in front of her. She knew she didn't have to, part of her luck was that she didn't get pimples or zits or anything of the sort. It was weird, she thought, to never need to deal with that, or ever even consider how she looked seriously. Adora raised her hand to reach the hair pin on the table ahead of them. 

“Let me dear.” Shadow Weaver said, pushing Adora's shoulder back down before reaching for the pin herself. She didn't bring it to Adora's hair. Instead she held it up for a moment, bringing it in front of Adora's face so she was looking directly at the pin. “You know, if you ever have any regrets,” Shadow Weaver said, the hairpin enveloped by a slow moving darkness that trailed like smoke yet seemed to have ribbons hang off the edges. “you can always come to me, and I'll make everything better.” Adora could tell what Shadow Weaver was doing, she had done it plenty of times before today. At first comments like that seemed positive, like Shadow Weaver would always be there if things didn't work out. Adora had heard the tone of her voice as she offered one too many times a while ago. The little supportive motherly love statements now seeming like threats. Threats that implied that Adora would never leave Shadow Weaver, that even being married wouldn't get rid of her. 

“I'm still going to visit. It's not like I have to stop talking to you just because I get married.” Adora said, trying to wear a smile. She would have a genuine one soon, when she left the room and walked towards Catra, Shadow Weavers arm around her, and her friends watching. It was getting harder to smile around Shadow Weaver now that she was older, little things here and there just not adding up with the way She acted. 

“No, maybe not, if it was someone else.” Shadow Weaver said, placing the pin in Adora's hair. Adora's hair rolled up into a bun while she wore her dress made her look lovely, even Shadow Weaver couldn't deny it as she looked in the mirror at the two of them. “I really liked that Lonnie girl. It's such a shame things didn't work out between you two. I much would have preferred her to your sister.”

Adora flinched slightly as Shadow Weaver called Catra that. Shadow Weaver never called Catra her sister. She had only recently started doing it in an obvious attempt to keep Adora from going through with the wedding. Shadow Weaver didn't even consider Catra as her kid, and growing up had hated the insinuation that Catra was related to Adora in any way. Even when Adora was in school and Shadow Weaver was called by a teacher because of an issue of her two daughters. Rather than focusing on Catra being the one to blame, she would instead focus on the fact that they weren't sisters. If anything, Catra was just a kid who had to be in the neighborhood. Catra stayed in the same house as Adora when they were kids, but after Catra turned ten, or around then, Shadow Weaver started having people keep her overnight just to keep her out of the house. She had tried keeping Catra out of the house as a kid too, hoping that she wouldn't be in trouble with authorities. Catra always found her way through Adora's window and slept with her. The thought that now of all times, Shadow Weaver was willing to call Catra her sister was appalling. It made Adora realize that Shadow Weaver's hatred for Catra was more than her pride. 

“It's a good thing I'm marrying Catra then.” Adora said, standing up from her stool. She was perfect. Shadow Weaver turned Adora around and dropped the veil around Adora's head, lifting it to see Adora one more time before she was married. Adora was taller than Shadow Weaver now. Almost eight feet when standing straight. Shadow Weaver stood short of Adora by just a few inches. Adora was shocked as Shadow Weavers hands came back down.

Shadow Weavers hands slowly fell onto her own mask. Slowly lowering from her face. Adora wanted to vomit at the sight. Shadow Weaver was such a terrible sight to look at, her grey skin looking dead and her scars never fully healing and always seeming as if they were bleeding. Adora maintained her posture and smile, doing her best to not offend Shadow Weaver in such a way. She still had the features that made her look like a being, but among the horrific changes of her face, they were hard to see at first glance. “I know,” Shadow weaver started, Adora's eyes focusing on the more human features of a mouth and eyes. “that I've put my happiness first. But I've only ever wanted you to reach your full potential. You know how I feel about Catra. If it wasn't for her you could be exploring the stars right now.” Adora's focus on Shadow Weavers mouth led her to see that what she saw as a mouth might have been a gash that moved. There was seemingly another place on Shadow Weaver's face that moved as she spoke. “But if you're sure you want to marry her. I guess I'm going to have to walk down the isle with you wont I?” Shadow weaver said with a grin, or at least, what Adora thought was a grin. The deep bloody lines moving as a contorted grin formed. 

“Thanks mom.” Adora said as she leaned down to hug Shadow Weaver. More relieved that she no longer was looking at her face than whatever it was she was talking about. She was sure there was a good five minutes between the short speech that she missed because she was so distracted. Shadow Weaver was always cold to the touch for some reason. 

Shadow Weaver walked down the isle with Adora in tow, her her steps loud on the ground to make people know she didn't like this. Catra stood upright, back straight, hands held at her belly button, shoulders back. It was hard to stand this way but she looked the most presentable this way. There wasn't any music. They had decided it should be a quiet event, their lives were already filled with a lot of music and instruments. Shadow Weaver let go of Adora and walked off to the side. Adora was standing in front of Catra now, her veil was too see through to block out Adora's face. The only thing Adora would have to do if she didn't want Catra to see her face was look up, but they were staring right at each other. Rogelio cleared his throat and got the ceremony started. He rambled off for a while, reading and teaching before the wedding vows. Rogelio wasn't an actual priest, but he got a wedding license or something at city hall just for this. He had taken a class and that was that, they needed someone to make the wedding official. Although, he was just skimming everything, even the vows. Catra and Adora decided they wanted to just get this part over with, they weren't exactly religious. They would have just got married at city hall and have it be done with, but Adora wanted the ceremony. 

“Do you Catra, take Adora, to be your wife?” Rogelio said, bored about this whole thing, he wasn't a fan of weddings. 

“I do.” Catra said. Waiting for the moment Rogelio said the words and Catra could have her first kiss with her wife.

“Do you Adora, take Catra, to be your wife?” 

“I do.” Adora said, wondering where Catra got the suit. She hadn't seen it before, Catra had worn suits before but she hadn't seen this one. 

“You may kiss the bride.” Rogelio said. 

Catra practically launched herself off the ground to pull off Adora's veil and kiss her. They both were smiling, Catra thought it was a good sign, they both were happy this happened. Adora practically crushed Catra as she hugged her wife close. There were whoops and hollers to the side. Their small group of friends being happy for them. They didn't hear anyone crying either, just people being happy. Catra was glad about that, she didn't think she could stand having a crying person at their wedding. 

“And because I forgot entirely,” Rogelio started, interrupting the married couple. “you can now say vows of your own if you've written any.” 

This was embarrassing, that their own wedding was messed up somehow by Rogelio. She kind of thanked him for it, it only meant that Catra got married a few minutes sooner. Adora was perfectly fine with the mistake, she wore a smile that stretched from cheek to cheek on her face. She was married, nothing could ruin this. She didn't have any specially made vows to say, but Catra did. Adora had seen Catra slaving over it more than any song in the past few months. She only decided it was done around a week or two ago, and immediately started memorizing the thing. Adora knew it would be sweet, that it would be the best thing she ever heard, something she would never come up with, she was bad with words after all. She was studying mushrooms in biology, not art, literature, or music theory like Catra. 

*Catra lowered herself and cleared her throat. She didn't show that she was embarrassed in the slightest, even if a certain dark figure in the background noticed and showed her embarrassment, face in hand. “Adora, when I play favourites, you always win. Champion of my now and every moment after, you, are my favourite. Since the moment we met, since the instant your welcome invasion first set foot in the unclaimed territory of my heart, full moon, perfect circle, I end where you start, you, are my favourite.” Adora was right, Catra was already blowing her away. She hadn't expected a poem, she expected a story. Catra hadn't written poetry since high school, and even though she was good at it she said she didn't like it that much. “It is not a position that warrants a trophy. There will be no prize money. You will not be hoisted upon the shoulders of others and paraded around town like the spy that leaked the caramel secret to a sweet toothed public. But you will be loved.” Catra continued, everything was going perfectly. Adora was here, she was here, they were married, and the things she said only made the smile on Adora's face grow. It was a nice day, hardly any wind. Their friends were here, and so was Kyle. Shadow Weaver had shut up long enough to let this happen peacefully. It was the best day of Catra's life. “It doesn't sound like much, to be put before pictures of sunsets, and playing with yarn. But I put you before hand holding, I put you before kisses, before I like you turned into I love you. Before the moment I knew you loved me too, you are before everything in the long line of everything that brings be joy. You are first, you are water to my thirst. You, are my favourite. Please, sit in my sky, and let me polish your shine.”

Hey, I have relatives staying in my room, so my laptop isn't on my desk. Also my laptop doesn't want to charge, at all really. So that's frustrating. So please review, tell me what you thought. Comments are amazing. And Catra will be adopting a kid soon, don't worry. And I have a plan to make all of you cry without any angst. I will make at least some of you cry with how fluffy I make one of the future chapters, and I'll tell you which one. So if you do cry, tell me.


	37. They Have Options

Catra was with Perfuma for a little over an hour yesterday. It was time well spent, she liked hanging out with Perfuma more than she remembered. And there hadn't really been any time when they weren't talking. Perfuma was constantly talking about her worries for the wedding and what her vows should be, if she has any. Something Catra felt happy about when she was talking to Perfuma, was the way Perfuma seemed when she mentioned Bow. Every time she would mention him or think about him she would instantly calm down, relax, and smile. Catra used to do the same way, and every now and then she was like that again. There had been a moment when someone pointed it out when she was backstage for an interview. That was really the only time she actively avoided talking about Adora like that. 

Catra had managed to convince Adora to go with her and Entrapta to the orphanage somehow. To Catra's surprise, which it shouldn't have been given Adora's aversion to kids before, Adora didn't want to go. They had actually talked about it for a while before Entrapta showed up in her van and Adora reluctantly decided to go along. Entrapta had brought Emily along, and Catra understood what Entrapta had been describing over the phone. It was far less intimidating than before, where it was as if a wall was barreling towards her. Adora sat in the seats behind Entrapta and Catra. She was crouched down with the sun visor open, she didn't stick her head out of it, but it helped her to not feel as confined. Adora had made a comment about this being the reason they didn't have a car. Catra and Entrapta laughed at Adora's position, Entrapta even suggesting that Adora could probably run alongside the car if she tried. The ride over to the orphanage wasn't tense the way the talk that Catra and Adora had before made it seem that it would be. They were too invested in Emily. Adora was holding the small robot the entire ride. Entrapta had scolded Adora at a few points for flipping Emily and poking and pulling at things on Emily she wasn't supposed to touch. She's still in her early stages, Entrapta said, no longer calling it a prototype. Entrapta rambled on constantly about Emily and about her plans for improvement the entire ride. 

Catra didn't think Adora had ever even seen the orphanage that Shadow Weaver attempted to drop her off at the many times she tried. Catra didn't even know how the place would look. Back when she had visited it was a pretty big house. But it was terrible, the walls had been peeling and the floors had mold when she was there. Most of the kids stayed outside back then, the only entertainment inside was cleaning and reading. There was a bit of anticipation to see how things had changed. Was it the same house? She really hoped the floors got fixed, the last time she was there the kitchen floor almost fell through in a sunken spot. And the food hopefully was better, Lonnie told her that she had oatmeal practically everyday, with no raisins or sugar to make it better. And she did hope that the lady that used to be in charge was still there, she was so nice and silly. She would have been a much better parent than Shadow Weaver would have been. 

It was the same house, only fixed up on the outside. The old cracking wood was now plastic, a quick knock let her know there was concrete under the plastic lining the outside of the house. The windows were the same, but they had different frames than what she remembered. Catra felt like she had slipped into a place where the landscape was strange, continuously forgetting that it's been almost twenty two years since she was here last. All of the memories of here visits seemed to come back quietly, passively, as if they were always preset yesterday as they were now. She remembered the fun she had running around with the other kids, and the police picking her up and Shadow Weaver dropping her off. Standing in front of the large house felt like reliving a memory where everything was the same but different, as if she had woken up and the rooms in her hall were on the wrong side. Entrapta stood in front of her and Adora, Entrapta had papers at the ready just in case. Adora was admiring the house, it was larger than theirs, it had to be to house plenty of kids. Catra wondered if they got a TV, if they did it would have been a black and white one. Surely an orphanage like this wouldn't have enough money to keep up with kids food and cloths to afford a luxury like a TV. And if they did have a TV, or even a radio, would kids recognize her? She had been getting recognized more and more lately, normally at the library or at the store. She had even been recognized the other week walking home from Kyle's. Catra wondered if that would affect her decision on adopting a kid. Would it make the kid suck up to her to try and get the good and easy life? Would it make them snobby? And would they even like the kind of music she made? That didn't matter as much as the others but Catra felt that she wanted to be able to share her music with her kid, if she got one.

Adora, wasn't entertained. The car ride over there had been uncomfortable for her large stature. She could hardly focus on anything Entrapta was saying because of her position and Entrapta was far too smart to keep up with. And she didn't want them to go today, it was too fast. She didn't mention that earlier when she was trying to get out of going, she should have though. But a thought came to her when she was making the excuses. That if she does end up going, and she meets a kid she likes, would she be ready then? She thought that maybe if they met the right kid she would stop all her unease and worry about having a kid. Catra and her had talked about that, being ready, and they were. They were ready to have a kid, sure. But Adora wasn't sure if she could handle it. During the week Catra finished painting the kids room, it being an outlet for her needs. She had decided on a blue, with red for the wood that touched the ground. Adora helped Catra of course, helping put the plastic down and opening the cans. Although, she was only doing it to entice Catra away from painting and into their room. When Adora had come back almost the next day to see the room almost done being painted, it was a wake up call. It was a wake up call that she should have had ages ago, it should have happened when Catra said it directly to her face. Catra was serious about wanting a kid, and Adora said they would have one when Catra was ready. They were prepared, they'd be great parents, they were stable and they almost never had a fight since they were married. Adora worked and Catra was practically well enough off to retire forty times over. Adora was worried about her ability to raise a kid. Catra would be the one at home with the kid most of the time, and if needed Rogelio could babysit if Adora couldn't. But when she was alone with a kid, what would she do? How would she feel? She didn't like kids, she could only tolerate them for a handful of minutes before she wanted nothing to do with them. And, she had never thought about how she would raise a kid. Her and Catra hadn't talked about that yet. Would they want their kids to go into sports? It was never brought up. And the line of questions Adora asked herself in her head but never out loud to Catra about what they would do eventually led to one she was ashamed to think of. Would they want a normal kid? She was only sure of one thing that she wanted from their kid, and the reason she hadn't said it was because she knew it was rude already when she said it in her head. She wanted a boy, maybe for selfish reasons and maybe to replace the fact that she didn't get to have a brother, or be there for Adam. But she wasn't going to say anything unless she was asked, she understood that she didn't want to be involved mostly.

While Adora finished having an earthquake inside her head the door opened and Entrapta was the one to introduce them. “My name's Entrapta, I called ahead about viewing potential adoptions.” Entrapta said, although ending her words like a question. It made sense to Catra why Entrapta sounded like that, she had known the girl for a long time now and a lot of the things she did that seemed odd made sense now. Entrapta had never been to this kind of thing before, and neither have Catra or Adora, this was new ground for Entrapta. Catra could tell from experience that when they stepped inside Entrapta would either start talking normal or shut up completely, hands to herself as if touching anything would break it. And if anything negative happened she would be super apologetic, it kind of pained Catra to watch her friend be so timid. 

There was a couple at the door, a man and a woman. The woman was clearly part deer from the antlers on her head, small things, but noticable. Neither of them looked like the woman from when she was younger though, which was disappointing. She mentally wished that the old woman was well, blinking to get rid of the thought and focus. 

The couple invited them in and they walked through the first room into an office directly off from the front door. The house was different, it was still aged though. The walls had been fixed, the floors didn't squish when she stepped and the doors could close. But the walls were starting to peel, there were bumps in the floor showing where the wood beneath was weak and needed to be fixed, and the metal on the door frame hung by a single loose nail and the wood behind that was chipped and worn. Catra hadn't seen a TV in the large living room that they walked sideways of to get into the desk room. When they had made it into the office Entrapta seemed to return to normal, working with papers and discussing legality of things was something she was good at. Catra and Adora didn't understand most of what they discussed with their papers unless they said yes or no. They were however, explained one thing directly from the two people that were in charge. Not all the kids there are adoptable, some of them are homeless passing through, and a few of them are foster kids until their parents can claim them again. Catra also hadn't heard or seen any kids when she was walking through. Although during the explanation she had heard a chair moving across the floor above her. They didn't have many kids that they could adopt, the amount countable on one hand. Catra wasn't sure if she should have felt relieved or disappointed at the amount. She didn't want to view them like different coloured t shirts, but the amount to choose from, she felt, did affect her decision. It was still comforting to know that there weren't a lot of kids waiting to be adopted. 

They were explained that the couple would do their own background checks before letting Catra or Adora see any personal information on the potential kids. They did print out copies of files about the kids, it was like the kids had their own cover letter for a resume. They had the latest picture, age, hight, all the latest information that they needed to know about the kids and a little note about the kids from the couple. The longest information they were given about a kid barely making it's way to the second page. They would only be allowed legal information upon getting a kid, and going to city hall where they kept the important files. In the end the visit in the office had lasted two hours, Entrapta being the one talking the most. Adora had nodded asleep during the meeting, slouched over, elbows on her knees, and resting her head on her interconnected arms. By now she would normally be at work, wide awake, but she wasn't at work, nor was she wide awake. And Catra's answer about why they hadn't seen a kid yet came as all of the doors upstairs and to the sides of the rooms opened up and out came the kids through the hall outside the office. Many of the footsteps hurried outside, some of them walked slowly around. The voices that filled the hall was such an odd thing to hear after having not heard such a sound in years. It made Catra feel nostalgic in a way, and it made Adora slowly wake up. Supposedly the kids were supposed to be studying or reading quietly. Catra could tell from smelling that one of the kids was certainly not making their brain any better. They were led out of the building quietly, with no introduction to anyone. Catra thought that was for the best. It seemed good to not meet any of the kids if they don't adopt that one, what would be the point? Get the kids hopes up, no thank you.

They gave the couple a word of parting and got into Entrapta's van, all of them feeling exhausted after that. Not a whole lot happened, but they heard a lot and that was enough, using their ears was too much in there. It was almost night, even if the sky didn't show it. Everyone was unsure on what to actually call the time, it was no longer afternoon, but it wasn't yet the evening. Adora had a harder time getting into the van than she did earlier in the day, she was a bit stiff after being in a chair for that long. Even Entrapta's hair seeming droopy and worn out. Catra was tired but ultimately fine. Entrapta was the first one to speak up after having them sit in the van wordlessly for almost a minute. “So,” Entrapta started with a smile, always being upbeat like her wife. “Scorpia told me to ask you to come to dinner with us. Would you be interested? My fascinating wife is making mac and cheese with hot dogs.” Catra looked back at Adora over her seat to see if she would want to go. Wordlessly she glanced at Adora and Adora returned a nod and a shoulder shrug, or what she could do to shrug being so restrained. Catra mumbled or hummed something along the lines of agreement as she sat back in her seat. “Great, Scorpia found some tapes from the garage that she wants to watch with you two.”

Man, I love pacing this as fast as a snail race don't I? And I bet you're thinking that the cry chapter will be like, soon. But it'll happen after I give them a kid. Now this is where you guys come in. I have three options, Felix, Cassandra, and Little Noella. All of them will be a baby so that wont change, but the name is up in the air right now. Please review and tell me what you think, and I don't know if you forgot, you can also tell me ideas. Also I haven't got the next chapter done, I haven't even started by the time this is going up. Work has kept me late and ideas for things to happen are running short, I don't know if you noticed that yet or not. I kind of ran out of ideas when Glimmer left their house in the beginning.


	38. Video Night

“Turn it off, turn it off! I can't bear to watch!” Catra said dramatically. Scorpia's old tapes were the ones she used to make with Catra, short things usually, cut together from starting and stopping. This was one she had completely forgotten about. They were watching a simple video Scorpia took of Catra playing with one of Scorpia's neighbors. No one recalled the name of the girl that Catra was playing with, but it was terrible.

“You will fall by my hand, Cynthia!” So her name was Cynthia, as the young Catra on screen provided. This girl, Cynthia, had a wooden sword that she waved around Catra as she mocked her. Cynthia made a comment about how she could never win and that prompted Catra to attack. However, they soon learned that maybe it was a good thing that Catra didn't remember this girl, it might have been the only time she played with her. As The young Catra jumped at the girl there was a moment of Scorpia laughing, and then the camera was placed down pointing away. The sounds of a concerned Scorpia and a crying Cynthia were heard. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Can't you just heal yourself?! I'm sorry! Does it hurt?!” Catra's young voice was heard apologizing. Scorpia's voice told her that people can't heal themselves, and that normal humans get hurt easily. “I'm sorry! I forgot!” The video quickly cut and continued as normal, now just Catra leading Scorpia around the backyard of her house looking for rocks. 

“Do you,” Catra started, looking over Entrapta to her right to look at Scorpia. They were huddled together on the couch, almost bound by the lack of space. “remember what happened?” 

“Nope, I didn't remember any of that.” Scorpia said, giving a little bit of relief to Catra. “But that's why we filmed things, to remember them. See!” Scorpia said excitedly, pointing to the TV in front of them. “You found a cool rock! How awesome is that?” 

“I remember the rocks actually.” Catra said. 

“You do?” Entrapta asked, a little perplexed. “You remember the rocks but not accidentally hurting the other girl?”

“Yeah, in the rock pits at school in the playground actually. I found some of the same rocks that I found over here at Scorpia's and collected them for a while. I only picked them up because they were clear among all the other brown rocks.” Catra explained. 

“Oh, I remember that.” Adora piped up from Catra's left. “You kept them in a plastic bottle in the garage right?”

“Yep, that's the one.” Catra said with a smile, reminiscing a little about her dumb collection. “Remember I used to think they were crystals, and I thought I was gonna be rich if I collected enough?”

“Totally!” Adora laughed along, remembering how dumb they both were.

“Interesting, the first time Adora has remembered something about her childhood in front of me and it's about Catra's rock collection.” Entrapta said to herself mainly, but everyone could hear her. Her hand was rubbing Scorpia's claw, so maybe she was having a one sided conversation with Scorpia, the others couldn't tell. Scorpia always listened to Entrapta, no matter how much of what she said was directed at her. Scorpia loved hearing Entrapta talk, no matter for how long or the subject. Entrapta had lightly tugged Scorpia's claw onto her lap to hold and stroke, just something minor she did to show her affection. “I can't decide whether this is disappointing or not.”

“Well I think it's adorable.” Scorpia said. “Actually, my wife and I had already watched one video tape before.”

“I was curious and Scorpia stopped me from watching any more without you two.” Entrapta said, smile on her face stretching from cheek to cheek. “Maybe Adora will remember something more exciting than rocks.”

“Don't you have a degree in rocks?” Adora asked.

“It's just for show, rocks are probably the least interesting thing I have a degree in.” Entrapta answered. 

“Degree's are like a collection of her own.” Scorpia said with a chuckle at her wife.” 

“Well which one did you guys watch first?” Catra asked, more relaxed now, arm over the couch behind Adora. 

Entrapta bounded off of the couch and over the small table in front of them and landed next to the TV on her hair. Entrapta almost seemed to float with her legs crossed as her hair picked up the large tapes to display to her. “Ukulele practice, no. Scorpia skateboard, no. Adora and Catra's personal film, no, but I can guess what that one is.” Entrapta mumbled.

“What was that last one?” Adora asked to no avail.

“Here it is!” Entrapta said as she quickly changed tapes. “Crush songs.” 

“Neat.” Catra said more to herself, not actually having a reaction to the title. Entrapta rewound the tape quietly as Scorpia let out a yawn. Adora scooted farther into the side of the couch and Catra repositioned herself to be more comfortable. Entrapta hit play and bounded back across the table and back to where she was on the couch, Scorpia's claw finding it's way back into Entrapta's hair. 

The film started with Scorpia asking if she had the camera in the right spot. Catra hurriedly answering her that it was fine as she sat in a spinning seat. She swiveled a few times, adjusting the guitar she had in her lap. “My name is Catra Weaver,” The young Catra introduced herself. “I'm sixteen and nineteen-eighty nine is the year I lose my virginity to my crush.” And like that both Adora and the Scorpia in the video started cracking up. 

“Don't laugh at me, I don't even remember this!” Catra said, defending herself to her wife. 

“Don't laugh Scorpia, I'm serious.” Catra on the tape defended. 

“Are you going to sing to make that happen?” Scorpia on the tape asked through her laughs. Scorpia had forgotten how much more sarcastic she used to be, even if she was just as jovial. She was glad her attitude got better over the years, even if people didn't take her as seriously. 

“Shut up!” Catra on the tape yelled. She adjusted herself so she was looking back at the camera, and with a swipe of her hair and mask she locked eyes with the camera. “And no, that isn't going to be what happens. I'm not going to sing to her and get laid, that'd be dumb. Anyway.” Catra cleared her throat and started strumming the acoustic guitar. “I call this song, uh, my best me.” This elicited another chuckle from the off screen Scorpia. “I don't know what to do without you, I don't know where to put my hands, I've been trying to lay my head down,” 

“Okay, I kind of remember this, but I don't remember the song.” Catra said, trying to distract from how much she actually felt embarrassed by what was on screen. “I kind don't like that I used to be such a country kid.”

“Aw, but your country music was good.” Scorpia said.

“You made country?” Entrapta asked for the second time that year and knowing it, only asking to see if she got the same reaction out of Catra. She knew Catra wouldn't remember and if she brought it up Catra probably wouldn't remember the conversation.

“It was like the first stuff I learned to make on a guitar, didn't exactly have money for an electric back then.” Catra started. “Scorpia taught me, blame her.”

“All I did was tell her how to hold her hands for the cords.” Scorpia said.

“How do you play guitar if you only have pincers?” Adora asked, it seemed like a good question. She's heard and seen Scorpia play complex cords that shouldn't have been possible with only claws.

“I don't know, just do. Maybe it's magic?” 

“What's wrong with me?” The TV practically screamed at them. Adora being the most taken aback by her wifes crying voice, she had almost jumped up to help the younger version of her wife. Catra was still shocked by how loud the TV was but quickly began laughing at Adora's reaction. Entrapta and Scorpia felt a little out of place listening to a crying Catra, they weren't sure if they should replace the tape or speed it up. There was a moment where they couldn't hear the Catra on screen complaining over Catra's laughing. When she had calmed down and stopped teasing Adora almost all of them felt bad for watching. Even Catra, who was more ashamed of how she used to be more than anything, but it still felt like peering into someone else's life, looking at something she wasn't supposed to see. Or something that she was supposed to forget. “I almost puked, and I don't know why! She was there, I was there, we both wanted it, but I felt like throwing up the whole time.” The Catra on screen had tears in her eyes at this point. She had huddled herself under a blanket, seemingly where no one would hear her. “I mean, I thought I wanted it. I'm supposed to want it. I'm still pretty sure I wanted it, maybe I did it wrong. What if I was terrible?!” 

Unlike when Catra had stepped into her mind earlier that day with every step that she took closer to the orphanage, this was different. She knew that what she was seeing did happen, but she doesn't remember it the way they were all seeing it. Now she was more afraid of what was on screen, like it would actually hurt her. “Let's skip this part.” It what she saw did have the potential of getting back into her head somehow, she wanted no part of it. Things were starting to look up again and she didn't need some stupid old tape of herself getting in the way. 

“Agreed.” Entrapta said as her hair lifted the remote and pressed fast forward. Surprisingly the portion of Catra talking and crying went on for a while. Awkward throat clearings and stretching occupied the air around them. No one bothered asking anything about the clip, not even Catra to herself. Soon enough the clip changed back to Catra sitting on a stool with a guitar in hands and strumming. Entrapta didn't press play immediately and they started on the song, skipping over whatever intro Catra had set up. 

“My girlfriend, my blond donut, went out to a party just the other night.” The Catra on screen started singing. 

Catra and Adora stayed for only another hour, not finishing all the tapes that Scorpia had saved over the years. Scorpia had been the one to drive them home, each of them joking about what they had seen in the videos. Scorpia had actually been the biggest out lier of the night. During their watching they had seen a video of some girl and Scorpia on what appeared to be a date, which Entrapta clung to. Entrapta had asked question after question about the girl, who she was, which girlfriend she was, how long had that relationship lasted. Scorpia was perfectly happy to answer with her normal happy tone. Catra however felt like she was eavesdropping on another couples personal talk. Scorpia did eventually shut Entrapta down, telling her that they'd talk about it after their guests were taken back home. 

While Scorpia was taking Catra and Adora home, Entrapta got a little curious. They hadn't put in Adora and Catra's personal film. Which was why Entrapta was at the VCR taking out the Scorpia skateboard VHS with the personal film in her hands. She was about to put the tape in her hands in, when a different curiosity came over her. Her curiosity was something she was actually ashamed of, she knew she didn't act the way she was supposed to, she tried to act more normal in most situations. Like earlier today with the couple at the orphanage. But her curiosity was something she never tried to quell, normally it was always helpful. Which is why Entrapta didn't hesitate putting down the personal film and putting the crush songs back in. The screen went blue, and Entrapta clicked rewind. 

Late, late, late. Crap. Schedule, plans. I'm serious when I ask for ideas. Do you think I had any of this planned? I haven't had time. Please comment. I don't care if you're a week late and reading this, if you comment anytime I am super grateful. So please comment and review. Also, should I put this on wattpad, tbh I dread wattpad.


	39. A Day In The Life

Adora was laying on her couch in an over sized tee with the TV turned on. Catra was on her tour and wouldn't be back for another few days. She had left for her tour a little over two weeks ago and it was finally wrapping up. And Adora felt lonely. Sure, she had pictures of Catra and the album to listen to, but eventually the distance started to drain her. It had happened before. The very first time Catra had gone on tour it made it clear just how much she needed Catra to feel alive. Catra had been her energy source for so long. Every morning when Adora woke up and didn't feel Catra against her immediately made her a little upset. She realized how bad it was to just feel bad for herself and went out just about every day before work, and even when she didn't work. 

Catra was being interviewed by some show host behind a desk. She almost wished she could be there with Catra, but she didn't. Being on TV was too much for her the first few times, back when she competed in tournaments, and later when she was banned. Apparently having alien genes that make you literally the strongest person on the planet kind of disqualifies you from professional tournaments. 

“Catra, I'd like to know how you keep making so many songs so fast. Especially sad love songs.” The man behind the desk asked.

“Well they're pretty easy.” Catra said, slouching in the chair with her legs spread. There was a light chuckle from the audience behind the camera. Catra had worn a crop top pink jacket that was too small for her, and she had even dyed some of her hair, for the image. Apparently this, was how she wanted to look in the magazines this time. Scorpia, Frosta, and Kyle weren't there, for some reason that Catra would probably tell Adora later. 

“Well, I wouldn't know, I'm not a song writer.” The host said with a laugh, sparking even more from the audience. “But, you are a song writer, lead singer, and lead guitarist. That sounds like a lot of work for one person. How do you do it?”

“I'm just good at what I do. Playing a guitar is easy, I've been doing it since I was very little. And I've never needed to practice singing, I've always had an amazing voice.” Catra answered. She faked a smile but Adora could tell Catra sounded tired.

“Yes, well,” The man behind the desk started to pull something out. “I have here your latest album, and another album you made all on your own.” This was met with a hum of interest from the audience. “Now, let me tell you how I came across this. I had been in the mall, buying something for one of my kids and I came down the music isle. So I'm looking for something my kids would like. So I'm looking down the albums, they're in alphabetical order so I'm skimming the albums. I go to N and remember that, hey, Noelle and the Ice Punks have a new album. So I go to the front and find the record for your new album. So I get the record, and I go back to get the CD. And I pick up the CD, but right below was this album, Noelle, for my Wife.” This was met with a cooing from the audience. “It's so strange, why didn't we hear anything about the album?”

“What do you mean?” Catra asked. 

“Well, usually when your band comes out with an album, thousands of people know, but I hadn't heard a thing about this one.”

“That's because,” Catra sat up. “I made that, as an anniversary gift for my wife.”

“And that's why this one is happy and acoustic?” 

“Yes.”

“Well I believe everyone that picked this up was surprised at the songs on the album. Because normally your songs are sad and usually about break ups. Where do you get all this inspiration from?” The man asked.

“My wife. She is the best thing to ever happen to me and she always fills me with inspiration. And it's very easy to write sad songs. Before we had gotten married, we had broken up for a while and during that time I was crushed. It's very easy to imagine what that felt like and draw inspiration from there.” Catra answered. A smile carved it's way onto Adora's face as she watched, Catra was talking about her. 

“Well from how quickly these albums come out I assume you already have some new songs already written.”

“Almost a whole album.” Catra laughed. “But each album has at least one song written by someone else.” 

Adora turned off the TV. She had never been a fan of talk shows. She stretched and stood up. She raised her hands above her head and reached up, stopping when she heard a pop. She didn't have any plans, she hadn't eaten yet, but she had had popcorn. She didn't know what to do. Back when she worked for Glimmer she never had this many days off from work. And she had more hours as well. It kept her busy during the day, something she could kind of turn her brain off to do. Working at the bar had been more exhausting than she thought. She always had to focused and talking to strangers trying to get them to buy another drink. And she had thought that having other women with their shirts off in front of her would have been a good time. But all of dancers were rude and pushy with her. Which Adora should have seen coming, strippers didn't have a reputation for a great attitude. 

She had gone to visit Glimmer just that week. She needed to get out of the house and there were only so many times she could just go to a supermarket and the library. There weren't exactly many things to do within a bike rides range of her house. She had even babysat Aqua and Leven at Mermista's home twice already. And the only reason she bothered to try and babysit was because she knew Mermista and Sea Hawk liked their personal alone time. That, and because there was a stack of papers in the kitchen that she needed to look through. 

There wasn't even a week for Adora and Catra to muster up the energy to look through the stack of papers on the kitchen counter. The night they came home from Scorpia's they decided to go to bed immediately. They had looked at it once during the few days they had together. Adora couldn't even remember any of the kids names or what they looked like. And what was worse is that Adora was being a bit of a coward about the whole thing. She hadn't even brought up with Catra her fears about raising a kid. Or if they even were fears. Adora had been avoiding the topic in her head as well. Having a kid seemed, scary? She was apprehensive but she didn't know why. 

Adora walked into the kitchen begrudgingly. Avoiding eye contact with the stack of papers. Entrapta had offered a folder for them but they declined the offer. Adora wished they had take the folder, because then the first thing she'd see wouldn't be a picture of a kid, just a plain brown. Adora grabbed a banana and laid down on the wood floor, looking up at the ceiling. She had been like that for a long time before she decided to even open the banana. By the time she was done, she felt drained already. Being away from Catra for so long was far too tiring for her. And merely out of not having anything else to do, and feeling like an oaf doing nothing, she reached up and grabbed the papers. She didn't look at them. Instead just resting them on her chest for a while. Eventually she moved the papers in front of her face and lazily read the names of the kids.

“Felix, Jacob, Jordyn with a y, and Noella.” She read to herself. Felix was the oldest, having just started his teen years. Both Jacob and Jordyn were kids, only a little older than Aqua and Leven. Noella was practically a baby. Eleven months old. 

Adora couldn't deny she felt bad for the kids, each of them. They had to live in that big house with so many other kids, and all of them constantly coming in and out. She especially felt bad for Felix, she didn't know if he had just gone in or if he had been an orphan his whole life. Jacob and Jordyn were somewhere in an in between of her opinions. She hadn't determined how she felt about Noella yet.

“Bow told me something the other day.” Angella said, putting down her brush she was using on Adam's hair. Shadow weaver was dozing off, having had another tiring day with Adam. They were sat on the worn couch in their living room. Adam was watching cartoons while Angella did his hair, not even paying attention to the Brush. Shadow Weaver hummed as she shifted her position to keep herself awake. Angella picked up a comb from next to where she laid the brush. “He and Perfuma finally decided when their wedding is going to be.”

“Well, that's nice. She's the tree hugger right?” Shadow Weaver asked. 

“Well,” Angella cleared her throat to consider something. “I think they're called hippies. But I don't think we should use name calling in front of Adam.” 

“What?!” Adam yelled up at Angella, having heard his name. 

“Nothing sport, me and mommy are just talking.” Angella said, and Adam turned back to his shows, which were now showing a commercial for baby food. “But yes that's the one.” Angella said as she continued to comb Adam's hair. “They got engaged months ago, and only just decided when to get married. He invited us you know.” 

“Us?” Shadow Weaver asked. “I've met this boy once, and I've never met this Perfuma girl.”

“And what do you know about Bow from that one time you met him?” Angella asked.

Shadow Weaver took a second to think before slumping back into the couch. “That he's a very nice boy.” 

“Exactly, and he invited you because you're my wife and he's nice.” Angella said. “And we're going, Bow is a good family friend on my side.” 

“Good family friend? How many people in your family is he friends with?” 

“Every one of them that's alive.” Angella said. “I live for seven hundred years and you'd think my great grandkids wouldn't kill each other but nope. Now all that's left is me, Glimmer, Castaspella, Cyclonis, and I wouldn't count Hordak but he was married to one of my granddaughters for a few years, but she's dead now. So he counts.”

“Did you say Castaspella?” Shadow Weaver asked. “Black hair, Black nails, really likes space?” Shadow Weaver asked.

“That's my sister, she's only three hundred years old though. Why?” Angella put down the comb and started picking out little pieces of dandruff that sat on Adams head.

“I dated her for a while, before the whole,” Shadow Weaver moved her hand up and down gesturing to herself. “this.”

“Oh, that's right.” Angella said more to herself. “She told me about you when she first started dating you. But anyways, I do have some news Bow gave me that you might actually want to know about.”

“Then why didn't you say that first?” 

“Because I knew you would want to talk about it. Anyway, Bow was telling me about his meetings with Entrapta and her little toy. And something came up that I think you would like to know. Apparently, Catra, Adora, and Entrapta went to an orphanage earlier this month.”

“Why were they going to an orphanage?” Shadow Weaver interrupted, now fully aware of the conversation after Angella said her daughters names.

“My sisters?!” Adam piped up, pulled far away from the cartoons on screen and to the much more interesting topic of his sisters. “What are my sisters doing?”

“You, were supposed to be watching TV, not eavesdropping.” Angella said to Adam in a joking stern tone. “And according to Bow, both of them are trying to adopt a kid.” 

“And what does Entrapta have to do with this?” Shadow Weaver asked, the urgency and curiosity in her voice almost sounding like ferocity.

“She's just their manager, and legal advisor I guess.”

“So if they get a kid does that make me a cousin?” Adam asked, eagerness in his voice. 

“No, it would make you an uncle.” Angella said, messing up his hair she just finished fixing. She planned to fix it again anyway, she didn't really have anything else to do.

“But uncles are old, I'm only four.” Adam whined. 

“Well I don't make the rules. Honey, are you okay?” Angella asked, turning back to her wife on the couch. Even through the mask she could see how Shadow Weavers eyes squinted, processing the information that should have been easy to swallow. 

“I,” Shadow Weaver sighed, she didn't know how to feel. Or if she should feel anything. She had opinions, plenty of them, opinions she was very passionate about. Especially on the subject of kids, ever since she learned how to raise a kid right. But that wasn't really up to her, was it? Adora was her daughter after all, and technically Catra, considering she raised them at the same time. Looking back on it, she regretted everything she did to Catra. “I just need a little time to think.” Shadow Weaver said, raising her tall figure off the couch. She carried herself around the corner and went into her room. Angella and Adam were left in the living room as they heard the wooden door close with a squeak. Adam continued talking to Angella, asking questions of why she knew about Adora and Catra. 

A few minutes passed and neither of them heard a sound from the other room over the TV. Angella had turned down the volume, unsure on her decision. Whether to turn it up so they couldn't hear anything Shadow Weaver would do, or turn it down so Shadow Weaver wouldn't be distracted from her thoughts. Angella stood up after a while and walked away from the couch and followed after Shadow Weaver. Angella stopped in front of the wooden door, taking a deep breath before moving it slowly. A creak came from beneath her feet and a loud squeak came from the hinges of the door. Shadow Weaver was sat on their bed, slouched, looking at the framed photo of Adora, Catra, and Adam on their bed. Angella moved slowly, sitting down next to Shadow Weaver wordlessly. Her left hand moved over to hold the top of Shadow Weavers hands, while her right reached around and hugged Shadow Weaver closer by the shoulder. Shadow Weaver never really liked being alone to think. Whenever she had she always felt alone, not because she was, but because it felt like no one was around to care. 

“I think I'm afraid.” Shadow Weaver said, leaning into Angella. It was the first sound that Shadow Weaver had made since Angella came in the room. Shadow Weaver was still figuring out her thoughts as she spoke. “I was, terrible to them. I wasn't even a mother.” 

“I'm sure they'll be fine.” Angella said, doing her best to relieve her wife. 

“No, Catra will be fine, she's always been, fine no matter what she did. And Adora always goes with Catra. It's, their kid they might have. I'm afraid for them.” Shadow Weaver raised a hand to her eyes. “I never taught them how to be parents, I was never once what a parent should have been. That kid is going to be raised in a home with two broken women.”

Angella said nothing, she just held Shadow Weaver close as she started to cry. Angella knew Shadow Weaver had changed a lot, and that she understood more than ever what her mistakes were. Angella couldn't understand but she held Shadow Weaver close.

Still coming out late with these. But don't worry, it's still being updated, even if there isn't a schedule anymore. I need a new job, I can't handle the hours of this one. Anyway, please reaview, please comment, please interact in any way at all. I have a tumblr, screw-you-what-do-you-want. My fanfiction name is friendofanastasia. Send me a message, do anything really. I don't know what to do without school. I'm only 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note for Adrian_B because as far as i know ao3 doesn't have a message system, all of the songs i have used are real. every one of them. i made none of them. they're all real. the line, my girlfriend my dumb donut, is a play on spare me the details from offspring. and the anniversary song that Catra and Adora sang is by kimya dawson. and the one that was playing on the radio when Catra got home for their anniversary was the gold song by the bouncing souls. all of the songs are real m8


End file.
